Lupin's daughter
by ShadowDragon1
Summary: I've posted the last chapter of lupin's daughter! Please r/r! I've also been considering a sequel so please tell me what you think.
1. Lupin’s Daughter

  
Chapter 1- Lupin's Daughter  
  
Dumbledore walked quietly through the streets of Hogsmeade. The moon was full and he couldn't help wondering why Sirius had wanted to meet with him. As he reached the end of town he saw a dark figure move through the darkness at the top of a nearby hill. Dumbledore looked around and figured that it must have been Sirius. He casually started to walk up the hill.  
**************************  
"She needs a school where she can be safe. A place like Hogwarts is perfect for her!!!! Remus wants her to be treated like he was." Sirius said after he had finished telling Dumbledore his story.  
"I understand Sirius, but what if something goes wrong?"   
"There's always the Shrieking Shack." Sirius added quickly.  
"You know someone will figure out where she's going just like you did with Remus. Severus knows where Remus went too."  
"Remus needs this Dumbledore. You know as well as I do that he hasn't been able to get a decent job since Hogwarts and he feels horrible as it is that she doesn't have a mother. The other schools won't take her and Hogwarts is her last chance of having a good education. With the new Wolfsbane Potion she should be able to control herself when she transforms," Sirius looked Dumbledore in the eyes, "Please." He whispered.  
Dumbledore sighed. He knew everything Black said was true but he couldn't stop the feeling that this would bring trouble.   
"I think I must meet with Remus about this," Dumbledore said smiling at Sirius, "Hopefully she will soon be able to call Hogwarts her home."  
*****************************  
Remus Lupin entered Dumbledoe's office and quietly sat in the chair facing him.  
"How are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
Remus smiled. "As well as I can be. The Wolfsbane potion helps me and Anaka a lot. Please thank Severus for making it for us, or me rather. He doesn't know about Anaka right?" he asked anxiuosly.  
"No, but I think it's time we talked about Ana. I heard from Sirius that she hasn't been to school in months."  
"I've been trying to teach her what I can," he smiled, "She knows quite a lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Dumbledore nodded. He petted Fawkes who was sitting quietly on his shoulder. "How would you feel if Anaka came here?"  
Remus straitened up in his chair. "I would love it. I've told her all about Hogwarts."  
"Then I think it's time you showed it to her. I'll enroll her immediately."  
******************************  
Anaka stared out at the group of students gathered in the Great Hall. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. She knew all the names by heart from her father's stories. She wished to be in Gryffindor like her father was. Anaka wanted to meet Harry Potter and his friends and maybe even become one of them. The Potters and Lupins reunited almost 23 years after their fathers.   
As the Hall became quiet Dumbledore began to speak, "Today we add a new student to our wonderful school. Many of you will know her by her father, Professor Lupin."  
Lupin looked quite uncomfortable as he waved to the students, smiling slightly. The teachers had been already informed about Anaka but one particular teacher looked rather unhappy, Professor Snape. Anaka had never seen such a face. His face was contorted by the rage he was holding in. She sighed. That class should be fun, she thought as the rest of the Hall broke out into hurried whispers. Anaka could hear many of them and with each one she knew that while she was here she would have to protect her and her father's good name.  
"…..the werewolf?"  
"He had a daughter…."  
"….the werewolf's daughter!…."  
Dumbledore waited as the surprised murmurs quieted. Anaka could feel the stares as all the students waited for what he would say next. She looked up at her father. He smiled that wonderful smile that had always made her happy when she was sad. It gave her hope now as Dumbledore continued to speak.  
"I know that you will welcome Anaka as one of you and that she will fit in perfectly," Anaka heard laughs coming from a nearby table, the Slytherins.  
"Fit in?! That'll be the day. When we welcome a werewolf's daughter!" Anaka stared openmouthed at the boy. He had no right to say that and before Anaka could tell the guy off Snape was already standing.  
"Quiet boy!! How dare you interrupt Dumbledore when he's speaking!!! 10 points from Sytherin and if I hear even a peep, you will all get detention!!!!!" Snape sat down hard and glared at the students around him. Many of the other students were smiling and seemed to be happy that Slytherin and that boy had gotten in trouble.  
"Thank you, Professor Snape." Dumbledore said as he glanced down the table, "Now, let's bring out the Sorting Hat and see where Ms. Lupin will go." Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagall gave Anaka the hat. Then the hat started to sing:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats straight and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folks use any means   
To achieve their ends  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, Anaka tensed.  
I see you're brave and bold like your father, said the hat, but the secret you hold you are scared to reveal and you have bitterness and anger from your mother's death that if released could give you many dark powers. Me have Dark powers? Anaka thought, shocked suddenly, How do you know?! Do not fear. The hat said as it paused a minute. The Potters and Lupins reunited? The Hat asked amused. That would definitely be a pair to see. That's why you belong in Gyriffindor!  
The Gyrffindor table cheered as Anaka took off the hat and walked towards them.  
******************************   
  
Professor Lupin looked proudly on as his daughter made her way to the Gyriffindor table. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and the Weasly twins all moved over to give her a place to sit.   
"Let's eat!" Dumbledore said as food suddenly appeared, but Remus wasn't hungry anymore. Seeing his daughter happy and talking to friends was the only thing he needed to stay alive.  
  
  



	2. The Days Lessons

Chapter 2- The Days Lessons  
  
Anaka received her schedule the next day and was quite happy to see that she was in the same classes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They greeted her openly and showed her where everything was.  
"Next we have Potions," groaned Ron, "Now he has another Gyriffindor to hate!" Ron looked at Anaka, "He hates us all. Especially Harry."  
"Because of your dad?" Anaka asked.  
"Yeah pretty much." Harry replied.  
"Come on you guys. We don't want to be late the first day!!" Hermione quickly opened the dungeon door and walked in. As they took their seats Snape started the days lessons.  
"Today you will learn how to concoct the Wolfsbane potion." Many of the kids gasped and looked at Anaka.  
"But…but isn't that to advanced for us?" Hermione asked shuffling through her notes.  
"Miss Granger," Snape said rubbing his forehead, "I believe I know what 5th years are capable of. 5 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher."  
Anaka couldn't believe this! He was doing this on purpose and the anger inside Anaka grew. I know just what he's going to do, Anaka thought as she stared at her desk, He's going to call on...  
"Anaka. Will you please tell the class what the main ingredient of Wolfsbane is?" Anaka sighed.  
"The main ingredient is..um .. well you need.."  
"Please stop muttering and tell us!" Snape stared right at her. She could hear the snickers coming from the Slytherins. She looked around. Hermione had her hand up in the air. Anaka wished for a moment that Snape would be nice enough to pick on her but that didn't happen.  
"Ms. Lupin," he sneered, "Please answer the question."  
"You need part of a hippogriffs claw mixed with part of a dragon scale." Anaka said doubtfully.  
"No I'm afraid your wrong. 10 points from Gryffindor."  
"That potion's to advanced even for some grown wizards and you never taught it! This is the first day, how should I know!!! I don't make potions for.." Anaka stopped herself before she said my dad and I.  
"For your dad?" a voice said behind her. Anaka turned to she the face of the boy who had been in the Great Hall. Harry said his name was Draco Malfoy. Draco raised his head to the ceiling and made a sound like a wolf. Many of the kids started to laugh, even some Gyriffindors.  
"You have a problem with my dad?" Anaka asked dangerously.   
"Yeah," Draco said laughing, "he's a dirty old werewolf!!" Before Draco could say anymore Anaka lunged at him.   
"AAHH!!" cried Malfoy as Anaka bit him in the arm hard.  
"Stop this," shouted Snape, "NOW!!"   
But Anaka didn't hear him, "Take it back!!" she screamed as she grabbed Malfoy's robes to stop him from running away.  
"Anaka don't!" Suddenly hands grabbed Anaka from all sides. Others grabbed Draco.  
"Anaka stop!" Ron yelled over the screams of the students.  
"This won't solve anything!" Hermione whispered in her ear. Anaka knew she was right but how could she let him get away with this?  
"Anaka!!" the scene froze. Snape his wand ready turned slowly. In the doorway was Professor Lupin. The hands released Anaka and Draco. Everyone got back into their seats. The only people still standing were Snape, Lupin and Anaka.  
"I'm leaving," replied Lupin softly.  
"Well before you go you can escort your daughter to Professor Dumbledore's office. Her behavior has been unacceptable," Snape glared at the pair until the door was closed, "As for the rest of you I want a 4 page essay on how to behave during class."  
**************************************  
Anaka sat quietly as her dad told Dumbledore what happened.  
"May I ask you a question Ana?" Dumbledore said. Anaka looked up from staring at the floor at the sound of her nickname.  
"Yes." she answered quietly.  
"Do you like Hogwarts?," he asked. She nodded. "Then why did you attack young Draco?" Anaka glanced at her father. The look of disappointment on his face was more then she could bear.   
"He called my dad a dirty werewolf!!" she blurted, "I could not just sit there and let him say that!!" Anaka went on to tell them about Professor Snape's lesson and him picking on her, "I couldn't just sit there." she said when she finished.  
"No," said Dumbledore, "I suppose you couldn't." Anaka looked up in surprise. Her father smiled and Dumbledore looked more amused then upset. "I believe you should have some time to say good-bye to your father. You are excused from the rest of the mornings lessons."  
Anaka walked out of the room with her father rather confused.   
"I'm proud of you for standing up for me. But I don't approve of fighting. You could have been hurt." Lupin bent down and hugged his daughter tightly. Together they walked to the main gate.  
********************************************  
"When can I come to see you?" Anaka asked as Lupin put his packages in the carriage. He looked at his daughter and smiled.  
"As soon as possible. Now remember to go to Madam Pomfry once a month." He looked in his daughter's eyes, "Don't forget," She nodded, "Good girl." He said. His eyes felt teary as he hugged his daughter good-bye.  
"The Shrieking Shack's not that bad right?" Anaka asked as her father got into the carriage.  
"You'll get used to it." He said smiling. As the carriage rode away Anaka made her way back into the school.  
***********************************************   
Anaka met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at lunch. They asked her if her father was ok and she said yes.  
"He wasn't that mad at me. He said he was proud that I stood up for him and Dumbledore was more amused then upset."  
"See I knew it!" Ron said suddenly, "He hates Malfoy as much as we do."  
"Don't be silly Ron," said Hermione from behind her book, "Dumbledore can't favor students over eachother."  
"But he favors us over everyone else!" Ron argued. Hermione stayed quiet.  
"I'm glad you roughed Draco a little," said Harry, "he deserved it after what he called your dad."  
Anaka sighed. "I'm very over protective of my dad. Just like he's over protective of me."  
"What about your mum?" Ron asked through a mouth full of sandwich. Anaka tensed.  
"My mum died." Harry kicked Ron under the table. Nice going, he mouthed when Anaka started to play with her food. Hermione looked up from her book.  
"I'm sorry." she said. Anaka smiled.  
"It's ok. She died when I was very young so I hardly remember her."  
"So did mine." Harry said quietly as he stared at his food.  
"Well," Ron said trying to change the subject, "We have to get to Divination."  
They went through Divination without another word about Anaka's mother.  
*****************************************  
Anaka sat next to Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was very excited about this class. Since her father had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she knew tons about it. Dumbledore had wanted to put her in a class with the 6th years but Anaka wanted to stay with her friends. The class sat queitly in there seats as they waited for the teacher to enter the room. They wondered if this year's teacher would stay more then one year. Many students believed the job was cursed. Suddenly a owl flew into the room. It held a letter in it's beak.  
"I wonder what it says?" said Hermione as the rest of the class stared at the owl. The owl seemed to grow larger and a man appeared in the owl's place. He took the paper out of his mouth.  
"Why hello students." He quickly got behind his desk and shuffled through some papers. The class watched openmouthed as the man took off his coat.  
"I guess we should start, hm? I am Professor Miffugan. My full name is John H. Miffugan for those too shy to ask. You all have your wands right?" The students nodded. "Well then we can start." Anaka stared at the man before her. Never had she seen such a jolly little man. His hair was a dark forest green and his face was full of freckles. He looked no older then the students he was teaching.   
In the Great Hall that night the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was the main subject of conversation.  
"Did you see him turn that Bugalow into a butterfly? It lunged at him and before we could gasp it was a butterfly!" replied Fred at the Gyriffindor table.  
"Yeah he was great!" said George.  
"He wasn't that great," grumbled Ron. He was sick of hearing about this new teacher. "Lupin was the best teacher we ever had." Harry nodded. Meeting Anaka and seeing Professor Lupin again brought back great memories. Espacially of Sirius and his dad. Hearing about the tales of his dad's old school days from his two best friends, Lupin and Sirius, had been great.  
"I wonder how he is." He said out loud.  
"Who?" Anaka asked. The look on Harry's face told her that he missed someone close to him. She saw something like that on her face every morning.  
"No one." Harry said blushing. Anaka knew he was lying and decided that after dinner she would have a talk with him.   
***************************************  
Once they entered the Gyriffindor common room that night, Anaka pulled Harry aside.  
"Who were you talking about at dinner?" she asked anxiously. Harry looked at her. Should he tell her about Sirius? She might know already from her dad anyway. Harry sighed.  
"Did you every hear of Sirius Black?" he asked her keeping his voice low. Anaka looked at him surprised.  
"Yes." she said slowly looking around the common room. It was almost empty now except for Ron and Hermione who were working on their Potions essay.  
"After your dad, resigned did he ever tell you what happened here?" Anaka's eyes widened.  
"Yeah. So you've kept in touch with Black?"  
"Yes. But he hasn't written back in a while."   
"He's probably busy hiding with Buckbeak. Buckbeak can be very stubborn." Harry stared at her.  
"You've meet them?"  
"Yeah," Anaka laughed, "He was only one of my dad's best friends! We get letters from him all the time. The last time I saw him he was talking to my dad about something important. He never told me what it was though." Harry sighed.  
"I wish he would write."  
"Harry stop complaining and give me your Potions essay," called Ron from the other side of the room, "I need to copy some of it."  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Harry got his essay and went over to help Ron with his homework. Anaka looked around the room and was about to go to bed when she remembered something.  
"I left my notebook in Transfiguration. I'm going to see if one of the Professors found it." The three grunted and Anaka slipped out of the common room.  
*************************************  
Anaka walked down the hallways. She had never felt so at home before. As she passed the hallway that lead to the dungeon, Anaka paused. Was Snape down there all alone? Was he thinking of a plan to get back at my dad? Thoughts ran through Anaka's mind and her curiosity got the best of her.  
Anaka made her way down to the dungeon. She heard bubbling noises coming from Snape's classroom. When she reached the door, Anaka knelt down and peaked over the edge to see what was inside. On Snape's desk was a big caldron and he was muttering to himself as he shuffled through some papers for the list of ingredients.   
Suddenly a noise came from behind her and Anaka nearly screamed. As she turned she saw Professor Flitwick making his way down the stairs. Anaka pressed herself against the wall and prayed he wouldn't see her and looked for a place to hide. Flitwick sqiunted in the dim light. He walked forward and then stopped.   
"Snape? Snape where are you? Dumbledore sent me to tell you something." Flitwick stumbled but caught himself just before he bumped into Anaka. He touched her head. "You're not Snape." He said frowning. Anaka dove to the other side of the hall and crawled into a nearby dungeon.  
"Professor, what do you want?" Snape stood in the doorway holding a tube of bubbling green goo.  
"Well, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you…." His voice lowered and all Anaka could hear was the two of them mumbling.   
"Tell him I'm on my way." Snape rushed into his room empted the tube in his cauldron and then followed Flitwick back up the stairs. Anaka waited until their footsteps faded and then got up. She brushed herself off and walked back into the hall. Can't hurt to see what he's doing, Anaka thought as she walked quietly into Snape's dungeon.   
The caldron bubbled and the room smelled like rotting flesh. She peered into the caldron but only saw a bubbling liquid. Anaka looked at the paper lying on top of his desk and felt shivers run down her spine. It was the recipe for the Wolfsbane potion. She moved the paper aside and saw a letter. It read:  
Snape,  
I just wanted to thank you for going through all the trouble of making the Wolfsbane potion for me. I know we don't get along much so I decided a letter would be a better way to saw thank you then in person. Thank you. Best of luck this year.  
Remus Lupin  
  
Anaka stared at the paper before her. Was Snape making this potion to say your welcome? Her dad already got this potion in the beginning of the month, she thought. Then Anaka remembered what she needed in the first place. Anaka moved the papers back and smiled slightly as she left the dark dungeon.  
***********************************************  
"Well," Madam Pomfry said as she watched Anaka stare at the potion with a look of disgust on her face, "you have to drink it or you might hurt someone." She shook her head as Anaka gulped it down.   
"Thanks." Anaka said as she wiped her mouth.   
"It's a shame a poor girl like you has to go through this. Make sure you remember to come every month. I can't remember everything ya know."  
Anaka nodded. She walked out of the room and started to walk back to the Gyriffindor common room. When she turned the last corner she bumped into something hard and fell back to the floor.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Ana!!" Anaka looked up into a pair of beautiful blue green eyes. It was Professor Miffugan.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Anaka said shyly as he helped her up.   
"I guess we're both getting used to a new school huh?" he smiled a wonderful smile that made Anaka feel giddy.  
"Yeah." She couldn't help staring at him. She just noticed how perfect his hair and his eyes matched. When Anaka relieved she was staring she blushed and quickly looked away.   
"I have to go." Anaka said moving aside so he could pass.  
"I'll see you in class then." Miffugan said as he continued to walk down the hall. Anaka watched him until he turned the corner and then made her way back to the Gyriffindor common room.  
  
  
  



	3. The Shrieking Shack

Chapter 3- The Shrieking Shack   
  
The next day Anaka woke up feeling horrible. Beads of sweat ran down her face and her head pounded. Tonight was the full moon and Anaka didn't know if she could get through it. She had always been with her dad these days and they had gotton through it together. It took Anaka a long time to change and by the time she arrivied in the Great Hall breakfast had already started. Many of the kids stopped to stare at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as she sat down. They noticed that her skin was pale and clammy.  
"You ok?" Ron asked as Anaka started to pick at her food. She looked up at Ron.   
"I'm fine." She whispered. No one said another word but they all knew Anaka was not fine.  
******************************************  
When they arrived at Potions, everyone seemed tense. They wondered what would happen today between Draco and Anaka.  
"Just ignore him." Harry whispered to her as Draco entered. As he passed her, his lips pulled into a smirk. Ron looked at Anaka to see what she would do. She stared at Draco and bared her teeth. A small growl escaped her. Ron blinked. She looked normal now but Ron was sure he saw her growl. Snape entered the class and Ron was left to wonder what had happened.  
***********************************************  
Anaka watched as Snape shuffled through the papers on his desk. Was this the same man who the night before made a potion as a thank you to one of his worst enemies? Could he not be that bad? Anaka thought as Snape cleared his throat. He looked up and his eyes locked with Anaka's. She inhaled sharply. Her headache seemed to get worse and Anaka looked away. Snape started the day's lessons.  
"Today I believe we will start with Anaka showing us how to do a little experiment," Snape looked at Anaka, "as a punishment for interuppting yesterday's lesson. Please come to the front of the room."  
Anaka stood up stifly and walked to the front of the room. She stared at all the people around her. Snape just had to pick me, she thought angrily as he started to read the instructions to make the potion. Anaka did ever thing he said exactly. She could tell he was waiting for her to mess up. When she was done Anaka felt weak from standing.   
"Return to your seat." Snape said angrily looking over her potion. She made her way to her seat feeling quite light headed. Anaka watched as Snape looked from his list to her potion.  
"Well done." he said quietly. Anaka surprised, looked at Harry. He shrugged and got back to his potion.   
When class was over Snape told Anaka to stay after. She wondered what she could possibly be in trouble for now.  
"Anaka, the potion you made in class," Snape looked from her to the potion, "It's perfect. There were no mistakes." Anaka looked surprised.   
"Didn't Hermione do it right?" Snape shook his head.  
"The instructions I gave them were different by a few ingredients." He seemed to blush, "Yours was more complicated. I just thought you should know. Now go!" he growled the last part and gave her a deadly gaze. As Anaka left for Care of Magical Creatures Snape watched her. What a brat! With a traitor as a father, he thought as he got ready for his next class.  
*********************************************  
Anaka couldn't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't know why but as soon as she saw Professor Miffugan she seemed to get more light headed. As she sat down, Anaka told Harry and the others what had happened after Potions.  
"So he deliberately gave you different instructions so you'd mess up." Harry said.  
"No wonder my potion came out different!" Hermione said.  
"That dirty scoundrel!! What's he going to do next?!" Ron said angrily. They grew quiet as Professor Miffugan started the day's lessons.  
The class was reviewing the spells to use during a duel when suddenly Anaka was hit with a wave of nausea. She groaned and held her stomach.  
"You ok?" Hermione asked seeing the pain on Anaka's face. Anaka shook her head slowly. If she shook it any harder she knew she would pass out. Her headache worsened and the room started to spin.  
"Professor! Anaka's sick!" Hermione put her hand on Anaka's forehead. "She's burning up!" Professor Miffugan rushed to Anaka's side.  
"She needs to get to the infirmary right away!" Ron rushed to get Madame Pomfry as Harry and Hermione tried to comfort Anaka. Anaka started to wheeze and shiver.  
"Pomfry will never get here on time. I'll have to bring her myself." Miffugan said as he picked up Anaka. She was light in his arms and as she looked up at him she sighed. Anaka passed out as soon as he walked out the door.   
***************************************  
The night was cold and brisk. Anaka rushed to reach the Shrieking Shack but it was too late. A cloud moved aside and the light of the full moon fell upon her. Hair started to sprout from her face. Her nails turned to claws and soon she was a full-fledged werewolf.   
She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. There was Snape. She growled and bared her teeth. The potion helped her to control herself when she transformed but she wanted to bite Snape right now. Hard. He gestured towards the Whomping Willow.  
"You've got to get in there before someone sees you." He started to walk forward. Anaka wondered why he was being so nice. She followed him reluctantly.  
Suddenly he stopped and her father stood before her. Anaka whimpered and her tail went between her legs. What was happening?   
Lupin turned to face her.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to……………your mom." he looked so upset and sad. Anaka moved forward to comfort him, then stopped. He turned into a women with soft, wavy brown hair.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't be your mom. He didn't mean to……………don't hold it against him." Then she was in a room.  
As she looked around, she realized she was a baby again in a cradle. Anaka started to cry wondering what was happening.  
"Oh don't cry Anaka love. Mommies here."  
The women with the brown hair came and quietly rocked her. She hummed a song and Anaka was about to go to sleep when she heard a voice. Her father's.  
"Molly hurry! It's almost time. You have to lock me up now!"  
"Coming dear." She called and rushed through the door. All Anaka could hear was muffled voices and the sound of jangling keys. Then there was a gasp, the sound of running footsteps and a slow growl. Anaka listened intently and heard a blood curdling scream. She started to cry as her cradle was tipped over and a pair of yellow eyes came towards her.  
***************************************  
Snape looked at Anaka closely as she slept. He held a potion that would make her feel better when she awoke. He noticed how peaceful she looked and for a moment forgot she was his enemies daughter. When he thought she'd never wake, Anaka sat up and screamed. He stood over her bed and pushed the potion towards her. She tipped it over and bit him right on the nose.  
******************************************  
Madame Pomfry heard both Anaka's and Snape's screams. She rushed towards them. Snape was holding his nose and Anaka was crying softly in her bed.  
"Professor Snape what did you do?!" Pomfry asked as she saw the potion on the floor.  
"She bit my nose!!!" he growled angrily taking his hands away from his face. His nose was bloody and Madame Pomfry left to get bandages.   
"What happened?" she asked while she bandaged his nose. Snape told her everything and soon Dumbledore appeared.  
"I came to see Anaka," he said softly, "What happened?" Dumbledore glanced at Anaka and Snape. Snape's nose looked extremly large with the bandages and Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. After Snape retold the tale Dumbledore approached Anaka.  
"Anaka, why did you scream?" Dumbledore said as he sat next to her.  
"And why did you bite my nose." Snape grumbled as he picked up the pieces of glass from his potion. Anaka looked at Dumbledore.  
"I had a dream," she shivered, "more like a nightmare," she looked around, "Can we speak alone?" Dumbledore nodded and they made their way to his office.  
****************************************  
Anaka shivered as she told Dumbledore her dream. The headache had returned and her clothes were drenched with sweat.  
"Well, I can tell you who the woman you saw was." Dumbledore said slowly. Anaka nodded. "She is your mother, Molly Weiser. The rest I believe you need to hear from your father." Anaka hugged herself tightly.  
"Were the yellow eyes my dad's?" she asked slowly. He shook his head and looked Anaka in the eyes.   
"Your father must tell you when he thinks your ready. Now I think you should return to the Gryfindor common room and rest until 9:00. Then make your way to the main enterance. Madame Pomfry will be there and will show you where to go."  
"I won't come out till then." She said and quietly walked out of the room.  
******************************************  
Anaka walked all around the Gryffindor common room until it was time to leave. She was restless and couldn't wait to go to the Shreiking Shack. When it was 9:00 Anaka exited the Gryffindor room and ran to the main enterance. Madame Pomfry was waiting for her there.  
"Come dear. I'll show you where the knot is."  
They ran across the grounds until they reached the Willow. Anaka picked up a stick and hit the knot Pomfry indicated.   
"Good Luck Anaka." She whispered as Anaka disappeared down the dark tunnel.   
***************************************  
The Shrieking Shack was cold and dark but Anaka figured she'd get used to it. She looked out the window and saw that the moon was full. Anaka felt the changes happening as hair sprouted all over her body. Her spine extended and her tail started to grow. Anaka's hands turned to paws and her nails turned to claws. She looked around the room with her new eyes. Anaka could see clearer and she started to investigate.  
Once Anaka had a good idea of where everything was she returned to the room she had been in before. It had an old mattress in one corner and two broken down couches were arranged in the middle. Anaka decided that she might as well sleep while she was here, since there was nothing else to do. Before she went to bed, Anaka walked to the window. She put her front paws on the sill and lifted herself up so she could see outside.   
The forbidden forest was dark and Anaka could see the warm glow from the lights of Hogwarts and Hagrid's cabin. She longed more then anything to curl up by a warm fire with her father. Anaka heard the owls hooting and saw one fly by her window. Then the night was silent. She would have sighed if she could as she made her way to the old mattress. Anaka curled up and slept soundly, dreaming of home.  
***************************************  
Anaka woke up from her sleep reluctantly, knowing she had to reach Hogwarts before classes began. She got off the mattress and hurried down the dark tunnel. Anaka only vaguely relized she was no longer a werewolf because a group of kids were crossing the grounds. She recognized many of them and a feeling of dread started to wash over her. It was the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5th years making their way to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Anaka rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and cleaned up. She stopped in front of the dungeon to fix her robes and then entered the room. Everyone was working hard on their potions when she entered but they stopped to stare at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had puzzled looks on their faces. Snape gestured for her to go back outside and he followed shutting the door behind him.  
"What is your excuse now?" Snape asked glaring.  
"I over slept." she whispered. Snape's face grew red.  
"Don't lie to me. The other girls didn't see you go to bed or wake up. The fat lady said you've been gone all night! Even Potter doesn't act like this!," Snape shook his head, "You've got to start taking this class seriously and Professor Miffugan agrees with me."  
Anaka, surprised stared Snape right in the eyes, "I've been doing fine in Defense Against the Dark Arts ."  
"Except you passed out!" Snape sneered. Right now, Anaka wanted to pop him right on his big bandaged nose!  
"I'm sorry." she said looking away. Anaka didn't really mean it but for some reason she did feel bad for annoying him. Why? Anaka thought, He's a mean old coot with a big nose! But the big nose was her fault and all Snape did to reply was open the door and walk in the classroom. Anaka followed.  
**********************************************  
In Care of Magical Creatures, Anaka seemed to be the topic of conversation. Malfoy was having a field day making up stories about where Anaka was. He never got something believable but he loved to taunt her.  
"Where were you all night? Out with the wolves!" Draco and the Slytherins laughed.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to ask her where she was but Anaka was stubburn.   
"I was no where." she finally snaped. Hagrid kept on looking at her throughout the lesson. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like how she was being treated.  
"Don't you trust us! I thought we were friends!!" Ron said angrily.  
"Bug off Ron." Harry said quietly.  
"No! I want to know! We deserve to know!"  
"What do you care where I was!!! Stop prying into my personal life! Does it really matter where I went!!! Just leave me alone," tears were streaking done her face and the whole class including Hagrid had stopped to watch.  
"But we do care!" Hermione argued. Anaka sobbed uncontrollably and ran out of the cabin. Ron started to run after her but Hagrid stopped him. "Lev her be." He said quietly.  
"Aw. Weasly had a fight with his girlfriend," Draco batted his eyes, "how cute!" The Slytherins started to laugh but stopped when Hagrid glared at them.  
"You little grindylow eating, rat faced.." Ron started to walk towards Draco fists clenched but Harry and Hermione held him back.  
" 'top. All yeh. Let's get back to the lesson." Hagrid said and the class was left to wonder where Anaka was.  
***************************************  
Anaka sat crying in the hall until it was time for the next class. Then she went and cried with Moaning Mertle, who was rather glad to have company. When everyone was supposed to be in class, Anaka went back into the hall and cried. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Professor Miffugan standing over her.  
"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down beside her.  
"I hate keeping secrets." She said as she looked into his eyes. They seemed hypnotic and she soon stopped crying. He smiled.  
"Sometimes certain secrets you need to tell. At least to one person," he looked at her strenly, "I'm always here if you need to talk. I'd never tell a soul." Miffugan rummaged though his robe's pockets and took out a little gold heart shaped locket.   
"Here, you keep this." Anaka stared at him.  
"Thank you." she said taking the locket, stunned.  
"Your welcome. It always made me feel better when I was young." He smiled again and helped her up. Together they walked to class. Anaka opened the locket and inside was a sea-green gem. It seemed so bright that Anaka's sadness started to fade away.  



	4. The curse of the gem

Chapter 4- The curse of the gem  
  
Soon the winter vacation arrivied and the students started to sign up if they were going to stay at Hogwarts. Anaka couldn't wait to see her dad again. Everyday she wore the locket Miffugan had given her and they all admired it. Except Ron.  
"Why would he give you something from his child hood?" he grumbled at lunch one day.  
"Ron, she showed us two weeks ago. Get over it." Hermione said cross.  
"It's really nice." Harry said trying to stop what he thought would turn into a very terrible fight.  
"Thanks. Are you all staying for Christmas?" Anaka asked.  
"Yeah," Harry answered, "You going to see your dad?" Anaka smiled happily.  
"Yeah." She answered. Just then an owl flew through one of the windows. It spun around and dropped. Everyone gasped as it suddenly caught itself and started flying higher. As it flew higher, it hit the ceiling.  
"coo.." it said as it fell to the ground. Many of the students screamed wondering what to do. Professor Miffugan stood and watched. Anaka looked over at him just in time to see him transform. He turned into the most beautiful owl she had ever seen and swooped towards the falling bird.   
******************************************  
Hermione watched shocked as Miffugan transformed into the same owl he had on the first day of school. He rose up from the table and quickly grabbed the smaller owl in his talons. Miffugan flapped his wings to slow their decent and landing right on Anaka's food. She gapped, staring at the scene before her. Anaka watched as Miffugan transformed back to his old self and handed the owl to Anaka.  
"I saw your name on this letter. It must be for you." He smiled and tickled the smaller birds stomach. It sighed and cooed, glad to be on the ground. Miffugan laughed and returned to the staff table.   
"Wow." Hermione said as she watched Miffugan sit down. He acted as if nothing had happened. Ron grew red.  
"What a show off." He mumbled as the hall was filled with applause. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only person to not be so happy with Miffugan. Snape also looked quite red and couldn't help but glare at Miffugan.  
Anaka gently put the bird on the table and took the letter from his talons. She opened it hoping it was news from her father about Christmas. What she read made her blood run cold and for a moment she hated the world. It read:  
My dearest daughter,  
I have good news!! A job offer has turned up in Switzerland. I'm going for the interveiw tonight. The bad news is that I won't be home in time for Christmas. I promise to make it up to you for your birthday and that I will explain everything about your mother to you. Yes, Dumbledore told me about your dream. Christmas at Hogwarts should be great. Inclosed is a gift with all my love.  
Your loving father  
Loving?!, Anaka thought, if he loved me he'd come home for Christmas. For the second time that day Anaka started to feel tears coming to her eyes. Anaka opened the small package that was inside the letter. It was a small statue of two wolves curled up together. Together forever, was ingraved on the bottom.   
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"My dad can't come for Christmas." She whispered. That night Anaka signed up to remain at Hogwarts.   
  
  
******************************************  
A dark figure watched as Anaka returned to the Gryffindor dormitory. He smiled as he checked the list and saw her name. The figure walked back to his room thinking no one had seen him. Little did he know that he was the one being watched by two unlikely people.  
************************************************  
The next day at dinner, Dumbledore annouced that a Christmas dance would be held the night before winter vacation. This was the topic of conversation even in the Gyrffindor girl dormatory when they were supposed to be sleeping.  
"What should we wear!" Lavender asked the bunch of girls around her. All the Gyrffindor girls were huddled together.  
"We should all go shopping!!" squealed a 1st year. Parvati turned to Anaka.  
"Who do you want to go with?" Anaka smiled dreamily and looked at Hermione. She shurgged.  
"Might as well tell them. If you don't they'll just annoy you until you do."   
"Well, if he wasn't a teacher, I'd go with Miffugan." She blushed and touched her locket as the other girls laughed. They continued to talk until they became to tired to say another word.  
********************************************  
Hermione beamed at Anaka as she came down the stairs. She wore a a shiny silver dress that fit her perfectly. Her long brown hair was pulled in a bun with two long pieces loose on both sides, framing her face. Harry smiled brightly at her and Ron closed his open mouth.   
"You look great." He said quietly as she stopped beside him. Anaka took his arm.  
"Let's go." She said. Ron smiled and together they walked to the dance.   
*********************************************  
The Great Hall looked like a winter wonderland. The tables were moved aside to leave room for dancing and a soft snow was falling. Anaka followed the others to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes wondered and soon fell upon the person she was looking for. Professor Miffugan looked dashing in his black and white tux. A strand of dark green hair was just covering his right eye as he talked to Professor Flitwick.   
Ron noticed who she was looking at and felt anger welling inside him. He knew that Miffugan was up to no good and it hurt Ron knowing that she would never believe him. Anaka clutched her locket and looked back at the table. She decided to wander and left the table.   
******************************************  
Anaka was talking to Lavender when the band started to play her favorite song. It was from a muggle movie that she had loved as a child. It was the theme from the Princess Bride. She turned to see who had requested it and saw Professor Miffugan walking towards her and away from the band. Many of the students started to dance and Anaka tensed as he stopped next to her.   
"Would you like to dance?" he whispered holding out his hand. Anaka, looking surprised put her hand in his and they started gliding along the floor. Anaka had never felt so warm inside. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.   
"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
"Thank you." She said looking up into his eyes. They smiled at eachother and continued to dance staying close. As the song ended, the pair stopped dancing. They realized they were the only ones left on the dance floor. Miffugan took her hands and they walked off the dance floor as the next song began.  
"That was really nice." Miffugan said holding both Anaka's hands and looking into her eyes.  
"Thank you, Professor." She said shyly.  
"Please, call me John."   
Anaka smiled, "Ok, John." They continued to talk and spent the rest of the dance together.  
*****************************************  
That night Anaka couldn't sleep. She kept on dreaming about the dance and the time she had spent with Miffugan, or John rather. Is it right for me to be seeing a teacher? She thought, We are only 3 years apart after all. But what would dad say? Anaka sighed. Her dad and Ron would probably gang up and try to kill her. Ron had been steaming the whole dance and had stormed out early. After the dance, he had stopped her in the Gryffindor common room and yelled at her for everything. Anaka had just sat there by the fire letting him get out his anger. She didn't care what he said anyway. John made her feel happy and that's all that mattered. But could she risk losing Ron as a friend?  
********************************************  
Over the next few days the students started to leave and soon only a few ended up staying for Christmas. Anaka also couldn't sleep. Night after night Anaka was up and she didn't know why. Even when she was a werewolf she was restless and couldn't sleep. While Anaka was awake one night she decided that she would have to go to Madame Pomfry in the morning to see what was the matter. Suddenly Anaka sat up in her bed. She looked around. Anaka could feel that something was wrong. She quietly got out of bed and put on her robe. She exited the Gryffindor common room and looked around the empty halls. Something was telling her to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Anaka felt as if she couldn't fight it and started down the hall.  
*******************************************  
Ron watched as Anaka walked down the hall.   
"Where is she going?" asked a voice behind him. Ron turned and saw the one other person who would believe him. Ron scolded.  
"It looks like she's going to the Muffin!" The figure nodded and started to run after her.  
************************************************  
Anaka entered the classroom slowly.  
"Hello Anaka." Professor Miffugan said from behind his desk. Anaka looked around. When she turned to face him, John was standing right in front of her. Anaka heard the door close behind her.   
"What's your secret?" he said grabbing her arms. Anaka started to struggle when he pulled a sea green gem from his pocket. Anaka's locket opened and suddenly they were bathed in green light. She felt as if a person was serching her mind looking for something.  
"What is your secret?" she heard over and over again.   
"What is it?!" Miffugan said looking into her eyes. She heard the sound of claws on the window and tried to concentrate on that but Anaka couldn't resist anymore.  
"I'm a ……" As she started to speak, a figure burst through the door and she heard the window break. Suddenly the figure tackled Miffugan and the spell broke. Anaka collapsed on the floor. She looked up at the figure holding John against the wall. It was Snape. She looked down and saw a giant black dog with Miffugan's legs in his mouth.   
"Black?" she whispered so Snape wouldn't hear. The dog looked at her and released John's legs. He walked over and licked her on the face.  
"What do you think your doing?" Snape growled. Miffugan raised his hands protectively. Anger glinting in his eyes.   
"I was only talking to the girl!" Snape glared at him and growled. Then he spit right in Miffugan's face.  
"Talking?! You were using a spell to find something out!!!!! You disgust me!! You don't deserve to be a teacher here!" Snape then hit him right on the head. As Miffugan collapsed, Snape turned to face Anaka and the big dog.   
"Hello Sirius." Snape said as he bent down next to Anaka. He hated Sirius a lot but decided that he had to find out what Miffugan did first. The big dog growled.  
"Thanks." Anaka whispered.  
"What did he do?" Snape asked. Anaka ripped off her locket.   
"Something with the gem." She shook her head. Snape looked at the gem. He pratically jumped out of his skin when he saw what it was.  
"What is it?" Anaka asked.  
"It's called a persuasion gem. It's used to get information out of people. Both people must be carrying a gem." He walked over to Miffugan and took his gem.  
"We'd better get to Dumbledore." He helped Anaka up and together all three of them went to Dumbledore's office, locking Miffugan in his room.  
****************************************************  
Snape paced in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing quietly on the side. Since Dumbledore had wanted to speak to Anaka alone first, Snape had thought that Anaka would like to see friends when she got out. He had woken them up and only told them Anaka needed friends. They must have been surprised that he even cared because they came without questioning him. He looked down at Sirius. Sirius was sitting on a giant sack. Inside the sack was Miffugan, tied and gagged. The passage opened and Anaka came out. She was pale and smiled slightly when she saw Harry and the others.  
"He wants to see all three of you." She said her eyes wandering to the sack. Severus nodded. He waited for Sirius to get off the sack and then picked it up. He followed Sirius into Dumbledore's office.   
***************************************************  
Snape pointed his wand at the sack and watched as Miffugan came out. Miffugan was untied and the gag was removed. He rubbed his wrists as he sat in the chair facing Dumbledore.  
"John, I think you have to explain your actions to us." Dumbledore said looking him straight in the eyes. Miffugan returned the stare.  
"That girl is holding a horrible secret. If we don't find out what it is, I fear it will bring harm to Hogwarts and her," he shook his head, "I have reason to believe that she is a werewolf." Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered. Snape folded his arms and leaned against a nearby wall.  
"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
"Well one night I was out flying as an owl and I saw a werewolf by one of the windows in the Shrieking Shack. It's a reasonable explanation to believe it would be Lupin's daughter." Dumbledore sighed.  
"I do not agree with your actions but I believe you had good reasons behind them. You can stay as a teacher as long as you promise not to go any further with this. I promise you that I will look into it." Miffugan nodded and exited Dumbledore's office. Snape shook his head as the door closed and sat in the chair Miffugan had occupied.  
"Do you believe him?" he growled. Sirius transformed back to his human self and stood next to Snape's chair.  
"No one else must hear of this," Sirius said looking at Dumbledore with concern, "poor Remus will be forced to take Anaka out of Hogwarts!" Snape looked surprised at Sirius.  
"You don't mean she is a werewolf?" Sirius, feeling uncomfortable, shifted from foot to foot.  
"Of course not." He grumbled looking at the floor. Snape sat up in his chair and leaned forward.  
"Dumbledore, is it true? Is she like him?"   
"Him?" Sirius snapped suddenly, "Why can't you call him Remus?" They sneered at eachother and Dumbledore shook his head.  
"Severus, this matter is extremly volatile and if I tell you something I have to make sure I can trust you to not tell anyone."  
"You can't slip it out in front of all the Professors like you did with Remus. Your one of the reasons why Anaka can't see her father for Christmas because he has to find a job!! Because of you Dumbledore had to hire a new teacher and he ended up harming Anaka!!!" Sirius was steaming but stopped when Dumbledore held up a hand.   
"It might help having him know." He said quietly looking at Sirius.  
"Never!!," Sirius replied, "Remus would never agree to it."  
"It's to late now," Snape said shaking his head, "I know she's a werewolf. It explains a lot. She's been sick on all the full moon's and was late to class that day because she fell asleep in the Shreiking Shack. Potter and the others must have figured it out. Hermione figured Lupin out." Sirius and Dumbledore exchanged glances. Sirius nodded.  
"I'll go find Harry and the others to see if they know anything." He glared at Severus as he crossed the room, "If you do anything to harm Anaka or Remus I'll get you for it." Then he left.  
"I guess I should go too." Snape said standing up.  
"Severus, I can trust you right?" Dumbledore asked him.  
"Of course Professor." Snape replied.  
"Then sit. There is one more thing I must ask you." Snape sat and looked intently at Dumbledore.  
"Where could he have gotten these gems? The ministry has baned them for years now."  
"I don't know. The one explaination I would not like to say without proof."  
"Do you think he's a Death Eater?"  
"I've never seen him at any meetings, but I'll take a closer look."  
"One more thing Severus," Dumbledore said, "Anaka said that when you saw the gems you looked rather uncomfortable," Snape stiffened and grew tense as Dumbledore continued, "Why?"  
"I..I just thought no one could get their hands on these anymore." Dumbledore smiled.  
"I trust you so why don't you trust me. I know you well enough to tell if you're lying. What do you know about these gems?" Snape sighed.  
"Voldemort once used them. He would use them on Death Eaters he thought were disloyal or on captives who wouldn't speak. Then he would kill them," Snape took a breath before continuning, "but when the ministry banned them Voldemort lost his last pair and only had the truth potion to use which he hated. Then if his victims didn't speak they just died." Dumbledore shook his head.  
"A lot of good spies died because of him," Dumbledore paused and looked Severus in the face, "Did he use them on you?" Snape looked surprised but sighed. He slunched over and put his head in his hands.  
"Yes," Snape whispered, "it was a few nights before his fall. He was panicking to find James and Lily. He finally decided to try Peter for the secrets instead of searching for Sirius. He knew there were spies amoung us. The ministry was destroying his plans before he could carry them out and that made him mad," Snape shivered, "very mad. He was in one of his fits that night and he decided that I must have been broken down by you," Snape smiled a sad smile at Dumbledore, "little did he know he was right. Suddenly a gem on a chain was thrown around my neck. Instead of betraying you I decided to kill myself. I grabbed one of their daggers but only cut myself slightly. Finally he used the stones. He asked me if I knew who the spy was. I said yes. I couldn't resist. When he asked me who the spy was I tricked the gems. I do know a lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts so I tricked the myself into believing that since he didn't ask if I was a spy I could just give someone elses name. I ended up giving Mike Chandels. He was a spy for the Ministry. Voldemort tried to get stuff out of him but he wouldn't talk and he stabbed himself with his own dagger when Voldemort started to use the stones. It didn't kill him so Voldemort did," Snape put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, "I'm the reason he killed Chandels. I couldn't give up my own skin so I gave up his," Snape looked at Dumbledore with wet eyes, "Mike had a wife and 3 kids." Dumbledore sat silent for a moment.  
"Micheal was a good man. I knew him," he said slowly, "but you can't blame yourself. I'm glad you didn't give yourself up. You've proved that you are a worthy man. But holding yourself accountable for things like this is like holding a bad grudge." Snape avoided Dumbledore's eyes.   
"Just keep a look out for Professor Miffugan at your Death Eaters meeting tommorow. Go get some sleep." Snape nodded and left Dumbledore's office.  
Poor Severus, Dumbledore thought as he shook his head and petted Fawkes.  
**********************************************  
Ron stroked Anaka's hair as she cried softly in his lap. They were sitting on the floor by the fire. Harry and Hermione were on the other side of the room talking quietly. Anaka sat up slowly and looked in Ron's eyes.  
"I've been such a jerk. I should have listened to you the whole time. You were right." A tear fell down Anaka's check and Ron brushed it off.  
"Don't worry. We've finally got proof against him. Now he can be fired and we can all rest in peace." Anaka smiled and hugged Ron tightly. Ron blushed as he hugged her back. Suddenly they heard barking and the fat lady shouting "shoo". Harry exchanged glances with Hermione.   
"It must be him." he whispered and rushed outside.   
**********************************************  
"It's ok. I know this dog." Harry explained to the fat lady. She looked down at the mutt licking his hand.  
"Ok. But don't mess up the floor!" she called after them.  
Sirius was greeted openly when he entered the Gryffindor common room. When he was reasured that no one would hear them, Sirius transformed.  
"How are you?" he asked Anaka pulling her into a hug.  
"I'm fine. Just shaken up." She smiled at him.  
"How about you guys? You all ok?" Sirius looked at the others around him.   
"We're fine." Harry said.  
"Yeah." replied Hermione.  
"At least that slimeball is known for what he truly is. He got fired right?" Ron asked hopefully. Sirius shook his head.   
"No. I'm afraid Dumbledore thought he had good reasons for doing it," he looked at Anaka, "He thinks he knows what you are. Did you ever notice an owl pass?" Anaka nodded.  
"That was him. Snape knows too. Dumbledore had to tell him." Anaka looked up surprised.  
"Him? I guess I'll be kicked out now. He'll definatly slip."  
"No. He trusts Dumbledore and he asked Snape not to tell. He won't."  
"Do you feel left out or is it just me?" Harry asked Hermione crossly. Hermione's eyes darted from Harry to Sirius to Anaka to Ron.  
"Well," she said nervously, "not really. I think I know what they're talking about." Sirius sighed.  
"That's what I came here to find out. Dumbledore wants to know how much you've figured out." Anaka had gone white shocked even though she had known eventually Hermione would figure it out.  
"I think I know what she is," Hermione said staring at Anaka, "You've been sick on every full moon. And have gone to Madame Pomfry every month to get something. I believe that something to be the Wolfsbane potion."   
Now Ron turned white. Anaka saw him take a step back. This always happened when people found out what she was. She'd seen that look on students and headmasters. It always came before they expelled her or never spoke to her again.  
"You're a werewolf?" Ron asked wide eyed.  
" Yes," Anaka said hanging her head, "I am."  
"How? Did your father bite you?" Harry asked.  
"No," Anaka said defensively, "He would never bite his own daughter." She looked at Sirius but instead of agreeing with her he looked down at the floor.  
"So you don't know how?" Hermione asked.  
"No," Anaka said looking at Sirius, "Sirius what happened? How did a werewolf bite me?"  
"Your father will tell you when he comes. He'll explain everything then. Even about your mother."  
"I don't believe this!" Ron said shocked. His eyes never left Anaka. "What happened tonight?"  
"I guess they should know." Sirius said looking at Anaka. They sat by the fire and Anaka and Sirius started to explain what happened.  
***********************************************  
"How did you know to go there?" Ron asked after they had explained everything.   
"Well, I saw Miffugan look for Anaka's name on the list for people staying at Hogwarts. Then I saw that bright green light coming from his room. I was outside so I came in through the window."  
"But what about Snape?" Harry asked.  
"I saw him look for her name too. Then Ron told me where she went." They all turned to see Snape standing by the enterance.  
"How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked.  
"All teachers have the passwords." Snape said and shrugged.  
"Thank you. For everything." Anaka said softly. Harry thought he saw a trace of a smile on his face but it soon disappeared.   
"It was nothing." He said waving it aside.  
"You should all go to bed." Sirius said getting up. Sirius transformed and together they walked out of the room.   
"Thanks for your help." Severus grumbled as they parted ways.  



	5. The Death Eater Meeting

Chapter 5- The Death Eater Meeting  
  
  
Snape pulled his robes tighter and fixed his hood to make sure it covered his face as he walked through the Forbidden Forest. Owls flew over his head but he wasn't worried. Miffugan was now under watch 24 hours a day and was not allowed to transform unless absolutly necessary. Severus had been walking for hours. Voldemort always hid these meetings with magic so they were very hard to find.  
"Why Snape," came a voice.  
Severus's surroundings changed and he was in a clearing. There was a circle of Death Eaters around him. He saw that Voldemort and Peter were also in the center with him.  
"My Lord." Snape said as he fell to one knee, took off his hood and bowed his head.  
"Stand up Snape," Voldemort's lips curled in an evil smile, "any news from the school of wizardry?"  
"Nothing my Lord. Only that a new student has been excepted."  
"A new student? Related to anyone we might know?" Voldemort said with excitement.  
"Well, she is the daughter of Remus Lupin."   
Peter cringed at the name. Voldemort and the others bursted into a fit of laughter.  
"They let a werewolf's daughter into the school?" Voldemort cried. He slapped Peter on the back and Petigrew smiled slightly.  
"She is in Gryffindor. With Potter." Snape said. Voldemort stopped laughing and so did the others. Voldemort's eyes seemed to see right through Severus.  
"Harry Potter and this girl? They are friends?" he sneered.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort. But she has already caused much trouble in the school. I'm confident that she will be kicked out."  
"Why?" Voldemort pried. Snape proceded to tell them about the Miffugan incident.  
"But that wasn't her fault. It was this Miffugan." said one of the Death Eaters.   
"My Lord," said another Death Eaters stepping forward, "I think I have an idea." Voldemort turned slowly to look at the Death Eater and he nodded slightly. Snape saw who it was at once. It was Draco's father.  
"This Miffugan had possession of the gems so he must know how to get them. He's also an Animagus. I think he would prove useful to us." Voldemort smiled once more. This time though, Snape could see a plan coming into place.  
"Yes," said Voldemort, "I see. If he used the stones he must know some dark magic. He might even become a Death Eater willingly. If we can get this girl we can get Potter! He always helps his friends," Voldemort laughed slightly, "We can also rid the world of the girl's father. We might run into him and have problems later on. Sirius might even come out of hiding to help his old friend!! Killing 4 birds with one stone!!!"   
The Death Eaters laughed and Severus joined in. It was a brillent plan if it worked. For a moment Severus remembered how much he had loved this job. But the idea of killing innocent people made him sick. That was one of the reason's why he had taken Dumbledore's offer so willingly. The rest of the meeting went well, by evil standards and soon they were leaving.  
"That was quite a good plan." Snape said to Malfoy as they started to walk away.   
"Yes, but I couldn't have thought of it without your help." He said and they slapped eachother on the back like old friends.   
"Good work." A voice said behind them. It was Voldemort.  
"Anything for you my Lord." They said turning around.  
"If everything keeps on going so well I will soon rule again."  
"We will all wait for that day with anticipation." said Malfoy bowing and then walking away.  
"Snape, I have another job for you."  
"Anything." He said bowing.  
"Get those persuasion gems," Voldemort smiled evily, "and this time I promise to not use them on you."   
Snape nodded and started to leave. He shivered as he walked through the forest. Voldemort always knew how to bring up horrible memories and right now Snape couldn't help hearing Micheal's screams.   
**********************************************  
Snape entered the Great Hall and was surprised to see that only a few students had stayed for Christmas. Including the troublesome 4, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anaka. What did I ever do to deserve this? He thought as he sat in his seat. As soon as breakfast was over, Snape went up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and turned to face Snape.  
"Why Severus hello and good morning." He patted Severus on the back and they started walking.  
"I have news about last night." Severus started but Dumbledore shook his head.  
"It's Christmas Eve Severus. Must we really talk about such matters now?"   
"He's thinking of a new plan."  
"Only thinking," Dumbledore said smiling at Snape, "when something is final you can let me know." He started to walk away from Snape.  
"But he wants the gems." Snape called after him. Dumbledore turned.  
"Tell him the Ministry has them."  
"Is Miffugan still under watch?"   
"Of course. He won't be able to leave." Then Dumbledore left. Severus sighed and walked to his room. He started to clear his desk, since there wouldn't be classes for a while when he noticed an odd piece of paper on his desk. It read:  
Snape,  
There will be no more meetings for a while. We have left to work out the plan.   
P.P  
Stupid rat, he thought as he set the paper on fire. He sat and rubbed his arm slightly. Snape knew the one thing he wanted for Christmas would never come true.  
  



	6. The Marauder’s Map

Chapter 6- The Marauder's Map  
  
Anaka looked up from her book as Dumbledore entered the common room.  
"Professor." She mumbled standing up. He smiled.  
"Why hello Anaka. Are the others here?" she nodded and called the others down from their dormitories.  
"I'm afraid I have some good and bad news," he looked at the faces around him, "Today all the students are going to Hogsmeade to do some last minute Chritmas shopping."   
"Cool!" Ron said excitedly. Harry smiled but looked at Dumbledore with a look of suspicion.  
"What's the bad news?"   
"I think it would be in Anaka's best interest to stay behind." Anaka turned white.  
"That's not fair! I'll be fine!" Dumbledore shook his head but looked at Harry with a slight smile.  
"She shouldn't be seen in Hogmeade. If only she could be invisible." Harry looked surprised as Dumbledore laughed and left.  
"What did he mean by that?" Anaka asked depressed.  
"He wants us to use it?" Ron said quietly.  
"Unbelieveable." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry just smiled.  
"Anaka, did you ever hear of an invisibility cloak?"  
*************************************************  
Together they huddled under Harry's cloak.   
"Where should we go first?" Ron asked.  
"Well we can't buy things for eachother like this." Anaka pointed out.  
"She's right. Anyway, only she needs the cloak." Hermione said.  
"Ok. We'll all meet back at the Three Broomsticks in an hour." Harry said.  
They hid behind some bushes and all got out from under the cloak except Anaka.  
"Bye." She whispered.   
Anaka traveled throughout Hogsmeade searching for what she wanted. When she found the right store she entered. Anaka searched and found the necklace she wanted. Even though she knew she shouldn't have, Anaka took off her cloak. The store was empty except for the old wizard sitting on the side. He had his face in an old magazine.  
"Excuse me. I'd like to buy this." Anaka placed the necklace on the dusty counter. The old wizard looked up and seemed surprised to have a costumer. He took the necklace and looked it over.   
"1 galleon." He said. Anaka took out her wand. She looked it over to make sure it hadn't bent. Anaka loved her wand. It was 7 ½ inches, made of birch and contained one dragon-heart string. Her wand reminded Anaka a lot of her parents. Her mom and dad's had also contained a dragon-heart string and this was a good sign that courage ran in the family. She quickly congered up 1 galleon and gave it to the man. He put the necklace in a bag and gave it to her.   
"Can you engrave something on it?" she asked handing the bag back.  
"Yes. What would you like on it?" he looked over the rim of his glasses.  
"I would like the word Prongs on it." she said.  
****************************************************  
Harry walked with Ron and Hermione into the small shop at the end of the street. They had never noticed it before but this was just what Harry needed.   
"She'll be so surprised." Harry said smiling as he looked at all the necklaces before him. The old man behind trhe counter looked at them with wide eyes. He took out a cloth and started to clean off the dusty counter.  
"It's about time people started to notice me." He mumbled.   
Harry finally found what he was looking for.  
"I'll take this." He said putting the necklace on the counter.  
"Do you want anything engraved on it?" the man asked.  
"Sure. Put the word Moony on it."  
**************************************************  
Harry, Ron and Hermione waited quietly outside the Three Broomsticks. Anaka was waiting behind the bushes just beside them. She took off the cloak stood next to Ron.  
"Who ya waiting for?" she said smiling. Ron jumped and smiled when he saw her beside him.  
"Let's get some butterbeers!" he said and started toward the open doors.  
"But Anaka can't be seen in public." Hermione reminded them.  
"It doesn't matter now." Harry said following them inside. Hermione scolded but followed.  
They had 5 butterbeers each before leaving for Hogwarts and were the last group of students to get back. It was the most fun any of them had had in a while. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they were asleep.  
*****************************************  
Anaka was awakened the next day by Hermione shaking her.  
"Come on! It's Christmas!" she said as Anaka got up groggily. They got dressed quickly and rushed to the common room.  
"Merry X-Mas!!" Anaka shouted as Harry and Ron came downstairs with a bunch of presents. Hermione gave out her presents first. She gave Ron a copy of the Chuddly Cannons Extreme Quiddich playbook, Harry a new set of broom cleaning supplies, and Anaka got a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
"Thank you so much!" Anaka said touching the leather cover carefully.   
"Any time." Hermione said proudly.  
Next, Ron gave out his gifts. He gave Hermione the latest book about Transfiguration, Harry a figure of his favorite Quiddich player, and Anaka a small box.  
"What a nice box." Harry said as Ron handed it to Anaka.  
"It's not just a box," Ron said, "there's something in it." Anaka opened it carefully and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a fiery phoenix feather.  
"Where'd you get this?" Anaka asked.  
"Well, it came from Fawkes. I've had it a few years but decided you'd like it more then me." She smiled at Ron and gave him a kiss on the check.  
"I love it!" she said giggling as Ron blushed.  
Next Anaka gave out her presents. She gave Hermione a a kit consisting of Potion ingredients and a book on how to make them, she gave Ron a Chuddly Cannons poster where the players would play a game of Quiddich if you asked them to, and then she gave Harry his present. Anaka had put it in a special box and wrapped it nicely. She watched with anticipation as Harry ripped off the paper and opened the box.  
"Wow." He said with wide eyes.   
He took out what was in the box and the others mouths dropped open. It was a necklace made of gold. On the necklace was a little golden charm of a Stag. The word Prongs was engraved on it.  
"How werid." Ron said.  
"Why's it werid?" Anaka asked.  
"My dad's nickname was Prongs." Harry said.  
"Yes I know. Because he was an animagus stag." She said pointing at the charm.  
"But how do you know?" Hermione asked.  
"My dad was part of the group," Anaka pointed out, "He used to tell me stories about Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail."   
"I might as well give you your present then." Harry pulled out a small box.  
"Dajavous." Anaka said slowly opening the box. Inside the box was a silver necklace. She smiled and pulled it out. On the necklace was a charm. The charm was a small silver moon with the word Moony engraved on it.  
"Great minds think a like." She said as she put on the necklace. Harry put his on to and then he handed out the rest of his presents. Once he was done he ran up to his dorm. When he returned, he held a piece of paper in his hands.  
"Ever hear of this?" he said as he tapped the paper with his wand.  
"The Marauder's Map!!" Anaka said as she looked excitedly at the paper.  
"Did your dad ever tell you about this?" Harry asked.  
"Of course! Oh, the stories he'd tell me!"   
They took a few minutes to look the map over and then they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
**********************************************   
The breakfast was full of treats and the present exchanging went on through out the day. Before they left lunch, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came up to them with a gigantic bag.  
"Merry Christmas." Dumbledore said as he rummaged through the bag. He handed out presents to everyone except Anaka.  
"Doesn't she get something?" Ron said looking at Anaka's empty hands. Dumbledore smiled.  
"Since you're new here and your family doesn't have much money I got you a little something." He pulled out of the bag a broom.  
"The new Firebolt 4x!" Harry gasped. Anaka took the broom with care. She was just itching to try it.  
"Thank you so much!" Anaka said looking at Dumbledore.  
"Well, since many of the Gryffindor Quiddich players graduated, I'm sure you can fill in as a Chaser."  
"Really? I'd love it!"   
"Have you ever played Quiddich before?" Harry asked.  
"A little." Anaka said as she looked at her broom. Ron and Harry exchanged a worried glance but looked at Professor McGonagall as she began to speak.  
"I also have some letters for all of you." She handed the letters out and then they left.  
"I wonder who they're from?" Hermione said opening her's.  
It turned out Hermione's was from her parents, Ron's was from his, Anaka's was from her dad, and Harry's was from Sirius.  
"What does your's say?" Anaka asked Harry.  
"Sirius says that he's going to meet up with your dad and then come back here."  
"Mine says that my dad's coming with Sirius!!" Anaka looked at them excitedly.   
That night they made their way back to the common room and had a wizard chess tournament before going to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Quidditch

Chapter 7- Quidditch  
  
For the rest of the vacation, Harry tried to teach Anaka about Quiddich. Eventually they were able to try skirmishes with 2 people on each team. Harry and Anaka would both be chasers and Fred and George be the beaters for each team.  
"We can beat them." George said to Anaka as they got ready to play. George could see that she was nervous. I have to show Harry I can do this! Anaka thought. They got into their places and then the referees, Ron with Hermione's help, blew the whistle.  
Anaka had never felt such a rush before. She watched Harry grab the Quaffle and come flying towards her. She flew after him dodging a bludger. Harry threw the Quaffle and Anaka caught it right before it went into the hoop. She flew towards the ground at top speed in an attempt to get Harry off her tail but it didn't work. She started to fly up when a bludger hit the edge of her broom, sending her spinning.  
Many of the students and teachers had come out to see how Anaka would do and they watched as she dropped the Quaffle and started spinning.  
Harry was reluctant to take the Quaffle away from Anaka as she started to spin but this was a game and he was going to play it fair. George watched as Anaka righted herself and skimmed the ground. She looked for Harry and started to speed towards him. George saw a bludger coming just as Harry passed him. He turned slightly and hit the bludger right at Harry. It hit Harry right in the back and he flew off his broom holding on with one hand. In the other he still held the Quaffle. Harry pulled with all his strangth but he couldn't right himself. He started to fall and looked around for some help. He saw Fred and Geogre hit the bludgers away from Anaka and him so that they wouldn't be knocked around anymore. Anaka came rushing at him and slowed once she reached him.   
"You're going to have to let go of that." Anaka said as she grasped his broom, attempting tostop his decent.   
"Let go of what?" Harry gasped as he tried to pull himself up once more. He looked down and realized how high they were. Everyone in the crowd was standing and he saw some of the Professors arguing with Dumbledore on if they should use their magic to get them down.  
"The Quaffle! Grab the broom with your other hand," Harry hesitated, "come on! What are you afraid of, I wouldn't let you fall just to get some stupid ball!" Anaka scolded.  
Harry let go of the Quaffle and watched it drop to the ground. It hit hard and Harry couldn't help but imagine that as him or Anaka. He swang his other arm up and grabbed it with two hands, but he still couldn't pull himself up.  
"Geez, you're weak!" Anaka said as she used her second hand to pull up Harry's broom.   
"Don't fall off your broom." Harry said as she started to slip. Suddenly Harry started to rise and was surprised to see that he was on Fred's shoulders.  
"What do I look like? A horse? Get on your broom." he said as Harry hesitated and then got on his broom. Anaka righted heself on hers and looked around for George. She saw him rushing towards them with a look that worried her.  
"Fly! Fly fast!! The bludgers are coming full speed and we can't stop them! They're enchanted or something." Behind him came the bludgers full speed. They flew all over the field and it soon became obvious that they were enchanted to follow them.  
"What do we do?" Anaka yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.  
"Let's get close enough to the ground so that Dumbledore can have a look and maybe stop these things." yelled Harry.  
They all dropped suddenly and passed Dumbledore so quickly that they didn't know what to do next.  
"Well they can't chase all of us. Let's split up and whoever gets away should get on the ground." Fred suggested and the others agreed. They split up and soon the bludgers were only following Anaka and Harry. Of course, Anaka thought grumpily.   
George and Fred made it to the ground and they rushed up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took out his wand and started to say a spell. The bludgers were sent into a wild spin and flew to the ground. Anaka and Harry followed and were glad to finally feel the ground beneath their feet.  
"What was that?" he asked Dumbledore. They were around the bludgers examining them.   
"It was definatly a spell." Dumbledore said slowly.  
"But who would do that?" Anaka asked, her eyes searching for Miffugan. She saw him on the outside of the circle and as their eyes met he started to walk away.  
"I'll be back." She whispered to Hermione quietly and she ran after Miffugan.  
*******************************************************  
Miffugan stopped by the lake in front of the school. He knew Anaka was following him and that she would probably acuse him of putting the spell on the bludgers but it wasn't him.  
"Why did you run?" Anaka said standing next to him. They stared over the water for a moment not saying a word. Eventually Miffugan turned to face Anaka.  
"I'd never do anything to hurt you.." he started but Anaka stopped him by throwing her hands up in furstration.  
"You say that but then you pull a stunt like using those gems on me! If taking my will away from me is the way you show love then I don't want it!" Miffugan blushed.  
"I swear on my life and soul that I didn't enchant those bludgers."  
"I believe you," she said looking in his eyes, "I don't know why but I believe you. And I think maybe we should start over. We each thought the other was cute and we went for a relationship before we even got to know eachother."   
"We did?" Miffugan asked blushing evn more.  
"Yeah, that's how it seemed. I think we should try being friends first." Anaka held out her hand and Miffugan shook it.  
"Hello, I'm Anaka Lupin." She said smiling.  
"Hello, I'm John Miffugan." He smiled too and then looked back over the water.  
"I should go." Anaka said hearing Ron calling her name.  
"Okay. I promise to find out who did this." John called after her. He watched her run back to the Quiddich field. I already have an idea, he thought angrily and returned to his office.  
*******************************************************  
"That was just a meer part of what he can do." Peter said to Miffugan quietly in his office.  
"I don't care! You can tell you're master I'm not interested." John looked down at his desk.   
Only a few days ago Peter had left a note on Miffugan's desk from Voldemort asking him if he would become a Death Eater. He had turned it down but Voldemort seemed to want to convince him otherwise.  
"You can have those powers!" Peter said slowly.  
"Yeah, right," He said stubburnly, "now leave before I decide to tell Dumbledore you're here.  
"If you change you're mind just talk to Snape." Peter said as he transformed. Then he was gone.  
"Severus?" he said out loud. Then it hit him. Miffugan got up so fast that his chair fell with a clatter to the floor. He rushed out of the room and burst into Snape's classroom.  
Severus was reading quietly behind his desk and when he saw Miffugan he put down his book and stood up.   
"What do you want?" he sneered. Miffugan closed the door quietly behind him.  
"You fool," he whispered, "you stupid, idiot!" Snape raised an eyebrow.  
"Did I do something I should know about?"  
"Where is it? On you're arm? Do you care if people die because of you? Dumbledore trusts you for heaven's sake! Yet you betray him," Miffugan walked up to Snape and pointed a finger right in his face, "you're a Death eater!"   
Severus surprised grabbed Miffugan's finger and put it down.  
"Who told you such a thing?" he looked around and started to fix his desk. He grabbed his book and some papers, then started to head for the door.   
"Peter Petigrew." Miffugan said blocking his way.  
"You spoke to him? Why?"  
"Voldemort wants me to join. But I'd never betray my friends."  
"You already did." Snape growled. Miffugan looked down at the floor and then back into Snape's eyes defiantly.  
"How could you? You didn't seem like such a bad man." Severus was surprised by this. Almost everyone hated him for one reason or another. He sighed.   
"It doesn't matter now."  
"What's keeping me from telling Dumbledore?" At this staement Snape turned mean and shoved Miffugan against the door.  
"If you do you sign your death warrant. Voldemort will come here personally and kill you!!"  
He let Miffugan go and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I'll give you one bit of advice. Don't join. Avoid it at all costs. If he keeps on bothering you tell Dumbledore."  
"Why would you want me to do that?" Miffugan said slowly stepping aside.  
"I don't support everything he does." Snape said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Joke

Chapter 8- The Joke  
  
Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anaka stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Professor McGonagall. She was going to tell them all that they knew about what had happened.  
"This is all my fault." George said sitting down. The others followed his example and took their seats on the floor or couches.  
"What did you do?" Anaka asked him.  
"I hit Harry in the back with the bludger. That started the whole thing."  
"You can't hit that well. The spell must have made it go right for Harry." Ron said and he avoided a pillow thrown by George quietly.  
"Don't worry about it. It was probably a bunch of pranksters." said Fred.  
"Like you?" Ron asked.  
"Man, you're asking for it Ron." George said annoyingly at him.  
"Well excuse me." Ron said getting up angrily. He went to his dorm followed by Harry.  
"I'm going to try to get some sleep." Fred said leaving.  
"Me, too." said Hermione. Soon only Anaka and George were in the common room.  
"You can leave to if you want." George said looking at Anaka. She shook her head.  
"I can't let you beat yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault."  
"Yeah, what can I do now? Nothing. It's done," then he smiled mischievously at Anaka, "so you're related to Moony huh?"  
"How'd you know?" Anaka said surprised. He shrugged.  
"Harry told us that Lupin told him about his old school days. He was one of the great thinkers of that time!"  
"You mean one of the great Marauder's of that time." Anaka said laughing.  
"So after McGonagall comes are you free?"   
"Sure! What do you want to do?" George smiled.   
"There are classes tommorow. So that means the classrooms are empty today. Why don't we leave a surprise for them?"  
************************************************  
Anaka and George entered the Potions room quietly. Snape was no where in sight and George was itching to try out his new bag of tricks.  
"Let's see." He said rumaging through the bag.  
"What should we do?" Anaka said quietly. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She'd never done something like this before.  
"How about some timed stink bombs?"  
"Stink bombs?" Anaka asked, "I never heard of those before."  
"Harry got them for me for Christmas. There a Muggle joke. If we add some magic we can make it smell like anything."  
"What should it smell like?"  
"How about Fuffogo dung?"  
"Fuffo what?"  
"You'll learn about it next year." George said taking out his wand. He pointed it at the bombs and there color changed to green.  
They hid them althoughout the classroom. Finally, George put a spell on the bombs.  
"You have potions first right?" George asked her.  
"Yeah." Anaka said.   
"Ok. Half way through Potions ask to go to the bathroom. He'll say no at first but if you annoy him enough he'll let you. Then go outside the classroom and say Stadugids Glasdhejut and point your wand at the door. The room will be full of gas and they'll probably all throw up!"  
"What about the others though?"  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione? They could use a joke." George smiled, "Don't worry. It'll be fun."  
They left the room and started to walk towards the Great Hall for supper.  
"Do you do this stuff with Harry?" Anaka asked. George shook his head.  
"Harry's to uptight. Me and Fred could use some help. I'm glad you came. Anyway I have another idea." George stopped and handed Anaka two small round objects.  
"What are these?" Anaka asked.  
"Me and Fred decided to do this to the boys tonight but we didn't know how to get to the girls. Now we can," he smiled, "just wear a hair net. A dark colored one."  
Anaka nodded and stuck them in her pocket then they entered the Great Hall.  
***********************************************  
Anaka woke up to the sound of screams the next day. She sat up quickly and looked around to see what was the mattter. The other girls were running around screaming. Anaka noticed what was wrong when Hermione screamed.  
"My hair!! What happened?" Hermione was staring at a mirror open mouthed.  
Anaka looked around and noticed that every girls hair was changing color. Lavender's went from red to blue to green to yellow in a few seconds. Anaka ran to the bathroom and pushed through the crowd of girls. She saw that her black hair net she had gotten from Madame Pomfry was still on. She took it off and was releaved to see that her hair was still brown. As she exited the bathroom she heard another set of cries. The girls ran to the common room and saw that the boys hair had also been changed. Harry and Ron came up to her and Hermione.  
"What happened? Our hair is so messed up!" Ron said.  
"Yeah." Hermione answered as Ron and Harry went to talk to someone else. She stared at Anaka's hair for awhile.  
"No wonder you wanted a hair net. You knew this would happen." Hermione looked at Anaka sternly.  
"Me? I didn't know. I just thought that my hair would look better if I put it in a net at night. Even ask Madame Pomfry! I got it from her!" Anaka hoped Hermione would believe her lie but she just shook her head.  
"What happened here!?" Professor McGonagall said looking at the students. They all started to talk at once but she stopped them. "Does anyone know who did this?" No one answered but she saw that Fred and George still had red hair and were holding hair nets. She was surprised to see that this was also true for Anaka. "All of you go to Madame Pomfry."   
The students all followed her out. Hermione turned to Anaka.  
"I didn't tell on you because I thought we were friends." Then she left.  
Anaka looked around for George and Fred. She saw them and quickly caught up.  
"I don't know about this. Hermione is already mad at me." Anaka said worriedly.  
"Don't sweat." Fred said causally.  
"We'll think of something." George said winking at her. Anaka walked out with them and was one of the only gryffindor students in class.  
*************************************************  
Anaka was nervous throughout Potions. Gradually more Gryffindor students started to show up and Anaka felt a pang of guilt when Hermione wouldn't look at her.   
In the middle of class, when Anaka was finally going to ask Snape if she could leave, there came a knock on the door and George entered.  
"What is it?" Snape growled.  
"Dumbledore needs to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anaka about the Quiddich game yesterday."  
"And he sent you?" Snape said looking at George suspiciously.  
"Yes sir. It'll only be a few minutes." Snape frowned but nodded.  
"You can go."  
The others hurried out the door and closed it quietly.  
"Thank you so much!" Anaka said to George.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
"We planted some stink bombs in here yesterday. Anaka felt bad that you guys would get it so I decided to save ya all." George explained smiling.  
"You gave them to him." Ron said looking at Harry.  
"You can't! What about the other Gryffindors? Neville for instance?" Hermione argued.  
"But Snape and The Slytherins would get it good!" George said smiling.  
"They would." Ron said nodding.  
"Yeah. Let's do it." Harry agreed. Anaka smiled.  
"You guys can't be serious!" Hermione said as she watched. Anaka pointed her wand at the door.  
"Stadugids Glasdhejut." she said softly. Soon there was a horrible stench coming from the door. They heard screams and Snape shouting.  
"Open the door! Everyone out!"  
The group raced down the hall and protended to be turning a corner when Snape and the students came out gasping.  
"What happened?" Harry said running up to them. Snape glared at Potter as he coughed.  
"The smell." He said pointing. He looked around at the whole group.   
"I wonder what made that?" Anaka said wrinkling her nose at the smell.  
"I wonder too." Severus said. He suspected at least that George did it but he had no proof.   
"Wait till I tell Dumbledore." He growled. Then he started to give the class directions.  
*******************************************  
Anaka and Ron were playing wizard chess that night when Fred and George came in.  
"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked.  
"Dumbledore gave us a lecture about enough joking. He also said that we shouldn't get people to do what we do. That 2 pranksters were enough." Fred said.  
"That's ok. I don't think the prankster thing is for me. But it was fun while it lasted." Anaka said smiling.   
"Well if you need help practicing Quiddich moves, just let me know. I'll be glad to help you." George said smiling.  
"Ok." Anaka answered. After the twins left Ron grunted.  
"What a show off." Ron said.  
"What do you mean?" Anaka said moving one of her pieces.  
"Isn't it obvious? George is tring to show off."   
"To me?" Anaka asked surprised.  
"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"  
"Well," she said standing up and turning in a circle, "look at me! I'm not exactly gorgeous!"  
Ron blushed and stared at the board as she sat.  
"I think you look beautiful." He whispered.  
"Thanks but you're just saying that because we're friends."   
They finished there game and then Anaka went to bed. Ron sat in his chair thinking for a while and then headed up to the dorm. At least she thought what he wanted her to. It would be embarrasing if she knew he liked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Truth

Chapter 9- The Truth  
Anaka was extremly busy the first week of January. Quiddich finally started and Anaka began to realize that it was harder to play with more then 2 people. Dumbledore had delayed the Quiddich season because of everything that had happened last year. Since Voldemort hadn't tried to attack the school in the past 5 months Dumbledore saw no reason to delay the season further. Even though the season would be quite short this year no one argued with Dumbledore's judgment.  
Her father had also decided to come early and not wait until her birthday in February. He wanted to get the pain of telling Anaka what happened over with and he also wanted to meet Miffugan.   
Anaka was working with Harry on a potion one day when Dumbledore entered the classroom. Snape looked up from helping Neville and frowned.  
"Is something wrong Professor?" Snape asked rushing to meet Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore just smiled and looked at Anaka. There was a twinkle in his eye and Anaka knew at once that her father had come. She dropped her supplies and ran up to Dumbledore.  
"Would you mind if Anaka and Harry missed the rest of your class? There are two people here who would love to see them." Dumbledore asked Severus. Snape nodded and flinched as Neville's potion exploded.  
"It's fine." He grumbled rubbing his head.  
Anaka and Harry followed Dumbledore away from the dungeons.  
"My father and Sirius are here right?" Anaka asked anxiously.   
"Perhaps.." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
They came to an empty classroom. Dumbledore opened the door and they walked in. Sitting in the empty seats were Sirius and Remus.  
"Ana!!" Remus said, joy spreading over his face. They ran and hugged eachother tightly.  
"How have you been Harry?" Sirius said getting up to hug him as well.   
"I think we should leave those two along." Dumbledore said leading the group outside.  
"Thank you." Remus said as the door closed.  
"What is it dad?" Anaka said worried. Remus just smiled sadly and they both sat down facing eachother.   
"I think it's time I told you what happened to your mother and explained how you became a werewolf." He looked in her eyes, "What do you remember about the night your mom died?" Anaka thought for a moment.  
"I remember… I remember a scream. Then a growl and a pair of cold yellow eyes." Anaka shivered.  
"Nothing else?" Remus urged, "Please try."  
"I also remember a black figure. Something like a dog. Like Sirius." Anaka said confused. She looked at Remus.  
"Tell me what happened." She said.  
Remus sighed. He remembered it well,sadly.   
"It was a night of the full moon. On full moons your mother would lock me in a room and spend the night with you. Sirius used to come and check up on her. Mostly to make sure I never escaped. James and Peter would occasionally stop by but with Harry being a baby too James mostly stayed at home. That night you were quite fussy and started to cry. Your mother, Molly, went to comfort you. I waited for her to come back from your room to lock me up but she took longer then I expected. I finally called for her to hurry and she came. By that time though I had already begun to change. I ran into the room and she tried to lock it but couldn't. I had already changed and I burst through the door. She gasped and tried to run but the werewolf was to fast," Remus paused as he tried to stop the tears coming to his eyes, "I couldn't stop the werewolf. The need was to much. I tackled her and she screamed. Then the werewolf tore her apart. I killed her…. I'm the reason you don't have a mom…"  
Anaka sat there stunned. She didn't try to stop the tears running down her checks. The anger and greif welled inside her until it burst.  
"You killed her. You killed your own wife!!! How could you?! Why?!? I thought you had become tame!!" she screamed.  
******************************************************  
Snape was walking down the hall to find Peeves who had come into the class and stole some potions, when he heard Anaka scream. He tiptoed to the door and peaked inside. He saw Remus and Anaka with looks on their faces like someone had died. He listened as they continued.  
*******************************************************  
"I was only tame around animals and it had been years since I'd been around the others in their Animagus forms. I couldn't stop the werewolf from killing her. I'd give my life for her to come back and be your mom. I'm so sorry. Ana, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. She struggled at first but eventually relaxed and together they cried. When they were to tired from crying to cry any more they stopped. They pulled apart from eachother.  
"How did I become a werewolf?" Anaka asked. Remus seemed to become ten years older.  
"The same night. No one was there to protect you. After I had….. killed your mom, I went after you. I tipped over the cradle. Those yellow eyes were mine. That's when Sirius showed up. I was just about to kill you when he came in and pushed me back. We fought for awhile biting and clawing eachother. I got away from him once and ran towards you. He bit my tail and pulled. I wasn't able to kill you but I bit you on the arm before he pulled me all the way back. He threw me against a wall and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that. I awoke and Sirius was there with you. He told me what happened and I was so depressed. That year was horrible. It was the same year James and Lily died, Sirius was put into Azkaban for killing them, and everyone thought Peter had been killed. Everyone I ever cared about was either dead or I thought had betrayed me. Except you," Remus smiled sadly at her, "If it weren't for you I would have probably lost my mind. You helped me get through everything. I love you."   
"I love you too!" Anaka cried and they hugged eachother.  
Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Remus had killed his own wife? Then bit his daughter and turned her into a werewolf? An evil smile came to his face.  
"So you're a murderer." Snape said quietly entering the room. The pair broke apart and stared at Snape.  
"Severus? What are you doing?" Remus said standing up.  
"I was walking when I heard Anaka scream. I was listening through the door to see what was the matter."  
"We were having a private conversation," Remus said through clenched teeth, "this doesn't concern you."  
"Does the Ministry know you killed her? That you killed poor Molly? She never should have married you. When she found out what you were she should have left! But Molly was to good hearted to leave you and that's what killed her."  
"That's not true." Remus whispered angrily. Anaka had never seen her dad so upset or defensive. The fact that he didn't like Snape very much probably made matters worse.  
"Did Sirius help you hide the body? Where is she now Remus?" Snape sneered.  
"Stop now Snape." Remus said, his voice getting louder.  
"Or what?" he replied laughing slightly, "You'll kill me or bite me? You bit your own daughter so I guess it wouldn't be to hard for you!"   
What happened next Anaka thought could never happen. Her father let out a strangled cry and lunged at Snape. He grabbed his robes and threw Snape against a wall.  
"I loved Molly!!! It was an accident that never should have happened!" Remus said glaring at Snape and pushing him hard against the wall.  
"What's going on?!" Dumbledore cried from the doorway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing behind him mouths open. Lupin had always been cool headed. Even when he found out about Peter and was about to kill him.  
"I just over heard something rather interesting Professor." Snape started. Remus let go and glared at Severus as he fixed his robes and approached Dumbledore.   
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I just got out of hand." Remus said sighing and running a hand through his hair.  
"Did you know that Remus is a murderer?" Snape sneered. Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow.  
"Really?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
"Yes. It appears he was the one that killed Molly. He is also the werewolf that bit Anaka." Snape finished and had a confident expresion on his face as if he'd one.  
"It's ok," Anaka said quickly running to her father and taking his hand in hers, "I forgive him. But he wasn't the one that did it. It was the bad werewolf in him."  
Dumbledore's eyes seemed to smile but his face stayed stern.  
"I believe Anaka is right," he said slowly. Anaka smiled and looked up at her father. "I knew what happened to Molly, Severus. Sirius and Remus called me that night and told me."  
"You helped them?" Snape asked surprised and angry.  
"I cared for Molly deeply and I knew her well. I also know how she felt about Remus. She would not want him persecuted for her death."  
"But…." Severus studdered. Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Snape seriously.  
"I know you want justice but you also hold a grudge that gets in the way. You just want to see Remus get into trouble because you don't like him."  
"I knew Molly too!" Snape cried suddenly, "Her killer should pay for her death."  
"He already has," Dumbledore said looking at Remus, "more then if he was ever sent to Azkaban. Now Snape, if we did put Remus away Anaka would be left with no parents at all. Is that what you want?"   
Snape looked at Harry for a moment. He had no parents and he had to live with Muggle relatives miserably.  
"No." Snape said sighing.   
"Good," Dumbledore said smiling, "then I think we can keep this incident to ourselves and head to the Great Hall for some lunch."   
Snape nodded and he followed the group to the Great Hall.  
*********************************************************  
"So that's what happened." Ron said quietly at lunch.  
"I guess Dumbledore and Sirius told you?" Anaka asked. The others nodded.  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione said looking at her sadly.  
"It's ok. I forgive him now," Anaka looked at her friends,"Did Sirius tell you what happened after my dad blacked out?"   
"Yeah," Harry said,"He told us."  
"Tell me please." Anaka whispered.  
"Well, he knocked your dad out and then waited a moment to make sure he was out. Then he transformed and picked you up."  
"He cleaned your cut and then walked into the hall. He saw Molly's body all mangled there and went up to it." Ron added shivering at the thought.  
"He was really upset. He put a tablecloth over her so you wouldn't see. Then he locked the door to your room so your dad wouldn't get out when he became consious again." said Hermione.  
"Then he rocked you to sleep and sat in the kitchen thinking awhile. He said he cried until he fell asleep. Morning was tough cause he had to tell your dad what happened." Harry said finishing the tale.  
"Life stinks." Anaka said glumily. The others nodded agreeing with her.   
**********************************************************  
Anaka was hardly paying attention in the rest of her classes and that night she couldn't sleep. Every time she thought about what her dad told her Anaka's eyes always got watery. Eventually she grabbed her broom and walked down to the common room.  
"Going somewhere?"   
Anaka turned to see George with a puzzled look on his face.  
"I have to think." Anaka replied.  
"Want some company?" he asked.   
"Sure." Anaka said smiling. She waited while George got his broom and together they creeped out into the halls.  
They narrowly missed being caught by Filch and Mrs. Noris twice but they continued and were soon out of Hogwarts. Anaka and George got on their brooms and together they flew over the lake and the Forbidden Forest. After they had been flying for an hour, they decided to rest in a nearby clearing. Anaka got off her broom and fell onto the cool grass. She looked up at the stars and sighed. George fell besides her and watched as Anaka closed her eyes.  
"What happened?" he said softly, rolling over to face her. Anaka sighed.  
"My life's a wreck."   
"Isn't everyone's?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Anaka said turning to face him.  
"Well, at one point in everyone's life it's a wreck." Anaka thought a moment.  
"I guess your right."  
"What happened in yours?" Anaka sighed again.   
"My dad came back…." Anaka started and she soon told George everything.  
"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." He said turning back over. They looked at the sky for a while in silence.  
"I'm sorry." George said breaking the silence.  
"I've heard that a lot. But it's ok. Don't worry." Anaka sat up and hugged her knees.  
"How's your life?" she asked him.  
George laughed and sat up besides her.   
"Well, my life is so…. So.." he thought a moment,"strange I guess. I'm graduating this year."   
"Really? Your in 7th ?"  
"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what's going to happen to me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, me and Fred are joksters. What type of job does that leave for us?"  
"I thought you guys were going to open a joke shop?"  
"Yeah, well I've been thinking lately. Everyone else in our family has these interesting jobs with dragons or working for the ministry and we're just going to own a joke shop? It seems so petty." George sighed.  
"I'll miss you." Anaka whispered.  
"What?" George said looking at her in surprise.  
"Next year. When you're gone. I'll miss talking like this and our weekly Quiddich pratices."  
"Me too. But I'll keep in touch. Promise." He said crossing his heart.  
"Thanks." Anaka said smiling.  
"Anyway the year's not over yet."  
"Your right." Anaka said nodding.  
"So lets leave these thoughts behind and concentrate on what's important."  
"And what's that?"  
"Havng fun!" George said giving Anaka a shove. Anaka laughed and pushed George back. He fell over and rolled a few feet away.  
"What was that for?" he asked laughing. He got up and brushed himself off. Then he smiled mischievously. He started to run towards Anaka.  
"What the?!" Anaka cried happily and got up. She ran looking behind her to see where George was but he was gone. She stopped puzzled.  
"George?" she called. Anaka walked back to where their brooms had been and saw that they were gone.  
"Oh, no." Anaka said looking around frantically. Then she felt a a push and a tug. She looked up angrily to see George laughing on his broom with hers in his hand.  
"Come on slowpoke. Race yay back." He threw Anaka her broom and waited for her to mount it and fly beside him.  
"Let's go." Anaka yelled as they started the race. They flew high over the trees and then just above them. Together they skimmed the lake and just missed hitting the giant octopus. When they reached the Gryffindor common room they were gasping and laughing. Anaka callapsed by the fireplace and quietly took out her wand. She pointed it at the fire and watched as a warm blaze started. George smiled lazily and went to get two towels so they could dry themselves in front of the fire.  
Anaka sighed and laid down beside the fire. When George came back with the towels, Anaka was asleep by the fire. He sighed and put a towel over her like a blanket. Then he sat beside her and dried himself off. Eventually he fell asleep besides her.  
***************************************************  
Ron sat up straight in his bed and looked around. Fred and Harry were beside him.  
"Man do you sleep good. It took me and Harry to wake you you!" Fred said.   
Ron got out of bed and got dressed quickly. The other boys were just getting up and Ron was wishing to be with them.  
"Why'd you wake me so early?" Ron asked Fred as they made there way to the common room.  
"George is missing." He answered as they meet Hermione in front of the stairs.  
"So is Anaka." She added confused. The group started talking, but Ron was to tired. He decided to go and catch a quick nap in the chair by the fire place.   
As he walked towards the chair he noticed that the embers of the fire still looked hot. They weren't like that when we went to bed, he thought getting closer. Then he what was in front of the fireplace and let out a small scream.  
*********************************************************  
Harry ran over to Ron. He looked by the fire and his mouth dropped open. There was Anaka and George sleeping side by side with towels on the floor beside them.  
***************************************************  
George woke up reluctantly when he heard voices around him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred standing there with their mouths open.  
"Am I late or something?" George said yawning. He saw Anaka was still asleep beside him and gently rocked her.  
"Get up sleepy." He said as he tried to get up. He stood shakily and looked puzzled at the group around them.  
"What?" he said.  
Anaka sat up quietly and yawned.  
"Are we late?" Anaka asked George as he helped her up.  
"I don't know," he said worried, "but I think we're in trouble for something."  
"What is it guys?" Anaka asked as she streched.  
"What is it?!" Ron squeaked.   
"Calm down Ron." Harry warned.   
"What are you guys doing!?" Hermione asked.  
"What do you mean? We were sleeping until we were so rudely awakened." George said.  
"Sleeping together?!" asked Ron.  
"I don't like where your going." George said shaking his head.  
"I just fell asleep by the fire." Anaka said.  
"I sat beside her and eventually fell asleep." George added.  
"I believe you." Hermione said shooting Ron a glance. Fred shook his head.  
"This is to werid." He said.  
"What did you think happened?" Anaka said giving Ron a dangerous look. They stood and glared at eachother for a while.  
"I don't want to know!" Harry said as the rest of the Gryffindors came down and started to leave for breakfast.  
"What's wrong guys?" Ginny asked seeing the looks on Ron and Anaka's faces.  
"Ginny, you're to young for this." Fred said steering her away from the group and leaving for breakfast.  
"I don't like what you're implying either Ron." George said frowning.  
"Well what do you want me to think?" Ron said glaring at George.  
"Not that." He said smiling slightly.  
"Where did you get an idea like that?!" Anaka said.  
"You don't know what I was thinking!" Ron cried.  
"Ha!!" said Hermione throwing her arms in the air.  
"Let's go." Harry said dragging Ron away from the scene.   
"Sorry guys." Hermione said leaving.  
"Does this mean we're dating or something?" George said smiling at Anaka.  
"I never said that." Anaka scolded.  
"I knew we skipped a step."  
"George!!! Stop going along with Ron! My dad's here!" George went pale.  
"Oh no. Inlaws!" Anaka smacked him on the arm and started to walk away. George followed laughing.  
************************************************************  
That day turned into one horror fest for Anaka and George. Someone at the Gryffindor table overheard Ron talking to Harry about finding them sleeping together and soon all sorts of rumors were around the school. Anaka felt her face grow red as the rest of the Potions class started whispering about it.  
"Stop the talking!" Snape snapped. The conversations kept on interupting the class and Snape was getting very angry.  
Anaka put her head in her hands and wished she could disappear.  
"Give me that!" she heard suddenly. Anaka looked up to see him grab a note away from two Slytherins. Oh no!! Anaka thought as Snape opened it and started to read.  
"What is this rubbish?" Severus said looking up angrily at the students.  
"Why don't you ask Anaka?" Malfoy said smiling at Anaka. Severus told Anaka to stay after class.   
After class, Snape locked the door to the classroom.  
"What is this?" Snape growled throwing the note at Anaka. She opened it slowly and read the conversation inside. It was about her and George.  
"Just rumors." She mumbled handing him the note.  
"Rumors? Care to tell me why they were started?"   
"Not really." She said quietly.  
"Would you like to explain it to your father then?" Snape sneered. Anaka grew pale.  
"Oh please don't tell him!!" she begged grabbing his robes. Severus looked down at her surprised and then grabbed her hands. He pulled her hands off his robes and then let go.  
"Just tell me." He said. Anaka looked up at him. His face seemed almost kind. Anaka sighed and agreed to tell him.  
"I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go out flying. George caught me sneaking out and came with me. We flew for a while and then came back in. We had a lot of fun together and I was really tired. George went to get towels so we could dry ourselves. We had gotten a little wet from flying close to the water. While he was gone I fell asleep. He came back and sat beside me. Eventually he fell asleep too. That's all that happened."   
Snape looked at her for a moment. Anaka had been through so much lately and the last thing she needed was this.  
"Very well," Severus grumbled, "you can leave."  
Anaka quickly ran out of the classroom and wondered how she would ever get through this day.  
**************************************************  
George and Anaka decided that they couldn't stand to stay in the Great Hall for lunch. They grabbed their brooms and planed to practice some Quiddich. Anaka waited patiently by the door as George read a letter he had gotten from his owl. He showed it to Fred. They whispered a while and then George came up to her.  
"Let's go." He said starting to walk outside.  
"What does your letter say?" Anaka asked as they passed a group of kids.  
"I'll tell you later." He replied opening the doors that led outside.  
Once they were alone George took out the letter. They sat on the grass and Anaka looked at George puzzled.  
"It's from home," George explained, "from my mum. It turns out dad got in trouble with the Ministry again."  
"Again?" Anaka asked. George explained to Anaka about the flying car incident and she laughed.  
"What a silly thing to get in trouble for!!"  
"But if a Muggle had seen him who knows what would have happened."  
"So what'd he do now? Jinx a oven?" Anaka asked smiling. George shook his head.  
"Worse. He put a spell on a Muggle lawn mower so that it would mow the lawn by itself. Turns out it went mad and tried to mow down my dad. Then it went after my mom and they had to call the Ministry. They sat on the roof waiting. Mom said the lawn mower kept on circling the house like a Nundu."  
Anaka couldn't help but burst out laughing. A jinxed lawn mower? She had never heard anything so funny! George shook his head and smiled.  
"You may think it's funny but me and Fred feel bad. We gave him that lawn mower!! Anyway she doesn't want Ron or Ginny to know so keep quiet."  
Once Anaka had finished laughing they got on their brooms and started praticing. They tossed the Quaffle back and forth and eventually tried a game.  
"I'm not a very good Chaser though." said George as he grabbed the Quaffle and raced towards the scoring area.   
The game went on and soon Anaka was winning by five points.  
"That's not fair!" George cried as Anaka scored another goal.  
"You wanted to play." Anaka said shrugging. George got the Quaffle and they continued to play. When they got tired of it they stopped.  
"Here," George said taking a small book out of his robe's pocket, "I got this for you."  
Anaka took it and saw that it was a book.  
"Thank you!!" she cried when she saw what it was. It was Quiddich through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp. "I've been meaning to get it!" She said hugging George.  
"Anytime." He said hugging her back. Then they heard a voice.  
"Ahem." It said clearing it's throat.  
George opened his eyes and saw that Professor Lupin was standing there awkwardly.  
"Pro…Professor Lupin." George said smiling nervously as he let go of Anaka and took a step back. Anaka turned to see her dad smiling slightly.  
"Hello George. Hello Ana." Lupin said seeing the surprised look on her face.  
"Da…Dad. Um, hi." She studdered walking towards him.  
"I'll see ya later Anaka." George said picking up his broom, "Bye Professor."  
Lupin watched as George left. Then he glanced down at his daughter with a worried expresion.  
"We need to talk." He said. Anaka went wide eyed and smiled nervously.  
"About what?" she tried. Her father looked at her sternly and Anaka knew exactly what about. She sighed.  
"Let's go to my quarters." He said steering Anaka towards Hogwarts.  
***********************************************************  
Anaka sat rigid in her chair as her father sat in the chair behind his desk.   
"Anaka, I've been hearing some rumors lately…." He said squirming nervously, "I know you don't like to talk to me about these um, growing up problems but maybe we should try. You're much to young to think of…. Well…. To think of…." He looked around the room avoiding Anaka's eyes as he searched for a word.  
"Dad nothing happened. I feel asleep then George sat next to me and he feel asleep too." Anaka reasured him. He seemed to be relieved and relaxed a little.  
"I believe you. But having things like this going around school," he shook his head, "it's not right. You sure nothing may have implied that this happened?"  
"Well, it might have had something to do with the fact that we were naked…" Anaka started.  
She watched as her father's face became contorted with horror. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.  
"Dad," she said shaking her head, "I'm only kidding." He smiled nervously and relaxed only slightly.  
"Still. I don't want you to even think about it."  
"I don't. Ron started the rumors."  
"Ron?" Lupin asked surprised.  
"Yeah. He found us and became jealous. He's always jealous." Lupin smiled.  
"So Ron has a crush on you." He mused.  
"Of course not!! He hates me now." Anaka scolded. Her father sighed and smiled. He sat back in his chair and the strain from the day seemed to disapear.  
"I knew the rumors weren't true but I'm your father. Father's worry over this type of stuff. And to think you and George," he shook his head, "How absurd. Anyway I don't think George is your type. Now Ron on the other hand is a nice boy,"  
"Who jumps to conclusions!" Anaka interuppted. Her father smiled.  
"Like me?" he said.  
"But you love me." Anaka said. Her eyes grew wide when she understood what she just said.  
"Ron? Me?" she studdered.  
"You can't date until your 20 anyway." He said with a crooked smile. Anaka smiled back.   
"You should get to Charms now. I want to meet Miffugan anyway." He said getting up.  
"You want to meet Miffugan?" Anaka said standing, "Why?"   
"Well he did basicly attack my daughter but for a good purpose. I'd like to know what that purpose was." Anaka started to speak but he held up a hand, "I'll speak to him if you like it or not."  
Anaka sighed and hugged her father good-bye.   
"Just promise me you won't bite whoever I chose to date kay?" Anaka said jokingly on the way out. Lupin smiled and watched his daughter leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Werewolves on the loose

Chapter 10- Werewolves on the loose  
  
Lupin knocked on the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He had decided to wait until dinner in the Great Hall was over to approach Miffugan. Miffugan opened the door slightly and peered outside. His eyes widened when he saw Lupin and he opened the door fully.  
"Professor Lupin!!" he said surprised, "um, come in!" He stepped aside and gestured toward the empty classroom. Remus nodded his acceptance and walked past Miffugan into the class. He pulled one of the chairs in front of the teachers desk and sat.   
Miffugan rushed behind his desk and also took a seat. He fixed his desk a little and then looked at Lupin.  
"What can I do for you Professor?"  
"How old are you?" Lupin said casually.  
"I'm turning 19 this year. Why?"  
"Well that means you haven't been teaching long right?"  
"Yes. This is my second teaching job and I plan to stay here."  
"Would you mind if I called you John?"  
"Of course not. Go ahead Professor."  
"Please. Call me Remus."  
"Yes sir," Miffugan said nodding, "I mean yes Remus.  
Lupin was quite amused by the way John was trying to be so respectful and he smiled slightly.  
"I hear you might have an interest in my daugther?"   
"I do care for her." John started. How was he going to explain everything to her father?  
"So much that you use illegal gems on her? Taking away her free will?"  
"I…… I was only doing it to protect her and this school!" he looked at Remus suspiciously, "I know she's hiding something. I believe she's a werewolf. Like you."  
"Really?" Lupin said amused. The boy was smart but young and naïve.  
"I saw her in one of the windows to the Shreiking Shack. I would never hurt her. I care for her to much."  
"My daughter's first year at Hogwarts and she has so many admirers." Remus said laughing slightly.  
"Is it true?" Miffugan pressed.  
"What? That she's a werewolf?" Miffugan nodded, "First I have to know I can trust you. Espicially after you attacked my daughter."  
"You can trust me." John said firmly. Lupin looked Miffugan over and somehow knew he was being sincere.  
"Yes," he said sighing, "she is."  
"And Dumbledore knows?"   
"Yes."  
"Dumbledore's a good man. I hope you will let me help her now."  
"Help her?" Lupin said surprised, "How?"  
"Well I'm an Animagus. I can be with her when she transforms so she won't be lonely."  
"I don't know…" Lupin said reluctantly.  
"At least think about it. It would only be when you weren't here of course. I understand that then you two would like to be together."  
"I will ask Ana." Remus said nodding.  
"Thank you."  
Miffugan accompanied Lupin to the door.  
"Can I ask you one more thing?" Miffugan said as Lupin started to walk away.  
"Of course." Lupin said turning around.  
"The rumors aren't true are they?"  
"No. Not at all." Remus said smiling. He turned and walked back to his quarters.  
**************************************************************  
Ron stared at Anaka's empty seat at breakfast the next day. Anaka was outside practicing Quiddich with George and Harry. Again. It seemed like she was always out with at least George doing something.  
"Do you get the feeling Anaka likes George better then us?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"No." Hermione said opening her mail.  
"But she's always with him. I know they're just friends but still. She's better friends with him." He grumbled picking at his breakfast.  
"You're just being jealous," she scolded, "You should be happy that she's friends with your brother."  
"What makes him so special?"  
"Well, Anaka is just able to talk to George. He makes her feel happy when she's had to deal with all the depressing stuff. He is a jokster after all."  
Ron shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.  
"I don't think he's a jokster anymore."  
Ron and Hermione looked down the table and saw Fred looking at them.  
"I couldn't help but hear your conversation," he said smiling as Ron rolled his eyes, "and I'll tell you that me and George haven't played one joke in weeks. He's spending all his time with Anaka. I mean we're twins and were never apart like this before. I know that's pathetic but it's true!"  
"Ok.." Ron said.  
"Wow.." Hermione replied. They exchanged glances and looked at the door as George, Harry, and Anaka came in slightly wet.  
"It started to rain so we decided to come in." Harry said sitting and taking the last biscuit.  
"So what's the plan for this week?" George said to Fred as he sat next to his brother.  
"Plan? What plan?" Fred answered crossly.  
"What prank? What joke for this week?" Greorge said giving Fred a funny look.  
"What about last week? You were to busy then so what makes you think you'll have time this week?"  
"He will," Anaka said looking up from buttering her toast, "I don't need any more help with Quiddich. He'll be all yours from now on."  
"I'm such a good teacher that she no longer needs more help with Quiddich. I got her Quiddich Through the Ages anyway so if she needs help she can just look it up." George said happily.  
"And I can always ask Harry or Angelia." Anaka added.  
"I'm sorry I've been so occupied bro but now we can go back to planning Zonkos."  
Fred grew happy instantly and they started a conversation about Dungbombs. George winked at Anaka as he turned to talk to Fred. Anaka glanced at Ron. Ever since she had talked with her dad Anaka felt strange around him. She cared for him of course but she wanted him to tell her how he felt. Did he care for her more then friends? Ron caught Anaka staring at him and he frowned.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. Anaka blinked.  
"What? No." she looked down at her food.   
Ron noticed how pale she looked. Even though tonight was the night of the full moon her symptoms weren't that bad. Last month she had had no symptoms at all! Ron shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.  
The rest of the day went well except that Anaka's symptoms kept on getting worse during the day. Anaka walked slowly back to Hogwarts after Care of magical Creatures.  
"I must have the flu or something." Anaka said holding her stomach.  
The others exchanged glances. They knew it was because tonight was the full moon but they decided that she must not want to talk about it.  
"Maybe." Harry said as they queitly walked to Hogwarts.  
*****************************************  
John Miffugan was in his classroom after dinner grading some papers when a strange thought came to his mind. Anaka had been showing symptoms all during class, since tonight was a night of the full moon, but she seemed to think she had a touch of the flu. Could it be that she forgot it was the full moon tonight?  
Miffugan sat there for a while thinking. It was possible that her and her father had forgotten since so much happened this month. Does that mean they forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion? Miffugan surprised by the thought, rushed out of the room and ran towards the hospital wing.  
"Madame Pomfrey.." Miffugan said catching his breath.  
"What is it?" she said rushing to his side.  
"Anaka and Lupin… did they take the potion?" Madame Pomfrey looked surprised for a moment.  
"You know?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, to tell you the truth they haven't come in since last month," her eyes widened, "Oh no."  
"Damn." Miffugan said as he rushed out of the room towards Dumbledore's office.  
****************************************************  
Remus was resting peacefuly in his bed when he started to feel strange. His body was tingling all over and Lupin sat up in surprise. He'd had this feeling thousands of times but it couldn't be what he thought. He had at least another week. Lupin rushed to a mirror. Fur was starting to cover his whole body. Dread washed over him and his first thought was to rush to Anaka. If he'd forotton, she must have too. As he reached the Gryffindor room another terrible thought came to him. He never took the potion this month. Everyone in the school was in danger unless he got Anaka and himself out of here.  
**********************************************************   
Anaka was watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess when Hermione looked up from her book.  
"Don't you think you should be leaving soon?" she asked.  
"Leaving for what?" Anaka asked puzzled.   
"Tonight's a full moon! You need to get out of here! You're already changing."   
Surprised, Anaka looked at her arms. Slowly they were becoming hairy and her hands were changing to paws.  
"Oh no!" she said standing, "I never took the potion this month."  
Suddenly Lupin burst into the room. The others stood up surprised.  
"Dad!" Anaka said running towards him, "I forgot to take my potion!"  
"So did I." He whispered looking at the others.  
"Let's go." Anaka said grabbing his hand. Together they ran through the halls.   
As Anaka ran she thought of what they must look like. Two people running down the halls slowly changing to wolves. Anaka's mouth and nose seemed to melt together to form a snout and her hands became full paws. She fell forward on all fours and was soon followed by her father. They reached the doors leading outside but couldn't open them since they were almost done changing. They scratched at the door in a vain attempt to open it.  
"When it's open run fast!"   
They turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione running towards them.  
"Go!" Hermione said as she opened the door. They watched as Anaka and Remus ran full speed out the door.  
"We better find Sirius." Ron said quietly as it started to rain.  
***************************************************  
Hagrid was sitting comfortably by the fire drinking his tea. He looked at Fang as his ears perked up suddenly. To his surprise, Fang ran to the door and started barking wildly.  
"What is it?" Hagrid said as he walked to the window. He peered into the night and saw 2 pairs of yellow eyes staring at him.  
"Ah!" he said jumping back.  
He looked again more closely.  
"Werewolves," Hagrid said thinking a minute, "the larger one must be Lupin. I knew Dumbledore shouldn't have let him come back." Hagrid shook his head and looked out the window. There wasn't just one werewolf there was two. Who could the other one be? The werewolves howled and scratched at the door.  
Hagrid gluped. How was he supposed to fight off two werewolves?  
***********************************************************  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran through the night with Sirius. They stopped a while away from Hagrid's house.  
"They're trying to get in!" Hermione said watching the werewolves circling the house and scartching at the door.  
"What should we do?" Harry asked.  
"I have an idea. I'll get the werewolves away from the house. Then you three go inside and tell Hagrid about Anaka and Lupin and how they forgot to take the potion. Then see if he has any beasts that can fend off werewolves." Sirius looked at the group, "I can just make it fighting one werewolf. I doubt it if I could make it fighting two."  
With that said Sirius ran off. He stopped a few feet from the house.  
"Hey!!" he yelled loudly. The werewolves turned from the house and growled at Sirius. They started to run towards him and Sirius turned and transformed. Harry watched as the two werewolves chased Sirius all the way to the edge of the forest. Then he turned and started to fight.  
"We've got to hurry." Harry said as they ran to Hagrid's cabin.  
*************************************************  
Hagrid was sitting by the fire thinking when he heard the knock at the door and the shouts.  
"It's us Hagrid!"  
"Harry?" Hagrid said as he walked to the door. He opened it and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione drenched and freezing.  
"Get in 'ere." Hagrid said grabbing them and then shutting the door.  
"Hagrid, we have to tell you something." Ron said.  
"About the werewolves?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yeah." Hermione said nodding.  
They told Hagrid everything and asked him for help.  
"I don't know if I got anything that can fend 'em off. Who's dog is it anyway?" he said as he watched the fight faraway.  
"We found him." Harry said.  
"Well he's a good looking fellow," he looked at Harry, "Does he need a place t'stay? He can always sleep here."  
"I think he'd like that." Ron said smiling and ignoring the look of horror on Harry's face.  
"Ron." Hermione scolded.  
"Can you help him?" Harry pleaded.  
"Let's see what I have in the back."  
  
**********************************************************  
They watched as Hagrid looked over all the animals in his pen. Harry noticed how Fang was itching to go and Harry wanted to let him. What if they couldn't help Sirius in time?  
"Well there's Fang and…." He said looking around, "I can let some Billywigs loose on 'em… I was also able to get my hands on a Occamy. They're very aggressive." He said winking at them.   
Hagrid quickly took the Billywig jar and picked up the sleeping Occamy gently. Then he jumped over the fence with Fang and ran toward the fight.   
"We have to help." Harry said starting to jump over the fence.  
"Not without protection." Hermione said grabbing a fallen limb of a tree. She took out her wand and set the tip on fire. The others did the same and soon the group was running towards the others with torches blazing.  
Sirius, cut and bruised, circled with the bigger werewolf that must have been Lupin. Harry watched helplessly as they went at eachother with teeth and claws. Fang and the smaller werewolf, Anaka, were also fighting. Hagrid was standing at the edge of the scene opening the jar of Billywigs. The 10 Billywigs suddenly flew all over the scene adding to the ciaos. Then Hagrid picked up the still sleeping Occamy which he had laid on the ground and threw it into the fight. It woke up suddenly and was very cranky. It went after the nearest creature which happened to be Anaka and bit her hard.   
The werewolf yelped in surprise and tried to claw and bite at the attached Occamy. Harry watched the almost comical scene until a louder yelp interrupted his thoughts.  
"Sirius!!" he said looking wide eyed at what was before him.  
Sirius was trying to get up on what seemed like a broken leg. Lupin circled him limping slightly. Harry snuck up in back of Lupin and stuck the burning torch in front of his face. Lupin howled in surprise and pain as his nose was burned. He jumped back and turned on Harry.  
"AH!" Harry yelled tripping as he stepped back. The werewolf growled at Harry stepping towards him.  
Sirus barked pathetically when he saw Harry was in trouble and he tried to get up but couldn't. Suddenly Harry heard an owl's hoot and looked up. An owl came at the werewolf with talons extended and slashed his face.   
"It must be Miffugan." Hermione said helping Harry up and then running with him to Hagrid. They stood hidden in the forest with only one torch left. They watched the fights. Sirius was crawling away from the fights as the Occamy and Fang kept Anaka busy. Miffugan continued to annoy Lupin who seemed to be tiring and couldn't see very well. Harry looked around at the group hiding in the forest. Hagrid stood watching Fang worried and Hermione kept her eyes on Sirius. But where was Ron?  
"Hermione! Ron's gone!" Harry said looking around frantically.  
"No he's not," Hermione said weakly, "He got bit by a Billywig. He's floating up in the trees giggling." She pointed to a nearby tree, "Don't worry we tied a rope that Hagrid had in the back to his ankle and then to a tree. He won't get away. He's one of the reasons we couldn't help you right away." Harry walked up to the tree and stared up at Ron. He was floating from the effects of the sting and was definitely giddy.  
"Hi Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically and waved.  
"Hi." Harry said weakly waving back. He walked back to the others and shook his head.  
"How are we going to stop this?"   
"Well I have to get that dog of yours out of there before he gets hurt!" Hagrid said watching Sirius, "What'd you say 'is name was?"  
"Sirius." Hermione said without thinking. She looked up in surprise and stared at Harry. "Sorry." She whispered.  
"It's ok." Harry said looking at a confused Hagrid.  
"Sirius huh? That's a strange name for yeh t'pick." He walked out of the forest and ran up to Sirius.  
"Come 'ere Sirius boy." Hagrid said picking him up.  
Harry watched as Sirius panted in Hagrid's arms and seemed so small.   
"Oh Sirius!" he whispered as Hagrid laid him down on the ground. Harry bent next to him. Sirus raised his head and licked Harry's hand gently.   
"What are we going to do?! We have to stop them!" Harry said defiantly taking out his wand and standing up.  
"Don't worry. Help's coming!" Hagrid cried as he pointed towards Hogwarts. Two people in flowing robes were running towards them. As they got nearer Harry saw that it was Dumbledore and Snape.   
Snape raised his wand and put a spell on all the Billywigs in the air while Dumbledore made the Occamy fall asleep. Miffugan grabbed the Occamy in his beak and dropped it by Hagrid. The Billywigs were in a cluster all together and Hagrid opened the jar. When they were all in, Hagrid closed the lid and the spell broke. Snape and Dumbledore brought their attention to the two werewolfs nearby. The smaller werewolf, Anaka, rushed at them while the larger werewolf, Lupin, still limping, ran into the forest. Snape and Dumbledore used a levitation spell to disorient her and then let her fall to the ground. She wimpered and didn't try to get up. She just laid there watching the people walk around her.  
"It's almost morning." Dumbledore said as the group joined him.  
"What about Lupin? He ran away!" Hermione reminded them.  
"Yes, we'll have to look for him when it gets lighter." Dumbledore replied.  
"What about the dog?" Hagrid said leading the group to the disgruntled and beaten dog. Dumbledore knelt beside him and looked up at Hagrid.   
"Would you like to give him shelter until we can find a proper home for him?"  
"Sure Professor!" Hagrid said picking up Sirius, "I'll bring em to the medical wing to be fixed up." The group watched as Hagrid walked away.  
"Hi Professor!!!!"   
Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances and looked around.  
"That sounded like Weasly." Snape said looking puzzled at the group.  
"He's up there." Harry said sighing and pointing up the tree.  
"At least he's not floating as high as before." Hermione said after they explained what happened to the Professors.  
"The effects are wearing off." Snape said watching the floating boy. As they turned their attention back to the group, an owl swooped down to join them. Everyone watched as he transformed back to Miffugan.  
"Well wasn't that interesting?" he said smiling and stretching out.  
"Interesting?" Severus snapped.  
"I agree. It was quite a trill." Dumbledore said to Miffugan smiling slightly. Snape shook his head and watched Anaka.   
She'd been lying there for awhile without a noise. Curious, Snape approached her and left the rest of the group. Anaka was breathing heavily and had her eyes closed. As he got nearer her ears perked up and she looked up at him. Anaka growled quietly and tried to get up but couldn't. Snape almost felt pity when he realized why. When she had been dropped from the air her legs had been crushed under her. All four were broken and useless. The others in the group had stopped to stare at Snape as he approached Anaka and knelt beside her. At first she tried to bite him but then stopped and they looked in eachother's eyes for a moment. Both set of eyes were cold and ruthless and maybe that's why in that moment they seemed to connect. Anaka put down her head and whined. Severus gently pet her on the head and watched as she went to sleep.  
*******************************************************  
It was about 6:00 when Anaka woke up the next day. She was still outside in the same spot that she had fallen asleep on last night. She remembered the night vaguely. Mostly there was just images of fighting, blood, anf pain. But there was something else. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. Before she had gone to sleep she remembered someone petting her gently. What happened before that was in a mist of gray. Anaka shook her head and stood up shakily. Hopefully she would remember in time.   
Anaka looked around. Harry and Hermione were asleep on the edge of the forest with Ron. Ron had a rope around his ankle which was also tied to a tree. Snape was slumped against a tree and Miffugan was just a few feet away sleeping on the grass. They all seemed so peaceful.  
"So you've awoken."  
Anaka turned and saw Dumbledore walking towards her.  
"Yes," Anaka repied, "But where's my dad?" Dumbledore looked at her sadly.  
"We don't know. He ran into the forest last night. We don't know what happened to him after that."  
"Didn't you look for him?"  
"It's too early to start searching."  
"But what if something horrible happened to him?!"  
"You must calm down." Dumbledore said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Dad!" she cried turning and running into the forest.  
"Ana, no!" Dumbledore called after her but Anaka wouldn't listen. She'd find her father. No matter what!   
The voices eventually faded and soon Anaka was alone in the dark forest.  
"Dad!" She called again and again. She searched for at least an hour before sitting to rest.  
Anaka sighed and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the birds and the rude talking of the Jarveys. There must be a way to find him, Anaka thought restlessly. Then it hit her. She could look in the dirt for his tracks. Anaka got up quickly and looked around in the dirt. Soon she found a set of tracks.   
"Yes!" Anaka whispered as she followed the tracks. After following them for a few minutes, Anaka came to a clearing. Seeing figures moving in the clearing, Anaka hid in a nearby bush. When she saw what was inside her heart skipped a beat. Inside the clearing were 4 unicorns. Three of the unicorns were surrounding the fourth. Anaka looked at the fourth one closely. It was smaller and younger then the others and seemed different somehow. Anaka watched as the unicorns circled the smaller one and then started going at it with their horn's. Anaka watched with horror as they pushed and shoved the little one until it fell. Two of the unicorns backed away as the thrid lunged at the younger one.  
"Stop!!" Anaka cried suddenly standing up. She couldn't watch this any longer. Why were they doing this? The unicorns stared at Anaka. The lunging unicorn landed gently on the other side of the hurt one and turned to Anaka. Then before she could blink they were gone.   
"You poor thing." Anaka said as she approached the unicorn. Anaka remembered from Care of Magical Creatures that unicorns were extremly shy but they were more likely to let witches approach then wizards. Anaka hoped that book was right.  
"It's ok." She said quietly to the unicorn as she knelt beside it. Anaka was surprised that the unicorn let her get that close and took a chance at petting her. The unicorn let her and made a contented noise.  
"Why did they do that to you?" she said more to herself then to the unicorn. Anaka looked the unicorn over. Anaka could tell that the unicorn was still pretty young because it's silver fur was still the gold color of a foal's in some places. It's fur was bloody at certain places and bruised purple in others. She looked in the unicorns eyes and was surprised at what color they were. Most unicorns had lovely eyes that were bright colors but this one didn't. This unicorn had brown, knowing eyes. They weren't dull but lively and her horn was a lovely silver color.   
"I know what it's like to not be wanted and thrown out. You must be different inside like me." Anaka said smiling, "Come on. Maybe Hagrid can help you."  
Even though Anaka dreaded going back, for fear that they might stop her from returning to the forest, Anaka erged the unicorn to get up and helped it walk back through the forest. When they reached Hagrid's cabin no one was in sight. Anaka was relieved to see that Hagrid was walking in his backyard checking on all his animals alone.  
"Hagrid!" Anaka cried walking slowly towards him. She kept the unicorn in the shadows.  
"Ana!" Hagrid said surprised, "Everyone's out looking for ya!"   
"Well I'm going back in but I thought maybe you could take care of…. Well this unicorn. I haven't come up with a name for her yet but I know she needs help and that the other unicorns abandoned her." Anaka walked the unicorn out of the shadows and towards Hagrid's pen. He was open mouthed. He looked the unicorn over and nodded.  
"Sure, I'll take care of er for ya. Abandoned huh?" Hagrid said petting the unicorn. The unicorn looked at Anaka as Hagrid opened the gate. It must have understood that they only wanted to help because the unicorn followed Hagrid without a problem.  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Anaka called running back to the forest.  
"Don't go back in there! Please Anaka!" Hagrid yelled after her.  
"I have to!" Anaka cried running back into the forest.  
She quickly found the same clearing and continued her search.  
********************************************************  
Anaka spent all day looking in the forest, only stopping to eat the occasionally berries she found or drink from a stream. It was night when Anaka finally relived she was lost. She had lost her father's tracks long ago and was now just wandering. She had gone down many trails and been through tons of clearings. Anaka yawned as she checked another clearing.  
"I'm definetly lost." Anaka whispered.   
The night was cold and Anaka was starving. The few edible things she had found were hardly enough and her attempts to conjure up food had gone drastically wrong. Anaka watched the dark forest. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She looked at the ground around her. Something like a dark shadow seemed to be moving towards her. Curious, Anaka knelt down. She watched the large cloak like creature move towards her. As it got closer Anaka remembered something she'd read in Hagrid's class. Something about a creature known as a Lethifold or Living Shroud. This shadow fit the description perfectly and Anaka knew that the Lethifold was not something you wanted to mess with. Anaka started to back a way quietly but the Lethifold speed up and jumped on Anaka. Before she could scream Anaka felt the cold creature wrap around her face. It closed off her air supply by covering her mouth and nose. It soon covered her whole face including her eyes. Panicking, Anaka tried to breath. She felt no air but felt the Lethifold itself start to slid down her throat. Anaka tried to fight it but with no air she was very weak. She felt the cold, wet Lethifold slid down her throat. Anaka choked as it slid all the way down her throat and entered her lungs. Anaka was extremly dizzy and her mind started to cloud over. Anaka sank to her knees and tried to struggle once more. The Lethifold had now covered her whole body except from her knees down. Her mind started to shut down and Anaka knew she was done for as she heard far away voices.  
*****************************************************  
After Anaka had run off, the others slowly became awake. When Dumbledore told them what happened they all agreed to look for Anaka and Lupin. Snape and Harry were one group, Dumbledore and Hermione were another group and Ron and Miffugan were the last group. Ron wasn't thrilled about working with Miffugan but if it brought Anaka and Lupin home he didn't care. They searched all day and found nothing. The group walked in the dark losing hope of ever finding anything.  
"Just because we're working together doesn't mean I like you." Ron mumbled.  
"Of cousre not. I know you don't like what I did and I wouldn't like it if someone did that to one of my friends. But I belive that I had to do that at that time. I do care for her." Ron shrugged. He hated Miffugan but knew that he did care for Anaka.  
"I care for her too." Ron said absentmindedly.  
"I know you do. Don't worry I won't get in your way." Miffugan smiled.  
"I never said I was worried you would." Ron scolded.  
"I know." Miffugan said laughing.  
Miffugan stopped talking and looked up at the sky through the trees. He had always loved to look up at the stars with his father when he was younger. Miffugan sighed. Things seemed so complicated now. He had found the girl of his dreams and totally messed it up. He doubted that Anaka would ever let him get closer then just a friend. But Miffugan could live with that. As long as he could be there for her and help her that's all he cared about. He could show that he cared by just giving her help when she needed it. They continued down the path and soon came to a clearing. As they entered the clearing, Miffugan noticed a dark figure moving about. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder stopping him from walking further into the cleearing. He pointed to the figure. Ron peered through the darkness and gasped.  
"It's Anaka!!" Ron cried as the figure fell to it's knees.   
How can you tell? Miffugan thought as he looked closer. A feeling of dread filled him as he realized Ron was right. Ron ran forward taking out his wand. Miffugan ran after him and they stopped a few feet away from her.  
"Nothings working!!!!" Ron cried as he tried every type of repelling spell he could think of. Miffugan looked at the black cloak more closely. Anaka was now slumped on the ground and hadn't moved in quite awhile.  
"That's because this is a Lethifold!" Miffugan said surprised.   
Ron stood there looking at John stupidly. Miffugan took out his wand.  
"Only a Patronus spell can repell it." he said, " Expecto patronum!!" Miffugan cried thinking of something happy. He thought of the winter dance and the dance he had with Anaka.   
A brilliant flash of light erupted from his wand and a winged horse appeared. It grabbed onto the Lethifold and pulled it off Anaka. Then it flew over the forest and disappeared. Miffugan saw that Anaka wasn't breathing and ran up to her. Ron followed and they knelt next to her. Ron felt for her pulse.  
"There's nothing." Ron said shakily. He shivered. She felt so cold and lifeless.  
"Come on Ana." Miffugan said trying to think of what to do next. Then he thought of something.   
Miffugan quickly pinched Anaka's nose and blew into her mouth. He stopped and listened. He still didn't hear her breathing. He put his hand on her chest and quickly pushed down 15 times. Then he listened. Still hearing nothing, he continued to do this a couple of times. After trying for several more mintues John stopped, his eyes briming with tears. Anaka still wasn't breathing. They couldn't do anything else.  
"Oh Anaka." Ron groaned sadly, tears running down his checks. As they sat over her body, Miffugan's Patronus returned and disappeared in a brillant flash of light.  
The other groups in the forest saw this flash. Wondering what it was and why it had happened twice, both groups started towards the clearing.   
Ron and Miffugan sat there freezing in the night. They couldn't believe Anaka was dead and Miffugan wouldn't except it.  
"She can't be dead. She just can't." he said checking her pulse again and again.  
"Maybe she's not…" Ron muttered as a thought came to his mind. But he quickly forgot about it. He was just in denial. Nothing like that could have happened. But still…..  
"Professor…What if that Lethifold was purposely sent to attack Anaka? Maybe…..Maybe they put a spell on the Lethifold so that when it attacked Anaka it would do something to her besides kill her. Like making her heart beat so slow or quiet that we just can't hear it."  
Miffugan stared at Ron.   
"You know the chances of that being true at so slim?" he croaked.  
"But we can try can't we? I have a feeling I'm right!" Ron said suddenly filled with confidence. Miffugan thought a moment. Could it hurt to try? He took out his wand and pointed it at Anaka. Ron watched as he mumbled some words. Suddenly Anaka sat bolt upright and screamed.  
"AAHHH!!!!!" Ron and Miffugan yelled as they watched a dead white Anaka throwup a black inky substance. When she was done she looked around wildly. She looks like a Zombie, Miffugan thought, a person who really had been dead!   
"What happened?" Anaka groaned as she collapsed on her back. Ron smiled broadly.  
"We thought you were dead!! We thought you were gone forever!!!" he cried, "But then I thought of something and it was true!!" Ron looked at Miffugan and the smile slowly turned into a frown. Anaka followed his gaze weakly. She could breath but it hurt a lot.   
"What is it?" she whispered.  
Miffugan was staring into the dark forest. A worried, confused look on his face.   
"You were right Ron…" he said slowly, "But what made you think of that?"  
"It just popped in my head."  
"Such a complex thing popped right in? More likely someone put it there." Ron grew uncomfortable.  
"Are you saying someone wanted us to save Anaka so they put the thought into my head?" Miffugan nodded.  
"The same people that did this to you." He said looking at Anaka. They all froze when a twig cracked somewhere in the forest.  
"We've got to get out of here." Ron said quietly. But before they could make a move they heard a loud cry. It wasn't just one cry but a hundred voices yelling at once.  
On the other side of the forests hundreds of robed, hooded figures ran forward, coming towards them with wands out.   
"Death Eaters!!" Miffugan cried as he tried to help Anaka up. The Death Eaters were putting spells on all the trees around them. The trees were falling down and closing off any path they could escape down.  
"It's no use!" Ron yelled as the Death Eaters quickly surrounded them.   
Anaka leaned on Miffugan and Ron as a small, strange looking man came forward. Ron gasped.  
"Peter Petigrew!" Miffugan and Ron growled. They looked at eachother wondering how the other knew Peter.  
"Hello Ron, John, Anaka. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."  
"Never." Miffugan said taking out his wand.  
"I wouldn't do that. You are out numbered and we have someone you might want to see." Peter said looking at Anaka.  
"Dad." She whispered. Peter nodded and looked at the Death Eaters around him.   
"Take them and put them in the sacks." He yelled.  
Ron, Miffugan, and Anaka stepped back in surprise as the Death Eaters walked towards them with sacks. It was a quick fight. The small group tried to struggle but they were hit on the head and were soon all unconcious. Then they were thrown into the sacks.  
"STOP!!!" boomed a voice. All the Death Eaters turned to see Dumbledore standing with his wand ready. Close by was Snape, Harry, and Hermione. They also had their wands out.   
"Let them go." Dumbledore said in a menacing voice. The hooded Death Eaters exchanged glances.   
Peter had transformed into a rat and ran back off into the forest. The Death Eaters started to laugh. The ones with the sacks started to run towards the forest where there were no trees blocking the paths and others stayed to fight. Harry and Hermione dodged behind a tree as the battle bagan but they knew before it ended what would happen. The Death Eaters were to numerous and Snape and Dumbledore couldn't hold them back. Eventually the fighting ended and the remaining Death Eaters ran into the forest. Harry and Hermione came out slowly and looked at the field. 4 Death Eaters were lying on the ground either unconcious or dead. Dumbledore and Snape came over to them. Snape was clutching a cut on his leg. It was becoming green and bumps were appearing.  
"We must contact the Ministry." Snape said leaning against a tree.  
"Yes, but first you should get someone to look at that cut." Dumbledore said. Snape leaned on him as the group walked back to Hogwarts. No one had found Remus Lupin and now they feared the worst. Ron, Anaka, Miffugan, and Lupin were all prisoners of You-Know-Who. They were all prisoners of Voldemort.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Prisoners of the Dark Lord

Chapter 11- Prisoners of the Dark Lord  
  
Remus watched the Death Eaters move around the camp. He felt awkward being in the middle of the camp for everyone to stare at. The fact that he was in a cage didn't help. Lupin had spent most of the time in the cage wondering why Voldemort had taken him. What did he want? And why use such a primitive thing as a cage to contain him? As he walked to the end of the cage he grabbed the bars with his hands. He felt like he was in prison.  
"Claustrophobic are we?"  
Remus turned slowly. He walked towards the other end of the cage where Voldemort was smiling evilly at him. Remus stared into his red eyes trying to see what he was thinking.  
"No, I'm not claustrophobic. Thank you for caring." Voldemort hissed slightly and started to circle the cage. Remus had to turn ever once in a while to see him.  
"Do you really think I care if you rot or not? Nothings stopping me from killing you." Voldemort sneered, his hand edging towards his wand.  
"Then why don't you kill me?" Lupin asked. Voldemort stopped walking and Remus let the confusion he felt show on his face. "Why do you need me Tom? What do you want?"   
Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Lupin and muttered some words. Remus watched, trying to figure out what spell he was using but was suddenly struck with an excruciating pain in his head.  
"Ah!" he cried, as it got worse. He fell to his knees holding his head. Before he could cry out again it stopped.  
"No one calls me that name and lives," Voldemort spat venomously as Remus struggled to his feet, " But I'll make an exception with you."  
Remus shook his head slowly and waited for the numbness in his head to cease. He looked up at Voldemort but said nothing. They stood there staring at eachother for a while.  
"Do you remember anything about last night?" Voldemort asked continuing to circle the cage. Lupin, surprised by the question, thought a moment.  
"I remember falling asleep by a creek. Then waking up here."  
"As a human." Voldemort said quietly. Remus's eyes widened in surprise.  
But he soon recovered. Voldemort had contacts everywhere. Of course he would know what he was.  
"That's why I'm here isn't it." He said suddenly.  
"Perhaps…" Voldemort said smiling ruthlessly.  
Two Death Eaters approached the cage and Voldemort walked towards them. They whispered for a while and soon a group of Death Eaters appeared with 3 sacks.  
"Some people you might want to see." Voldemort said gesturing to the sacks. The Death Eaters opened the cage and threw the sacks in. Then they smiled at Remus and walked away. Voldemort lingered a moment but soon followed.  
Remus knelt next to the first sack and untied the string carefully. He had no idea what could be inside, at least he was trying to ignore the fact the Voldemort had said people. Once the sack was untied Lupin opened it. Remus gasped at what he saw inside. It was Ron.   
"Ron! Ron, wakeup!" Lupin erged as he dragged Ron out of the sack. He knelt down and shook Ron slightly. When nothing happened, Remus looked at the other sacks curiously. What was in them?  
As he moved toward one sack it started to move.  
"Hello?" Remus said as he untied the sack quickly. As soon as it was open Miffugan struggled out.  
"Professor!" he croaked. Remus, shocked, looked Miffugan over. His hair was bedraggled and his robes torn. He had a small bruise on his forehead.  
"What happened?" Remus asked moving the now empty sack aside. Miffugan shook his head slightly and pointed toward the other sack.  
"Anaka." He said hoarsely. Lupin's eyes widened. Anaka was in that sack?   
He quickly moved toward the sack and untied it. He heard a groan as he pulled Anaka out.  
"Anaka!" Remus said moving a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Dad…" she whispered opening her eyes, "Dad!" She hugged her father tightly.   
"Well isn't this cute. Father and daughter reunited." Anaka watched as a man with red eyes walked towards them with two Death Eaters.  
"Voldemort." Anaka whispered her eyes widening. Remus helped Anaka stand up and for the first time she was able to look at her surroundings. They were in a cage in the middle of a camp full of Death Eaters. Her eyes fell on Ron and she gasped. Ron looked horrible. He was unconcious, just lying on the floor. He looked so helpless.   
Out of the coner of her eyes Anaka saw something move. She turned to see Miffugan standing up. He was leaning heavily on the bars of the cage and winced as he used strained muscles.   
"I hope you weren't to uncomfortable in those sacks?" Voldemort sneered evily. Anaka had never felt such an evil presence before.  
"What do you want?" Miffugan growled walking towards Voldemort. He reached the end of the cage and stood there glaring at Voldemort.  
"Go to Ron." Remus whispered to Anaka as he let her go. He walked next to Miffugan and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Anaka rushed to Ron's side. She knelt beside him and shook him a little.  
"Wake up Weasly!" she hissed. She was watching the two Death Eaters that had come with Voldemort. They were now circling the cage with wands out. They both had their hoods up but Anaka thought that one of them seemed familiar to her.  
"Anaka… Where are we?" Anaka looked down at Ron. He was rubbing his head and looking around the cage. She helped him sit up and then gradually they both stood.  
"What are they doing?" Ron said nodding toward Miffugan and her father. She shrugged and together they walked towards the small group.  
"You have no right to hold us." Miffugan said angrily. Voldemort smiled, amused by Miffugan's defiance.  
"Would you like to fight to get out?" Voldemort said taking out his wand.   
"Sure." Miffugan answered glaring at Voldemort.  
"John, I don't think it'll help us if you're dead." Remus whispered putting a restraining hand on his arm. Voldemort laughed.  
"Yes, yes. Listen to him John. You're to young to die aren't you? I think that's how the pharse goes. But still. You might prove more useful to me alive."  
"I have nothing to offer you." John said slowly.  
"I think you all do." Voldemort said playfully, "Remus and his squirt are werewolves, this boy here is friends with Potter and Black will probably show up to help all of you! And then there's you….Mr. John Miffugan. You remind me of your father."  
Miffugan stepped back in surprise.  
"My father? What do you know about my father?" Voldemort's smile grew even more sinister.  
"You'll know in good time boy. All in good time." He stepped away from the cage and gestured to his Death Eaters. Voldemort gave them some orders and then walked away silently. The Death Eaters took places around the cage and stood there.  
"Maybe you should tell me about your father. It might help explain why he took you." Remus siad sitting on the floor of the cage.  
Anaka watched the Death Eater closest to her. He seemed so familiar….  
"My father? What's there to tell." Miffugan said shrugging. Remus stared at him waiting. Miffugan sighed.  
"My father. He was a…. well…. I never exactly figured out what he did. He works with the Ministry I'm pretty sure. When I was younger he'd be away for weeks at a time. My mom never gave me an explaination."  
"You have no idea what he did?" Remus questioned. Miffugan shook his head.  
"Nope. All I know is that he's great at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He used to have a lab in the back of our house. I used to help him. He taught me everything I know" Anaka looked at Miffugan. I wonder what his short childhood was like, she thought.   
"Hey, Anaka," Ron whispered pointing at the nearby Death Eater, "does he seem familiar to you?"   
"Yes! You see it to?" Anaka replied excitedly. Ron nodded.   
"I wonder who it is…." Ron muttered.  
"I'll find out." Anaka whispered back. She watched her father and Miffugan. They were having a heated discussion. They wouldn't tell she was gone for awhile.  
"Good Luck." Ron said worriedly. He didn't dare try to stop her. She wouldn't have listened anyway. He watched as she approached the bars of the cage.  
"Hello…um….Mr. Death Eater sir." She said uncomfortably. The Death Eater just stood there.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" The Death Eater stiffened visibly. "I do." She said shocked.  
The Death Eater moved slightly. It was just enough so Anaka could see past the hood. Inside was Professor Snape. Anaka gasped.  
"Professor Snape!!!!!!" she cried taking a step back.  
"I knew it!" Ron said angrily standing beside Anaka.  
"How could you?" Anaka whispered. She had been beginning to think Snape wasn't all that bad.  
"You dirty traitor. Just wait till we tell Dumbledore." Ron growled.  
"Stop Ron, Anaka. Get back here." Remus said standing. Ron turned and went back while Anaka lingered. There eyes locked for a moment.   
"Anaka." Miffugan said sternly. Anaka thought she saw a trace of regret in Snape's eyes but his face was hard and cold. He turned back around and just stood there.  
"He helped Voldemort….he knew they were after us." Anaka said quietly as she sat with the small group. Her father sighed.  
"Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't." Remus shook his head. Anaka knew he wasn't telling her something but decided it was best to just let it go.  
The day's passed by without any sign that they would be rescued or set free. Remus grew worried with each day and soon the day he was dreading came. The day of the full moon. He and Anaka were lying on the cage floor. They were feeling extremly sick and couldn't move. Ron and John tried to help but they could do nothing.   
"Feeling down are we?" Voldemort hissed as he made his way to the cage. Night was starting to fall and the moon was being to rise.  
"Tom…you have to let us out." Remus grumbled weakly. Voldemort laughed evily.  
"Why? So your friends here will be safe from werewolves? I'd really like to see what they plan to do." He watched Miffugan and Ron. They were backing away from Anaka and Remus slowly because they were beginning to change. Voldemort laughed.  
"What should we do?" Ron said tensely.  
"I'm not sure." Miffugan replied. They had backed as far away as they could.   
"I'll leave these two to you." Voldemort said to the half human, half werewolves, "My Death Eaters and I have some work to do. These two," he gestured toward the Death Eaters around the cage, "will watch you just in case you get out. But I doubt you will."  
With that Voldemort and his Death Eaters left the camp. The camp was empty and quiet. The two Death Eaters stood by the cage rigid. Miffugan looked around frantically. They wouldn't last long in here.  
"Snape. You have to let us out." He said walking towards the Professor. "We won't survive a minute in here." Miffugan watched as Snape stood still.   
"Answer me damn it!!!!" Miffugan said shaking the bars of the cage violently. Snape seemed to cring a little. He seemed not to stand as straight but he was silent.  
"You're not too bad Muffin." Ron said quietly as Anaka and Remus finished transforming. Miffugan dropped his head in defeat but raised it quickly so Ron wouldn't see.   
"We'll think of something." He said rushing to Ron's side and looking defiantly at Snape.  
"Can't you transform?" Ron whispered.  
"Yes but what good will that do you?"  
"Well at least you can escape." Ron said shrugging but Miffugan shook his head.  
"We both get out of here or no one does." Ron nodded. The werewolves looked at them enviously and started towards them.   
"I have a bad feeling about this…" Miffugan started when suddenly a flash of light blinded them all. The werewolves whined and the Death Eaters cried out in surprise.  
"It's an attack!" Snape cried. The Death Eaters took out there wands. Miffugan looked up just in time to see Snape turn and put a spell on the other Death Eater. He fell to the ground with a thudd. Since he had been looking the other way he would never know it was Snape that hit him.  
"It's about time." Miffugan said with a lobsided smile at Snape. Snape grunted and took out a bunch of keys.  
"Which one?" Ron asked as the werewolves started towards them once again, angrier then before. Severus blushed slightly.  
"I'm not sure. I have to try them all." He answered trying a key.  
"Hurry!" Ron said as the werewolves drew closer.  
"I'll distract them a little." Miffugan said moving to block the werewolves veiw of Ron.  
"How?" Snape and Ron asked. Miffugan shrugged.  
"I can tranform remember."  
The werewolves growled at Miffugan.  
"Well, Remus, Anaka. Just try not to bite me. Ok?" John asked nervously. He gulped and then dived towards them.  
"What the..!!!!!" Ron yelled as Snape watched in surprise.  
As the werewolves jumped to intercept him Miffugan disappeared in a heep of white feathers. An owl flew through the bars of the cage and landed on Snape's shoulders. It shook itself and started to clean it's feathers. The werewolves stood still for a moment, confused.   
"He could have gotten away anytime." Ron grumbled rolling his eyes.   
"Got it!" Snape cried as the door opened. Ron ran out and they locked the werewolves inside. They growled harmlessly.  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
"We wait till morning." Snape said strenly, "Voldemort and the others won't be back for another day."  
Miffugan stayed as an owl the rest of the night, flying every few hours just to make sure no stray Death Eaters showed up. They tied up the other Death Eater and Snape put another spell on him to make sure he stayed asleep for one more day. Then Ron and Snape took turns watching the werewolves.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Miffugan's Father

  
Chapter 12- Miffugan's Father  
  
When morning came, Anaka was awakened by the sound of keys. She watched as Snape opened the door.  
"Dad." She whispered shaking him a little. Remus opened his eyes reluctantly but sat up quickly when Snape entered the cage.  
"What have we done to them?" Anaka asked Snape pleadingly. The cage was empty and Remus and Anaka thought the worst.  
"You have to get out of here." Snape said opening the door wider.  
"What do you mean?" Anaka asked questioningly.  
"Thank you Severus." Remus said quietly. He stood up and helped Anaka stand up as well. She looked at her father, confused, but he just sighed.  
"I'll tell you later Anaka. Now we must leave." Anaka nodded reluctantly.  
"How are you two feeling?"   
Remus and Anaka turned to see Ron and John walking towards them. Anaka brightened.  
"You're both alright!"   
"Of course." Miffugan said smiling.  
"Snape here let us out." Ron added.  
"You have to go. Now!" Snape growled. Remus nodded.  
"Yes, we should be going. Do you have any extra rope by chance Severus?" Snape grabbed the extra rope and gave it to Remus.  
"Thank you." He said taking out his wand.  
"What are you doing dad?" Anaka asked.  
"Voldemort can't know Snape helped us escape. It would mean certain death for him."   
Snape agreed and Remus put the same spell on him as Snape had on the other Death Eater. They watched as Snape fell to the ground like a rag doll. Miffugan helped Anaka's father tie Snape up. Then they started toward Hogwarts. As they cleared the forest they saw Hagrid by his cabin. He was tending to the injured unicorn Anaka had given him.   
"Hagrid!!" Ron and Anaka cried happily running towards him. Hagrid looked up in surprise and a smile started to spread across his face.  
"Ana!! Ron!!" Hagrid ran to meet them and put his big arms around them in a hug.  
"How are ya Professors?" he asked as Remus and Miffugan caught up to them.  
"Just fine Hagrid," Remus said smiling, "I see you found a new creature to take care of?"  
"Actually Ana brought this one to me." He said pointing to the unicorn.  
"We can talk about that later." Anaka said hurredly.  
"Yeah. Let's go find Hermione and Harry!!" Ron said.  
Hagrid lead the bunch to Hogwarts. As they entered the Gryffindor common room they heard cries of joy and surprise.  
"Oh Ron!!!! Anaka!!! You're safe!!" Hermione yelled running up to them. She grabbed Ron in a fierce hug. She cried softly on his shoulder.  
"What took you guys so long?" Harry said smiling. He gave Anaka a quick hug and then patted Ron on the shoulder as Hermione let go and hugged Anaka.  
"We're fine." Anaka said as Hermione blew her nose.  
"What happened?" she asked the silent Professors. Anaka looked around the room. She couldn't see George anywhere.  
"I'll be back." She told her father quietly. Then she slipped out the room.  
*******************************************************  
Anaka walked outside feeling cold and weak. She hadn't had a good meal in weeks. As she looked across the field she saw Geogre. Anaka had known just where to find him. On the Quiditch field. He was lying in the middle of the field with his eyes closed. A broom was next to him. As she looked closer at it she saw that it was her's.   
Anaka sat beside him. She watched him breath softly. Then she smiled and shook him slightly.  
"Is the ground that comfy Weasly?" she said as George yawned.   
"Ana!!!! You're back!" he sat up and pulled her into a friendly hug.   
"So what happened to you? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"   
Anaka wasn't that surprised by the rush of questions but she decided that now wasn't the time to answer them.  
"What are you doing with my broom?" she countered.  
"Nothing." George said smiling.  
"Oh and by the way your brother's back safe and sound."  
"Ron's back!!!!" he said jumping up. He dragged Anaka to her feet and grabbed her broom.  
"Let's go see the little guy!!!"   
*************************************************  
After finding an empty common room and Great Hall they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They were allowed in and a happy scene was before them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Miffugan, and her father were talking to Dumbledore hurridly. Ron was surrounded closely by his mom, dad, Fred, and Percy.  
"There you are George!" Mrs. Weasly said happily.  
"Hey Ron!" George said walking toward his brother.  
"So you're Anaka." Percy said looking Anaka over. She frowned. He was definitely how Ron described him. He seemed like the Head Boy, Perfect type.  
"Yeah." She grumbled walking toward her father.  
"It's good to see you well Anaka." Dumbledore said as she entered the small group.   
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
"Remus, John, and Ron told me everything that happened. I will explain on the way about Snape." He said walking toward the door.  
"On the way?" Anaka asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"There's some people you all need to meet," he looked at the Weaslys, "You can all stay here if you want or go to the Great Hall. I'm sure you can find food there." With that Anaka, Remus, Dumbledore, and Miffugan made there way to a small room.   
The room was all the way on the other side of the school so it took them a while to get there. On the way Dumbledore explained about Snape. Miffugan was relieved to hear that Snape was only spying and not really a Death Eater. So was Anaka. She had permission to tell the others and she couldn't wait to. After all, she knew Snape couldn't be that bad.   
Soon they came to the room. None of them had ever been in this room before except for Dumbledore of course. The door was open so they walked right in.   
The others looked around and followed Dumbledore through a series of rooms. It looked like a small house or an apartment. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a den. In the den there was a glass door. Dumbledore lead them through it and they were soon in a small garden. They walked down the stone path until there was a small clearing. Inside the clearing was a little pond with fish and a picnic table with chairs. Anaka watched the two figures sitting there curiously.  
"Hello." Dumbledore called to them as the group drew nearer.   
As they got nearer Anaka saw that the figures were a couple. Miffugan noticed this as well and stopped short. The color drained from his face. Anaka stopped next to him.  
"Come on." She whispered taking his hand. Anaka had no idea who these people were but she got the feeling Miffugan knew who they were. John looked down at Anaka and smiled weakly. Together they walked up to the table. They stopped a little behind Dumbledore and Remus.   
"There's some one here to see you." Dumbledore said quietly.  
There was a young women at the table. She was being comforted by a young man who must have been her husband. The women had tears rolling down her checks and as she saw Miffugan she gasped and sobbed loudly.  
"John!!! Oh my baby boy!" she ran from the table and hugged John protectively. The man smiled and stood up. Anaka walked to stand beside her father.  
"Welcome back son." He said walking up to his wife and son. Anaka, a little shocked, surveyed his parents.   
They were surprisingly young. His mother had long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and thin. His father had dark green hair just like his and green eyes. He also had a dark green mustache. Anaka noticed how he had his mother's bright eyes and how John's eyes were almost a combination of his mother's and father's. John had his father's nose and his father's strength. His build was just like his mother's.  
"I'm so happy you're ok." His mother said wiping her eyes.  
"Thank you for bringing him here Albus." His father said shaking Dumbledore's hand.  
"It's alright Richard. Anytime."   
Remus looked cautiously at Richard Miffugan. He seemed so young yet he called Dumbledore by his first name as if they've been friends for years. Then Richard turned toward Remus.  
"It's quite a pleasure to meet you Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand. Remus shook it.  
"You too." He mumbled.  
"Oh Mr. Lupin. Thank you for bringing my boy back safely!" Mrs. Miffugan shook his hand and then gave him a quick hug. Remus blushed slightly and Dumbledore laughed.  
"It's good to see you again Alania."   
"You too Professor." She said smiling and taking his hand. Then her eyes fell on Anaka and she put a hand to her chest in surprise. She walked slowly up to her husband and they looked at Anaka closely.  
"You must be this Anaka we've heard so much about." Alania said with delight. The parents approached her and Anaka blushed. She looked at John. He seemed to be as red as a beet.  
"My son has a great taste in women. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Lupin." Mr. Miffugan said taking Anaka'a hand. He kissed it softly and then let it go. Anaka gapped. She didn't know what to say.  
"You are such a fine young lady. I hope you still aren't mad at our son for what he did earlier in the year. John is so ambitious. Just like his father." Alania said smiling at her husband.  
"We've already punished him for it. It won't happen again." Richard said reassuringly to Remus. Remus nodded.  
"Thank you." He replied.  
"I'll never understand why he did it," Mrs. Miffugan continued, "it's not like it's a secret that she's a werewolf. Just like it's not a secret that Animagus's run in our family."  
Anaka and Remus looked at the couple shocked for a moment. They were quite out going and energetic. But how did they know what she was?  
"I told them." Dumbledore explained, "They needed an explaination for why their son would do such a thing and I knew they could be trusted."  
"Of course we can!" Alania said cheerfully.  
"Yes. Did you know my Animagus form is a falcon?" Mr. Miffugan added.  
"Oh and mine is an eagle! Our family is full of flyers!! It was not a shock when little John was found out to be an owl."   
Anaka smiled. She had never met such merry people. She liked them instantly. Anaka looked at John and laughed. He was in a state of shock and hadn't said a word the whole time. He was just staring at his parents. Then his mother gasped and clasped her hands together in a revelation. She eyed her son.  
"Now we can show Anaka that darling baby picture of you John!! The one where you are holding your father's wand and prancing around with nothing on!!"  
"Mom!" he cried suddenly walking to her side. He grabbed her hands in his.  
"Stop."  
"Son I see no reason why we can't show you're girlfriend." Richard added.  
"She's not my…." John started but was cut off by his mother gasping.  
"Oh you all must stay for dinner!!!! We ordered something to be flown in from China. The famous chef Gamishnak prepared it!!!"  
"We'd love to stay!! Right dad?" Anaka asked hopefully. Her father smiled.   
"Of course."  
"And you too Professor." Alania added.  
"I'd be delighted." Dumbledore said smiling, "It'll give Richard a chance to explain something I've been wondering."  
Mr. Miffugan nodded.  
"It's time you knew, Albus. I probably should have told you sooner."  
*********************************************************   
The group sat at a small table in the kitchen. Alania quickly set the table and sat down next to her husband.  
"The food should be here any minute." Alania said to her guests as she sat.  
"Thank you for having us Mrs. Miffugan." Lupin said gratefully.  
"Anytime!!" Richard said laughing, "We love having guests!!! Espicially one's that will soon be part of the family!" He winked at Anaka. She blushed. Remus looked,surprised, at his daughter.  
"So," Alania said leaning forward, a big smile on her face, "When's the wedding?"   
"What!?!?!?!" John and Anaka cried suddenly. Mr. Miffugan looked at John strangly.  
"Well your mother and I assumed that you and Ms. Lupin were to wed."  
"No, no, no." Remus said shaking his head, "My daughter is not marrying your son!"  
"Why? What's wrong with our boy?" Mrs. Miffugan asked defensively.  
"Nothing!" Remus said throwing his hands up as if to protect himself.   
"I just think she's to young! They're both to young!" Remus looked at Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore smiled.  
"Richard, I think you've scared them enough now. Why don't we get to the point at hand? Voldemort kidnapped Remus and Anaka because they are werewolves. He took Ron because he is close to Harry. But why take John? What makes him so important?"   
The couple shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly food appeared on there plates and Alania smiled.  
"Well heres our dinner! Now you can explain to them Richard, over a good meal!"  
"Yes," Richard said sighing. He looked at his son. Then he started to speak.  
"You're very important John. Mostly because of me. Your mother never told you where I went because I didn't want you to worry."  
"I worried enough for us both." Mrs. Miffugan interrrupted, smiling sadly at her husband.  
"Yes," he replied, "I'm sorry for that dear." He took her hand in his.  
"Albus, I've known you since I was a boy. You knew my father well. He was a great Auror. One of the best. I always wanted to follow in his footsteps. But then he died. He was old when Voldemort killed him and it hurt me deeply to lose him. I vowed from that moment on to fight evil wizards. That's where I was when you were a boy, John. Away fighting Voldemort. You see I trained to be an Auror but I never became one. It wasn't for me. I studied and soon had the knowledge of an Auror and a potions master. I even devised a bomb that killed hundreds of Death Eaters. Sadly Voldemort wasn't present. He was extremly mad and came after us. You were only a young boy. Then he…he took you."  
John's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean? How'd that happen?"  
"Now I remember Richard." Dumbledore mumbled, "That must have been the reason you volunteered for that mission…."  
"What mission?" Remus asked curiously.  
"Let's not get ahead." Alania said quietly.  
"Now where was I?" Richard said slowly, "Ah yes. So he took you. I fought him for a while but with the Death Eaters and all it was impossible. Your mother couldn't fight and they nearly killed her. We were as good as dead. They took you and then left. I searched forever but I couldn't find you. We never were able to figure out what he did to you. We still don't know. When the Ministry had a spy mission I volenteered. It was a suicide mission but I needed to know where you were and if you were safe. It turned out you were there and I took you. We barely escaped. Luckily Voldemort wasn't there."  
"Maybe that's why I'm so smart.." John mused.  
"No." his parents said together. John looked at them surprised.  
"You have to admit that it's pretty werid for a 10 year old to be in his 5th year!! And to be as good at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts as your dad!! He must have given me something!"  
"No!" Mrs. Muffigan said firmly.  
"That's not what happened John." His father said quietly, "You were just born that way. I know it sounds werid but it's true!!"  
"Now it almost makes sense." Dumbledore mumbled. Then he spoke louder, "But Rich, Voldemort couldn't hate you that much for just killing a few of his kind!! I mean to take your son and try to kill you!! It's to drastic!" Richard's eyes clouded over.  
"I have not told you everything yet Albus." He said slowly, "I've discovered something new. I've even perfected it over the years but at first I gave it to John. He has something in him Albus. Something that even I don't know what it is."  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked. Anaka looked at John. He had gone deathly pale.  
"He has the ability to become.." he searched for the word, "more, I guess you can say. You know how much I loved to experiment. With Voldemort on the loose I thought it was my job to figure out how to stop him."  
"What's in me?" whispered John. He looked at his parents. They both looked so sad. His mother gently brushed a tear off her cheek.  
"John," she said softly, "you have something in you. It is the ultimate good and the ultimate evil."  
John looked at them confused. Then he stood up angrily.   
"I don't have to listen to this!" he cried. His father stood and walked toward him.  
"Extepurtuie hanitable goil." Richard said suddenly. Anaka gasped as John's face grew expressionless. His eyes held a far away look. He stood there like stone. Now everyone was standing but Mrs. Miffugan.  
"What is the meaning of this!?!?!?!!?" boomed Dumbledore waving a hand in front of John's face.  
"It's the thing." Alania whispered.  
"Those words I said," replied Richard, "they start the process. I've never fully went through with it. Frankly, I'm afraid that once he feels the power we'll lose him."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have experimented on your own child!" snapped Remus. He had his arm around Anaka protectively. Anaka was staring at John. What was happening to him?  
"I needed someone young." His father answered, "It only works on people below the age of 16."  
"I want you to give a sample of this potion to Snape. As soon as possible." Dumbledore said strenly.  
"Yes of course. You see now Albus. Voldemort found out about what John had. The power to destroy him. I believe he tried to figure out how to start the programing. Then he would have used the small child's powers against us. With childern, if they just get mad they can destroy villiages!"  
"Oh Dumbledore!" Alania cried standing. She ran over to him and grabbed his hands.  
"You have to help him!! Find a way to control what's in him!!"  
"Yes. We need to set him off to see what he's capable of. I've been perfecting the potion. I think I've made it more powerful and…." Richard started.  
"Richard STOP!!!!" his wife yelled with rage. Tears of anger were streaming down her face.  
"You have to stop!! Now he knows!!! There's no need to experiment any further. You can help Johny right Dumbledore? You can get that thing out of him before it goes off on it's own?"  
Richard ran a hand through his hair and sighed.   
"I'm sorry Ala." He said taking his wife in his arms.  
"I'll help Severus. I'm sure we can help him." Remus said softly. Anaka walked up to John slowly. She took his hand in hers. It felt strangly hot. Not burning hot but hotter then anyone's hand should be.  
"You've just got to help him." Anaka whispered.  
"We will." Dumbledore said firmly, "We have to. For this boy is a ticking time bomb."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Thing

Chapter 13- The Thing  
  
Miffugan woke up with a start. He was standing in the middle of his parent's kitchen.  
"What happened?" he asked looking around. His father was sitting at the table, which was now clean, with a notebook open. Snape was sitting across from him. He too, was writing in a notebook.   
Anaka was standing on the side getting her hand bandaged by his mother. Remus was hovering nearby.  
"What happened to your hand?" John asked worriedly. He ran over to Anaka.  
"I'll be fine." She said as Mrs. Miffugan finished bandaging her hand.   
"How are you feeling?" Remus asked giving him a funny look.  
"Ok," John said shrugging, "But I'd like to know what happened."  
"I think your father should tell you." His mother said icily.  
"Should you even let him know?" Snape asked. He looked up from his notebook. John's father stopped writing and sighed. He seemed to grow 10 years older.  
"John my boy, what do you remember?"  
"I remember you mumbling some words. That's when everything went white." John answered. Snape wrote something down in his notebook then looked up again. John looked at him annoyed.  
"Are you writing about me?" he asked.  
"John, listen to your father!" his mother snapped.  
" The phrase I said means Awake the demon. Goil can also be translated into light."  
"Awake the demon/light?" John said confused. His father went on to explain what was in him and John listened with fascination and confusion.  
"But why?" he asked quietly.  
"I believe you can beat him! Once we learn to control it you can use it!"  
"Exactly!" John said annoyed, "It! Thing! You don't know what it is!!! What….What's in me?!?!?!"  
"We're trying to figure that out." Snape said gesturing to the books.  
"You made it! You should know!" John said angrily to his father.  
"I have an idea about what it may be…" he started but his wife interuppted him by putting up a hand.  
"I think you've said enough Richard. It's time something was done. The only way we will know what this thing is is if we awaken it." She looked at her son gravely.   
"Would you be willing to do that?"  
Anaka watched John. A series of emotions passed over his face.  
"I'll be here for you." She said softly. John looked at her and smiled sadly.  
"We all will." Remus added. John looked at the ground. Then he nodded slightly.  
"We can not do this here." Dumbledore said, thinking. Rich cleared his throat.  
"Um, as you know we do have a great deal of money…."  
"Oh yes!! We have houses in France, Italy, Spain, and we're building one in New York…" Mrs. Miffugan said brightening. She loved talking about their houses.  
"Alania!" Richard said sternly. Alania grew quiet.  
"Well, I renovated this old place a few years ago and I also added a…well…under ground laboratory."  
"Really?" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes, follow me." Richard exited the kitchen. John watched as everyone followed him. He stayed in the kitchen for a minute. Anaka watched him as she started to walk away. Then she sighed and walked up to him.   
"You want to know how I burned my hand?" she asked. He nodded.  
"I was holding your hand while you were…unconscious I guess. It was warm at first, then it suddenly grew so hot that it glowed slightly and it burned my hand."  
"I'm so sorry!!!" he said looking at her sadly. He took her burnt hand and kissed it gently. Anaka blushed.  
"It's not your fault." She said. He let go of her hand and looked in her eyes.  
"I don't know what's in me but I know I can hurt people. If they can't find a way to get rid of this then I think I'm going to leave."  
"You can't just give up!" Anaka said surprised.  
"I'll let them try for a while but….I'm dangerous."  
"No your not." Anaka said sternly.  
"You know you're beautiful when you're stubborn." John said smiling. Anaka smiled and they walked out of the room hand in hand.  
*********************************************  
Richard waited for Anaka and John to appear. The group was standing in front of a closet.  
"It's not really a closet." Alania said winking.   
Snape gave her a funny look.  
"No duh." He mumbled.  
"Well now that everyone's here," He said looked at Anaka and John, "I can show you my laboratory." He opened the door and there was a flight of stairs.   
"Welcome to the closet!" Alania said walking down the stairs. The others followed and soon they came to a hallway. They walked down it and came to a great hall. There were machines everywhere and tons of other equipment.  
"Richard!" Dumbledore said in awe.  
"Yes. Impressive isn't it?" he said smiling.  
They walked into the center of the complex. There was a small table full of tubes with bubbling liquid in it. Richard held up a small container. There was a yellow green substance in it.  
"This is what I used on John when he was 4. It has nothing to do with how smart you are."  
"Or how handsome." His mother added looking at Anaka.  
Snape took the bottle and studied the liquid.  
"You can have that sample Severus." Richard said. Snape nodded.  
"Are you ready John?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes." He said squeezing Anaka's hand slightly.  
"Let's get this over with." Remus said.  
"Ok. Anaka step away." Richard said. Anaka walked up to her father. "Extepurtuie hanitable goil." He cried.  
John became like stone once again and Anaka shivered.   
"Continue." Dumbledore said sternly.  
"Yes." Rich said clearing his throat.   
"The next phrase is a little longer." He added, "Faughtosu adst euwtndoe guews coptsue!!" he yelled.   
John's body seemed to radiate heat and the room soon grew hot. His skin became a silver color. His eyes seemed to glow and his hair became the same color as his eyes. His ears grew pointed, like elf's ears. Anaka watched with horror and amazement as his clothes ripped and a pair of glistening black wings grew from his back. A strange light was about him as the changing stopped. Mr. Miffugan flipped through some pages in a book.   
"That's it." He whispered looking at his son. He put the book down and walked next to his wife.  
John blinked a few times. He looked at his hands and arms and glanced back at his wings. He smiled as he unfolded and folded them.   
"That felt strange," he said looking at his father. Mr. Miffugan looked at him in surprise and relief.  
"Hello John. I was afraid you'd turn into another creature and not remember who you were." His father circled him slowly and Alania sighed with relief.  
"So now what?" John asked anxiously, "I feel really weird. Like I'm full of energy!"  
Anaka and her father stood next to Dumbledore quietly. They didn't know what had just happened but they decided that it was probably too strange to involve them.  
"Professor," Remus whispered, "I have to go. McGonagol said she needed to talk to me about something. I'll be back in the morning to see if I can help."  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"Yes, you can go. For I too must attend to the business of the school. If we all disappear then people will become suspicious."   
"Come on Anaka." Remus said as he and Dumbledore started to walk away.  
"I'm just going to stay a little longer dad." She replied walking towards John. Remus frowned.   
"Ana, I don't think you can help."   
Anaka ignored her father and greeted John enthusiastically.  
"How do you feel?" she asked him. He looked at her with his bright eyes.  
"Energetic, happy, and like I have a lot of power in me."  
"That's what we have to explore." Mr. Miffugan said to Snape as they took out their notebooks.  
Remus stopped by the hallway and stared at his daughter. He felt like he had to protect her from what ever John had become.  
"She'll be fine Remus. Snape will watch after her." Dumbledore whispered. He walked down the hall, leaving Remus to his thoughts.   
Snape watched Dumbledore leave. Remus caught his eye and they stared at each other for a while. You better watch out for her Snape, Remus thought as he turned and walked away.  
Severus shivered slightly as he looked back at John. He had never known that any man could create such a creature. Even now he was skeptical.  
"Ok John," Richard said, "here's an apple. I want to you think of good things and concentrate on the apple."  
John held the apple in his hand. His eyes glazed over as a white glow started to radiate from his hand. There was a small flash of light and then John handed the apple back to his father.  
"How strange!" Alania replied as they looked at the apple. The apple was now a golden color. Rich hit it against the nearby table and his eyes widened.  
"It's solid gold!" he exclaimed.  
"A golden apple. Isn't that cool?" John replied smiling. Snape frowned and handed him another apple.  
"Now think of something evil. Concentrate on that power you feel." He told John. Everyone watched as John's eyes became clouded. Slowly the apple in his hand started to rot. Then it quickened.  
"Ok John that's enough." His father said writing in his book, "John I said stop!"  
John couldn't hear them. The apple continued to rot and blacken until all that was left was a pile of ash. His eyes were cold as he dumped the ashes onto the floor.   
"Wow," he said returning to his old self. The coldness left his eyes as quickly as it had appeared there.  
"That was really weird." He said looking at his parents.  
"I don't think I need to see anymore." Alania said softly. Seeing her son like this was just too painful. It hurt even more knowing her husband had been the one to awaken this thing in him. Richard watched his wife leave and sighed.  
"Well, I guess we should run soon more tests."  
**************************************************  
They continued to test through out the night with Anaka watching. When it reached 11:00 Anaka decided to sit down and rest. By 11:30 she was half asleep and listening to the soft voices around her.  
"It's getting late." Richard said quietly.  
"I don't feel at all tired." Replied John. Snape grunted. He was feeling rather worn out.  
"Snape you should get some rest. We can try some more tomorrow. I'd like to speak to my son alone anyway."  
"Sure," Severus mumbled.   
Anaka listened to his footsteps fade away. She opened her eyes slightly and found Mr. Miffugan staring at her with a queer look. Anaka quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.  
"John I want you to have this."   
"Mom's old story book?" John asked skeptically.  
"It's not a story book. It's not in runes for nothing." His father said sternly.  
"But she read me stories out of it!" John argued.  
"Yes well there's more in it then that! Tomorrow I want you to read through it. It will tell you how to change back to your self. I just awakened this thing in you but I never created it."   
John's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I'll teach your classes tomorrow, don't worry. Just get some sleep."  
John sighed. He looked at the book in his hands. It brought up many memories of his childhood. Ever since he could remember he had known how to read the strange elfin runes. His mother had read him many stories out of it and when he could read he read them himself. But he was never able to read the back of the book.  
"Ok," he said at last, "I'll take it and read it."  
"Good. Why don't you take Ana up to?"  
"Sure, dad."  
John watched his father clean off the table. He walked up to Anaka and picked her up slowly, trying not to wake her. Anaka opened her eyes slightly and smiled at John. He smiled back.  
"Hey," he said quietly, walking towards the door.  
"Hey," Anaka replied, "where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you back to the Gryffindor common room."  
"I think I can walk." Anaka exclaimed as she clung to John. They were walking up the stairs and Anaka didn't being jostled around so much.  
"Are you sure?" John asked smiling.  
"Yes!" Anaka cried as he started to walk up the stairs faster.  
"Ok!" he said laughing.  
"Thank you!" Anaka said walking up the rest of the stairs.  
"So what's that book?" she asked casually. The book was very curious to her. What was in it?   
"Oh, just an old family book."  
"Can I see it?" John hesitated.  
"I guess so."  
He handed the book to Anaka. The book was made of brown leather with a gold border. There was a giant rune on the front also in gold: .  
"What does this mean?" Anaka asked pointing to the rune. John glanced at the cover. "It's nothing really. Ah, here we are." He said avoiding the question. Anaka handed the book back to him, a little annoyed.  
"Well, where have you been?" The Fat Lady asked yawning.  
Anaka whispered the password and turned to John.  
"You better go before she notices you look different." She whispered watching the Fat Lady close her eyes. John nodded.  
"I'll see you later." He said walking away.  
That night Anaka couldn't get the rune and book out of her mind. Why would they have a book in runes? Why wouldn't he tell me what it meant? And what was in John if his dad didn't create it? Anaka sat up and grabbed a piece of paper. She drew a picture of the rune and then put it in her trunk. I'll go to the library and check it out tomorrow, Anaka thought as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  



	14. Belated Birthday

Chapter 14- Belated Birthday  
  
The first thing Anaka did when she woke up was grab the piece of paper with the rune on it from her trunk. Before going to breakfast she went to see Madame Pomfry.  
"You're lucky that you pulled your hand out of the flames quickly," Pomfry said unwrapping her hand bandages. Remus had told her that Anaka had burnt herself while using a caldron.  
"I'll be more careful next time," Anaka promised when Pomfry was done, "thank you."  
She quickly rushed to the Great Hall. She stopped outside the door. I hate being late, she thought. Taking a deep breath she entered.   
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
Anaka stopped short and stared at the Gryffindor table. It was decorated with balloons, and presents were in front of an empty seat. Smiling she went over to the table and sat down.  
"Happy belated birthday!!!" George cried.  
"How'd you all find out?" Anaka asked amazed. Her birthday had been almost a month ago while Voldemort was holding them.  
"We know everything!" Ron replied.  
"Your dad reminded us too." Harry added.  
"You missed out on your birthday because of everything," Hermione exclaimed, "so we decided it would only be fair to let you have one now!"  
"Thanks everyone!!" Anaka said looking at all the gifts.  
"Well let's eat!!" Fred said looking longingly at the plates of food.  
"Then you can open your presents!!" Ginny cried.  
The whole table ate without a word. Once they were done the rest of the school went to their first class.  
"Don't we have to leave too?" Anaka asked as the Slytherins gave them dirty looks as they passed.  
"Nope," Harry said smiling, "Dumbledore said we could all miss our first class so you could get your presents."  
"We should have birthdays more often!!" Fred whispered to George.  
"So open one already!!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Anaka went through the presents rather quickly. George gave her a set of Dung bombs, Ron gave her an Appleby Arrows jersey, Hermione gave her a book on Unicorn Care, and Harry gave her a broom cleaning set.   
"Open this one from Hagrid!!" George said suddenly.  
The gift was in a brown box. There was strong tape on it and holes were all around it.  
"I wonder if it's dangerous." Ginny said curiously.  
"I bet it's something to soften the blow." Ron whispered to Harry. But he didn't whisper soft enough. Anaka looked at Ron.  
"What blow?"  
"Oh no!!" Hermione groaned, "I forgot!! I guess my gift is useless."  
"What happened?" Anaka asked.  
"We let your unicorn free." George said quietly. The room was silent for a moment. The box shuddered in her hands and Anaka smiled.   
"It's ok. It wasn't mine anyway. I guess we had to let it free sometime." Anaka said shrugging.   
"Open your present already!" Fred said, looking at the now moving box.  
Anaka smiled and ripped the tape off the box. As the top became loose, a small furry head popped out.  
"A kneazle!!!" Ron cried in surprise.  
The kneazle sniffed the air and looked around. It looked at Anaka quietly.  
"Awww." Said the whole table. Anaka laughed.  
"It's adorable!!" she exclaimed.  
The kneazle had yellow fur, speckled with orange spots. Its ears were longer then ordinary cat's ears but seemed to fit on the small creature. Its tail was like a lion's with brown fur on the end. Anaka took it out of the box and cradled it. The kneazle yawned and licked her hand. Its tongue was rough and wet. Inside the box was the license needed to own the kneazle.  
"It's the cutest thing ever." Ginny gasped.  
"What will you name it?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not sure….maybe Sunfire!!!" Anaka said suddenly.  
"Sunfire." George said smiling, "It fits."  
Sunfire closed his eyes and went to sleep. As Anaka laid him in her lap, Hermione picked up a stray card on the table.  
"I think this is for you." Hermione replied.  
Anaka took the card and opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper. The writing on it was gold. It said:  
Anaka,  
Meet me in my parent's garden tonight at 9:00. I promise to make your birthday a special night.  
John Miffugan  
  
"A special night?" Ron said frowning. Anaka smiled as she put the note back into the envelope.  
"That's so sweet!!" Hermione squeaked.  
"How romantic!!" Ginny cried.  
"Girls." mumbled Fred.  
"Are you going to go?" Harry asked. Anaka beamed at Harry. She really likes him, Harry thought sadly. He felt bad for Ron and frankly he was just starting to trust Miffugan again.   
"Of course!!" she cried. Then she turned to Hermione.  
"What should I wear?!"  
"Oh we have to find something after dinner!!" Hermione answered.  
"Come on. We have to go to our classes." George said getting up.  
"Yeah. We better get to Hagrid's." Harry pointed out.  
"Ok. I can't wait to thank him for Sunfire." Anaka said picking up her gifts. She dropped them off at the Gryffindor girl's dorm but kept Sunfire with her. Then she headed for Hagrid's.  
*****************************************  
Mr. Miffugan sat at his son's desk as the Gryffindor and Slytherin 5 years entered.  
"Why hello Anaka. What a cute kneazle!" he said happily, glad to see a familiar face.  
"Hello Mr. Miffugan," Anaka said stopping at his desk, "I named him Sunfire."  
"Very good. I guess I better start class."  
Anaka nodded and took her seat next to Hermione.  
"Hello class. I am Richard Miffugan or Professor Miffugan to you. I'm John's father. He's feeling ill today so I decided to step in."  
"Great. We have an old guy for a teacher." Malfoy sneered.  
"Old?" Rich said in surprise, "why I'm younger then most of your parents. John is only 17 going on 18. But enough about age. What do you want to do today?"  
Hermione's hand shot up as the rest of the class started whispering about this new teacher.  
"What do you want to do, Miss?" Mr. Miffugan asked.  
"Well, we've been reviewing for our finals and we were up to…" the whole class groaned, interrupting her.  
"You're Hermione, right?" she nodded, "Today I think we will skip the regular stuff and go right to something fun!!"  
"Like what?" Lavender asked.  
"What do you want to know about?"  
"How about runes?" Anaka said quietly, sketching the rune in her book.   
"Runes huh?" Hermione said suddenly. Anaka looked up surprised. Hermione had her hand in the air and was waving it anxiously.  
"No!" Anaka hissed as Professor Miffugan called on her. Hermione gave her a strange look before speaking.  
"Can you teach us to read certain runes?" she asked. Rich watched Anaka's face go pale. Curious, he said yes.  
"It'll be fun!" he replied, "What runes do you know or want to learn?"  
Even the Slytherins were interested in this. The class spent a few minutes going over some runes. During this time, Anaka got up the courage to ask a question.  
"What does this rune mean?"   
Anaka took out the piece of paper with the rune on it. Miffugan stared at the rune for a moment. Then he looked at Anaka.  
"He showed you the book?" he whispered. Anaka didn't say a word but continued to hold up the paper.  
"Well?" Hermione pressed. Richard's face brightened.  
"That is the rune of Abaron. It literally means Abaron."  
"What's Abaron?" one of the Slytherin's asked. A far off look came into Miffugan's eyes as he smiled.  
"Abaron. The most beautiful place on the planet. As the legend goes, Abaron is a hidden community of elfin folk. They have beautiful wings and special powers. They live in peace, protecting their land."  
"Have you ever been there?" one of the students asked. The professor's eyes grew clouded and held a protected look. He seemed almost sad.  
"Of course not," he said, "it's just a story I used to tell my son." He glanced at Anaka.  
Anaka looked down at her book. Over the past few days, she thought, I've come to learn that some stories are true.  
**********************************  
Anaka went through the rest of the day thinking. The keys to everything were the runes. I should probably check out Abaron too, she thought. When dinner was over she drew Hermione aside.  
"Need help getting changed?" Hermione asked smiling. Anaka blushed.  
"Yeah I guess. But I need you to go to the library and check out some books on runes for me."  
"Runes?" Hermione said puzzled.  
"Yes. I'll explain later." She glanced at her watch, "I need to get ready!"   
They ran up to the dormitory and Anaka quickly picked out her dress. It was black with silver flowers on it. She wore her Moony necklace and put on her favorite bracelet. Hermione curled Anaka's hair and put it into a bun.  
"You look great!!" Hermione cried as Anaka put on her shoes.  
"I hate heels." She murmured as they walked into the common room.  
The common room grew silent as she entered and Anaka tried to smile.  
"You look nice." George said walking up to her with a smile.  
"Thanks." Anaka said rolling her eyes.  
"What?" George said defensively as she pushed pass him.  
"I know you and Ron and probably everyone don't like John."  
Ron and Harry came up behind them.  
"That's not true." Harry said slowly.  
"Yes it is." Ron countered.  
"Shut up." Hermione said glaring at Ron.  
"We're just worried that's all." George said.  
"Well don't be. Hermione watch Sunfire for me, ok?" Anaka huffed and walked out of the room.  
"I'm going after her." Ron said walking after her.  
"No Ron." Harry said stopping him.  
"I'll make sure she's fine." George said and followed Anaka.  
"You've done it now." Hermione sighed.  
**********************************************  
Anaka walked down the halls slowly, fiddling with her bracelet. Why'd I blow up like that? She wondered as she turned a corner.  
"Anaka!!"   
She turned to find George running towards her.  
"What?" she said annoyed.  
"Well," he said catching his breath, "I thought you might like someone to walk you down there." He took her arm and they started walking.  
"I'm sorry I blew up at you. Tell everyone I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."   
Anaka smiled and they walked silently the rest of the way.   
****************************************************  
When they reached John's parent's room George stopped.  
"Well, have fun. But no later then 10!!" he said smiling. He turned and started to walk away.  
"Don't wait up for me!!" Anaka called after him. He laughed with a wave of his hand and turned a corner.  
Anaka sighed and opened the door. The room was dark and quiet. She walked towards the garden. As she walked through, she smiled. All around the garden lights were lit. She came to the table and was shocked by the change. A tablecloth covered the table and fine china was set. There were candles on the table and a bunch of roses in the center. John was nowhere in sight. Anaka walked up to the table and saw a card in the flowers. She opened it and gasped as a bunch of butterflies flew out.  
"Like my new trick?"   
Anaka turned to see John smiling behind her.  
"It's very nice." She replied. John pulled out her chair and Anaka sat.  
"So how are you feeling?" she asked as he sat. John shrugged.  
"Fine. I'm going to teach tomorrow hopefully."  
They sat there talking and eating for a while. When they were done John stood up and walked to a certain part of the garden. Anaka followed and saw that between the bushes was a path.   
"Someplace special." John whispered pulling the branches aside.   
Anaka walked through and John followed. They walked through flower gardens and a beautiful orchard before they stopped. Anaka stared at the site before her. There was a small fountain in the middle of a beautiful rose garden. The roses were all different colors and a carved stone bench was on the side.  
"It's beautiful." Anaka said walking towards the bench.  
"Yeah." John said smiling.  
Anaka touched a nearby flower, in awe.  
"Anaka watch out for the…" before John had finished Anaka fell. Grabbing her ankle she looked at the ground. There was a small stone step. I'm so stupid, she thought as John helped her up.  
"I'm fine really." Anaka said as John stared at her worriedly. John helped her limp towards the bench.  
"Never fall in heels." Anaka said frowning. Her ankle was turning purple.  
John sighed and took her foot. He gently took off her shoe and inspected the injury.  
"So how is it?" Anaka said wincing as John moved her ankle.  
"Well you should definitely go to Madame Pomfry later."  
Anaka sighed and angrily took her other shoe off.  
"Stupid shoes." She mumbled putting them on the ground. John laughed. Anaka sent him an annoyed glance.  
"What's so funny?"   
"You look great when you're mad." Anaka blushed and John laughed again.  
"I guess my idea is ruined now."  
"What idea?" Anaka asked curiously.  
"I was going to ask you to dance." He stood up and pointed his wand at something under the bench. Anaka glanced down and saw a stereo.  
"We can still try right?" John asked.  
Anaka looked up and found John standing with his hand out to her. She sighed as the song started. The same song they had danced to at the Christmas Dance. Anaka took his hand and stood up shakily. Anaka leaned on John heavily as they danced. Her ankle throbbed.  
"This is wonderful. Thanks for going to so much trouble for me." Anaka said looking at John.   
"It wasn't any trouble. It was all worth it. You know I'm…um… fond of you." Anaka smiled.  
"You look great when you're nervous." She said laughing.   
"I guess I shouldn't be nervous." John replied.  
"You shouldn't." Anaka agreed. John stopped dancing and Anaka stumbled. He caught her and they stood there as the song ended.  
"I have to give you something. I cleared it with you're dad so don't worry about the type of gems."  
Out of his pocket he pulled a small heart locket. It was different from the other one and had green gems on the outside. Anaka opened it and found a picture of her and John in it.   
"This is the picture from the dance." She said slowly.  
"Yeah." John said quietly.  
Anaka closed it and put it around her neck.   
"That's not all." He said smiling. He pulled a small square box out of his pocket.  
"What else is in there?" Anaka said smiling. John laughed and opened the box.   
Inside was a gold ring. There was a sea-green gem on it.  
"It was once my mom's. She calls it the key to Abaron." Anaka started at this but smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
"I'll always love you." He whispered as they hugged. Anaka blushed as they pulled apart and gently kissed him on the check. John smiled. He pulled her close and then kissed her, right on the lips.   
*********************************************  
Remus walked through the garden slowly. He didn't want to interrupt their dinner but he just had to give Anaka her birthday present. It was a photo album. The album was composed of pictures of when Remus and Molly had just met at Hogwarts, their wedding, honeymoon, and when Anaka was born. John would probably like to see it anyway.  
"Hello?" he said as he approached the table. The table was full of dirty dishes and the candles were low. Puzzled, Remus looked around.  
Then he noticed the bushes parted slightly at one side. He passed through and saw a path. He looked back but then followed it. He passed amazing flowers and walked through a beautiful orchard until finally he came to a clearing. He stepped back in surprise at what he saw. Anaka and John were standing in the courtyard kissing. Remus watched with anger and his parental instincts kicked in. A million thoughts went through his mind. Anaka was too young for this, she was just 15, John is dangerous, and she's not ready. Remus waited for them to move apart but they never did and he could wait no more.  
"Get your hands off my daughter you biatch!!!" he cried angrily. The couple parted in surprise and for a moment Anaka forgot the pain in her leg.   
"Dad!?" she gasped.  
"Professor!" John stammered. Remus jumped down the step and grabbed Anaka's hand. He pulled her towards him. He saw her wince in pain and he looked at her ankle. Glowering at Miffugan he picked up her shoes.  
"We're leaving. I think it's best if you don't see my daughter again." He said dangerously.   
"But dad…" Anaka struggled as they walked away.   
"No buts!!" Remus sneered. Anaka looked back at John with tears streaming down her face. John was standing there sadly, holding the empty ring box in his hand.  
  
  
  



	15. The Runes of Abaron

Chapter 15- The Runes of Abaron  
  
Anaka hugged Sunfire tightly as she cried in the Shrieking Shack. After Remus had dragged her away, they had gotten into a big fight. Her father had walked away angrily and had gone to speak with Dumbledore. She had sneeked back into Hogwarts, grabbing Sunfire unnoticed. She feared what might happen next.  
"Is it wrong to love him?" she whispered to Sunfire. Sunfire purred and rubbed against Anaka.   
Anaka stood up and stared out the window. She stood there thinking for a while when her thoughts were interrupted by a scratch at the door. Anaka had picked one of the few rooms that still had doors on their hinges. She opened it slowly and sighed when she saw the big black dog.  
"Come in." she sniffed opening the door. The dog walked into the room and waited for Anaka to shut the door and sit beside him. Anaka watched as Sirius changed to himself.   
"Why the tears Ana?" Sirius asked worried. Anaka wiped her face and set Sunfire on the floor. Then she told him the whole story.  
"So you kissed that guy?" Sirius said unbelieveing.  
"You're just like everyone else." Anaka scolded standing up. She picked up Sunfire and started towards the door. Sirius stopped her.  
"I'm not like everyone else." He said softly, "You can do what you want. But you're only 15! Don't you think you're to young to get involved with anyone?"  
"Is it wrong to love him?" she asked defiantly. Sirius hesitated a mintue.  
"He did attack you.." he started before Anaka interrupted him.  
"That was months ago!! I understand why he did!! Why can't you people just forgive him? I have!"  
"Because we love you! We are worried about you! This guy is dangerous. Dumbledore clued me in on the other side of him. Something is diffinently fishy."  
"But look." Anaka trust out her hand and pointed with the other at her necklace. Sirius glanced at the necklace but stared at the ring.  
"What…um….What exactly does this mean?" he stammered.  
"Not what you think. He just told me that he loved me. But I didn't get a chance to tell him how I feel because dad came!"  
"What would have happened if he didn't?" Sirius countered. Anaka looked at him surprised.  
"What do you mean?"   
"You were kissing."  
"So?" Anaka asked angrily.  
"I agree with Remus. You're not ready for what could have happened."  
"Nothing would have happened." Anaka grumbled.  
"I think we should get back to Hogwarts." Sirius said, starting to leave. Reluctantly, Anaka followed.  
******************************************  
"Anaka! Where have you been?" Hermione cried when Anaka entered the common room. The room was dark and Hermione had stayed up all alone. Hermione looked at Anaka's tear streaked face and at her swollen ankle,which was deminishing.  
"I just had to stop by Madam Pomfry to heal my ankle." Anaka said, putting Sunfire gently on the floor.  
"Why did you sneak in here and grab Sunfire? George saw you. He said you ran to the Shreiking Shack."  
"I did. I needed to be alone."  
"Why? What happened?"  
Anaka sighed and sat heavily by the fire. Hermione sat next to her quietly and listened as she told her what happened.  
"That's terrible." Hermione said once Anaka was done.  
"I just don't know what's going to happen now. What will Dumbledore do?"  
"Dumbledore will understand." Hermione said softly.  
There was a deep silence. Then Hermione remembered something.  
"I went to the library like you asked," Hermione said suddenly, "I checked out some books on runes and strange enough Abaron is mentioned in two of them."  
Anaka perked up at this.  
"Hermione," she said slowly, "I have to tell you something. No one else is supposed to know but I think you can help me." Anaka recounted what happened to John and about the book of runes.  
"How strange!" Hermione replied.  
"Yes, I know. Would you mind if we took a look at those books now?" Hermione shook her head and ran up to get the books. They spent the rest of the night reading about Abaron. They found out that Abaron was thought to be an ancient civilazation in England. A wizard named Fagabozo Cersatern, from Spain, discovered it in 1678. After that it is said that the land of Abaron disappeared as soon as Cersatern left. It has been sighted in various places but there is no proof.  
"Wow." Hermione whispered.  
"I don't believe this!! I have to get John or his parents to talk to me about it." Anaka replied.  
"Can't this wait for tomorrow?" Hermione said yawning.  
"I guess."   
They shut off the one light they had on and Anaka grabbed Sunfire, who was in a deep sleep. Then they went to the dormotory.  
***************************************************  
Lupin marched angrily out of Dumbledore's office. Remus had explained everything to him and all Dumbledore had said was let's sleep on it. As Remus stormed through the halls he passed Serverus.  
"What's all the huff about?" he asked, seeing Lupin's face. Remus turned to him with a dangerous look.  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't. But if it concerns Dumbledore then it must be something important." Snape shrugged. Remus poured out his story to Snape. Feeling a little better afterward he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I yelled at her." He groaned, "I totally blew up."  
"Well, werewolves can get like that." Snape sneered. He was quite disturbed by the news but resolved not to let it show.  
"So," Snape started with a smirk, "you let your daughter go gallivanting around? I don't think Molly would have liked you letting your daughter go into the arms of a monster."  
Remus clenched his fists and glared at Snape. Snape jeered at him.  
"What? Are you going to hit me Remus? Why? Can't except the truth that your daughter goes off with Professors and does who knows what…."  
At this Remus lost it and slammed Snape against the wall.  
"Watch it Severus." He said quietly, "I wouldn't want Madam Pomfry to have to bandage up the rest of your face."  
Snape glared at him. They stood there for awhile. Then Lupin let him go and started to walk away.  
"Not this time wolf." Snape growled and lunged at him.  
"Ah!" Remus, taken by surprise, fell hard on the floor. They struggled and Snape punched him in the stomach. Remus was stunned for a moment as Snape kicked him in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. Snape dragged Remus up on his feet.   
Recomposing himself, Remus kicked Snape hard in his leg. As he yelped, Lupin hit him hard in the gut, then in the face. He watched Snape lying on the floor. He struggled to sit up and slowly wiped the blood trickling from his mouth.  
"This is childish." He said standing, leaning against the wall. Remus nodded.  
"Sorry it had to come to this Severus." He whispered and started to walk away.   
Snape smiled deviously and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Remus and started reciting a spell.  
"Not today greaseball!!!" came a shout.  
Sirius jumped out of the shadows and hit the wand out of Snape's hand. Sirius pinned him on the floor. Remus turned in surprise and ran back to Sirius's side.  
"He took out his wand." Sirius growled. Snape glared at them both. Lupin stayed silent.  
"Is it a duel you want?" Sirius asked. He tightened his hold on Snape and Severus tried to hide the pain on his face. But Remus saw it and felt pity at once.  
"Let him go Sirius. This isn't right." Knowing that he couldn't change Remus's mind by the look on his face, Sirius let go.  
Severus stayed sprawled on the floor.  
"Is it a duel you want Severus?" Remus asked quietly. Snape just glared at them. He wished that he could duel with them. He knew he'd find pleasure in killing them both but also knew that Dumbledore would never allow it.  
"Let's go." Remus said rubbing his stomach. There was a pain there he had never felt before. Sirius nodded and kicked Snape hard before leaving. Severus watched as they walked down the hall.  
**********************************************  
"I've never felt better." Sirius said smiling. He was trying to lighten the dark mood around his friend but it didn't seem to work.  
"What's wrong Remus? I've never known you to get into a fight before?"  
Remus sighed.  
"He was saying awful things about Ana. I couldn't let him. I felt so angry." As he remembered the fight his hand went to his stomach. The strange pain was still there.  
"I wonder if he has rocks in his shoes?" Remus muttered. Sirius stopped him with a hand.  
"You're hurt aren't you?" Sirius asked frowning. Remus shrugged.  
"He punched and kicked me in the stomach. It's just a bit bruised."  
"Let me see."  
"No. I'm fine Sirius…."  
"Remus!"  
They stared at eachother for a while. Then Remus sighed. He lifted his shirt slightly and Sirius's eyes widened at the sight. Remus's stomach was purple, red, and blue. It looked terrible and Sirius noticed how much the red looked like blood. Could he be bleeding internally?  
"You're going to Madam Pomfry now!" Sirius said quickly dragging Remus a few steps.  
"I'm fine." Remus said stopping, "I refuse to go to Madam Pomfry this late. Snape is worse then me." Sirius shook his head and dragged him all the way. Once they were there, Sirius transformed.  
"Why what's wrong Professor? And what's this dog doing here?" Madam Pomfry asked yawning.  
"I'm so sorry for coming so late but I'm afraid I fell. I thought I was fine but my friend said I should come anyway."  
Madam Pomfry led him to a bed. Remus lifted his shirt slowly and Pomfry gasped.  
"What did you fall on?" she asked examining the wound. She pressed it in a spot and Remus's head swooned. The room moved and suddenly there were two Madam Pomfry's.  
"I'm……not feeling well at all." Remus grumbled holding his head and sitting on the bed.  
"Madam Pomfry!!! I found Professor Snape almost unconsious in the hall and…." Professor McGonagoll stopped when she saw Remus. Her eyes narrowed. Snape was leaning on her heavily.  
"So you got into a fight, hmm?" she started but Madam Pomfry hushed her.   
"It doesn't matter. Just go tell Dumbledore and leave Snape on that bed."  
Remus watched the figures move until the room went dark.  
****************************************************  
Remus woke up to arguing voices nearby.  
"Why don't you tell us what really happened Severus?"  
"I already told you Minerva…."  
"You're a liar!! Madam Pomfry said Remus gave her the same excuse! Perhaps you fell down together?"  
Lupin opened his eyes to see Anaka, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hovering nearby. Sirius was lying on the floor and Sunfire was curled up beside him. Remus tried to move but a sharp pain went through his stomach.   
"Dad! Don't move." Anaka said to her father. Releif was in her eyes as her father smiled. Then she grew stern.  
"You yell at me for getting into fights but then you get into one yourself! You're worse then I am."  
"Well it's about time the other one woke." McGonagoll said raising an eyebrow.  
Madam Pomfry quietly examined his bandages then heped him sit up. Snape was in a bed a few feet from him.  
"Maybe you can tell us the truth?" Minerva pressed. Lupin stayed silent.  
"This is unbelieveable!!" she said throwing up her hands, "You are such childern!"  
"Just go away!" Snape growled.  
"I shall not." She sneered.  
"Stop bickering." Dumbledore said quietly. Lupin looked at him surprised. All this time Dumbledore had been so quiet that he hadn't noticed him.  
"I think it's time I talked to them alone."   
Pomfry and McGonagoll left quickly but not before McGonagoll reprimanded them one more time. Once they were gone and Dumbledore had drawn the curtains, Sirius transformed.  
"Well, isn't this a wonderful sight." He said looking at Severus, all bandaged and bruised. He stopped as Dumbledore looked around the room.  
"I want to know what happened. Now."  
The room was awkwardly silent for a moment. Lupin sighed and Snape cleared his throat.  
"I was attacked." Severus said finally. His eyes drifted to Remus.  
"I was attacked by… by a no good, dirty, flea infested, retch."  
"And I was attacked by a man who was defaming my daughters good name." Remus countered.  
"So.." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "why don't you tell us the full story Remus?"  
Remus stared at Snape as he recounted his fight.   
"I don't know what happened once I left. All I know is that I heard a cry and a struggle. I turned and saw Sirius on him."  
"He took out his wand, the dirty bastard. He was going to kill him. I was trying to find Remus because I had found Anaka crying. I wanted to know if he was alright. I turned a corner and saw Snape reciting a spell as Remus walked away. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He wants a duel. He wants to kill us both. Don't you Severus? You'd love to kill the last of our group wouldn't you? Leave another kid without a father?"   
At this Severus jumped out of his bed. Sirius smiled and they started towards eachother.  
"Stop this." Dumbledore cried. He turned to Severus.  
"Is it a duel you want?"   
Snape andDumbledore stared at eachother for a while.   
"Honestly?" Severus asked. Dumbledore nodded. Snape stirred uncomfortably and stayed silent. Dumbledore sighed.  
"I know your answer now." He said quietly. Anaka looked at Snape and her father and grew frightened.  
"Dad, you won't do it right?" she grabbed her father's hand.  
"You're not doing it either." Harry told Sirius sternly. Remus and Sirius looked at eachother smiling.  
"Who are the adults here?" Remus asked. Anaka eyed him, annoyed.  
"Don't worry." Sirius replied.  
"You should both rest now. We'll deal with this later." Dumbledore said. He pulled the curtain open as Sirius turned back into a dog. He then pulled the curtain to separate Remus and Snape.   
He left with a word to Madam Pomfry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed silently. Anaka grabbed Sunfire and watched as Sirius sat next to her dad.  
"I'll see you later." She called to him.  
"Why don't you bring the ablum by later?" he asked, "I'd love to explain the pictures to you."  
Anaka nodded.  
"One more thing. Stay away from John. At least for now. For me please."   
"Sure dad." Anaka said slowly. Then she left. As she passed Snape's bed, she saw him grumbling. Narrowing her eyes she went to see him.  
Severus glared at her as she stood by his bed.  
"What?" he asked gruffly.  
"You would kill my dad and Sirius?"   
Severus stared at his hands uncomfortably. He had been thinking the same thing. Could he really kill them? He hated them more then anything and wouldn't care if they were gone but to kill them himself? So many other people would be upset. Espicially Harry and Anaka. But why did he care?  
"You would just make more people hate you. Like me and Harry."  
"You already hate me." He sneered.  
"No I don't." Anaka said with a surprised look. She smiled as Severus looked at her with surprise.  
"I think you can be mean, but you can also be caring. Like when you were mad at John for using the gems on me."  
"Well he had no right." Snape grumbled.  
"Would you care if I forgave him?"  
"Well, your father did tell me what happened. I…um… agree with him. He's dangerous."  
Anaka nodded slightly.   
"Did you really say bad things about me?" she asked thoughtfully.  
Snape stirred.  
"Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
Anaka looked at him. Severus glanced about the room. The hurt in her eyes was to much. But she was the daughter of Remus so why should he care if she was hurt?  
"Ok. I'll leave."  
She started out the door then stopped.  
"My dad has Sirius to look after him but you have no one." She turned and walked back to his bed. She gently put Sunfire on his folded hands.  
"Sunfire will watch after you."  
Severus stared at the bundle of fur. He petted it gently. Anaka turned and left. Snape sighed. Why was she nice to him?  
****************************************************  
As Anaka walked out into the halls, Mr. and Mrs. Miffugan came towards her.  
"Why hello Ana!" Rich cried, "I came to see your father. Is he up?"  
"Yes he is." Anaka replied.  
"Great! While the men talk, I'd like to speak with you." Alania said smiling. Anaka nodded and followed Alania back to her room. They sat at the kitchen table.  
"I heard what happened with you and my son." She said, pouring two glasses of lemonade. Anaka stayed quiet.   
Mrs. Miffugan took a sip from her glass. Then looked at Anaka thoughtfully.  
"I also heard that you saw John's book. Or rather my family's book. We've had it for generations. I ran into Hermione yesterday. She was taking out some books on runes. I guess you were curious about Abaron?"  
"Just a little." Anaka said slowly. Gaining some courage, Anaka asked a question,  
"What is Abaron? Can you tell me about it?"  
Alania smiled.  
"I don't know if I could tell you, but maybe if I taught you a song my mother told me you'll understand." Anaka nodded. Alania thought for a moment and then started to sing:  
Abaron's an ancient land,  
Where elfin folk named Zaken dwell,  
They live there and protect their land,  
From evil and from wizard's hands,  
  
Their skin is fair and eyes are bright,  
They run as fast as Falcon's flight,  
Their long fingers are quick on bow,  
And eyes can see for leagues beyond,  
  
Their ears can hear for miles round,  
They beat their wings without a sound,  
For they have powers unknown,  
Enough to hide their large home,  
  
Their mouths can speak in many tongues,  
Though many don't understand their speech,  
It sounds like ringing chimes,  
Among the forests noisy song,  
  
Though it may be lost today,  
It will return so don't dismay,  
Then the ancient folk shall sing,  
And evil will be purged eternally.  
  
Alania stopped and no one spoke.  
"I'm afraid that's all I remember." She said sighing.  
"So…you're all from Abaron?" Anaka asked. She knew Alania wanted her to believe that they were just stories in a book but there was more to it. When John transformed he almost perfectly fit the description.  
"I guess I can't lie to you," Alania replied, "yes. We are of the ancient race, Zaken. It sounds rediculous but it's true. Years ago a group left Abaron with the explorer Fagabozo. The others were horrified and Abaron quickly left. Fagabozo turned out to be a worthless,dishonorable man. He wanted to sell them for money. So the 14 families of Zekans ran away and found a way to transform into humans. They settled in Spain, in a wizard community for a while. No matter how hard they searched they couldn't find Abaron again. They stayed there for years. Only two Zekans ever married wizards. Wizards have always seemed untrustworthy. Then Rich and I met Albus and it all changed!!! He's helped us search for Abaron. That's why we have so many homes around the world. We're hoping New York will lead us somewhere."  
Anaka was silent for a moment.  
"How is this ring the key to finding Abaron?" she asked. Alania hesitated, then smiled.   
"Put it in the light."  
Anaka held up her hand and gasped. Through the ring, there was faint black writing. There was a circle with initials around it and an arrow pointing to the initials US.   
"It was passed down in my family. It's all the places Abaron moves to. We've searched everywhere and next is the US. I'm afraid that in a year though, the cycle will start over and Abaron could be in a place we already searched."  
"It's a guessing game." Anaka muttered. Alania nodded.  
"I think it's time I taught you how to read those runes Ana. I just hope you can resolve things with John."  
"Me too." Anaka sighed. 


	16. Duel to the Death

Chapter 16- Duel to the Death  
  
Mr. Miffugan quietly entered Remus's room. He placed the flowers he had brought on a nearby table and watched as Remus opened his eyes. He sat up in alarm at the sight of Rich and Rich pulled up a chair.  
"How are you?" he asked sitting.  
"Ok." Lupin replied uneasily.  
"Alania thought some flowers might cheer you up." He said gesturing to the flowers.  
"They're very nice." Lupin answered. He wondered why Rich was really here. Probably about John, he thought.  
"I've come to speak to you on two issues, John and Professor Snape."  
Remus looked at him curiously as he mentioned Snape's name.  
"Well?" he asked. Mr. Miffugan cleared his throat.  
"About John. I think you over reacted when you saw Anaka and John kissing. They're just in love. Remember you and Molly? Dumbledore told me you started dating in your 6th year. 5th is close enough," he added, seeing Lupin about to upject, "just give them one more chance."  
Remus thought a moment. Maybe he did act a little bit to hastily. He nodded slowly.  
"What about Snape?" he asked finally. Rich looked at him sternly.  
"This battle is going to continue forever if you don't end it now. It will ruin both of your lives."  
"What should I do?" Remus asked.  
"I think you should have a duel," Rich said quietly, "it's the only way to end this madness. If you don't try to kill each other fairly then Snape might just do it behind your back. Then you have no chance." Rich shook his head sadly.  
Remus said nothing. He knew what Rich was saying was right. When would this madness stop? Snape could kill him without him even knowing and then what would become of Anaka? But he could die in the duel too. Yet somehow he knew that he had to do it.  
"You're right." Remus whispered, "Snape and I must duel. And soon." Before we start something bigger, he added silently.  
*******************************************  
Over the next two weeks Remus and Severus recovered fully. Anaka became suspicious of her father immediately. He kept on spending nights locked in his room with Sirius, talking something over. Harry had also noticed Sirius's strange behavior. When they asked the adults what was wrong they would never answer.  
Meanwhile, Anaka was taught how to read the runes. Alania was kind to her and Anaka came to love the stories she told. The one thing that depressed her all day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hardly ever saw John except during class and it hurt just to see him.  
It was after breakfast one day, when Anaka saw her father speaking with Dumbledore.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked curious.   
"I don't know, but I don't like it." Anaka replied.   
Dumbledore listened to Remus sadly. He knew that he couldn't stop them from dueling, especially since Snape agreed.   
"Are you sure Remus?" Dumbledore asked once more, "Think of Anaka."  
"I have to." Remus said sternly.  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "on the field after 1st."  
Remus nodded. He turned and saw Anaka with Harry nearby.  
"Ana, I must tell you something." He said walking up to her.  
"What?" she asked. Remus hesitated as Hermione and Ron joined them.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
"Something wrong?" Ron asked, glancing at the groups grim faces.  
"I need to speak with Ana alone." Lupin replied.  
"You can tell them. Harry especially." Anaka said quietly. Her father sighed. He gestured to the door and they walked out. In the hall Remus explained about the duel.  
"It's the only way to end this. I hope to only knock Severus out and not kill him. I'm afraid though that he's out to kill me."  
"Dad you can't!" Anaka cried.  
"It's already been decided." Remus said sadly. He hugged his daughter tightly.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." Remus said, softly stroking her hair.  
"At least let me be there." Anaka said pleadingly.  
"Us too." Hermione added.  
"Will Sirius be there?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.   
"I must get ready. Sirius is waiting." He said uncomfortably and left.  
Anaka stood there feeling cold. How could her father be so rash? How could Dumbledore agree?   
"He'll be fine." Ron said quietly. Anaka gave him an unbelieving glance.  
"I hope so." She said, her eyes watering, "I can't lose him."  
Together the group made their way to the field.  
*********************************************************  
Harry watched Dumbledore pace and stop by Madam Pomfry on the field. Sirius was nowhere to be seen but Harry knew he was there. Dumbledore had objected to them going but one look at their grimly set faces told him that he couldn't change their minds. They sat on the field huddled together. Sunfire pranced around Anaka's feet. Anaka stared at the ground. Snape stood on one side of the field and Remus was on the other. They both took out their wands.   
Anaka watched Dumbledore address both participants and then start the duel. It seemed to Anaka that the sky was alive with fireworks. Spells were everywhere and figures dodged and repelled. It was all a blur. Madam Pomfry gripped Dumbledore's hand and tried to make out the figures but the smoke and light was too much. Harry and Ron held their breath and waited. Hermione cried softly beside them. Anaka stood in a daze, holding Sunfire close. Her world was falling apart. She kept on thinking about what would happen if either of them died. Either way her world would be shattered and never the same. A dark cloud was over her. She walked slowly towards the field. Dumbledore stopped her with a hand and drew her close. She clung to his robe. She felt like a lost, scared child.  
Suddenly, the smoke cleared. The duelers had switched places and were opposite each other. Both breathed heavily. Snape limped slightly, and Remus held his arm in pain. His vision was blurring and he knew Snape's last spell had got him. He slowly slipped to the ground and a small cry of pain escaped him. The world was going in and out. He caught his daughter's horrified look of pain and inner turmoil.   
"I'm sorry." He mouthed, wordlessly, though no one saw. Except maybe Snape. Lupin saw his hesitant glance, as he looked at Anaka.  
Don't do it, Remus urged him silently, don't take me from her …not yet. Lupin watched as Severus smiled triumphantly and his eyes held an evil look. He lifted his wand and started to speak.   
*******************************************  
As he watched Remus fall to the ground, Sirius's stomach cringed. He couldn't watch his best friend die. His anger and loyalty flared and as Snape recited the spell Sirius jumped out of the shadows, into the middle of the field. Blocking Remus, he took out his wand and repelled the spell. Smoke and sparks flared as Severus's spell backfired. Sirius was thrown back and a sharp pain went through his spine into his head. Then the world went black.  
************************************************  
Anaka gasped and tried to see through the smoke. She knew that once the smoke cleared she would see someone she loved dead. Harry stood horrified beside her. As the smoke cleared they heard a horrible scream. Anaka knew at once that it was her father and ran forward. Snape was holding his head. He was lying on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. His spell had backfired on him, causing him extreme pain. Sirius lay sprawled in the middle of the field. His body was still and Anaka couldn't see him breathing. Her father was struggling to reach Sirius. He was crawling on the grass, pain all over his face. Madam Pomfry ran up to Sirius, seeing that he was the most in need. She glanced at Dumbledore.  
"I'll ask later. Right now we need to get him to the infirmary."   
"Sirius." Remus screamed in pain. Anaka ran to him.   
"Dad! Dad he'll be fine!" she hugged him tightly. To her surprise and dismay, her father started to cry. The pain in his body was unbelievable and the sight of Sirius was too much for him to bear. The world faded as he started to mumble.  
"He went in the middle of me and Severus…. tried to help me…can't be dead…no…no!"  
********************************************  
Anaka surveyed the three beds. Sverus was in one, a huge bandage on his head. His spell had turned on him and knocked him to the ground. His head had been bleeding and he had a broken arm. Otherwise he was fine. The spell that he had used on her father had given him a strange illness. It was slowly eating away the nerves in his arm and spreading. His fever had been high but they had brought it down. Madam Pomfry said it would take about a month to heal fully but he would be fine.   
Sirius was another matter. He was in a coma now and no one knew how long he would be in it. Harry was sleeping by his bed, holding his hand. He was slumped in his chair. Dumbledore had explained everything to Madam Pomfry and she was trying her best. Anaka was sitting by her father quietly. Dumbledore had excused both her and Harry from classes. There was no way they could think while the two most important people in their lives were ill.  
"Ana?" Remus whispered hoarsely. It hurt him to breath.  
"Dad. I'm here." She said softly.  
"Sirius?"   
"He'll be fine. You just get well."   
Her father nodded and went back to sleep. Anaka sadly looked at Sirius. His face was like stone and his hands had been so cold when she held them. Sunfire was curled up sleeping on the end of his bed.  
**********************************************  
It took a whole month, but finally Remus was walking about. Anaka and Harry had been forced back to classes and Snape was teaching again. Harry was like a zombie all-day and even yelled at Snape once. To everyone's surprise Snape didn't reprimand him. He just looked at him sadly and told him to keep working. Remus spent every waking moment by Sirius's bed. Waiting for a sign that his friend was there, still living.  
"Come on Padfoot." He urged.  
But there was never an answer. During all that time Remus recalled all there days at Hogwarts together. He recalled all their pranks and the days of James and Lily's and his and Molly's weddings. Anaka brought Sunfire to visit sometimes and they would sit there with Harry quietly. After so many days, not to many happy memories were left for Remus to remember. The dreadfully dark ones started to surface. He remembered the news of James, Lily's, Molly's and Peter's (supposed) deaths. He remembered the feeling to go right to Sirius and then the news that Sirius was the killer. The idea that he had betrayed him. Left him alone with Anaka. He remembered the one time he had gone to see Sirius in Azkaban, when he was found guilty of killing James and Lily.  
"How could you?" he had asked coldly. Sirius had just stared at him quietly.  
"Does friendship mean nothing to you?" he had yelled.  
"I didn't do it." Sirius replied quietly. Remus had felt the tears well up and the want to believe him.  
"People saw you kill Peter! They heard him say you killed James and Lily and saw you kill him! Can you deny that?"   
Sirius had looked at the floor. Remus had felt his heart rip to shreds and the anger well in him.  
"Some friend you are. Were you going to kill me and Ana next? Were you going to sell us out to Voldemort too?" he spat.  
"I'd never do that!" Sirius had cried desperately. Remus had shaken his head.  
"Yes, you would have. Did you ever think of Harry? Your Godson? Or did it slip your damn mind?!?!?!" He screamed.   
Sirius looked at him sadly.  
"How is Harry?"  
"How do you think? Stuck with the Dursleys." Lupin sighed.  
There was an awkward silence. Then Remus had left.   
"If only I'd known." Remus groaned. He squeezed Sirius's hand, "Just come back."  
"Dad?"  
Remus turned to see Anaka and Harry by the door. Anaka was holding the album.   
"Come in Ana, Harry."   
Anaka and Harry pulled up two chairs and sat next to Remus. Anaka handed the album to her father silently. Remus opened it and smiled instantly. He put the book flat on his lap so everyone could see. The pictures smiled at them and waved.  
"This is a picture of James and Lily and me and Molly. We were in our 7th year." He pointed to the picture; "You can see Peter and Sirius in the back."  
He went through the album slowly explaining each picture. There were pictures of James and Lily's wedding, when Harry was born, Molly and Remus's wedding, and when Anaka was born.  
"This is my favorite picture of you two." Remus said smiling. There was a picture of Harry and Anaka sleeping side by side as babies.  
"You two were the cutest kids around." Remus replied. Harry and Anaka smiled. It felt good to smile again.   
They flipped through the album some more. There were some pictures of vacations and birthdays. Then the album changed. Remus smiled.  
"In the back I put some pictures of our old school days at Hogwarts. I thought you'd like the pictures of your mother in the front. These are just some extras."  
Anaka and Harry looked anxiously at the photos. The pictures went all the way back to their first year.  
"You look so different!" Anaka exclaimed.   
"Well, I was a lot younger then." Remus said laughing.   
"That's Sirius?" Harry asked pointing to one picture. This was the weirdest picture of them all. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all stood together. They were making strange faces and laughing.  
"That's my favorite picture…" a voice croaked.  
Remus looked up surprised.  
"Sirius!!" they cried. His eyes were opened slightly and he was smiling.  
"I remember when we took that picture…" he said hoarsely.  
"You were the one that started fooling around!" Remus said quietly. He gripped Sirius's hand. Harry grabbed the other.  
"How do you feel?" he asked happily. Sirius shrugged.  
"I feel like a dragon rammed into me." He groaned.  
"I'll get Madam Pomfry." Anaka said smiling.  
Madam Pomfry looked Sirius over.  
"Well, you've had a nasty time Black." She replied. Sirius smiled.  
"You're the best Madam Pomfry."  
"Yes, yes, of course." She mumbled, "You should stay here for at least another month."  
"Of course he will." Remus said quickly, seeing Sirius about to object. Sirius glanced at him.  
"Fine," he sighed, "I'll just stay here bored."  
"Sunfire will keep you company." Anaka added.  
"So will I. But if you would like to be alone, just let me know." Remus replied.  
Sirius nodded. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
**********************************************************  
Remus walked through the halls smiling. He hadn't left Sirius's side for days and it felt good to walk around. Anaka walked quietly beside him. Harry had decided to stay with Sirius. Anaka cleared her throat.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes."  
"About…John."  
Remus stopped and turned to his daughter.  
"What about him?"  
"Are you going to keep us apart?"  
"Have you seen him lately?"  
"Only during class." She looked at him angrily, "I've kept my promise."  
They stood there silent for a moment.   
"You really like him don't you?" Remus asked sighing.  
"I love him." She whispered. Remus looked at Anaka's face. It was full of grief.  
"I don't think I'd be able to stop you from seeing him for long. You can see him whenever you like."  
Anaka brightened and hugged her father tightly.  
"Thank you!!" she cried, "I'll see you later!"   
At that she ran around the corner. Remus looked after her worriedly. I can't help her now, he thought sadly, I must attend to more pressing matters.  
***************************************************  
Remus quietly walked down to the dungeons. He knew that he had to settle this business with Snape now. It couldn't wait any longer. Remus knocked on his door nervously, only to find that it was open.   
"Severus?" he called, entering the classroom.   
The room was empty and dreadfully silent. Remus swallowed hard as he walked further into the room. He stopped at Snape's desk and curiously started to look at the papers. Then the door slammed shut. Remus flinched and looked up. Snape was staring at him angrily and walking towards him.  
"It's not polite to look through other people's things." He hissed.  
"I just came by to talk to you Severus." Remus replied, trying to smile.   
The truth was that Remus was nervous. Even though he looked ridiculous in the bandage, Snape's eyes were deadly. They peered at him and felt like daggers. The idea that Snape might try to kill him right then and there made Remus shiver.  
"What do you want?" Severus snapped finally. Remus walked away from his desk.  
"Well, I think we need to talk about the duel."  
"You want to have another one?" Snape asked in surprise.  
"No, no." Remus said shaking his head, "I think we need to promise to be nice to each other." Snape grunted.  
"Be nice? You mean try not to kill each other."   
"Yes, if that's ok with you."  
"Does that include Black?" Severus asked shuffling some papers on his desk.  
"Yes, that includes Sirius." Remus said firmly. Snape shrugged.  
"Fine."  
"I guess we should get to dinner." Remus said trying to smile.   
Severus passed him silently but looked at him evilly.   
"This doesn't mean I like you both." He grumbled. Remus sighed and closed the door as he left.  
************************************************  
Anaka made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room quickly. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously. When no answer came she tried the door. It was locked.  
"John!" she called, "John it's me. Ana!"   
Anaka listened closely as a noise came from behind the door. It opened a crack and a pair of sea green eyes stared at her.  
"Ana, it's you!" John cried throwing the door open. He hugged Anaka tightly.   
"May I come in?" Anaka asked laughing as they parted. John nodded and closed the door behind her.  
"I've missed you so much." He said sadly as they sat down.  
"I've missed you too. But everything will be fine now. Dad said he'd give you another chance."  
John cocked an eyebrow.  
"When was the first?" he asked.  
"It doesn't matter now." Anaka scolded.  
"Well, at least mom told us about Abaron. Everything makes more sense now."  
"You didn't know?"  
"Of course not. I would have told you if I had."  
Anaka smiled.   
"I never got to tell you that I love you too." She said quietly looking at her hands.  
"You're dad kind of interrupted us there." John said laughing. He stood up and took Anaka's hands, dragging her up with him. They stood there for a while looking in each other's eyes. Then John kissed her.  
"I guess we should go to the Great Hall now." Anaka said blushing, as they pulled apart.  
"Of course." John said smiling. They exited the classroom hand in hand.  
*********************************************************  
"Wait up guys!" Harry cried as Anaka and John stopped in front of the Great Hall's doors.  
"How's our…. um…friend?" Anaka said glancing at John.  
"He's fine and asleep." Harry replied. He looked through the door's windows and watched Dumbledore stand up.  
****************************************************  
The Great Hall grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up.  
"I have some news for you tonight about the OWLs," He started when suddenly the windows around the Great Hall shattered. The students gasped as small balls fell to the floor. The Hall was quiet as the balls started to release a strange smelling gas.   
The students cried out in surprise and coughed as they inhaled the gas. The professors, caught by surprise, had no time to react. They all inhaled the gas except for Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, and the Miffugans. They were sitting close enough to Dumbledore that the gas took longer to reach them. They quickly took out their wands and put a spell on their faces so they wouldn't inhale the gas.  
Anaka, John, and Harry stood outside the doors. They had watched the whole horrible scene take place.  
"We have to help them!!" Harry cried. He ran for the doors but John grabbed his robes and pulled him back.  
"If you open those doors we'll all be exposed to that gas." He scolded.  
"What should we do?" Anaka asked quietly.  
"Wait. Wait and see what happens next." He said sternly.  
The gas quickly cleared and the students and Professors gasped for fresh air. John, Harry, and Anaka quickly entered the Great Hall.  
**************************************************  
Sirius woke up suddenly to the sound of claws on the floor. He listened to the small scratching noise and realized what it was.  
"Rat claws." He growled. Sirius tried to sit up but found he couldn't. He tried a little slower and leaned heavily on the backboard.  
"Peter where are you?" he asked in pain. Suddenly Peter stood before him. A piece of paper in his mouth. He took it out with his one hand and looked at Sirius sadly.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked nervously.  
"Why do you care?" Sirius snapped. Peter filched. He handed the paper to Sirius.  
"From your master?" Sirius growled, snatching the paper from Peter's hand. Peter's eyes narrowed.  
"I'll see you again Sirius." He said coldly. Then he disappeared. Sirius waited until the sound of his claws was gone. Then he read the paper:  
  
Dumbledore,  
Next time you and your students will be dead. This was a warning. Leave Hogwarts. I do not give more then one warning. Be glad you even got one.  
You-Know-Who  
  
Sirius frowned. The writing looked surprisingly like blood and he didn't doubt that it was.   
"What happened that was a warning?" he mumbled. He folded the paper and thought a moment.   
"Is everything all right in here? I heard you talking in your sleep before." Madam Pomfry asked bringing him some food.   
"I need you to get Dumbledore for me. Quickly." He said urgently. Madam Pomfry looked at him confused but nodded. She left for the Great Hall at once.  
************************************************  
"What happened?" John asked Dumbledore as the students started to eat.   
It had taken sometime but they had eventually calmed the kids down. Tests the professors preformed on the little gas that remained proved that the gas was not poisonous.   
"I'm not sure." Dumbledore murmured.  
"Voldemort must have something to do with this." Alania scolded. Her husband nodded.  
"Dumbledore!"   
The teachers looked up to see Madam Pomfry jogging towards them.  
"Sirius wants to see you right away." She informed Dumbledore.  
Without a word Dumbledore got up. He glanced at Severus and Remus. They nodded and quickly followed him.  
***************************************************  
"It was Voldemort all right." Sirius confirmed after hearing what happened, "Peter gave me this."   
Dumbledore quietly took the note. He read it silently, then handed it to Remus and Severus.  
"It's to dangerous for the students to stay here now." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"That's just what he wants you to do," Sirius said shaking his head, "he wants you and the students to leave Hogwarts. He'll probably take it over."   
Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes.  
"I said to dangerous for the students, not me."  
"But where will they go?" Remus asked. Dumbledore thought a moment.  
"We will have a short holiday. 4 days for the students to go home and study for exams, though this may hurt the students taking the OWLs and not help them. The professor's will stay here and help look for the Death Eaters. We must put up a better defense for this school."   
"I'll stay too." Sirius replied. Remus hesitated.  
"Remus? What is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well, it's Ana. I want to help you with the search but where will she go?"  
"You're not a professor." Severus said gruffly, "You don't have to stay."  
"He is right Remus." Dumbledore pointed out.  
"Sirius could go with you." Severus mumbled.  
"I don't have a kid to take care of." Sirius pointed out.  
"I'll leave for two days. The other two I'll come back. It'll fit perfect, I will be home for the full moon."  
Severus was about to add a rude comment when Dumbledore held up a hand.  
"We must inform the students now so they can alert their parents."  
They left Sirius and walked quietly to the Great Hall. The students were relieved to go home.  
"I'll be home for two days. The rest of the time you'll be alone I'm afraid." Remus told Anaka as they left the Great Hall.  
"I have an idea." Ron said suddenly, "For the other two days you can come to my house! Harry and Hermione can come too! It'll be like what we did during the summer. My mom already likes you so she won't mind."  
"How can she like me if she never met me before?" Anaka asked.  
"George wrote all about you. She loves that you can make George stop joking around."  
"Why don't you guys come to our house the other two days?" Remus asked.  
"Really? That'd be great! You guys will love our house! We have the best view of a lake." Anaka exclaimed.  
"This will be the best vacation ever!" Hermione cried.  
"It will definitely be interesting." Harry said laughing.  



	17. The house by the lake

Chapter 17- The house by the lake  
  
Anaka dropped her trunk on the side as she entered her house. She listened as the trunk echoed through the empty house. She sighed and let her owl out of its cage. The small owl that had flew to her during Christmas looked around the house curiously. The others came in and stared at the house. It wasn't very big but was two stories. It had high ceilings and was mostly white on the inside and out.   
"Miss Ana!!" came a squeal.  
"Lelaca!!" Anaka shouted with delight.   
Down the stairs came a small house elf. She had big brown eyes and brown hair pulled back with a blue scarf. Her face was full of freckles and she had on a plain blue dress with a white apron. Anaka and Lelaca embraced and then Lelaca stared at the others. She scolded Remus.  
"Master Lupin! You did not tell Lelaca about guests!!"  
"I don't believe you own a house elf!!" Hermione cried with horror.   
"Own? Masters do not own me." Lelaca said with surprise.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"Maybe I can explain this over some tea?" Remus asked leading them to the kitchen. They let their owls loose and Hermione let Crookshanks explore with Sunfire.   
"How could you have a house elf?" Hermione demanded as Remus poured the tea.  
"We don't own her, first of all." Remus said taking a seat.  
"She's been her as long as I can remember." Anaka said smiling.  
"We used to have a couple living next door," Remus started, "and they owned Lelaca, who was very young. We went to meet them when we first moved in here and Molly didn't like them. Molly saw they had Lelaca and was shocked. She was very passionate about those sort of things." He smiled, "Every once in awhile she would go to visit them and spend time with Lelaca. They treated her horribly."  
"Yes, yes, very terribly they treated poor Lelaca." Lelaca said sadly, "My mum had died that year and I was but a little tike!! They put me to work anyway and they left me hardly any food. Mistress Molly would sneak me food when she came over."  
"After awhile we helped Lelaca get free. The couple was mad but we protected her here. The couple moved and since then we haven't had any neighbors. Lelaca wanted to pay us back but we said no. She insisted and didn't know where else to go. We fixed the shed up and added on a room. She has lived there ever since helping us with the house and Ana. She was never allowed to work at night though. Molly always said it was because we liked to put Ana to bed ourselves and have some alone time with each other. Once Molly died I told Lelaca the truth."  
"I always heard howling near the house but with a wolf pack living nearby I just didn't think about werewolves!" the house elf cried, her big eyes filling with tears, "If you would have told Lelaca maybe she could have helped!!"  
"If you were there you would probably be dead too. But let's not "if" each other to death. Lelaca's been doing house work and helping us with Ana ever since."  
"Me love this job!!" Lelaca exclaimed collecting the teacups and cleaning them quickly.  
"I guess it's ok then." Hermione grumbled.  
"Perky isn't she?" Ron asked as Lelaca came back, bouncing into her chair.  
"Sirius told me about the note…" Harry started when Lelaca squealed. She covered her big ears with her hands and shook her head. Remus and Anaka laughed. Lelaca took her hands away and looked at Harry angrily.  
"Say not Sirius Black's name!!"  
"Why not?" Harry asked confused.  
"Me no like Black!! He calls me his sweet girl and pinches my poors cheek till it gets all red!"  
"Let's just say Sirius has fun when Lelaca's around." Remus said smiling.  
"Fun?! Me have no fun! But he's always been kind to little Lelaca. He's been nice to Master and Mistress and Miss."  
"He's my godfather you know." Harry told her. Lelaca shrugged.  
"How a dog could be a good godfather I don't know."  
"She knows he's an Animagus?" Harry asked surprised. Remus nodded.  
"Of course."  
Suddenly there was a crash and a cry from Sunfire.  
"He's broken something already." Anaka sighed, getting up.  
"No, no, sit! Lelaca will clean it!"   
At that Lelaca dashed out of the room. They all smiled as they listened to her reprimand the kneazle.   
"Come on you guys. I'll show you your rooms." Anaka said leading the group to the stairs. They walked up quietly.  
"This will be Ron and Harry's room." Anaka said. She walked down the hallway and opened the first door on her right.  
Harry and Ron entered, dragging their trunks inside. The room had one large brown dresser in-between twin beds. There was a closet on the far wall and a table with a lamp and candle on it.   
"Your room is this way." Anaka told Hermione and led her down the hall. Ron and Harry followed. Anaka opened a door on the left.  
"This is our study. There's a fold out bed in here. I hope you don't mind." Anaka said. Hermione nodded.  
"It's fine." She dragged her trunk to a corner.   
"My room is right at the end of the hall if you need me. So is my dad's. I'll show you."  
Anaka led the group to the end of the hall where there were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. At the end of the hall there was a table with a candle on it. Over the table, hanging on the wall, was a portrait of Anaka as a child and her parents. Anaka looked at it sadly then opened the door on the left.  
"This is my room."  
The others entered and looked around. The room was silver. There were pictures of wolves and family members on the walls. A twin size bed was in one corner with a cloud and sky comforter. She sat on the bed and smiled.  
"It feels good to be home." She sighed. Hermione picked up a picture of Anaka's mom.  
"She looks like you a little." Hermione replied as she looked from the photo to Anaka. Anaka shrugged.  
"A little bit I guess. Let me show you my dad's room."  
They walked across the hall and opened the door.  
"Will your dad mind if we come in here?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Perhaps you should ask me first."   
The group turned to find Remus standing in the hall frowning.  
"I didn't think you would mind dad." Anaka said as he ushered them out of his room.  
"Well it is my room." Remus pointed out.  
"Fine." Anaka rolled her eyes. Remus narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you show them the lake?"  
"Sure." Anaka grumbled.   
The group went down the stairs and out the door. Anaka let the door slam a little.  
"It's just a room." Ron said surprised at how mad they seemed to be.  
"He hardly ever lets me in there. My mother's things are in there. I would love to show you my mom's beautiful hand made dresses." Anaka sighed, "Whatever. Let's go to the lake."  
They walked around the house and passed Lelaca's home. Then they walked to the lakeshore. The moon was coming out and the lake reflected it.  
"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped. Anaka smiled.  
"I love living by a lake." She replied.  
They followed her down the shore and they soon came to some rocks. Anaka sat on one and took off her shoes. She dangled her feet in the water. Harry and the others followed.  
"Do you think we could go for a swim?" Ron asked taking off his robe.  
"I guess." Anaka answered. Ron smiled and dived in the water.  
"Come on you guys!" he called. Hermione smiled and followed. Harry took off his shoes and dangled his feet in the water. He sat next to Anaka silently for a while listening to the others laugh. Then he heard a howl.  
"Does a wolf pack really live by here?" he asked.  
"Yes," Anaka nodded, "they live a few miles away. They come here sometimes. You don't have to worry, they are very friendly. My dad and I go with them when we become wolves once in awhile. It feels somewhat good to be with a pack."  
"I guess it would." Harry said slowly.  
There was shout and then Ron and Hermione came back. Hermione was scolding a laughing Ron.  
"What happened?" Anaka asked in alarm as Hermione came out of the water. Her hair was full of weeds and she was limping.  
"Shut up Ron." Harry snapped. Ron put a hand over his mouth but continued to laugh.  
"You don't want to know!" Hermione mumbled as Anaka helped her off the rocks. Harry grabbed their shoes and followed. Ron did the same, smiling all the way.  
"That was very funny. You're a great swimmer Hermione but not a rock climber! It wasn't even that big!!" Ron teased.  
"Will somebody explain what happened?" Harry asked frustrated.  
"We swam a little down shore and saw this rock coming out of the water. Ron jumped up on it and said it gave a great view. I jumped up but landed on a wet spot from Ron! I fell off twisting my ankle and fell into the water. I came out with sea weeds in my hair!"  
"How those got there I would love to know!" Ron said starting to snigger.  
"Shut up Weasly!!" They all cried. Ron burst out laughing.  
"You guys act like such children!" Anaka scolded.  
"Well we are." Harry pointed out, starting to smile. Then he started to giggle then he was laughing as hard as Ron.  
"What's so funny!" Anaka cried. They pointed at Hermione. Her face was bright red and her glasses were crooked. Her hair was full of weeds, which she was taking out and her ankle was swollen. To make matters worse she was shivering from the cold night air. Anaka smiled at this strange sight and the determined look on her face.  
"Don't you laugh to!!" she snapped, grabbing her robe and shoes and heading for the house.  
"I didn't!" Anaka said with a laugh.  
"Let's go eat!" Ron yelled grabbing his stuff and running towards the house.  
"Race ya!" Harry cried running too. Anaka smiled and ran after them. Seeing her three companions pass her by, Hermione started to run.  
************************************************  
"You are one good cook!" Ron said sighing. Lelaca smiled as she collected the dishes.  
"Master helped!"  
"Only a little." Remus said with a smile.  
"You are a great cook dad!" Anaka reminded him. He laughed.  
They ate desert and talked quietly about what was happening at Hogwarts. There talking wasn't that serious because ever time Sirius's name was mentioned Lelaca would squeal and cover her ears. Then everyone had to laugh.  
Harry, Ron, Anaka, and Hermione were having a wizard chess tournament in the living room when Remus interrupted them.  
"I think it's time you guys went to bed."  
"But it's only 10:00." Ron said with surprise.  
"I usually go to bed by 9 or 9:30." Anaka said with a look at her father.  
"You need to rest." He shrugged.  
After a brief argument they were all sent to bed. Ron listened to the quiet house. Harry was asleep by 11 and Lelaca was sent home. Ron stayed awake tossing and turning. It was midnight when Ron couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and quietly opened his door. He closed it without a sound and listened. He could hear Remus working downstairs. He stared down the hall wondering what to do when his eyes fell on Remus's door. Ron stared at it nervously. Why weren't we allowed in there? He wondered. He walked down the hall and watched the door. Soon he was standing before it. His eyes wandered to the portrait. A shiver ran through his body. The portrait seemed eerie and the lifeless figures seemed like ghosts.   
He shook his head and looked back at the door. His hand itched to open it. Eventually he gave in. What's the worse that can happen? He told himself. He opened the door and looked around the room. There was a window on the left wall and the moonlight gave the room a strange glow. As he looked around he saw a king size bed with tables on both sides. On the tables were lamps and candles. He walked further in and saw that two chairs were by the window. In-between them was a table. On the table were two candles and a picture. He picked up the picture. It was a wedding picture of Molly and Remus. He put it down and walked around the room. The closet was closed. Ron wondered about Molly's dresses but decided that he was breaking enough rules by just being in the room. He sat on the bed with his back to the door.  
"What's with all the candles?" he mumbled. There were candles throughout the house. More then any family would need.  
"Molly loved candles. She said they lit up a room with happiness and beauty."  
Ron jumped off the bed and turned to see Remus leaning in the doorway. He smiled and walked towards the bed.  
"What's with you kids? You seem to like to go places you are not supposed too."  
"I was just curious. Sorry." He stammered walking towards the door. Remus watched him walk to his room.  
"Tell Ana she can show you her mother's dresses tomorrow if she doesn't feel to bad."  
Ron nodded and went back to bed. Remus stood there awhile looking at the portrait. Then he sighed and went into his room closing the door.  
**********************************************  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione had to fend for themselves with the help of Lelaca. Remus and Anaka were feeling horrible and were asleep most of the day.  
"I feel so bad for them." Hermione said walking out of Remus's room with an empty tray. Harry and Ron had waited outside for her.  
Anaka had struggled out of her bed to reach her father's. They were eating dinner in bed now.   
The group walked down the stairs and sat in the living room.   
"I really wish they had a TV." Hermione grumbled.  
"Why would you want one of those? I thought you were the book type." Ron asked, flipping through a book.  
"You get used to having one around all your life." Hermione shrugged.  
Harry stood in front of the bookcase reading the names along the spines. Most of the books were classics with a few different books in-between. Harry took out one with no name. He brushed dust off the cover and read the name.  
"Studies of Wolf packs?" Harry whispered.  
"Find anything good?" Hermione asked leaning forward.  
"I found a book. It's kind of a journal thing about wolf packs."  
"Cool." Ron said putting down his book.  
Harry sat down and read some of the pages aloud.  
"He must have really studied them." Hermione said when Harry stopped.  
"I guess when you are a werewolf you can fit in a pack. He must have observed them for awhile," Harry flipped through some more pages, "Even Anaka wrote some things in here."  
"Lelaca does not think you should be reading that!" Lelaca said grabbing the book.  
Harry looked at her in surprise. He hadn't heard her enter the room.  
"Dinner is ready for you. Go eat!" she put the book back on the shelf.  
****************************************  
Anaka looked out the window and watched the moon come up. A shiver ran through her body.  
"We should get to the shore." Her father said weakly. They staggered out the room and down the stairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of the living room, hearing a noise.  
"We're leaving." Remus said opening the door.  
"Do you need help getting down there?" Hermione asked worried. Remus smiled.  
"That's nice of you but no. You don't have to worry. We're harmless since we took the potion but still, you shouldn't be to close."  
He walked out the door with Anaka following. Hermione and Ron walked back into the living room. Harry stood staring at the door. He had a nagging feeling that he should make sure they were all right.   
"I'll be right back!" Harry said opening the door.  
"Be careful!" Hermione called as he closed the door.  
Harry looked at the moon as he started to walk. A large cloud covered the moon but it still gave off enough of an eerie light so he could see where he was going. As he walked to the back of the house he saw the lights in Lelaca's home go out. It must be at least 11:00, Harry thought, surprised. It didn't seem that late.   
Two dark figures were walking towards the shore, stumbling on the way. Harry quickened his pace. As the figures reached the shore, the taller one leaned on one of the large rocks. The smaller one collapsed on one. Harry made sure to walk a little to the right of the figures. He hid behind a large rock a few yards from Remus and Anaka. He peered at them over the edge.  
******************************************************  
Anaka gasped as she collapsed on the rock. Never had she felt these pains so bad. He head was bounding and her stomach was turning and twisting. She looked at the moon. A large cloud that slowly moved away covered it. Hurry, she begged it. Just when Anaka thought she was going to die the cloud moved away and she started to transform. Anaka watched as hair sprouted all over her body. Her nails became claws and her hands changed to paws. She stood up and jumped off the rock, as her ears grew long and hairy. Her eyesight dimmed and then grew far better then human sight. Her nose and mouth seemed to melt together to form her canine like muzzle. Her nose became wet and back. As her legs changed she fell forward. She watched her feet as they finished changing. Then she was done. She watched her father fall to the ground and trotted next to him. He was bigger then she but only by a few inches. Her father looked around and started toward a patch of forest on their right. Anaka followed, staying a little behind. She sniffed the ground, rocks, and air. She hadn't been to this place in awhile.   
As she passed a large rock, Anaka caught a strange scent. She knew at once what it was. Human. Her lips pulled back in a snarl and she jumped on top of the rock. Hearing his daughter, Remus turned and trotted back to her. He sniffed the air and watched his daughter. She looked over the rock and saw a boy looking up at her with wide eyes. He smiled.  
"Hi Ana." He said slowly.  
Anaka turned her head slightly staring at the boy. He seemed strangely familiar to her.   
-Harry- her father growled.  
Harry, Anaka thought. Suddenly a wave of memories came to her and she remembered everything and everyone. It's easy to lose yourself, she thought jumping down from the rock next to Harry. She walked up to him and whined. He looked at her with a cautious smile. Remus circled the rock. He stopped a few feet away and sat down with a yawn.   
"You won't bite me right?" Harry asked slowly.   
Anaka shook her head roughly. Harry laughed and gently scratched Anaka's head. She sighed. Her father howled suddenly and ran towards the wood. Anaka stood up and looked after him. She sniffed the air and knew why her father had left. The wolf pack was coming. Anaka glanced at Harry then let out a howl and ran after her father. Harry watched them until they disappeared within the forest. He sighed and walked back to the house.  
***************************************************  
Remus and Anaka ran through the forest. The scent of the pack was getting closer as they passed a pair of mooncalfs. Then they came to a small clearing and saw the pack. It was a beautiful pack of wolves. They had sleek gray fur, almost silver and keen yellow eyes. The pack was resting when the pair approached them. The Alpha male and female saw them and growled. The pair stopped and waited for the wolves to sniff them and recognize them. Then the pack howled in delight and Anaka and Remus joined in. As Remus went to talk with the older wolves, Anaka explored with the youngsters. She had friends among the pack about the same age as her.   
She left the other youngsters with her friend, Swift, and walked through the forest. They caught each other up on events and chased smaller animals. Eventually they became tired and headed for a small cliff. Anaka and Swift lay there silently. Anaka stared at the moon. Swift had told her that she was going to leave the pack soon. Swift was the daughter to the Alpha's and was going to another pack to marry as a type of friendship treaty. Anaka thought how ironic it was that wolves could act so human. Then again this pack had not been the same since her father had been with them. They seemed more intelligent then most.   
Even though Swift was excited about going and was just a wolf, Anaka felt like she was losing a good friend. They had always played together on full moons. The thought of marriage seemed so far away. Anaka wondered about John and if they would ever get married. Would there love last everything? It was something Anaka didn't want to think about. After all, she was still a kid.  



	18. The Burrow

Chapter 18- The Burrow  
Anaka sat in the Weasly's kitchen with George. He had just given Anaka a tour of the house.  
"It looks like a wonderful place." Anaka said smiling.  
"Thanks. It's not much but it's enough to live with." George said shrugging.  
They listened as the front door slammed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down the stairs and sat next to them.  
"Mom's home." Ron said sitting down.  
Mrs. Weasly rushed into the kitchen with a flushed face. She was carrying bags of groceries and seemed to be in quite a rush. She put the bags on the counter and sighed. Then she turned towards the kids smiling. When she saw Harry, Anaka, and Hermione she beamed.  
"You are here already!" she said smiling.  
"Thank you for having us Mrs. Weasly." Hermione replied.  
"Anytime dear, anytime time." She said unpacking a bag. George cleared his throat. His mother turned around.  
"What is it George dear?"  
"Well mom, I don't think I've introduced you to Anaka yet."  
"I feel like I know you already." She said as Anaka stood up. Mrs. Weasly shook her hand happily.  
"Anyone that can control my George here is welcome in my house."  
"Mom." George scolded.  
"He is a hand full." Anaka teased.  
"Why do I bother with you guys? Where's Fred? I feel like blowing something up." George grumbled, walking out of the room.  
"George! You and Fred behave!" his mother called after him.  
Anaka smiled. I wish I had a big family, she thought as Percy entered the room. Anaka had always wondered what it would feel like to have older or younger brothers and sisters.  
"Mother when is father coming home?" Percy asked.  
"When he gets here." His mother answered with a wry smile, "Have you said hello to Harry and the others yet? I don't believe you've met Anaka."  
Percy looked at the group sitting at the table. His eyes fell on Anaka. She returned his gaze.  
"I guess you're Anaka Lupin?" he asked.  
"I believe I am." She replied. He frowned and left the room.  
"He seems a little uptight." Anaka said.  
"He's always like that." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"Don't worry Ana. He'll come around." Mrs. Weasly said putting the food away, "Now if you four will please leave the kitchen I can start dinner."  
The group nodded and left the room. They went out the front door and showed Anaka the garden on the side of the house.  
"It's lovely." Anaka said.  
"Yeah, I just wish all the gnomes would leave." Ron replied. Anaka looked around the yard. She saw two figures working on the lawn a few yards away.  
"Is that another brother working with Ginny?" Anaka said with a smile.  
"Him?" Ron said pointing a finger at the taller of the pair, " Yeah, that ones Bill. He has to leave in a few days. Want me to introduce you to him?"  
"I guess." Anaka answered.  
The group walked over to the pair. They were sitting on the grass leaning over something. A small orange ball of fur was in Bill's hands.  
"I found this in the garden pulling up some flowers." Bill said showing them the ball of fur. The creature looked at them and with a cry jumped at Anaka.  
"Sunfire!" she cried. She caught the young kneazle and hugged him.  
"I told you he was Anaka's." Ginny said triumphantly.  
"So you did." Bill said smiling. He looked at Anaka.  
"I don't think we've met."  
"No, we haven't. I'm Anaka."  
"I'm Bill."   
They shook hands and Bill smiled at Ron.  
"Are you going to keep on bringing these girls home?" he asked jokingly. Ginny giggled.  
"Of course he is," she teased, "don't you know Ron is quite the ladies man!" Ron turned bright red as they all laughed.  
"Sure, laugh!" he said throwing up his hands and stalking inside the house.  
"Now we've done it." Harry said.  
"He'll get over it." Bill said with a wave of his hand.   
Harry and Hermione went after Ron and Anaka sat on the grass with Ginny and Bill.  
"Don't you want to see how Ron is?" Ginny asked her. Anaka shrugged.  
"I'll only get in the way."  
Anaka watched Sunfire pull at the grass.  
"That's a very healthy kneazle you've got there." Bill told her.  
"Thanks. Hagrid gave him to me for my birthday."  
"It's hard to believe you guys are already 15." Bill said with a far away look, "I remember when Ron was born."  
They sat there on the grass for a while talking about Hogwarts and everything that has happened.  
"When is the game for the House Cup?" Bill asked scratching Sunfire's back.  
"I don't know. With everything that's happened I guess it's been canceled. Especially with you-know-who so close by." Anaka said with a sigh.  
"I heard about the…uh..duel. I hope your dad is feeling better."  
"He's fine." Anaka said with surprise.  
"Hey Anaka!" George called.  
Anaka turned to see George and Fred with their brooms, a quaffle and two bludgers.  
"Want to practice a little?" Fred yelled.  
"Sure!" Anaka called back.   
"Can I watch Sunfire for you?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
"Of course."  
"I'll help her." Bill said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Anaka said running towards George.  
***********************************************************  
That night the family had a large dinner. Mr. Weasly met Anaka and seemed very curious about how her father was doing. After dinner, Mr. Weasly showed them all the Muggle artifacts he had.   
Anaka couldn't sleep that night no matter how hard she tried. The day had been rather exciting and she always felt strange sleeping in someone else's home. Anaka also had the weirdest feeling that someone was outside. She sighed and quietly got out of bed. Anaka tiptoed past Hermione and Ginny and opened the door. She looked up and down the hall. Seeing all the doors closed, Anaka made her way down the stairs. As she walked towards the door she stepped on something furry. Crookshanks gave a loud cry and scratched Anaka's bare legs hissing.  
"It's only me!" Anaka whispered picking Crookshanks up. Once the cat was comforted Anaka headed toward the door. Crookshanks watched Anaka go out the door and started to follow.  
"You stay here." Anaka whispered, closing the door.  
*************************************************************  
Harry woke up to a loud cry and hiss. He sat up and quickly headed for the door, trying not to wake Ron. He walked down the stairs slowly. As he looked around he heard a small purr.  
"Crookshanks?" Harry whispered. Crookshanks walked quietly up to Harry.  
"What happened?" he asked the cat, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Crookshanks walked up to the door and started to scratch it.  
"Outside huh?" he mumbled opening the door. He quickly shoved the cat inside and closed the door.   
Harry scanned the grounds. Eventually, his eyes fell on a figure sitting on the lawn. He approached it quietly. As he got nearer the figure turned its head slightly. Harry stopped.  
"Isn't it nice out Potter?" Anaka asked. Harry sighed and sat down next to her.  
"It's great." He said slowly, looking at the moon and stars, "Why are you out here?"  
She shrugged.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
Harry waited. He knew there was more to it. Anaka sighed.  
"I felt too cramped in there. I needed to get out. I have the strangest feeling in my stomach. Like something's going to happen," she lowered her voice, " I feel like someone's watching us Harry. I know someone's watching."  
The hair on Harry's neck stood up and he shivered. He looked around.  
"I don't see anyone."   
Anaka looked at him.  
"They are here."  
"Who are they?"  
"I don't know. I just have.."  
"A feeling." Harry said with a sigh, "Maybe you are just worried about your dad."  
"My senses are a lot better then yours since I'm a werewolf," she scolded, "I can almost smell something different in the air."  
Harry gave her a skeptical look.  
"Fine! Don't believe me! Just keep your eyes open." She said looking back at the sky.  
Harry nodded and headed back towards the house. He was just going to open the door when a hand shot out and stopped him. Harry was going to scream when a hand went over his mouth.  
"It's me! Anaka. I saw someone go into the house. You can't go in there!"  
Harry nodded. He turned to Anaka and narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't do that again!" he hissed. Anaka stared at him coldly. Then they crept away from the house. As soon as they got a few feet away they heard five voices scream at once.  
*****************************************************  
Dumbledore, Remus, and Severus walked quietly around the grounds of Hogwarts.  
"Any ideas on how to make this place safer?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Why don't you just get some Dementors?" Severus asked.  
"Harry and Sirius would never agree to that." Remus pointed out.  
"Harry's over that and who cares about Sirius!" Snape growled.  
"There has to be a better way." Dumbledore sighed. They had been thinking for three days on how to protect the school. Dumbledore hoped that once Remus arrived they could get more ideas but so far everyone had a flaw to it.  
"I don't think we can do anymore tonight." Dumbledore said heading towards the castle.  
The other two nodded. They walked in silence. Suddenly, as they reached the doors, they heard voices screaming throughout the castle. They quickly rushed inside.   
The professors stood shocked at the sight. Professors were running out of their rooms with wild looks on their faces. Dumbledore stopped Professor Mcgonagoll who was making her way down a hall.   
"What happened?" he asked.  
McGonagoll stared at him wide-eyed. She was panting and was covered with sweat. She trembled.  
"I… I don't know. I woke up and saw a most horrible face! Then I started to scream! A figure approached me and I ran out of my room! All the other professors said the same thing happened to them but it makes no sense. How could we see the same face? How could figures come after us all unless the castle has been stormed?!"  
"There was no one outside a minute ago." Severus said.  
"What did the face look like?" Remus asked. At this McGonagoll closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to stop the trembles in her body but found she couldn't.   
"It had evil red eyes," she said opening her eyes and shaking harder, "and such a pale face…the face smiled and laughed…oh that evil laugh!" she said covering her ears. Then to the surprise of all the professors she started to cry. Dumbledore pulled her into a comforting hug and patted her gently.  
"We'll figure this out." He promised.  
As they brought her to Madam Pomfry they found that the same thing had happened to almost all the professors. Everyone told the same story and eventually broke into tears. Even Hagrid came in with big tears rolling down his cheeks telling them of the man who attacked him and the face that had laughed at him. Through all the hustle and bustle, Dumbledore took Remus and Severus aside.   
"Find out what happened." He told them, "And try to be quick!"  
******************************************************  
Harry and Anaka burst through the door and ran up the stairs. The sight they saw was horrid.  
"Oh Harry!! Ana darling!! You're all right!!" Mrs. Weasly ran to them and hugged them tightly. She sobbed uncontrollable. Mr. Weasly drew her back and hugged her close.  
"What happened?" Anaka asked. The door to the adult's room was open. So were Bill's and Percy's. Bill was banging frantically on the twins doors. Percy was trying to open Ginny and Hermione's with no luck.  
"They all started screaming at once!" Mrs. Weasly sobbed, "I heard them!! Ginny screamed for me but we can't open the door! We can't get to my poor baby!" she said with despair.   
Harry ran to help Bill knock down the twin's door. Anaka ran to Percy as he took out his wand. Crookshanks was scratching at the door furiously, hissing. Anaka grabbed Crookshanks and stood back as Percy mumbled some words. The door flew open and they rushed inside. Hermione and Ginny were sitting up in there beds. They were both drenched with sweat. Ginny was crying and Hermione was gasping for air.  
"What happened?" Anaka cried.  
"Someone was in the room!" Hermione cried.  
"He had the most horrible face!" Ginny said softly.   
"Oh my baby!" Mrs. Weasly cried running into the room. She drew Ginny close and hugged her tightly. Seeing Hermione in the same state, Mrs. Weasly hugged her to.  
Anaka rushed out of the room to see Bill banging his wand on the door.  
"The spell won't open it!" He told her as Anaka approached. Anaka stared at the door with horror. What was happening to George?  
"George!!!" Anaka screamed banging on the door and trying the knob, "George are you in there?! Are you ok?"  
"Anaka?" came a faint voice.  
"George!" Anaka yelled, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly the door was flung open. Anaka tumbled inside, right on top of George.  
"George!" Anaka cried hugging him as they sat up, "You gave me such a fright!"  
"I'm fine." George said shakily. Bill and Harry rushed into the room. They helped Ron and Fred stand up and asked them what happened. Anaka listened closely.   
"That's exactly what Hermione and Ginny said." Anaka said, helping George stand up.  
George slowly described the face. Anaka watched Harry's face grow pale.   
"What is it Harry?" Anaka asked. Harry shook his head. He steered Anaka out of the room as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came into the room. He closed the door quietly.   
"What is it Harry? What about that face?"  
Harry hesitated.  
"The face belongs to…to Voldemort." He shuddered.  
Anaka stood silent.   
"We should talk to Dumbledore when we get back." Anaka replied. Harry nodded.  
"I hope tomorrow goes quick." Harry sighed.  
Soon the kids were sent back to bed. They all slept silently but the five children slept with the image of that face in their dreams.  
  



	19. Voldemort is victorious

Chapter 19- Voldemort is victorious  
  
Severus and Remus watched the students file into the Great Hall. They were waiting outside the Hall for Dumbledore. He approached them slowly.  
"I believe this has to do with Voldemort." Dumbledore replied. Remus nodded.  
"Many of the students have told us the same scenario as the teachers. Both saw a figure and a strange face." Remus said.  
"Not just any face," Severus replied, "Voldemorts."  
"The question is: why weren't we affected?" Lupin asked. Severus shook his head.  
"At the meeting tonight you will hopefully find out." Dumbledore sighed.   
The group quietly entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
**************************************************  
Anaka sat with John in the Gryfindor common room. All classes had been canceled for the day. Dumbledore had said it was because everyone had to unpack but Anaka knew better. She thought it had to do with the strange figures and face.  
"The teachers saw the same thing. Only me, my parents, your dad, Snape, Dumbledore, Madam Pince, and Madam Pomfry didn't have that vision." John told her.  
"It makes no sense." Anaka replied.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." John said with a sigh.  
"I just hope we start classes again soon." Hermione said, entering the room. Ron and Harry followed her.   
"Why?" Ron asked.  
"We have to take the OWLs soon!" Hermione scolded.  
"We'll do fine." Harry said sitting down.   
"Sure!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
"I can give you guys some homework if you want?" John said smiling.  
"No!!" Anaka, Ron, and Harry cried.  
"Yes!!" squeaked Hermione, "Oh please give me some work or study sheets or something!"  
John laughed as the others gave Hermione a deadly look.  
"I'll come by later with some stuff. You can take them if you want but you don't have too." John said looking at the others.  
"Good." They muttered.  
"I think I should go. Dumbledore might need me to do something. The sooner we figure this out the better." John stood up and headed for the door. Anaka followed him.  
"Be careful you." She told him. They kissed quickly and then he slipped out.  
Anaka sighed and sat by the fire. Sunfire and Crookshanks played nearby.  
"Maybe we should go see if our other teachers have work for us!" Hermione suggested. The group groaned.  
"I'll go with you if you wait till after dinner!" Anaka replied. Hermione brightened.  
"Sure! How about you guys?"  
"I guess we could use some work." Harry said slowly.  
"Well if you all go, I'll go too." Ron sighed. Hermione smiled.  
"We'll pass the OWLs with flying colors!"  
***************************************************  
After dinner Anaka, Ron, Hermione and Harry went to each of their Professors. Most of them were more then happy to give them work or tell them certain things to study. Snape especially had fun when they showed up. He gave them tons of book pages to read and sheets to study. He gave them samples of potions to identify and an assignment where they had to make their own potion. Everyone was feeling very tired when they came out of his classroom.  
"I don't believe we agreed to do this." Ron mumbled as they walked up the stairs.   
"At least we have some more study material." Hermione replied.   
"Why don't we drop these things off at the common room and then go upstairs?" Anaka asked quickly, seeing Ron about to make a nasty reply to Hermione. The others nodded and made their way to the common room.   
As they exited the common room, they noticed how crowded the halls had become. They squeezed through the groups of Professors and students and made their way to the stairs.  
"Wait up guys!" Anaka called. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost to the top of the steps and Anaka was still stuck at the bottom.   
Suddenly a dark figure ran through the crowd and hit Anaka hard. She gasped as she felt herself slam into a wall. She cried out in pain and tried to support herself by leaning on the wall. The people around her seemed to fade.  
Harry looked down at the sound of Anaka's cry and saw a dark figure move away slowly. He seemed to walk right through the people. Then Harry noticed that the people around him were fading. He stopped moving and gasped as Hermione and Ron walked right through him. Others did the same until they vanished. Harry looked around. He was standing by himself on the stairs. The only sound was the sound of his breathing and Anaka gasping below. He ran down the stairs and helped Anaka stand up.  
"Where is everyone? They all seemed to fade." Anaka replied.  
"They all vanished." Harry said quietly.  
*************************************************  
Snape walked through the forest without making a sound. He removed his hood as he entered the Death Eaters camp.   
"Why Severus! It's about time you showed up!" Voldemort cried with an evil smile.  
"I came as soon as I could Lord Voldemort." He said with a slight bow of his head, "There's been trouble at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has become aware of our close presence."  
"It's about time!" one of the Death Eaters sneered.  
"Perhaps I should explain to you what has been happening." Voldemort said, gesturing for Snape to follow him.   
They walked silently into the forest. After a few minutes they came to a clearing full of activity. The air was full of cries and weeping from captives. One cry was louder then the rest. Snape turned quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. Severus's eyes widened and he just held in a gasp as he saw what was in the clearing. The clearing was full of Professor's and students from Hogwarts. In a cage nearby, in chains, was Hagrid. He was the one who had made those loud cries.   
"Remember that strange gas that appeared in the Great Hall that day?" Voldemort asked him. Snape nodded. He stared at the bound and gagged students and professors.  
"It was not poisonous but there was something in it that stayed in the lungs of the victims. I was able to say a spell and it would give me the location of the people with the gas in their lungs. I used it like a tracker. I was able to find all the students and professors and capture them all." He laughed.  
Snape smiled. He felt sick inside but hid it. All these people would see him and think he had betrayed them. They wouldn't know he was a spy.   
"I've had problems with a few, like Rubeus over there," Voldemort said with a wave toward Hagrid, "and I bet they would love to meet you. I put them all in a little tent."  
They walked toward an isolated tent. Severus stared at the wide-eyed looks he got. Professors were realizing what he was and student's hope was fading. He couldn't stand the glare he got from Hagrid. Voldemort pulled back the flap and they walked inside quietly. Severus looked with pity on what he saw. Hermione was lying gagged and bound, unconscious, on the floor. The others were also tied up but were awake. Ron had a black eye and a big bruise on his cheek. He looked at Snape with an almost glad stare but quickly changed it. George's forehead was bloody and his hair matted. He had two black eyes. George stared at Snape furiously and struggled with his bonds. Fred was next to him with a big cut on from his forehead to his cheek. He seemed to be only half conscious. Snape walked further in but stepped back as he stepped on something. On the ground was an unconscious ball of fur. As he looked at its face he almost groaned. He picked it up with trembling hands. It was hardly breathing.  
"A professor I believe?" Voldemort asked with a laugh. Severus nodded.  
"As my Death Eater went after her she changed and tried to get away. We got her in the end of course. I was waiting for her to wake up but now I don't know if she will." Voldemort's lips curled in an evil smile. Snape gently laid the cat next to Hermione.  
"But I saw most of these people today." Snape replied.  
"Yes. They were fakes. Only images. I'm glad they fooled everyone. But now to more pressing matters."  
He kicked George as he tried to get up and then walked out of the tent. Severus followed.   
"I think this will be enough bait for Potter, don't you?" Voldemort asked.  
"Yes." Snape muttered.  
"We've already had some recruits. 7th years I believe. Most of them Slytherins. Students of yours I suppose." He said with a grin.  
"Recruits?" Snape asked puzzled. If he had been in his right mind he would have realized what Voldemort had meant but right now he was in a daze. His world was crumbling before his eyes. Could Voldemort really win?  
"As Death Eaters. But that's not what's important. Tonight is the night I kill Potter and any one else who would get in my way. Tonight is when you come out as a Death Eater and we kill Dumbledore! Tonight is the night I've been waiting for. You must go back to the castle quickly. The images were programmed to go out tonight. Everyone is realizing something is wrong. Everyone that's left that is." He said with a gesture to his captives, "Go. Pretend a little longer. Lure them here. Then we will kill them!"  
Snape nodded and turned away at once. His face was deathly pale and he ran back to Hogwarts full speed.  
***************************************  
"I don't understand." Anaka said as she walked down the hall with Harry, "Where is everyone?"  
"I don't know." Harry replied.   
They walked further down the hall. Soon they reached the Great Hall. It was extremely quiet as they entered. Harry and Anaka walked past the tables and approached the Professors table. As they reached it, Harry heard the door open behind them. He gripped Anaka's arm and they turned around quickly.  
"Ana?" John called.  
"John!" Anaka cried.  
John and his parents rushed to meet Harry and Anaka. John hugged Anaka tightly.  
"What's happening?" Anaka asked them.   
"We don't know. We were hoping Dumbledore would be in here to tell us." Alania replied.  
"Here I am." Dumbledore said walking into the Hall with Remus, Sirius, Madam Pomfry and Madam Pince.  
"It appears we are the only people left in the school."   
The group huddled together. They each explained what they saw and Anaka told them about the dark figure.  
"What's happening?" Rich asked.  
"Voldemort is making his move. The Ministry must be alerted. Madam Pomfry and Madam Pince," Dumbledore said turning towards them, "grab your brooms. You must fly to the Ministry as quick as you can. Tell them Voldemort is getting ready to attack. Let them contact all the Aurors they can find but tell them to wait for my signal to come. We must get all the students and professors away from Voldemort first. The final battle will not be tonight."  
Madam Pomfry and Madam Pince nodded and ran out of the hall. As they ran out of the Hall they passed Snape. Seeing them exit he ran quickly inside.  
"Dumbledore! Voldemort has the students and professors." He cried as he ran to meet the group.   
Quickly, he explained to them what Voldemort had done. He told them everything he had seen and heard from the students becoming Death Eaters to the cat in the tent.  
"Poor Minerva." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.  
"I don't believe this! All to get to me." Harry said clenching his fists.  
"He means to kill you. You and Dumbledore and anyone that would dare to stand in his way. He wants me to turn against you tonight and lead you into a trap." Severus said.  
"We have to rescue everyone!" Anaka cried.  
"Yes and having four Animagus's will help." Rich pointed out.  
"We need to know where the camp is first." Remus said.   
"I can show you…" Severus started but Sirius shook his head.  
"No you can't. It'd be too dangerous. We can't go as humans and if grease ball goes Tom will definitely know he's a traitor," Sirius turned to Snape, "as much as I'd love to see you hung like a piece of meat we need you now."   
"Us flyers will find it!" Alania said with a smile.  
"And I can try to sniff it out." Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded. Soon a dog, eagle, falcon, and owl were racing out the door.  
"What should we do?" Remus asked.  
"Get some dark cloaks and start thinking of how we can rescue everyone." Dumbledore replied.  
Harry and Anaka ran to get some cloaks as Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore sat down to think.  
**************************************************  
When Harry and Anaka returned, Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore had decided that the best way to attack the camp would be to wait for the others to return with the location of the camp, how far away it is, how big it is, and all those other calculations. They didn't have long to wait because soon an eagle flew through the window and landed on a chair. A falcon followed and landed on the floor. A dog bounded through the door and transformed quickly.  
"The Death Eaters are moving! They are heading towards the castle!" Sirius told them.  
"Any sign of Voldemort?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.  
"I couldn't see that good. Ask one of the birds."  
At this the birds transformed back to their old selves. Anaka bit her tongue. Where was John?  
"I couldn't see him anywhere." Rich replied.  
"Me neither." Alania sighed.  
"So I guess your Death Eater friends didn't tell you the whole truth." Sirius scolded Severus.  
"Perhaps they know I'm a spy." Snape said, going pale.  
Suddenly there was a loud screech and an owl flew through the window. It crashed to the floor.  
"John!" Anaka gasped. She rushed to the owl and picked it up. In it's talons she saw a struggling rat. The owl flew to the floor and transformed. As soon as it's talons turned to feet the rat was let loose but John grabbed it with his hands just in time.  
"I don't think you were tricked Severus. I believe they sent a friend of yours to let you know."  
The rat squirmed and shook violently.  
"Peter!" Harry growled.  
"We just might get our chance to kill him yet." Sirius said to Remus.  
"Yes," Lupin said coolly, "we just might."  
"You should show yourself Peter. We know who you are." Dumbledore said.  
The rat started to change and John dropped him. Soon a man was groveling on the floor.  
"Why it's Petegrew!" Snape said with fake surprise. He had to remember to keep up an act.  
"I…he made me do everything! I never meant to hurt anyone!" Peter whined.  
"Sure you didn't you rat! You hurt everyone! You didn't have to but you did!" Sirius growled.  
"You're a traitor Peter. You betrayed us all." Remus said with a strange calmness. Anaka shivered. He father's calmness was a lot scarier then Sirius's anger.  
"I…I had no choice. Have mercy!" he cried covering his head with his hand.  
"Get up you rat!" Sirius snarled and kicked him. Peter yelped and stood up shakily.  
"Go Peter." Dumbledore said quietly, "Go back to your master. Tell him that I know he is near and that we will show no mercy to him. If he laughs at my warning he is foolish."  
Peter nodded and before anyone could object he transformed and ran out of the hall.  
"Dumbledore! How could you let him go!?" Sirius asked furiously.  
"We must think of strategy now. How can we protect the castle and rescue the prisoners?" Dumbledore asked.  
The group sat in thought. Then Remus spoke.  
"What we need is for all of us to rescue the prisoners and then someone else who can't be hurt to defend the castle. We need someone who's already…." At this he paused and a strange smile came over his face, "someone who is already dead. Like a ghost."  
The other adults started at this and slowly it started to sink in. They nodded and started to smile.  
"The ghosts should find us in due time. They must be wondering what happened…." Dumbledore said when he spotted a ghostly head peaking through a wall at them.  
"How long have you been there Nick?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for him to join them.  
"I've been there since the Animagus's have returned. So has Peeves over there." Nearly Headless Nick told them. Peeves laughed and flew over their heads.  
"Do you want my help? Why should I help you? No one appreciates my jokes! Mortals have no sense of humor at all!" Peeves said as he stopped and folded his arms.   
Then his face grew fearful and he floated to the ground trembling. Nick was doing the same. They all turned to see the Bloody Baron coming towards them.  
"Be silent Peeves, you disgrace to ghosts." He said dangerously. His voice was quiet yet it filled the whole room.  
"Hello Baron." Dumbledore said. The Baron nodded at Dumbledore.  
"I've been here since the beginning. I promise that the ghosts of this castle will help you. For this castle is also our home. Nick," he said as he turned toward the ghost, "go find the others. Tell them to meet me here. Don't take long. If you have time alert the nearby ghosts."  
Nick nodded and left quickly.  
"We must be on our way." Dumbledore replied. He handed out the cloaks and they drew the hoods tight around their faces. Before Dumbledore drew his, he looked at the Baron.  
"There is a strange figure about. A figure that attacked Anaka. Be careful. I leave the castle in your hands. I hope to find it in one piece when I return."  
"You will." The Baron promised.  
Dumbledore drew up his hood and they walked quickly out of the Great Hall.  
  



	20. The Rescue

Chapter 20- The Rescue  
  
The group walked through the forest slowly. They pulled their cloaks close around themselves. Sirius went ahead as a dog to make sure the coast was clear. Rich flew as a falcon ahead to see if the Death Eaters had left the camp. Sirius came back and gestured for them to follow.  
"I hope everyone's ok." Anaka said softly.  
"I'm sure they're fine." John said reassuringly.  
Soon they could see an opening ahead. The falcon flew down to them and transformed with Sirius.  
"The camp ahead is empty." Sirius told them.  
"The captives are in a clearing a little farther. There are about 20 or 25 Death Eaters there." said Rich.  
"I have an idea." said John suddenly.  
"What is it?" Alania asked.  
"Well, if they see us as wizards then they will know who we are right?"  
The others nodded.  
"How can he not know it's us? Are we supposed to wear costumes or something?" Snape snapped.  
"Severus, let him speak." Remus scolded.  
"No! We are wasting our time! Voldemort could be back any minute. He could be in the camp for all we know!"  
"That's why we could give him something he's never seen before." John said anxiously.  
"I don't like where this is going." Rich said shaking his head.  
"But it could work dear!" Alania said realizing what John wanted to do.  
"If you don't want to you don't have to," John told his father, "but I'm going to. We can knock out all the Death Eaters. Then Voldemort will think I at least was here. He won't think that the others were here too!"  
"He's not that stupid." Rich sighed.  
"Please Richard! We are wasting time!" Alania begged.   
Rich stared at his wife and son. Then he took off his cloak.  
"Let's get it over with then." He said.  
Alania and John took off their cloaks. Then they closed their eyes. The air grew hot as they started to change. John's skin changed to a silver color. Alania's changed to a light blue and Rich's changed to a bright green. Their ears grew pointed and their fingers grew longer. John's hair changed to a sea green, Rich's hair changed to a dark green and Alania's hair changed to a dark blue. Black wings erupted from John's back. Alania's wings were a shining white and Rich's were a dark gray. They seemed to glow in the dark forest. They smiled at each other.  
"Should we go?" Alania asked Dumbledore.  
"Be careful." He said sternly, "We will meet you in the second camp."  
"Wait for our signal." said Rich.   
The three Zekans took off their shoes and then took flight. John would have laughed if it hadn't been such a desperate time. The feeling was exhilarating. They flew over the deserted camp and soon came to the captives. Anger swelled in John as he saw Hagrid.   
"This ends now." He whispered.   
Slowly they circled the camp.   
"We can start by freeing Hagrid. He should be able to help us take out some Death Eaters." Rich cried.  
They dived toward the cage. Death Eaters stared at them wide eyed. They fumbled trying to take out their wands. The three Zekans landed lightly on the ground. Alania closed her eyes. She folded her hands. John watched as a small blue bubble seemed to go around them. Alania opened her eyes and smiled.  
"That should protect us for awhile. At least when we are together." She said.  
John smiled. His father rushed to Hagrid's cage.  
"Who ere you?" Hagrid said slowly.   
"It's me, Richard Miffugan. You must hurry Hagrid. Stay with Alania. She'll protect you from any spells." He said quickly.   
He took the lock in his hands and stared at it. Hagrid took a step back as the lock melted. Rich watched it fall to the floor and cool. Then he opened the door. He rushed in to melt Hagrid's chains. John ran to the end of the bubble. The Death Eaters were cursing and trying every spell on the bubble.  
"That's not going to work you know." He laughed.  
He held out his hands to them and narrowed his eyes. There was a big flash of light and the Death Eaters were thrown back. John looked at the unconscious Death Eaters.  
"Serves you right." He growled.  
"John! Over there!" Alania yelled.  
John turned. His mother was holding back some Death Eaters as his father freed Hagrid. She pointed to an isolated tent. Death Eaters were running out with struggling bundles. John ran towards them and soon was right beside the two Death Eaters. They turned on him and pointed their wands. The Death Eaters though were too frightened of John to get a good spell out. John stood there smiling as they fumbled over words and started the spell over again. He grabbed the wands out of their hands. He narrowed his eyes at them and the wands started to melt. The Death Eaters screamed in terror. They dropped their bundles and started to run. John quickly caught them and knocked them out. He looked around the camp and saw that all the Death Eaters had been knocked out.  
His mother was talking to Hagrid and his father left to find the others. John stared at the moving bundles. He picked them up and went into the tent. There were three other moving bundles.  
"Let's see what you are." Mumbled John as he undid the knot.   
"Let me out you no good traitor!"  
John gasped and stood up quickly. Ron tumbled out of the bag. He groaned and held his head. He stood up and gapped at John.  
"You…. you stay back! It was fool…. foolish of you to put us in there untied!" he stammered.  
"It's ok Ron! It's me!" John said smiling. Ron's mouth opened wider.  
"John? Muffin man is that you?"   
"I'll explain later!" John said untying the other bag.  
George tumbled out and stayed on the floor. John quickly knelt down and felt for a pulse.  
"He's alive." John said with relief. He put a hand on his forehead. George opened his eyes slightly and groaned.  
John undid all the bags and found Hermione, Fred, and Professor McGonagall. They helped George up and walked out of the tent.  
"I hope to get an explanation soon, Professor Miffugan." McGonagoll said, limping out of the tent.  
John nodded. They came out of the tent to the noise of relief. Students and teachers were untied and given aid if they needed it. Rich and Alania were healing the most in need.  
"John you found them!! Oh George!" Anaka cried. She ran to George and John.   
"Hey Ana. Was my fake as good looking as me?" George said weakly.  
"Stop talking you joker. Why must you give me such frights all the time? Is my 7th year going to be this exciting?"  
"We need to get them help." John reminded her. Anaka nodded and they went to Dumbledore.  
Once everyone was getting help, the group got back together.  
"Where's Snape?" John asked.  
"He couldn't be seen by these people. Some already saw him as a Death Eater so I sent him back to the castle. There is no need to confuse these people any more tonight. Everything will be explained later." Dumbledore replied.  
"Perhaps we should change our appearance," Alania said slowly, "I think the people are getting uncomfortable."  
"We could use you like this though." Remus pointed out.  
"Stay as you are for now. We must get a move on." said Dumbledore.  
*********************************************  
The Death Eaters entered Hogwarts quietly.   
"I don't like the looks of this." One of them mumbled.  
They walked down the halls and found empty classrooms. They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. When they looked inside they saw a ghostly figure looking back at them.  
"Who are you?" they growled. The ghost smiled and pointed up. The Death Eaters looked up to find Peeves smiling at them.   
"Ahh!" they cried as a bag of armor fell on their heads.  
"I say Peeves," said Nearly Headless Nick as he looked at the Death Eaters, " do you think that killed them?"  
"Who cares? It was very funny!" Peeves laughed and left the room. Nearly Headless Nick followed.  
All around the castle similar things were happening. Death Eaters would enter deserted rooms or halls and suddenly be knocked out. Other ghosts would come and drag their unconscious bodies outside.  
Voldemort and Peter were stalking up and down the halls searching for Dumbledore's office.  
"We just need to know the password." Voldemort grumbled as they turned a corner.  
"Perhaps you should leave." said a deep voice behind him. Peter trembled as they turned around. A smile spread across Voldemort's face as he saw the ghost behind him.  
"Why Baron! It's been ages." said Voldemort. The Bloody Baron stared at Peter. He continued to shake.  
"I'll…. I'll leave you two alone…" Peter murmured and scrambled down the hall.  
"Leave here Tom Riddle." The Baron said one more time.  
"Why should I?" Voldemort hissed.  
The Baron smirked and then flew through a nearby wall. Voldemort grimaced and continued down the hall. When he came to a window he looked out. The sight astonished him. Each of his Death Eaters were lying on the lawn unconscious. He watched as a ghost dragged out Peter. Rage boiled inside him.   
"Lord Voldemort! What has happened?"  
Voldemort turned at the voice to see Snape running towards him.  
"The ghosts." He growled.  
"I'm sorry my lord." Severus said, hiding a smile, "I lead the others to the camp but before the Death Eaters attacked John changed into a dreadful creature. They realized I had betrayed them and I ran. They are probably freeing the prisoners now."  
Voldemort clenched his fists. But then his face changed. A smile grew on his lips.  
"Severus," he said starting to walk down the hall, "perhaps you heard that a dark figure attacked young Anaka Lupin?"  
"Yes, I heard my lord." Severus said, walking beside his master.  
"That creature is the key to everything. It will stay in this castle undetected. When I think the time is right it will emerge again."  
"How long are you planning to wait my lord?"  
"Probably a month," Voldemort said with a shrug, "just enough time for the Aurors to assemble. I want you to stay here. Try to convince them you've changed. Tell Dumbledore everything I have told you. Tell him in one month we will have the final battle."  
At this Voldemort left the school. Severus watched him wave a wand over the Death Eaters and they all disappeared.   
"A month." Severus mumbled, "We have a month to think of a way to fight the most dangerous wizard ever."  
*****************************************  
"The creature that attacked Anaka is still in the castle. It will be awakened in one month. That is the same time when Voldemort will attack the castle again." repeated Snape.  
Dumbledore sat in his office with Severus, Remus, Sirius, Professor McGonagoll, the Miffugan's, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anaka.  
"So we have a month to think up a battle plan." Rich said thoughtfully.  
"We must alert the Ministry at once." Dumbledore replied.  
"Hopefully the Aurors will get here quickly." said Alania.  
"We must send someone to them immediately." said Severus.   
"I will go." replied Professor McGonagoll.  
"Are you sure Minerva?" Remus asked.  
"It's only a bloody trip," she snapped, "I need to get out of here anyway."  
She stormed out of his office, leaving everyone speechless.  
"Well I guess that settles that." Ron shrugged.  
"Now what?" Hermione asked.  
"Now we wait. I'm afraid we will have to schedule the OWLs sooner. At least in a week." Dumbledore replied.  
"A week?!" Hermione squeaked.  
"Professor Dumbledore," John said, "I don't think these kids are ready!"  
"You have a better idea?" Severus sneered.  
"As a matter of fact I do." John said with a lopsided smile, "I propose that all classes concentrate on reviewing. Give the class lots of work and homework and then send everyone home. The 5th years will have to come back in two months. Pick some date in July."  
"What about the Quidditch House Cup?" Anaka asked.  
"I'm afraid that will have to be canceled. There haven't been many games this year anyway."  
Anaka nodded.  
"It could work Dumbledore." Remus replied.  
"Only those who want to fight can stay." said Sirius.  
"We'll stay!" cried Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anaka.  
"I meant teachers." Sirius said sharply.  
"I'm not leaving you here dad!" Anaka said angrily.  
"I'm not leaving you Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
"I suppose me and Ron wouldn't be of much help.." Hermione started.   
"Hermione! You would leave Anaka and Harry here to fight?" Ron interrupted.  
"What could we do?" she snapped.  
"I'm afraid she's right Ron." Dumbledore said slowly, "You and Hermione and all the others must leave. Anaka and Harry can stay for a while."  
"I will never leave you dad." Anaka mumbled.  
"Anaka." Her father said sternly, "Not now."  
"I'm not a kid any more dad. I can choose if I want to stay or not."  
"Not if I say you have to leave."  
"I'm staying if you like it or not!"  
"Can you figure out your personal problems later." Severus growled.  
"Shut up!!" every screamed at him. Severus went a shade paler.  
"Please! Everyone calm down." Rich said calmly.  
"It goes the same with you Harry." Sirius said, ignoring Rich.  
"I don't think so." Harry said narrowing his eyes, "I don't abandon people that easily."  
"You'll both get killed!" John cried, "You shouldn't stay."  
"You think I'd leave you here!" Anaka yelled, "Unless you and dad leave I'm staying!"  
"Everyone calm down." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"This is stupid! We should be studying!" Hermione scolded.  
"Oh Hermione shut up!" Ron cried.  
"Why should I carrot head!" she screamed.  
"Well we are not going either." Alania said.  
"I don't know," Rich said slowly, "perhaps you and John should leave."  
"Rich!!" Alania exclaimed.  
"Everyone be quiet!" Dumbledore screamed.  
The room grew silent. There was an awkward silence and then Dumbledore sighed.  
"I think we all need to rest. This isn't the time to quarrel. We need to work together." He rubbed his forehead, "Everyone get some rest. We'll work with the Aurors when they arrive."  
Everyone nodded and quietly left the room.   
"I suppose he'll make the announcement tonight." said Remus.   
"Yes, I suppose he will" Sirius replied.  
"All we have to do is wait for the Aurors." said Alania.  
  



	21. Aurors and Spies

Chapter 21- Aurors and Spies  
  
In a few days Professor McGonagoll returned to Hogwarts with 10 Aurors. All the students wondered what was going on when Dumbledore announced that the school year would be ending early. After dinner Dumbledore started the task of informing the teachers of the situation. Dumbledore was often asked about Snape but Dumbledore refused to answer any questions.  
"He's not with them." Was all he would say.  
Soon the school was less crowded as students started to leave. Classes were canceled and the dormitories were given to Aurors to sleep in. Harry, Hermione, Anaka, and the Weaslys were the last of the Gryffindors to stay. They were all in the common room one day when a strange person entered. The figure was wearing a long cloak and a hood covered their face.   
"Who are you?" Harry asked.   
The figure dropped a small brown leather bag on a nearby chair. The figure removed their hood. The women had short wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were framed with thin glasses. She smiled at the children.  
"I'm Leslie." She said sitting in a chair.   
She took off her cloak and sighed.   
"Are you an Auror?" Ginny asked.  
"Not exactly Ginny." Leslie said rummaging through her bag.   
"You know my name?" Ginny squeaked. Leslie laughed and looked at them.  
"In my job I have to know everyone and everything before I go somewhere. I know who all of you are."  
"What is your job if you are not an Auror?" Hermione asked.  
"I am a spy for the Ministry." Leslie replied.  
"Like Snape?" Harry asked. Leslie shook her head.  
"Snape doesn't exactly work for the Ministry. I'm not that sort of spy. I tried it once and almost got caught. Mostly because of Severus."   
"So why are you here?" George asked.  
"I need to gather information for the Ministry. I need to find out what this creature is and how to stop it. Also if possible I need to find out how many Death Eaters there are here, how many not here, and how many altogether. I need to decide how strong You-Know-Who is. Plus I need to fight in the battle." She smiled, "It's one hell of a job."  
"So why do you do it?" Ron asked. Leslie laughed.  
"What's with all the questions? Would you like to hear my life story next?"  
The group stayed silent.  
"It's alright. I get asked a lot of questions all the time. I do this job because I like it."  
"But it must be so far from where you live." Fred exclaimed.  
"How do you know?" Leslie asked.   
"Well your shirt says New York on it so that must be where you are from. Also you sound different." Fred pointed out.  
"Ah." Leslie said.   
They looked at her shirt. It was black with buildings out lined with silver on it. They could tell it was enchanted because silver lights blinked on and off in the buildings and cars seemed to move up and down the streets. New York was written on the bottom in silver script. She also wore black jeans.  
"Well I am from New York. I came to England because they needed a spy. I was born to two Muggle parents you know. Strange how I had magic. Didn't relieve it till I got a letter from a nearby wizarding school."  
"New York must be a great place to live. It looks so full of life." said Anaka.  
"That's not the only thing it's full of." Leslie mumbled.  
She continued to rummage through her bag until she found a book. She took it out and started to read. The others stirred around her. After a while Leslie looked at them over her book.  
"You can talk ya know." She told them. They nodded.   
"Well, we should get ready to leave." Fred said getting up.  
"Yeah. Dad should be here to pick us up soon." George said following his brother.  
"You mean you are not taking the train?" Harry asked.  
"Mom thinks it's not safe." Ron said rolling his eyes. The Weaslys went up to their rooms to pack leaving Anaka and Harry sitting by the fire. Anaka glanced at Leslie's book.  
"What are you reading?" Anaka asked.  
"One of the best books of all time." Leslie replied from behind her book.  
"The Courtship of Princess Leia?" Harry read puzzled. Leslie closed the book and looked at them.  
"You do know who Princess Leia is don't you?"  
They both shook their heads.  
"Have you ever watched or heard of Star Wars?"  
"No." they said slowly.  
"Geez!" Leslie said, "You children have been deprived!"  
Anaka and Harry looked at each other.  
"Are other Aurors coming to stay here? So far only you and two others have come." said Anaka.  
"Others will show up." Leslie replied, "Will you show me my bed?"  
Anaka nodded and brought Leslie to the 7th years rooms. Leslie chose a bed and dropped her bag on it.  
"Now," she said, "can you show me around? This is my first time here."  
"Sure." Anaka replied.  
Anaka told Harry they were going and then left with Leslie. Anaka showed Leslie the classrooms, occasionally running into a teacher.  
"Where is the faculty room?" Leslie asked.  
Anaka looked at her. They had barely finished looking at the first floor. Anaka turned down a corner and stopped at a closed door.   
"Thank you. You can go back to your friends now if you want. Also if you want to read some of my book go ahead. You might be lost at first since you never saw the movies but it's still good."  
Anaka nodded and left. Leslie stared at the closed door. As a kid she had always been shy but as she had grown up her shyness had faded away. Now it seemed to be creeping back. I won't be shy at 32, she thought fiercely.  
She opened the door and walked in. The conversation stopped and everyone turned towards her. Leslie bit her lip and walked towards a nearby table. She knew one person in the room and took a seat next to him. He frowned at her.  
"Not happy to see me Severus?" Leslie said, pouring herself some tea.  
"Hello Leslie." He mumbled.  
"You're not still shy are you?" Leslie asked.   
He narrowed his eyes at her. Leslie cleared her throat and looked away. A man across the table chuckled. Leslie looked up and her heart skipped a beat. A handsome young man was looking at her smiling. Leslie smiled back shyly.  
"Who are you?" asked the other person sitting next to her. Leslie turned and glanced at her neighbor.   
"I'm Leslie Brand."  
She shook the other women's hand.  
"I'm Minerva McGonagoll." She said, "These are my other Hogwarts colleges. Professor John Miffugan, Professor Rich Miffugan, Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin, and you already know Professor Snape."  
Leslie looked around the table.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said slowly.  
"So how do you know Severus?" Lupin asked.  
"I don't know her." Snape grumbled. Leslie smiled at him.   
"I met him on a spy mission. He basically made me lose my cover and I had to leave."  
"How nice of you Severus." McGonagoll replied.  
"So you are not an Auror?" John asked. Leslie shook her head.  
"Just a Ministry spy."  
"Where will you be staying?" asked Flitwick.  
"In the Gryffindor dormitories. I already brought my bag there. I met a few of the students that were left." She looked at Lupin, "I even met your daughter Professor Lupin."  
"Please call me Remus. So you met Ana? I hope she didn't give you any trouble?"  
"Why would she?" Leslie asked.   
"Well, she's been acting quite strange lately."  
"She is just growing up Remus." McGonagoll pointed out.  
"She is only 15." Remus replied.  
"Perhaps we should change the subject?" said Rich.  
Severus grunted and got up. Leslie watched him leave the room.  
"I'll never understand Snape." John said shaking his head.  
"I wouldn't try." said Remus.   
Leslie excused herself and quietly left the room. Remus watched her go and then decided to follow her. Leslie saw Severus walk down a flight of stairs and ran to catch up. They walked side by side silently. When they entered his classroom Snape closed the door. Leslie looked around at the dark dungeon.  
"What do you want?" Snape growled.  
Leslie turned to see Severus staring at her with arms crossed.  
"I need some info Severus." She said taking a chair and sitting in it.  
Snape watched her as he took a seat behind his desk.  
"What type of information?" he asked.  
"I need to know a little about your Death Eater friends."  
Severus's frown deepened.  
"Like what?"  
"How many are here?"  
"45."  
"How many aren't here?"  
"I don't know."  
"About how many all together?"  
Snape glared at her.  
"There has to be at least 100."  
Leslie nodded. She looked around the room.  
"Is that all?" Severus snapped.  
"Well," Leslie said slowly, "I need you to get me close to the camp. Close to Voldy."  
"Voldy?" Severus grumbled. Leslie gave him a hard look.  
"You should be happy I'm even trusting you. You could have killed me last time."  
"You were young. You should be happy I got you out alive."  
"Barely," Leslie snapped, "and I wasn't that young. I was 20. It doesn't look good on your résumé to have that you had to abort your first assignment."  
"They should not have made you go to the Death Eaters. He would have killed you if I had not done anything." said Snape.  
"Just promise me you'll think of a way?"   
Snape hesitated.  
"Fine." He mumbled. Leslie beamed.  
"Thank you Severus!"  
She jumped out of the chair and opened the door. Suddenly a figure ran up the stairs. She turned to see them turn the corner at the top. Leslie quickly ran after them. If someone had heard their plans her and Severus could be dead. Especially if that person went to Voldemort. Leslie reached the top and looked down the left hall. A figure was running at top speed. Leslie cursed under her breath and took off her shoes.  
"What are you doing?"   
Leslie turned to see Severus at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I heard you start to run." He said puzzled. Leslie threw her shoes at him and he ducked pathetically.  
"Keep those for me Snape!" she cried. Then she silently ran down the hall.  
The figure was continuing to run but not as fast. Leslie's heart pounded. Who was this person? Suddenly the person opened a door and walked in. Leslie stopped and walked silently towards the door. There were no markings on the door. She took a deep breath and then knocked. She made herself flat against the wall on one side of the door. The door opened slowly and Leslie saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. With a small cry she tackled the figure. They struggled and rolled on the floor. The figure was defiantly stronger then her and soon pinned her to the floor. Leslie gasped for breath. Her hair covered her face. A hand gently pulled her hair away and when Leslie saw who it was she gasped. Remus looked at her puzzled.  
"Remus!" Leslie said angrily, "Why were you spying on me and Severus!?"  
They stayed like that for a while, gasping for breath and staring at each other. Leslie's stomach did summersaults. Remus got off her and Leslie sat up. She was in a small living room. Apparently these were Remus's quarters.  
"I was not spying on you two first of all." Remus said sitting in a chair, "I saw you follow Severus so I got curious. It's true that I followed you down to Snape's but only out of concern."  
"Concern?" Leslie said skeptical, "You don't even know me."  
"Well, people that get involved with Snape often are in some sort of trouble. I heard that you want to get close to Voldemort." He said softly.  
"That is classified information." Leslie said getting up. She stretched and headed for the door. Remus blocked her.  
"How could you go? It would be to dangerous."  
"I need to do my job." She scolded. Remus sighed and stood aside. Leslie opened the door and started to walk away.  
"Leslie!" Remus called. Leslie turned to see Remus standing outside his door.  
"Would you like to come for a cup of tea sometime?"  
Leslie smiled.  
"I'd love to." She called back. He nodded and shut his door. Leslie started to walk again. She felt giddy for some reason and decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room to read some more.  
*************************************  
Over the next few weeks Aurors from all around the world came. Soon Hogwarts was full of life and the only students left were Harry and Anaka. It was after dinner one night when an Auror named Milata came to see them. He was from Africa and wore the most colorful clothes they had ever seen.   
"Dumbledore thinks you should be at the next meeting." He said, "He'll probably decide if you should leave or not."  
Anaka and Harry nodded. They followed Milata to the Great Hall. There was one long table in the center of the room with Dumbledore sitting at the head. Almost every chair was filled. Anaka saw Leslie sitting close to the head of the table with her father sitting next to her. There were three empty chairs after Remus. Milata ushered the kids to their seats.  
"Hi dad." Anaka whispered as she slipped into the seat next to him. He smiled at her.  
Harry sat next to her and Milata sat next to him. A big black dog was lying under the table. John and his parents were sitting on the other side further up the table.  
"Now that everyone is here we can start." said Dumbledore, "Does any one have an idea for a battle plan?"  
There was a lot of rustling of papers.   
"I have one Dumbledoe." Said an older man further down the table.  
"Go ahead Fertis."  
"I think we should not leave the castle. I think we should create traps all around the castle and lure the Death Eaters in."  
"What about Voldemort?" said an Auror, "That will never work."  
"We need a straight battle." said another.  
"I agree," said Leslie, "and it's just what Voldemort wants I'll bet."  
"He wants an all-out war." Severus added.  
"Where's the best place to fight a battle at Hogwarts?" McGonagoll asked.  
"That seems to be the main question here." Voiced Mad Eye Moody.  
"Any ideas Hagrid? You know this place best." Dumbledore asked.  
"The best place would 'ave to be on the flat ground between the lake and de forest." Hagrid said slowly.  
"That seems like a reasonable place." said someone else.  
"But it leaves room for a surprise attack. They could hide Death Eaters in the forest." said Milata.  
"Where else would we go? This seems like the best spot. Let's deal with the other problems later." said another Auror.  
"Now what about the two remaining students? Should they leave or stay?" Dumbledore asked. There was a brief silence.  
"We could use all the help we can get." Someone said slowly.  
"But they're only children!" said another.  
"Harry has gotten through more situations then us. It might be good to have him around." Said an Auror.  
"What about the girl?"  
"I'm staying no matter what." Anaka pointed out.   
"So it's decided," Dumbledore said slowly, "they can both stay. What's next?"  
"We should give Voldemort a date for this battle. It's not good to leave it up to him. He might get restless and decide to attack sooner." Voiced Trelawny.  
"He might do that anyway." Pointed out Severus.  
"How about June 6th? It's the full moon. We'll have enough light to see everything." Said an Auror.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said another.  
"We don't need any werewolves around." Grumbled another.  
"I agree. We don't need werewolves adding to our problems." Replied another.  
Anaka looked up and down the table furiously. Her father was looking down at his hands. His face had gone pale. Sirius was growling under the table. Anaka was just thinking of a mean reply when Leslie beat her to it.  
"How could you be thinking about that?" she snapped, "If any of you have a prejudice against someone here why don't you say it? If you do then you just might be on the wrong side. We don't need jerks like that here."  
The room was silent as Leslie folded her hands in her lap and looked around at the others.  
"I think we've found a date. June 6th it is. Any one have a problem with that?"  
"Good choice Leslie." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
Remus looked at Leslie and smiled. She smiled back. How could people dislike such a nice man? She thought. Leslie had heard that Remus was a werewolf but didn't believe it when she saw him. This confirmed her fears though. Why did bad things happen to good people?  
"I think we can figure out the rest later. Everyone get some rest." Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
Leslie collected her papers and got up.  
"I really appreciate you saying those things." Remus said getting up.  
"Any time." Leslie said, "They had no right to say those things. They judge you before they know you."  
"You seem to know me so well but I don't know you at all." Remus said with a laugh.  
"I have to know about everyone before I take on an assignment. I know the history of everyone in this room."   
"I hope we can get to know each other better." said Remus.   
Leslie nodded. She started to blush but Remus had already turned to leave with Anaka, Harry, and the dog. Leslie watched the dog. That's no ordinary dog, she thought and left quickly out the opposite door.  
*****************************************  
"They had no right to say those things about you dad." Said Anaka.  
"I don't understand people that do that." Harry sighed.  
"Just forget about it," Remus replied, "we need to concentrate on more important things."  
The dog barked in agreement. They reached the Gryffindor common room and found it empty. Many of the Aurors had gone right to bed. Only Milata was up.  
"Hello." He said quietly.   
"Hello Milata." Anaka said sitting in a chair.  
"I think it's time you went to bed." Remus said.  
"Well I'm going." Harry said with a yawn.   
"I guess we all need to get some rest huh?" said Milata. He and Harry said goodnight and went to bed.  
"You too Ana." Remus said kissing his daughter goodnight.  
"I'll see you tomorrow dad." Anaka said lazily.   
She watched her father and Sirius leave. As she headed to bed she heard a noise in the 7th year dormitory. Curious, Anaka approached the dormitory. The door was already opened a little so Anaka peaked inside. A girl with long black hair was rummaging through a brown leather bag. Anaka gasped as she realized the bag was Leslie's.   
"Who are you and why are you looking through Leslie's bag?" Anaka asked as she opened the door all the way.   
She walked inside and watched as the girl froze. She turned around slowly. Anaka almost gasped at the sight of her. She had black eyes like pits that you could get lost in and pale pink lips in a tight line. Her skin was sallow and if it weren't for her softened features Anaka would have thought it was Snape. The girl wore a violet tank top and black leather pants. She smirked and walked past Anaka out the door. Her steps were wide and she walked around like she owned the place. Anaka frowned and followed her into the common room and out into the hall.  
"What do you want little girl?" sneered the woman as she stopped and looked at Anaka. Anaka noticed how her voice was silky and sneaky and she spoke in a soft dangerous tone.  
"I want to know why you were looking through someone else's bag." Anaka said sternly.  
"Now why would I tell you." The girl said softly and started to walk away, "Go back and play with your toys." She added with a wave of her hand.   
Anaka clenched her fists and watched her turn a corner. We will see who you are, Anaka thought and walked back to the common room.  
********************************************  
Severus was in his room lying on his bed when there came a loud knock on the classroom door. He sighed and opened the door to his room. He stared at the empty classroom. The person at the door knocked harder and Severus walked quickly to the door.  
"What?" he snapped as he opened it.   
He gasped quickly at the sight before him and choked slightly. The woman smirked and walked past him.   
"Who…What…." Severus stuttered as he closed the door and sat behind his desk.   
The girl slid into a chair in front of his desk and stayed quiet. They stared at each other for a while.  
"Why Severus," said the girl slowly, "you would think you would be happy to see me after so many years."  
Severus frowned. The girl resembled him in so many ways, her hair, her eyes, the way she spoke and carried herself that Severus shivered.  
"You seem familiar." He said slowly. Then the woman broke into a smile not made for her face and her eyes grew bright.  
"I fooled you didn't I!! I knew it would work! How could you not remember your cousin Jessica Snape!!"  
"Leslie!" Severus growled.  
"I need you to take me to Voldy tonight." Leslie said, getting back into her sulky tone.  
"No. He'll remember you from last time. He'll remember you were a spy."  
"I work for the that damn Ministry now. They are such a bother." Leslie said with a wave of her hand, "I come to Voldemort with a message from the Ministry. To give him the date and place of the final battle. Also to see how powerful he has become but I'm not going to tell him that."  
"You can't get involved in this again!" Severus snapped.  
"Worried are we?" Leslie whispered.  
"You can take care of yourself now." Severus said sitting back in his chair.  
"Exactly. So take me to him. If I get killed then the Ministry can always send someone else."  
Severus stayed quiet and looked at his desk.  
"It was a joke Snape. It won't come to that!" Leslie scolded.  
"I already got one spy killed. I won't get another." Snape said and quickly got up. He headed back to his room.  
"Leave Leslie." He said about to shut the door.   
Leslie stopped him and glared at Snape.  
"I won't have you wreck this Severus! Not again! I got a bad rap last time so I'll make up for it now."  
"With your life?" Snape growled.  
"You are breaking the first rule of a spy Severus."  
"Oh really? What's that?" Snape sneered.  
"Don't get close to any body. Don't create attachments that could get in the way."  
"What attachment?" Severus snapped. He grabbed his cloak and closed his bedroom door.  
"Are we going or what?" he grumbled. Leslie hid a smile.  
"Oh course cousin dear." She said. They quickly headed out the door.  
*********************************************  
Severus walked into the Death Eater camp slowly and looked around for Voldemort. He found him and walked towards him.  
"Hello Snape." Said the Death Eaters.  
"What is it Severus? I can see something is wrong." Voldemort asked.  
Severus nodded and gestured for Leslie to come out of the woods. Leslie took a deep breath and entered the camp defiantly. She walked up to Voldemort.  
"Nice place you have here Voldy." She said putting a hand on her hip. Voldemort jeered.  
"Who is this little flower?" Voldemort hissed.  
"This is my cousin Jessica Snape." Severus said, "She comes with a message from the Ministry."  
"You seem familiar." Voldemort said slowly.  
"I was here once with you. But now to business," Leslie said changing the subject, "the date of the final battle has been decided. So has the place."  
She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort snatched it away from her and handed it to the others once he had read it.  
"Tell your friends we will be there." He sneered. Leslie nodded. She scanned the camp taking in the work that was being done. Then she stared at Voldemort. Leslie felt like she was falling through a pit of fire looking into his eyes and couldn't look away.   
"Anything else?" Snape asked turning Leslie roughly around. He had seen her stare at Voldemort and get lost. He'd seen to many people do that.  
"That's it cous." Leslie said taking a deep breath and blinking a few times.   
She gave him a pat on the back and then walked quickly back to Hogwarts. She walked into the Gryffindor dormitory for 7th years and ran to her bag. She took out her wand and changed her hair, voice and clothes back to normal. She stood in front of a big mirror and took out her contact lenses. Leslie got out her glasses and sighed as she looked in the mirror.  
"Welcome back Leslie." She muttered.   
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Pain and Suffering

Chapter 22- Pain and Suffering  
  
Anaka opened the 7th years door slowly. She tiptoed quietly into the room. Anaka watched Leslie sleep and then went for her bag. As she opened it a bright red light came out and a loud shriek filled the air. Leslie jumped out of bed and looked around. She saw Anaka out of the corner of her eye and grabbed her bag away from her. Anaka watched surprised at how aggressive she was and cried out as Leslie kicked her legs out from under her.  
"Leslie it's me Anaka!! Geez! I didn't know you could do that." Anaka yelled.  
"Ana?" Leslie asked. She groped on her dresser and found her glasses. She put them on and gasped when she saw Anaka lying on the floor.  
"Oh Ana! I'm so sorry!" she helped Anaka up and they sat on her bed, "I can't see anything without my glasses! I thought you looked a little small for a thief."  
One of the girl Aurors stuck her head in the door and yawned.  
"Is everything ok in ere?" she asked groggily.  
"Everything's fine Suzy. Go back to bed." said Leslie. Suzy nodded and closed the door.  
"Why were you going through my bag Ana?"  
"I wanted to know if anything was missing." Anaka replied.  
"Why would anything be missing?" Leslie said slowly.   
Anaka hesitated.  
"What went off when I opened your bag?"  
"An alarm. It goes off when someone else opens my bag."  
"But what if I did like you said yesterday and opened your bag to get your book to read?"   
"You know you're right. It would have gone off then too. In order for someone else to open my bag I have to put a spell on my bag saying they can open it. Watch this."  
Leslie took out her wand and whispered some words to the bag.  
"There," she said handing the bag to Anaka, "open it now."  
Anaka opened the bag and smiled as the alarm stayed quiet.  
"Thanks." Anaka said handing her bag back.   
"Anytime." Leslie said slowly, "Can we go back to bed now?"  
Anaka started to nod but then stopped. She narrowed her eyes at Leslie.  
"Earlier tonight I came in here when I heard a noise. It turned out that a woman was in here looking through your bag! Why didn't your alarm go off then?"  
Leslie flinched.  
"Ow. Busted."  
"What do you mean?" Anaka asked puzzled.  
"I'm sorry I was so rude to you then. I was just trying to act my part as Jessica Snape."  
"You were that woman?!"  
"Yes. As a spy you have to have a lot of different personalities. I have her and a movie star and a…uh…another one that I probably shouldn't say and so many others."  
"That's so cool!" Anaka cried, "You can turn into anyone?"  
"Almost. I don't turn into actually people. I turn into new people. Jessica Snape isn't a real person. I made her up. When you're a spy you can't take on every job as yourself because it'd be too dangerous so I pick a false identity. You can't tell anyone else though. I need to keep this secret."  
"Oh course!"  
"Now get back to bed."  
Anaka nodded and headed back to bed. What a cool job, she thought.  
******************************************  
Anaka watched as Leslie and Remus talked during breakfast.  
"They are really hitting it off huh?" Harry asked as he took a biscuit.  
"I think so." Anaka said with a smile.   
It was nice to see her father happy with another women. She knew no one could ever replace her mom but she thought her father and Leslie would make a cute couple.  
"Interesting girl." John said with a mouthful of food, "She has a really cool job too."  
"I think she may be to old for you John." Anaka teased. John swallowed and smiled at her.  
"Trying to get rid of me already? I'm afraid you're stuck with me Anaka Lupin."  
"Oh brother." Harry mumbled. Anaka laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder.  
"You won't say that when you start to date." She pointed out. Harry shrugged.  
After dinner Harry, Anaka, and John went to the Quidditch field. Though John wasn't a great Quidditch player he decided to join the fun. When they stopped to rest Anaka groaned.  
"I just remembered something. I have to go visit Madam Pomfry."  
John and Harry nodded.  
"We'll still be here." John said kissing her goodbye.   
Anaka nodded and ran into the school. The school was strangely quiet and Anaka rushed down the hall. As she turned a corner she heard a slight groan. She stopped and looked around. The halls were empty. Anaka shivered and walked down the hall slowly. She past an old statue of a man and gasped as a hiss seemed to come from it. She turned around quickly to see a dark figure run out from behind the statue. Anaka backed up and was suddenly thrown against a nearby wall. Cold fingers groped over her body and eventually reached her throat. They tightened slowly. Anaka had tried to scream the whole time but the figure had disguised itself so well that she couldn't see anything but it's eyes and as she stared in them she seemed to be frozen solid. They stared at her the whole time as the fingers tightened around her throat and the fingernails created giant cuts. Anaka gasped and tried to move her arms but the creature had pressed its body against hers so she couldn't move. Everything around her started to fade and go black except for the creatures' eyes that stayed red orange the whole time. Anaka's eyes started to close as her primary functions slowed down. She thought she heard someone call her name from far away but she couldn't tell.  
"Die." Hissed the creature. It tightened its grip further so that the creature's nails punctured her throat.  
Suddenly the creature drew away and there was a blast of light. Anaka slid to the floor. Blood trickled down her neck and she tried to gasp for breath but found little air. A figure bent over her and started to talk but Anaka faded away into nothingness.  
****************************************   
Leslie was going down to Remus's quarters to have tea when she heard running footsteps in the next hall. She turned around curiously and walked back the way she had come. She turned down the hall and saw a figure turn the corner slowly. It's only Ana, she thought and turned to go back when she heard a loud thud like something getting rammed against a wall. Leslie quickly ran down the hall.   
"Ana!" she cried when she turned the corner.  
A figure one foot taller then her was cloaked and masked leaning against something on the wall.  
"The creature." Leslie whispered.   
She fumbled to take out her wand.  
"Help!! Help!!" Leslie screamed. The creature never looked at her but whispered something to Anaka as it tightened its grip.  
"STOP!!!!!" Leslie screamed.  
She pointed her wand at the creature.  
"Expecto patronum!!! Expecto patronum!!!" she screamed.   
There was a blast of light as a phoenix came out of her wand and flew at the creature. The creature was thrown against the floor and it ran, faster then anything Leslie had ever seen, down the hall. Leslie forgot about the creature and ran to Anaka. She knelt beside her.  
"Ana! Ana can you hear me? You have to stay awake!!" Leslie said wiping blood from her neck.   
"Help!!!!" she screamed again as she picked up the unconscious Anaka.  
Remus and two Aurors ran down the hall. They stared at Leslie. Tears were streaming down her face and her face was distorted in terror. She held a limp form in her arms. She ran towards the Aurors.  
"Get Madam Pomfry quick!! This girl is going to die if she doesn't get immediate help!" Leslie yelled.  
One of the Aurors ran back down the hall. The other took off his cloak and laid it on the floor. Leslie put Anaka down slowly and Remus cried out in horror when he realized who it was.  
"Anaka! Anaka! Oh what happened to her?!" he cried. He knelt by his daughter and gently stroked her pale face with shaking fingers.   
"I need a piece of your cloak Remus. I need any piece of cloth. Please hurry!" said Leslie.   
Remus looked up at Leslie. She was trying to stop the cuts on Anaka's neck from bleeding with her sleeves but it wasn't working. Remus quickly took off his cloak and ripped a piece of it off. Leslie took it and applied pressure to the cuts.  
"It was the creature." Leslie said quietly.  
"Why would it attack Ana?" Remus asked.   
"I don't know. But I think someone should be with her and Harry at all times now."  
Madam Pomfry ran down the hall and knelt next to them. She took out her wand and whispered some words. Anaka started to float.  
"We can get her there quicker this way." She said and then started giving orders to the others.  
*************************************  
Remus paced outside the curtain hiding Anaka's bed. He listened to the hushed, hurried voices speaking inside. Harry and John were sitting with Leslie against a nearby wall. Sirius was lying in front of them. Remus sighed and sat down next to Leslie. He scratched Sirius's ear thoughtfully.  
"I'm sure she's fine Remus." Leslie said softly. Remus nodded.  
"She will be fine." He reassured himself.  
They grew silent as Madam Pomfry came out of the curtain. She took off a pair of bloody gloves and threw them away.  
"I can't do anything else." She said slowly, "I was able to stop the cuts from bleeding. She was lucky the claws didn't puncture her windpipe or anything else. She's still asleep but I'm sure she'll be fine from here on."  
Everyone sighed with relief.  
"Can I see her?" Remus asked.  
"Only two at a time please."  
Remus nodded. He and John went to see Anaka, leaving Leslie and Harry alone.  
"You should have someone with you at all times Harry. Anaka's going to have around the clock watch too." Leslie said quietly.  
"You think it's after me too?" Harry asked. Sirius whined.  
"I don't know. But it is definitely working for Voldemort. Anaka could have just been a warning for you."  
Harry gulped and looked down at his hands. They were silent for a moment and then they heard loud voices behind the curtain. Leslie pulled it back slightly. Anaka was sitting up with a bandage around her neck. John was holding her hand and they were both looking at Remus angrily. Remus glared at them.  
"Sorry to intrude but," Leslie said entering, "I don't think you should be getting Anaka so upset. What happened?"  
"I volunteered to protect Anaka but Professor Lupin won't let me." John growled.  
"She doesn't need you." Remus snapped.  
"What does she need?" Leslie asked softly. Remus looked at her silently.  
"She doesn't need him." He whispered.  
Anaka squeezed John's hand.  
"I think she does." Leslie countered, "But I agree with your father that he can't help you with this. John can't go with you everywhere, like the girls dormitory."  
"So what should I do?" Anaka asked.   
"I'll speak to your father." Leslie said gesturing for Remus to follow her. They left silently.  
"You can see her Harry." Said Leslie. She stared at the dog for a minute.   
"You too dog."  
The dog got up and walked with Harry.  
"That's not a regular dog is it?" Leslie asked Remus. Remus cleared his throat.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Leslie knew he was changing the subject but decided to drop the dog issue. They had bigger problems.  
"I think I can watch Anaka without her knowing. She doesn't have to feel strange about having someone with her because she won't know I'm there."  
Remus nodded. Then his face brightened.  
"Would you like to get a cup of tea?"  
"I'd love to!" Leslie said with a laugh.  
******************************************  
In 2 weeks Anaka was on her feet again. She didn't know why everyone had suddenly dropped the issue of her having someone watch her but Anaka didn't mind. It gave her a chance to try to forget the incident. The battle was only four weeks away and Anaka was bringing her father his potion. She walked down the hall, looking over her shoulder occasionally. Over the last few days Anaka had had the feeling that someone was following her. Ever since she heard footsteps behind her one day. Anaka quickened her pace, then stopped. She listened and heard soft footsteps. They stopped suddenly. Anaka shivered and rushed to her father's door. She knocked quickly looking down the hall. Her father opened it and she quickly slipped in.  
"Close it!" Anaka hissed. Remus, surprised, quickly shut the door.  
"What happened?" Remus asked taking the potion.  
"Someone's following me dad." Anaka said worriedly.  
"Someone with soft padded feet?" Remus asked with a smile. Anaka nodded.  
"Well I guess I should tell you. Leslie has been following and watching you ever since that day we argued. You have nothing to worry about."  
"It would have been nice if you told me." She scolded.  
Remus laughed and drank his potion.  
*****************************************  
Leslie watched Anaka leave the table at dinner. She was with Harry and the dog but Leslie still felt like she should follow her. She looked reluctantly at Remus and found she didn't want to leave. Another thing that puzzled her was that they had all agreed that the dog could watch Harry and when she had argued they had changed the subject. Leslie quietly said good-bye to Remus and followed Anaka out of the Great Hall. She watched them walk down the hall. She walked slowly behind them, hiding behind statues and dodging into classrooms. Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady Leslie sighed. As long as they were in the common room they were safe. Leslie followed them inside. As she walked in she found Anaka and Harry turned towards her.  
"So you were following us!" Harry accused.  
"My dad told me everything. You don't need to be with me at all times." Anaka pointed out.  
"I should have told you. I'm sorry. Why don't you guys go to bed? You need to be up early in the morning." Leslie replied.  
They nodded and headed to bed. Leslie quietly slipped out again. She walked down the halls until she came to the hall where Anaka was attacked. Se stared at the statue silently. Then a low growl came from behind her. She jumped with surprise and turned around quickly, taking a fighting stance. She sighed when she saw what had made the noise. The big black dog was growling at the statue. It stopped and looked at her.   
"Stupid dog." She mumbled. The dog barked at her.  
"Ok ok! Sorry. But next time make sure I know you're here!" she scolded.  
Leslie looked back at the statue and examined it. There were scraches along the bottom and it was chipped on the back.   
"I have no idea what this thing is," she murmured, "what has red orange eyes, is really big and has the power to freeze you? Plus it's great at hiding and has big claws. Also, how do I stop it? What can destroy something like this?"  
The dog sniffed around the base and then turned away quickly with a sour face.  
"Smells bad too?" Leslie asked. The dog seemed to nod slightly and Leslie shook her head.  
"After this I'll figure out what you are. Come on Super dog, sniff this thing out."  
Sirius barked and sniffed around. Soon they were running up and down the halls, entering and exiting classrooms. Leslie sighed as they entered the dungeons. Snape was at his desk writing some papers. He looked up and frowned as Sirius sniffed around the room.  
"Get that thing out of here." Severus growled.  
"Oh shut up," Leslie replied, "super dog and I are looking for the Beast. Do you happen to know where I can find him Beauty? Not hiding him I hope."  
"Super dog? Beauty?" Snape said with a confused look, "Get out of here before I kill your mutt."  
"Hey, don't lay hands on my partner." Sirius barked happily and looked at Snape. If he had been human Leslie would have swore the look would have been a smug one. Severus turned bright red as Sirius started to sniff at his bedroom door.  
"Partner? Ha!" he grumbled.  
"At least he doesn't ask a lot of questions." Leslie replied.   
They watched Sirius and looked at each other in surprise when he started to growl and scratch at the door.  
"So you are hiding him." Leslie whispered.  
"That thing is here?!" Snape asked surprised. He narrowed his eyes and took out his wand. He pushed Sirius aside and opened the door slowly. Their eyes became wide but they just stood there.  
"Guys?" Leslie asked, "Guys?"  
Suddenly there was a crash and a big figure ran out the door knocking Sirius and Snape down. Leslie jumped back as the creature passed her then ran after it. She grabbed its robes and clung on. The creature was running extremely fast. Leslie took out her wand and started to say a spell when the creature swatted her with a big hand scratching her arm. Leslie cried out and fell back as the creature ran up the stairs. Leslie held her head and if she would have looked up she would have saw the creature stop and look at her, then run away. Leslie got up slowly and walked into the classroom. Snape was standing by his desk shakily and Sirius was panting on the floor.   
"Thanks for leaving me to deal with him guys." Leslie growled. Severus looked at her.  
"You should get that bandaged." He said pointing at her arm.   
Leslie cursed as she looked at it. The creature's claws had ripped her sleeve and there were long lines going up her arm. Blood dripped freely from them.  
"Come on super dog." She said slowly. Sirius got up and together they walked to see Madam Pomfry. Severus left to tell Dumbledore.  
*********************************************  
"Those eyes." Leslie mumbled as she sat by the fire. She was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room with Sirius. She scratched him and sighed.  
"They froze you both huh? And dogs can't even see color. Well I guess we should both get some rest. We have some detective work to do tomorrow."  
Leslie laughed as the dog licked her face. She yawned and went to her bed. She changed into her nightgown quickly and was soon asleep. Leslie woke up suddenly when she thought she heard the door open. There was a thud like something was dropped on the ground. Leslie turned and saw nothing by the door. She sighed and turned to find herself staring at an orange warty hand. Leslie gasped and sat up. Strong hands pushed her down on the bed. Leslie fought fiercely but the hands were too strong. She looked up quickly but soon regretted it. A pair of red orange eyes stared at her. Leslie found herself unable to move and she cursed silently. The creature seemed to chuckle. It bent over her and Leslie's heart pounded.   
"Stop trying to get me." It hissed.   
The creature put a hand over her heart and pressed down. A shock ran through Leslie's body and pain overwhelmed her. Her heart started to skip beats. Leslie closed her eyes in agony and found that when her eyes were closed she could control her body. The creature's claws ripped her nightgown as he pressed his claws into her skin. Leslie opened her eyes and stared at the creature's chest. She gripped the creature's hand that was pressing against her chest. When she realized the creature was to strong for her and she couldn't move the creature's hand Leslie moved her head closer to the creature's arm. Pain exploded in her head and her neck ached. Leslie bit down on the creature's arm as hard as she could. The creature yelped in surprise more then pain and let her go.   
Leslie got off the bed as quickly as she could and back kicked the creature in the head. The creature rubbed its jaw and laughed. Leslie climbed over the bed and started towards the door. The creature bounded after her tearing her nightgown with its claws as it reached for her. Leslie tripped and fell to the floor in-between two beds. She sat on the floor holding her head, trying to make the room stop spinning. The creature stood over her and slashed her cheek. Leslie sank to the ground in pain. Her heart was pounding strangely in her chest and she knew that the creature had done something to her heart. The cuts on her chest were deep and were bleeding heavily. Her white nightgown was torn and bloody.  
"What do you want?" she mumbled.   
The creature stood over her silently. Leslie knew she had to do something quick or the creature would kill her so she tried to scream. Only a small noise escaped her mouth. The creature slashed at her and the bandages on her arm opened. Leslie quickly climbed on the bed in back of her and fell to the other side. She gasped for breath.  
"Next time you will not live." It hissed. Then it was gone.   
Leslie stood uneasily and headed for the door. She looked around and saw two limb figures lying on the ground by the first bed. Leslie recognized who one of them was at once.  
"Oh Harry." She mumbled.   
She fell to the floor and crawled towards the bodies. Harry's clothes were torn and bloody. Cuts were all over his body and he had a big slash on his forehead. Leslie tore off a part of her nightgown and rapped them around his worst wounds. Leslie then turned over the other body. She brushed back the man's black hair. Leslie stared at the handsome face and thought it looked strangely familiar. She tore off another piece of her gown and rapped it around his wounds. Then she crawled to the door and opened it.   
Leslie got up and walked to the 5th year rooms. She opened them quickly and found Anaka sleeping peacefully. She checked on the Suzy and found her asleep too. Leslie quickly went to the boys dormitory and found that Auror sleeping soundly. She looked around for Milata but couldn't find him anywhere. She ran to the common room and then gasped. Despair and horror clutched her heart and she fell to the floor sobbing. In the middle of the common room floor Milata's body was lying next to his severed head.   
*********************************************  
Severus was sleeping in his room when a noise in the classroom awoke him. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. When he saw nothing he opened it wider. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind the door and grabbed him. He cried out in surprise and looked down at the floor because he had a feeling who it was. The creature chuckled as Severus squirmed.   
"Pitiful. You don't have to worry. I won't kill you. That would make Voldemort unhappy but I can discourage you from acting against me." He hissed and laughed slightly, "Even the girl put up more of a fight then you."  
"Who are you talking about?" Severus growled.  
"The little women who was in here before."  
"Leslie!" Snape said with surprise.   
Severus growled and slipped out of his shirt. The creature reached for him scratching his back. Severus cried out in pain and ran for his potions rack. He took one and threw it at the creature. The creature screamed as the potion hit it and it ran out the door. Snape sighed. He touched his back and found his hand covered with blood. Then Severus remembered Leslie and he ran out the door.  
************************************************  
He ran down the halls and gasped as he saw the Fat Lady. She wasn't in her portrait but the portrait was ripped to shreds. Severus quickly entered the common room. He looked around and his stomach flipped. The floor was drenched with blood. The body of one of the Aurors was lying on the floor beheaded. His head was lying next to him with a look of horror on it. Sobs filled the air and Severus looked to see a small figure crouching by the Auror. Blood was around her and Severus soon realized it was from her. Leslie looked up at the sound of Snape. Tears ran down her cheeks and there were a series of cuts on one cheek that flowed as freely as the tears. Her nightgown was in taters. Leslie knew at once by the blood on his hand, the blood dripping off his back, and the fact that he had no shirt on that the creature had also attacked him.  
"Severus." Leslie whispered.  
Then Snape did something out of character. He knelt by her and hugged her tightly.  
"I couldn't help him…it got to him…. and me…. and Harry…. and some man…. don't know who it is…" she mumbled. Severus held her at arms length and looked into her eyes.  
"Where are the others?" he asked.  
"I'll show you." She whispered.  
Leslie stood up shakily and walked to the 7th years room.   
"The other two Aurors and Anaka are fine. They slept through everything." She said quietly.   
Leslie opened the door and walked in. She knelt by two figures on the floor. Severus quickly did the same and checked their pulses.   
"They're alive." He said with a sigh.  
"But who is that man?" Leslie asked. Severus grew uncomfortable.  
"We should get you all to Madam Pomfry." He said, changing the subject.  
Leslie was too tired to argue. She sighed and lay down next to Harry. Then she went to sleep. Severus looked the three of them over. He woke up the other Aurors and quickly explained the situation. They each picked up a person and carried them down the halls. Madam Pomfry woke up to Severus knocking and looked at them with surprise.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Ask later. They need help now." Said one of the Aurors.  
Madam Pomfry nodded and gestured for them to lay the three people on three empty beds. Severus made sure they were being taken care of and then went to Dumbledore.  
******************************************  
"This creature is becoming more aggressive all the time." Dumbledore said as they walked quickly down the halls.   
"We need to figure out how to stop it soon before it kills someone else." Severus replied.  
Dumbledore shook his head.   
"Milata was a good man. He had a wife and three kids in Africa. A fourth to come."  
They stayed silent until they reached the hospital wing. They entered to the sound of arguing voices.  
"No, I don't want any drugs!! I'm fine…ow! Don't do that! Madam Pomfry I demand to be told who that man is?"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Who are you to say that!?!?!?!"  
Dumbledore and Severus walked up to the beds. Harry was still unconscious but Sirius was sitting up and so was Leslie. Their beds were next to each other and they were glaring at each other.  
"Can one of you make her shut up?" Sirius asked.  
"Why don't you." Severus snapped.  
"Who is he?! Dumbledore I just want to know so I can figure out his connection to the creature!" Leslie replied.  
"What connection? The creature attacked everyone that was in the dungeons and went after Harry and Milata because they woke up and tried to stop the creature!" Sirius growled. He looked at Snape.  
"Shouldn't you put a shirt on?" he sneered.  
"Everyone calm down! Leslie, I'd like you to meet Sirius Black." Dumbledore said slowly.  
Leslie's eyes widened and she stared at Sirius in disbelief.  
"I thought you looked familiar! I studied your case! What are you doing here you murderer!? You belong in Azkaban!"  
"He's innocent. Peter killed James and Lily." Dumbledore told her.  
"Petegrew?" Leslie asked, "Well I guess that makes sense. He is a …."  
"Can we change the subject?" Severus asked.  
"He doesn't think I'm innocent." Sirius whispered to Leslie, "Give it up grease ball."   
Severus went red and he clenched his fists.  
"Wait a minute!! You said the creature attacked everyone in the dungeon but what about…" Leslie's voice trailed off.  
"Super dog?" Sirius asked with a grin, "Here I am! Where did you get that name anyway? I mean, super dog?"  
"You are an Animagus! Wow, talk about a reality check."  
Harry stirred and everyone looked at him.  
"Will he be ok?" Sirius asked.  
"He'll be fine with some rest. That's what all of you need." Madam Pomfry replied, "Now let me look at you Professor Snape."  
Severus sat on a bed and Madam Pomfry treated his wounds. Leslie sighed.  
"It feels good to have my heart beating regularly again." She said.   
Madam Pomfry finished with Severus and he stood up.  
"Now can you put a shirt on?" Sirius asked.  
Severus glared at him.   
"You should probably get someone to clean up everything in Gryffindor's dormitories. Also send someone to…. to clean up the common room." Leslie said quietly.  
Dumbledore nodded and left. They sat there in silence. Leslie stared at her hands. Severus sat on the end of her bed.  
"I'm sorry about Milata." He whispered. Leslie looked at Snape and let the tears fall down her cheeks.   
"He had a wife and three kids and his wife is pregnant! I'd worked with Milata before. He wouldn't hurt a soul. Damn that creature. I'll kill it with my bare hands." She whispered. Leslie squeezed Severus hand.  
Sirius watched them. He had a bad feeling about the two of them. Suddenly Anaka and Remus rushed through the door.  
"What happened!?" Anaka asked, "We heard you guys were attacked by the creature but how? I don't understand how I slept through it!"  
Remus looked over the three. His eyes lingered where Leslie and Severus were holding hands but he quickly looked away. Eventually Harry woke up and they were able to piece together what happened. Milata had to have been in the common room when the creature came in. He stood up and looked the creature in the eyes. The creature then beheaded him and rushed to Harry. Sirius woke up when the creature entered and turned into himself. Before he could do anything the creature was on him and Harry woke up. Harry tried to help but the creature got him. It then carried both of them to Leslie's room and attacked Leslie. Then the creature left and attacked Severus.  
"How horrible!" said Anaka.   
"We have to stop this thing soon." Remus replied.   
"But how?" asked Harry.  
"Well, the thing ran away when I hit it with a potion. I can find out what that potion was and make more." Severus suggested. Leslie nodded but Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please! You think one potion will kill this thing? It just scared the creature! It won't kill it." He scolded.  
"I think you have had enough visitors today." said Madam Pomfry, "I don't want you three getting all upset."  
The others nodded and left. Remus said good-bye to Sirius and was about to leave when Sirius stopped him.  
"Are you sure there's nothing between that girl and Snape?" he asked quietly.  
"Oh course not." Remus scolded.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Sirius shrugged.  
Remus nodded and left. Of course there's nothing between them, he thought, How could there be?  
****************************************  
It took them all a week to get better and they were not any closer to finding out how to stop the creature. There had been no more attacks but everyone was on their guard. Milata's funeral was scheduled at the night his family arrived. Anaka watched his family stand by the coffin. He had a daughter who was 11, a son that was 8 and a son that was 5. His wife was 8 months pregnant and was going to have a girl. The thought of them growing up without a father made Anaka feel sick. She couldn't understand why these things happened to innocent people. John squeezed her hand.  
"They'll be alright." He whispered.  
"How can they be?" Anaka whispered back.  
"We will all get through this somehow." John sighed.  
Anaka nodded. Once the funeral was over they were each allowed to go up to the closed coffin. Anaka and John went up at the same time.   
"I'm so sorry this happened." Anaka whispered. Her eyes stung with tears.  
"We will stop this creature." John said sternly.  
Anaka nodded and they walked to the side to wait for the others.  
*********************************************  
Leslie had stood in the back during the funeral and she waited for everyone to leave before approaching the coffin. She put a hand on it and tears stung her eyes.   
"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time pal. Why were you up? You should have been asleep. It wouldn't have hurt you then. I promise I'll find this thing. I promise I'll kill it. I'll kill it…. I promise to avenge you. You won't die in vain. I won't let you Milata. Your family will be leaving tomorrow so don't worry. I won't let it hurt them. You're wife, kids, and baby will be fine. You'll be going home too. Africa must be a beautiful place. I wish I could have gone with you to see it. You've been a great friend…I'll never forget you…I swear."  
She ran her hand over the coffin. Then she sat beside it and watched the sun set. Tears ran down her face.  
"I'll never forget you." She whispered, "I'll get that creature before it hurts anyone else or I'll die trying!"  
  
  



	23. Shattered Friendship

Chapter 23- Shattered Friendship  
  
John sat in the Gryffindor common room alone that night. He had decided to keep an eye out for the creature. John had brought the book of Abaron with him and he read it quietly. He listened to the crackle of the fire and time passed slowly. Soon it was late and John yawned. Gotta stay up, he thought sleepily, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I closed my eyes. As John sat there with his eyes closed he drifted off to sleep.  
***********************************  
Anaka woke up late that night and looked around. She had been having bad dreams about the creature all night and she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and went into the common room. The rooms had been fixed and cleaned of blood. As she looked around the common room she couldn't see any sign that Milata had been killed there the other night. She walked towards the dying fire and smiled as she found John sleeping in a chair with the open book on his lap. Anaka quietly took the book off his lap and sat in a nearby chair. She flipped through some of the pages. Then she decided to wake John. He would feel horrible if he knew he slept the whole night when he was supposed to be watching, Anaka thought. She got up and gently kissed John on the forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes slightly.  
"What are you doing up?" he asked as he sat up and stretched.  
"I couldn't sleep." Anaka shrugged.  
"Bad dreams?" he asked. Anaka nodded.  
"I don't believe I feel asleep…" John started but Anaka put a finger to his lips.  
"Don't." she whispered. Then she leaned down and kissed him.  
**************************************************  
Remus stared at the clock next to his bed. It was late and Remus had not slept all night. He kept on worrying about Anaka and Leslie and the others. He knew John was watching them but he didn't think John could stop whatever this creature was. Eventually Remus got out of bed and dressed. He looked outside at the moon. It was getting closer to full every night and that meant closer to the battle. Remus shook his head and headed out the door.  
**************************************  
John and Anaka were kissing when Remus entered and they drew apart quickly.  
"Hi dad." Said Anaka surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
Remus smiled.  
"Just checking up on you guys I guess." He replied.  
"We're fine Professor Lupin." John reassured him. Remus laughed.  
"You can call me by my first name you know. It will make things less tense."  
"Yes sir." John said.   
Then he blushed and Anaka and Remus laughed. Remus's eyes wandered to the girl's dormitory. He walked towards it.  
"I'm going to check on Leslie." He said quickly.  
Before Anaka could respond he was gone.  
"You can not stop him." John shrugged.  
"I guess." Anaka grumbled.  
*****************************************  
Leslie woke up to the sound of her door closing. She thought of the creature and stayed silent. She looked towards the door and saw nothing. Leslie closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then a hand gently brushed the hair off her forehead. She sat up quickly and would have screamed but a hand was put over her mouth.  
"It's only me. Remus." The person whispered.   
Leslie recognized his voice and nodded. He handed Leslie her glasses and Leslie sighed when she saw Remus.  
"What are you doing her?" she asked him, "Isn't this a a girl's dormitory?"  
Remus smiled.  
"I just wanted to check up on you."  
"Really?" Leslie said with a laugh, "Well don't worry. I'm fine."  
"But if anything happened to you…" Remus said softly putting a hand on her cheek. Leslie gently touched his hand.  
"You be careful too." She told him.   
He smiled then leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away quickly and stared at each other. Remus smiled again and then leaned in to kiss her. They sat there kissing for a while when an image of Severus suddenly popped into Leslie's mind. She jumped off the bed and rubbed her forehead.  
"What is it?" Remus asked concerned. He got up.  
"Did I do something wrong? I thought you and I…"  
"It wasn't you Remus." Leslie said, "It's just that Severus and I…"  
"Oh." replied Remus. His eyes darkened.  
"I didn't realize you two were a couple."  
He started to leave but Leslie stopped him.  
"We are not a couple." She said sternly, "What gave you that idea?! We are just friends. The thing is we had a talk a while ago about spying and the first rule of a spy is to not get involved with anyone. My feelings could get in the way of my work. Frankly they already have." She said with a smile.  
Lupin nodded.  
"I understand." He said quietly.   
Leslie watched him leave and sighed. She had to concentrate on her work and not worry about Remus. He and Anaka would be fine. She got into bed and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but something was bothering her. Who had given Remus the idea that there was something between her and Severus?  
*********************************************  
The next day Leslie walked into Severus's classroom quietly. He was reading a bunch of papers on his desk. He looked up as she closed the door.  
"What now?" he growled.  
"Not happy to see me?" Leslie teased.  
Severus grunted and looked down at his papers. Leslie took a step closer, then stopped. She shifted her weight nervously. Severus's eyes wandered to where she stood. He sighed and sat back in his chair.   
"What is it?" he asked again in a calmer tone.  
"What would have given Remus the idea that there was something between us?" she blurted. Severus stood up surprised and looked at Leslie.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
Leslie quickly told Severus about the other night. When she mentioned the kiss she noticed he blushed a little.  
"He thought we were a couple!" Leslie exclaimed.  
"You're getting involved with the wrong crowd." He growled, "You should stay away from people like him."  
"What happened that you hate him so much?" Leslie asked.  
"Just stay away from him."  
"What are you my brother?"  
"Ha!"  
They stayed silent for a moment.   
"How can you hate such a nice, caring person? You like Anaka but you don't like her father?" Leslie asked. Severus looked at her.  
"Anaka's just as bad as her father." He growled.  
"You know you have a soft spot for her." Leslie said with a smile.   
Severus grunted. His eyes fell on the door and he held back a gasp when he saw it was partly open. A dark shadow was just beyond his line of vision. He nodded his head towards the door slightly.  
Someone's listening, he mouthed. Leslie nodded.  
"You are being such a baby Severus." Leslie said, continuing the fight. Severus walked slowly towards the door.  
"Maybe you should leave." He growled.  
"Not till we get it straight that you and me are not a couple!"  
"Why would I go out with you?" Severus sneered. Leslie opened her mouth to answer but closed it firmly as Severus reached the door.  
"That was low, even for a slimy snake eating rat faced loser with greasy hair like you!"  
Severus had his hand on the doorknob and was about to open it but he looked up at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was sorry. He almost smiled but stopped himself and just nodded. He then flung open the door and stared into open space. He blinked in surprise but looked down when he heard a bark of surprise.  
"Sirius!" he growled.   
The black dog bared his teeth and walked inside the classroom slowly. Severus closed the door.  
"I had a feeling it was you super dog." Leslie said shaking her head. Sirius quickly transformed and he smiled faintly at Leslie.  
"Well you did say you and me were going to be doing some detective work today."   
"Why were you listening?" Severus snarled.  
"I needed to know what you and your little friend here were talking about." He growled back. He stared at Leslie.  
"I needed to make sure you weren't going to hurt Remus." He pointed a finger at Severus, "Especially over him."  
"But there's nothing between us!" Leslie said throwing up her arms in frustration.  
"Why can't we just be friends?"  
"I was wondering what you saw in him." Sirius said. He smiled when Severus growled.  
"Down boy." He said with a laugh. Leslie gasped as Severus lunged at Black.   
They tumbled on the floor.  
"Stop this!" Leslie cried, "Please! What are you?! Children!?"  
To Leslie's pleasant but confused surprise, Remus entered the room.  
"What's going on? I was walking by when I heard noises…" he said but then he saw the tumbling figures on the floor.  
"Sirius!" he cried, "Severus! Stop!"  
He lunged into the pair and got between them. They stopped, panting. They were both bruised and stared at each other. Leslie could almost feel the hate in the room.  
"What children you are!" she cried, "What did you think you were doing?!"  
The pair stayed silent but their gasps filled the air. She walked towards Severus and grabbed his head in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. They glared at each other for while.  
"What got into you?" she growled. Severus glared at her and shook his head free. He ran a hand through his black hair.   
"Leave." He mumbled.  
"Gladly." Sirius jeered. He walked out of the room. Remus followed. He didn't look happy either. They closed the door and Leslie gripped Severus's shoulders.  
"Why did you do that?" Leslie pleaded.  
"Leave me alone." He cried, "What do you care? Go back to Remus and your friends!"  
He stalked towards his desk and looked through some papers.  
"You should really get someone to look at your bruises…" Leslie started but Severus blew.  
"GET OUT!!!!!!" he roared, "DON'T COME BACK!! EVER!"   
Leslie turned white and ran out of the room. She closed the door. And stood there for a minute. She played the scene over and over in her head. What had gone wrong? What had she done to him?   
She swayed and leaned on the door for support. She heard Severus slam his bedroom door inside the classroom. Tears stun her eyes. Suddenly a reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Remus. Sirius was nowhere in sight.  
"Let me walk you to my quarters. We can get a cup of tea." He said softly. Leslie nodded. The tears fell down her cheeks and Remus held her close as they walked towards his quarters.   
***********************************  
Severus sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. He'd known Leslie for years and he never thought he would lose her friendship to them. They always had everything he wanted. Families to grow up with, friends to go to school with, and wives to have kids with. Their lives were as perfect as a fairy tale while his was a total disaster. He hated everyone and everything. He stared at the papers in his hands. They were letters he had kept through the years. Letters from Dumbledore about becoming a teacher, and letters from his spying jobs. He sighed as he came to a set of different letters. His stomach cringed as he took out the slip of paper and read it. He read it over and over. The letter about his parent's death. It wasn't like he had loved his parents. After all they had been as cruel and mean, if not more, as he was.   
He put the letter away and looked at the next set. These were nicely written on colored paper. He took out the first one and smiled to himself as he read it. It was the letter from Leslie when she had first been assigned to work with him. He had dismissed the letter and hadn't really cared about Leslie but then he met her. He remembered that day. She had looked so different. When he realized it was a disguise he really felt respect for her. He had also thought she was only a child. Soon he learned otherwise. He looked through the rest of his letters. Over the years Leslie had kept in touch with him. Sending him a letter every month to catch up on him. He had written a letter back to her every once in a while. He realized now that she was probably the only real friend he had ever had. But he was cruel and cold and mean and had ruined that friendship. It had been fragile since the beginning especially when Leslie had told Severus the one thing that made his stomach churn. Severus wondered how anyone could feel that way about him. He had totally stopped talking to her then but she still reached out to him and he had eventually started to speak to her. Severus grew sadder when he thought of that time. Of course now her feelings were different. Remus had showed his bright handsome face and Leslie had totally forgotten about him. He wondered if she had still felt for him when she came to Hogwarts. Probably not, he thought. The idea though made him want to apologize. Leslie had done everything to be his friend and he had repaid her by throwing her out.  
"Damn it!" he cried throwing the letters across the room.   
Severus Snape, the heartless, cold-blooded professor was feeling guilty. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was done was done and he didn't know how to change it. He didn't even know if he ever could.  
*********************************************  
Leslie was sitting on her bed staring at her hands. Remus had walked her all the way to his quarters when Leslie thought of what Severus had said. Go back to Remus and your friends, he had said. She had quietly told Remus she had to go and ran to her room. Leslie sighed now, wondering what she should do. Severus had been her first friend in England and she had always kept in touch with him. She got up and walked to her dresser. She took out a packet of letters and sat on her bed. She looked through them, discarding the letters from America and her family and friends from there. Leslie felt like someone had squeezed her heart when she stared at the next letters. The letters were black and had fancy white writing on them. She took out the letter and read it. The tears streamed down her face when she realized she had just lost her best friend.   
"I won't let him shut me out." She murmured. She read through the letters sobbing.   
Why should I care about him?! Why do I care? The stupid bastard just dumped me out of his life! Leslie threw the letters on the floor and gripped her head in her hands.   
"Why do I care?!" she cried. She flung herself onto her bed and grabbed her pillow close.   
"Damn you Severus." She whispered.   
The door opened slowly and Anaka stepped in. She set Sunfire on the floor.  
"I thought I heard you…" she started but stopped when she saw Leslie.  
"What happened?" she asked as she sat on her bed. Leslie sat up and looked at her.  
Anaka cringed as she saw her tear streaked face. Leslie's face was a mix of despair and loss.  
"He…he doesn't care…why should I??" she sobbed.  
Anaka couldn't understand her but handed Sunfire to her. Leslie nodded and hugged Sunfire close.   
"Who?" she asked. Leslie looked at her defiantly.  
"Severus Snape." she spat.  
Anaka looked at her shocked. Then she excused herself and left.  
*********************************************  
Anaka walked into the dungeon classroom. Severus wasn't anywhere in sight. She quickly walked to his bedroom door and knocked.  
"Go away." A voice drawled.  
"Professor?" Anaka asked nervously.  
The door opened slowly and Snape walked out. Anaka stepped back and found that the same look of despair and loss was on Severus's face. Only it had a touch of guilt on it.  
"Leslie's in her room crying her eyes out because of you I take it!" Anaka growled, "What happened?"  
"Do you think I care?" Severus asked.  
But Anaka saw that he did. He gripped his shaking hands and shook his head. He sat down.  
"I can't change what's done Ms. Lupin. She hates me now. I totally threw her out of my life."  
"Why?"  
Severus looked away.  
"I had to." He whispered.  
Anaka grew uncomfortable as his eyes glittered. Snape can cry? She thought.   
"No." she whispered.  
"No what?" he snapped, "Why are you here? Leave before I take points away from Gryffindor!"  
Anaka nodded and hurried out of the room. When she reached the Gryffindor common room she found Remus and Leslie sitting by the fire. Leslie was stroking Sunfire and talking to Remus at the same time.  
"He was my best friend Remus! How do I stop caring about the greasy haired slime ball? I haven't been in England without contacting him." Leslie said quietly.  
"I'm sorry if I caused this." Remus said shaking his head, "I should've known better then to think you and Severus were a couple!"  
"It's not your fault. I've seen this coming. We're just changing I guess, growing up in a way. I just wish it didn't mean hating each other."  
"Don't worry." Remus said softly.   
He drew Leslie into a hug. Anaka sighed. They quickly drew apart and looked at Anaka. Remus blushed slightly. Anaka smiled. It was funny seeing her father look like he had been caught doing something wrong.   
"It's ok dad." Anaka teased walking towards them.  
"What's ok?" he asked with a smile. Anaka didn't answer as she sat on the floor.  
"I went to see Professor Snape," she said slowly. Leslie looked at her surprised.  
"Why did you do that? Oh Anaka you shouldn't have. Don't worry about it ok?" she paused, "How was he?"  
"He was distraught." Anaka sighed, "He says he messed everything up and he can't go back on it now."  
"He's so stubborn." Leslie scolded.  
"What can I do to help?" Anaka asked.  
"Nothing." Leslie said handing her Sunfire, "Severus and I are over as friends."  
She glanced at Remus.  
"I guess Sirius will be happy about that." She said coldly.  
Remus watched Leslie get up and leave.  
"I think I'll have a talk with Sirius." Remus said narrowing his eyes.   
"Watch your temper dad. You don't want to end your friendship with Sirius like Severus and Leslie." Anaka said quickly.  
"It's Sirius fault that happened!" he cried as he walked out.  
****************************************  
Sirius was sniffing around the grounds with Harry when Remus walked up to them.   
"Hello Professor Lupin." Harry said.  
"Hello Harry." Remus said slowly. Harry looked at Remus in surprise. There was a cold tone in his voice. He was glaring at Sirius as Sirius ignored him.  
"I think we need to talk Sirius." Remus said quietly.  
Sirius looked up at him innocently.   
"I guess I should go." Harry said awkwardly. He walked away slowly.  
Anaka was waiting for him at the entrance.  
"I think we should stay here in case it gets ugly." Anaka said grimly.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, "Sirius told me about getting into an argument with Snape but he didn't mention anything about your dad except that he broke up the fight."  
Anaka quickly explained about Leslie and then looked at her father.  
"Control your temper dad." She whispered.  
************************************************  
Remus stared at the big black dog looking at him. He transformed into himself and looked at the ground.  
"I wonder what Hagrid uses on this lawn. It smells absolutely horrid yet fascinating." Sirius said with awe.  
"Do you think I care?" Remus snapped. Sirius shrugged.  
"Did your girlfriend send you here?" he asked sarcastically.  
Remus clenched and unclenched his fists.   
"Leslie is not my girlfriend!" he answered.  
"So she did send you." Sirius replied.  
Sirius watched as Remus turned red and unconsciously bared his teeth defensively. He had gotten used to seeing it by now but he still got a strange feeling when he saw his human friend do that.  
"Watch your blood pressure Remus." Sirius said with a vague smile.  
Remus pursed his lips and watched his friend. Remus relaxed visibly.  
"You know that gets to me." He said sitting on the ground.  
"That's why I said it." Sirius teased, sitting beside his friend.  
"I can't help but feel bad about my feelings." Remus sighed.  
"No one can ever replace Molly," Sirius said sternly, "but if you closed all your feelings off then you'd be almost like Snape. Heartless and cold. If it wasn't for Anaka I think you might have ended up like that."  
Remus nodded. If Anaka hadn't gotten him through that year he didn't know if he would have ever survived. When Sirius mentioned Snape, Remus remembered what he came here for.  
"How could you think Severus and Leslie were a couple? If you hadn't planted that in my mind then Severus and Leslie would still be friends."  
"What happened?" Sirius said curiously.  
Remus quickly informed Sirius.  
"She should be happy she got away from him before he killed her or something." Sirius remarked.  
"You don't understand!" Remus said getting up, "They were best friends! They wrote letters to each other to keep in touch! She was the only one who he remotely cared about!! Now he'll be colder and even more heartless. Everyday I worry that Severus will be tempted to really join Voldemort because we did something to him. Now I'm even more worried."  
"Once again we have something Severus doesn't." Sirius said standing.  
"We have? We don't have anything."  
"We have Leslie."  
"No one has Leslie!" Remus snapped.  
"Sure we don't. But you do. You did tell her how you feel right?"  
Remus hesitated.  
"That's what started everything." He sighed. Remus quickly explained about the time he had kissed Leslie.  
"I followed her to see what she and Snape were up to." Sirius confessed, "I needed to know if they were really together or not."  
"Well they aren't." Remus said bitterly, "And it doesn't matter. Leslie and I can't be together anyway. I really wish I…well…. oh I don't know."  
Sirius smirked.  
"Remus Lupin's stuck?"  
Remus glared at him and Sirius laughed.  
"You have it bad don't you?"  
Remus smiled slightly and together they walked to meet Harry and Anaka.  
**************************************************  
Leslie ate quietly at dinner listening to Remus talk. She loved the way his voice sounded. She looked down the table and her heart froze. Severus was staring at his food, not touching a bite. The whole day they had avoided each other. She had a feeling that would happen until she left. Leslie couldn't believe their friendship was over but it was. It had always been fragile, as fragile as a china plate. Now it seemed like that plate had been smashed on the floor. There friendship was shattered into a million pieces. Severus looked up suddenly and their eyes met. Leslie shivered and realized the person behind those eyes was a total stranger.  
  



	24. Planning

Chapter 24- Planning  
  
Time passed quickly and it got closer and closer to the battle. Anaka and Harry helped in whatever ways they could. They ran errands, counted supplies and cleared the battlefield of debris that might get in the way. Scouts were sent into the forest to make sure Voldemort didn't make a move before the set date. Severus kept giving Dumbledore information from Voldemort and everyone tensed.  
Anaka sat at breakfast and sighed. Tomorrow was the big day. The day where everyone's fates would be decided. She listened as the owls flew into the room. Four letters dropped in front of Anaka. She smiled. Ever since Ron and Hermione had left they had kept in touch. Anaka laughed when she looked at the first letter. It was from George. She read it slowly and realized how much she missed him.  
"Since when does George write letters?" Harry asked. Anaka shrugged.  
Anaka read through the other letters. They were from Hermione, Ron and Lelaca. Anaka turned to Harry when he had finished reading his letters.  
"Anything good?" she asked. Harry smiled.  
"The usually. Be careful, don't get yourself killed, leave while you can, you know."  
"Anything from Ron?" Anaka pressed. Harry looked at her strangely.  
"Besides that? Not much.." he said slowly. Anaka handed him the letter Ron had sent her.   
"Nice time for him to tell me." She grumbled.  
Anaka watched as Harry read the letter.  
"I guess you know now huh?" he said handing her the letter.  
"He told you right?" Anaka asked.   
"Yeah. But you should be flattered that he told you."  
"Flattered? That he liked me all this time and finally decided to tell me when we could die tomorrow?"  
"He's over it now. He got over it awhile ago."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Harry said sternly.  
Anaka nodded and folded the letter.  
"I think he and Hermione make a better couple anyway. Now we just have to set you up Harry." Anaka teased.  
Harry looked at her, surprised, then laughed.  
"There aren't many people our age here." Harry said, "But if you see any feel free to point them out."  
***********************************************  
Leslie walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast holding Remus's hand. They were following Severus down to his dungeon. Leslie needed some of the potion that had scared the creature away. She was getting closer to a solution.  
"He'll just kick us out." Leslie sighed. They watched Snape go down the stairs. Once he was inside his classroom they walked down the stairs. Remus knocked on the door.  
"What?" Severus snapped.  
Remus opened the door and they entered slowly. Remus watched as Severus looked up. His face distorted slightly when he saw Leslie. Leslie looked at the floor and felt Severus watching her. Remus cleared his throat.  
"What is it?" Severus growled. He turned to Remus. Remus nudged Leslie.  
"We need some of the potion that scared the creature away." She said softly. Severus nodded. He got up and went to his rack.  
Remus sighed. The tension in the room was unbearable. There had to be a way to make them friends again. I'm not helping being here, Remus thought.  
"I just remembered Dumbledore wanted me to meet him." Remus said suddenly. Leslie looked at him surprised.  
"Remus you can't leave." She whispered grabbing his arm. He smiled at her and unhooked her arm. Then he left the room. Leslie watched the door close. She turned and gasped. Severus was standing right in front of her.  
"Here." He said gruffly.  
Leslie took it and fought back tears. Severus hesitated a moment and their hands touched. They both let go at the same time and the potion shattered on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry!" Leslie cried kneeling. She picked up some pieces of glass.  
"It wasn't you." Severus mumbled. They knelt together and picked up the glass. Then Severus took out his wand and cleaned the potion.  
"I have another one." He said taking the pieces of glass from Leslie. He threw them away and rushed to the rack. He took a potion and handed it to Leslie. Leslie took it and stared at the red liquid.  
"I think magic scares it but I don't know if it hurts it." Severus said slowly.  
"So I might have to do it the muggle way." She murmured.  
"The muggle way?"   
"Yeah. With a knife or dagger or gun or something."  
"But how will you get close enough?"  
"I don't know." Leslie said shaking her head, "But thanks."  
Severus nodded. Leslie started to leave.  
"Be careful." Severus blurted, as Leslie was about to shut the door.  
Leslie nodded. She closed the door and smiled. They had actually held a conversation.  
************************************************  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Remus entered. Remus watched as Dumbledore tested a wand. He wrote on a small piece of paper, attached it to the wand and then put it in a box. The box was half full and there were tons of other wands on his desk.  
"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore asked as he picked up another wand. He glanced at Remus and waved toward an empty chair. Remus sat in it quickly.  
"If you're busy I can go." Remus said.  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"Busy? Just planning a battle that's all. But right now I'm checking everyone's wands to make sure they work. I've only checked the professor's so far and I'm up to the Aurors now."  
"I didn't even know we had to hand them in." Remus said surprised.  
"I made an announcement last night. Don't worry. You are not the only one who forgot."  
"Who else?" Remus asked handing him his wand.  
"Leslie." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Perhaps you two were caught up in each other."  
Remus blushed.  
"I'm sorry..." he stammered. Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes.  
"It's nice to see two people not preparing to die but looking forward to a future."   
"I don't know if we have a future." Remus sighed.  
"After tomorrow she won't be working here any more. She won't have to worry about those stupid rules."  
Remus looked at him surprised.  
"I know about the rules the Ministry has." He said with a wave of his hand, "They are stupid but how can I argue? Anyway I don't think you came here to talk about your personal life. How can I help you?"  
"Have you spoken to Professor Snape lately?" Remus asked.  
"Yes, I have. Only about Voldemort though. He did seem kind of...well…upset I guess. But then again Severus seems to always find something to be gloomy about. I never understood that. Perhaps if I gave him more time off…"  
"I know why he is upset." Remus interrupted. Dumbledore nodded and Remus quickly explained.  
"Well that is terrible but what can I do?"  
"I don't know," Remus said running a hand through his hair, "but it's upsetting Leslie. I think she is giving up. Anaka tried to help but it didn't work. He's being stubborn and frankly so is Leslie."  
"Perfect for each other, hum?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
Remus hesitated. Perfect for each other in what sense?  
"Well I must get back to work Remus. I'll speak to you tonight no doubt."  
Remus nodded and left. He thought about what Dumbledore had said. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Remus shook his head. He was confused because he had more important things gnawing at him. It was the full moon tomorrow and they had a battle to fight.  
***************************************************  
Anaka sat with Leslie in the common room. She picked up the bottle and stared at the red liquid.  
"I doubt this stuff will kill the creature," said Anaka.  
"I don't even know if magic will work on it." Leslie said thoughtfully.  
"It would be nice if we knew that." Anaka replied.  
"We should find out." Leslie murmured.  
"Yeah we should. But if magic doesn't work then we are just going to get ourselves killed."  
"Well, a Patronus spell can knock it down."   
"But can a spell kill or injure it?"  
"I don't know." Leslie sighed. Anaka nodded. Her eyes widened when she got an idea. She quickly recovered and smiled at Leslie.   
"Don't worry. You'll figure something out."   
Leslie nodded. Anaka excused herself and she ran to find John.  
**********************************************  
John was reading in his parent's apartment when Anaka knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" John called.  
"It's me, Ana. Open up Muffin man."  
John smiled. He put down his book and opened the door. He swept Anaka into his arms and kissed her.   
"What was that for?" Anaka asked, smiling. John shrugged.  
"I love you that's all." he replied.  
"I love you too." Anaka said hugging him.  
John sighed and closed the door. Anaka sat in a chair and waited for John to do the same.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I need your help with an... um...experiment of sorts."  
"What type of experiment?" John asked suspiciously.  
"Well, Leslie needs to know if the creature is affected by magic."  
"So?" John asked.   
"We need to find the creature and see if magic affects it!"  
"Oh no. No, no, no!" John said shaking his head, "It almost killed you last time."  
"It won't if you're there." Anaka pointed out, "If we don't try this Leslie could be killed! If she tried a spell on the creature and it failed and we were all out fighting then the creature would kill her!"  
"I don't know…" John said slowly.  
"You're not afraid are you?" Anaka teased. John smiled slightly.  
"Me? Never." He said smiling. Anaka smiled back but noticed his voice was shaky.  
*************************************  
Anaka walked down the halls slowly. She had her wand out and was holding it tightly. John was keeping his distance behind her.  
"Come on creature. Where are you?" she mumbled.  
She turned a corner and walked a little quicker. Suddenly she heard a cry behind her. Anaka's throat grew tight.  
"John?" she whispered.   
There was silence.  
"John?" she said louder.  
"John?!" Anaka screamed.   
She ran back around the corner and started up the hall but stopped. Before her was a large lizard like creature. It was orange all over and was at least one foot taller then any adult she knew. Its eyes were glued on John but it was no longer covered with a black cloak. Its mouth had no lips but was filled with rows of sharp teeth. He laughed at John. John was staring at the creature defiantly. He had changed to his Zekan self. He folded his wings and looked back at Anaka.  
"Run!" he cried.  
"But John…" she hesitated. He turned back to face the creature.  
"Don't look in its eyes!" Anaka cried.  
"It can't freeze me!" John cried triumphantly.  
The creature hissed and slashed at him. John took to the air and evaded the attack. He floated in the air smiling at the creature.  
"Want to try again?" he teased. The creature narrowed its eyes and lunged at John. Anaka gasped as he knocked John to the floor and grabbed him with both hands.  
"No!" Anaka cried.   
She ran towards them and pointed her wand at the creature. What spell? Oh god what spell? She thought frantically. She started to mumble some words. The creature looked at her and seemed to laugh. Anaka looked away, avoiding its eyes. The spell hit the creature but only seemed to knock it down.  
Anaka's mind raced. The creature still had John. He was struggling but Anaka knew he wouldn't be able to get out. The creature's claws dug into John's skin.   
"Ahh!" he screamed.  
Anaka tried to block the sound and think. Then it came to her. The ultimate test to see if magic would kill the creature. She gulped and screamed:  
"Avada Kedavra!!"  
A streak of green erupted from her wand. The spell hit the creature hard and it let go of John. John tumbled to the floor. Anaka ran to him. The creature stayed still. John sat up slowly. He had blood on his arms and his wings were a crumbled mess.  
"Are you ok?" Anaka asked.  
John nodded. He stared at the creature.  
"You killed it." He whispered. Anaka sat there. She was shocked that she had used the spell. The most evil spell in the world to her. The one spell that had killed Harry's parents.   
"I did it to save you." Anaka sobbed. John hugged her tightly.  
Suddenly the creature stirred. They drew apart and stood. The creature laughed and stood up.  
"Your little spells won't work." It hissed.  
"Anaka, you have to run! Find someone, find anyone, find Leslie!" John cried.   
He pushed Anaka aside and lunged at the creature. He planted his hands on the creature's chest and smiled evilly. Anaka backed up but couldn't help watching. The creature grabbed John but then let out a scream. He threw John aside and grabbed his chest. When he removed his hands Anaka saw two burn marks the size of John's hands on the creature's chest. John groaned. He was slumped against a wall. The creature bent over him. Anaka couldn't see what he was doing but she turned to find help.  
"Help!! It's the creature!" she screamed. As she came to the corner two figures flew past her. Anaka turned around to see what they were and took a deep breath when she realized it was John's parents.  
"Let him go." Alania said in a stern voice.  
The creature turned. Blood dripped from his claws. Anaka turned white when she realized it was John's. Anger boiled inside her.  
"You send bugs to fight me?" the creature roared, "Come little fireflies!"  
It laughed. Rich nodded to his wife and soon a battle was raging. I have to get John out of there, Anaka thought. She kept her eyes down and peered out of the corner of her eye to see. She ran towards the creature and dodged its moves. She slid on the ground and hit the wall.   
"Oh John." She groaned as she sat up.   
John was moaning softly. His forehead had a huge gash in it. His clothes were torn to rags. His wings were bloody and Anaka realized the creature had torn feathers from them.   
"Wake up John. Wake up! You can heal some of your wounds if you wake up." Anaka cried. She started to drag John down the hall. The creature's back was to them and Rich and Alania made sure it stayed that way. They got to the next corner when John woke up.   
"Anaka." He whispered.  
"I'm here…" she started when a clawed hand suddenly hit here. She gasped and was knocked against a wall.  
She turned towards the creature. She stared, unbelieving. He seemed to have gotten bigger somehow. His one hand was as big as John and any of them could have fit in it. He picked John up and sneered at his parents.  
Rich and Alania had tons of cuts and scratches on them. They were gasping now and standing on the ground. Using their powers also made them tired.   
Anaka wondered where everyone else was in the castle. They would have heard this battle by now. Then Anaka's eyes widened.  
"Voldemort's attacked today." She whispered. She thought of her father and the others. She looked at the creature and stood. Her body felt like it had been rammed by a dragon but she still stood and walked towards the creature.  
"Let him go." She said softly, then louder, "Let him go!"  
The creature laughed. Anaka took out her wand and lunged at the creature. Then she stabbed him with the point of the wand. It wasn't extremely sharp but it was enough to cut the creature. The creature roared and suddenly it threw John to the ground. Anaka jumped off the creature and fell next to John. The creature ran down the hall. He seemed to shrink as he went and then he was gone.  
Anaka sighed. John moaned and turned his head to look at Anaka.   
"How'd we do?" John asked with a smile. Anaka shrugged.  
"Not bad." She replied.  
John laughed slightly but stopped when a sharp pain entered his chest. He concentrated hard and Anaka watched as some of the cuts stopped bleeding and healed.   
"I can't stop them all." He whispered.  
"You don't have to. I'm impressed enough." Anaka whispered back.  
Alania and Rich picked John up carefully and carried him to the hospital wing.  
**********************************************  
"You are nuts! I am never talking to you about work again. You and John could have gotten killed and then whose fault would it have been hum? I give up!" Leslie cried.   
She released Anaka from a tight hug.  
"At least you got the info you needed." Anaka replied.  
"Never do that again." Remus scolded. Anaka had already heard his speech that had ended in hugs and tears.   
Sirius stood nearby. John and his parents were being treated and with the help of their powers would be able to fight in the battle. Remus had told Anaka that a pack of 20 or so Death Eaters had attacked the castle during their fight with the creature. After about an hour they had let up and ran.   
Anaka excused herself and walked up to Severus. He was standing in the doorway holding Sunfire. Sunfire purred as Severus pet him. Harry had followed Anaka and now stood awkwardly next to her.  
"Here." Severus growled. Anaka took Sunfire gladly. She hugged him close.  
"That was a brave, but stupid, thing you did." Severus said. He looked away as he spoke.  
"I did it to help Leslie. I don't want her to get hurt or die." Anaka replied. Severus looked like he was going to say I don't want her to die either, but his face quickly returned to stone.  
"At least we know magic doesn't effect the creature, unless it's the type of magic John and his parents can use. I guess Leslie will have to figure out a muggle way to take care of it." Anaka said slowly.   
She watched Harry as she spoke. The fact that she had used the killing spell on the creature hadn't affected him as bad as she thought it would. One thing that bothered her though was that everyone had looked at her strangely when she mentioned she had preformed the spell. Turns out no one thought Anaka or anyone her age could pull it off. Dumbledore had even looked at her strangely. Anaka sighed.  
"You should rest." Harry replied.  
"I'll be fine." Anaka said looking around the room.  
"Sleep while you can. You won't get much rest tomorrow." Severus pointed out.   
Anaka nodded.   
"I'll just wait for John to be done."  
Severus grunted and walked away. Harry shrugged and they headed towards John's bed.   
"I hope you're feeling better." said Harry.  
"As good as I can feel." John replied.  
"Next time talk me out of my stupid ideas." Anaka growled, "I could have gotten you killed."  
"I think you were really brave." John said squeezing her hand.  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"I will just leave you two alone." He remarked and slipped away.  
Anaka laughed.  
"He definitely needs a girlfriend." John said shaking his head.  
"Are you sure you are ok?"  
"I'm fine." John paused, "I meant it when I said you were brave. It must have taken guts to…um...use that spell."  
Anaka stayed quiet.  
"Did you feel happy when you burned the monster?" Anaka asked suddenly. John looked at her surprised.  
"What would give you that idea?"  
"You smiled like you enjoyed it."  
"I was mad and just wanted it to suffer." He shrugged.  
Anaka nodded but couldn't help but feel strange. The Zekans could use their powers for good or evil anyway. It just scared Anaka thinking they could do such deadly things.  
*******************************************  
Leslie sat in the common room late that night. They had stayed in the Great Hall for hours planning. They had tons of tactics but knowing Voldemort none of them would work. It was more like early morning now and Leslie had to think of a way to stop the creature. She looked at the suitcase on the floor besides her. She opened it. Inside was the bottle of red liquid and other weapons. She frowned when she looked at them. They were primitive muggle weapons. A handgun, a rifle, a dagger, and her favorite, a sword. There were also some small bombs and listening devices. She smiled as she remembered certain missions where she had used these things. The things she had used the least were the sword and dagger. Not many people dueled now a day. Leslie always kept a pocketknife with her anyway. The weapons she hated to use were the guns. Leslie hated any type of violence but the guns seemed to cause so many useless deaths. Even children fell victim.  
Leslie sighed. She was dressed in black. Her hair was in a bun and she wore black stockings. Leslie decided against wearing shoes since they would be noisy. She took out the dagger and placed it on her belt. She quickly did the same with some of the other weapons. It would be hard finding the creature. Anaka had figured out how it hides so well. It could control its size. Leslie sighed. She stood up to leave when a figure entered the common room.   
"Remus." Leslie scolded.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
"Going to kill the creature." She said walking past him.  
"You forgot something." He said picking up her wand.   
"It won't hurt him anyway."  
"Just take it."  
Leslie took the wand and stuck it in her belt. Remus looked her over.  
"Nice outfit." He commented. Leslie raised an eyebrow.  
"I only wear it for work. If I wore loose clothing it would get in the way. Otherwise I hate tight clothing." She smirked, "Get those ideas out of your head Lupin."  
Remus blushed.  
"I guess you won't let me help you huh?"  
She shook her head.  
"No way."  
He sighed. Remus walked towards her and took her hand.  
"Be careful." He whispered. Leslie looked into his eyes. They were full of concern.  
"I'll be back." She said with a smile. Leslie leaned towards him and kissed him gently. Then she slipped out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. The fighting begins

Chapter 25- The fighting begins  
  
The Professor's and Auror's assembled outside the castle the next morning. Remus stood with Sirius, Harry, and Anaka. He scanned the crowd for Leslie. His brow furrowed with concern when he realized she was not there. Severus was standing a few feet away and Remus walked towards him.  
"Hello Severus," he said quietly.  
Severus was fixing his robes and now he looked up at Remus.   
"I'm afraid I have to go check with Voldemort," he grumbled. He started to walk away but Remus stopped him.  
"Have you seen Leslie since last night?" he asked.  
"No," Severus said slowly, "Why?"  
"I saw her last night. She left to find the creature and kill it. She had a bunch of muggle stuff and I'm pretty sure we would have heard it if it went off. I'm worried about what might have happened to her."  
"Leslie can take care of herself," Severus said gruffly.  
"I know…it's just…." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm worried."  
"Keep your mind on the battle and your daughter," he said nodding toward Anaka.  
Remus nodded and watched Severus pull up his hood and leave. He walked back to the others. Remus ignored Sirius's stare and smiled a forced smile at Anaka.  
"Everything ok?" she asked.  
"Fine," he replied.   
She nodded but Remus knew it hadn't fooled her. She was always able to see when he was bothered by something. Like her mother, Remus thought gloomily. He quickly pushed the worry and concern out of his head as Dumbledore came out of the castle. He stood in front of the assembled Professors and Aurors.  
"My friends," he said sternly, "today we risk our lives in the first real battle against the darkest power in the world. I suppose there is no way to avoid deaths but please try to refrain from killing. If we turn to using those methods we are no better then he is."  
The group murmured their agreement. Sirius stayed towards the back of the crowd with a hood hiding his face. He scanned the group and frowned when he realized what had bothered Remus.   
"Leslie," he said under his breath.   
The girl was causing more trouble then he had thought she would. Remus having feelings for her made it worse.   
Dumbledore continued to talk and soon they were getting into their positions and warming up. Anaka and Harry started to talk nervously while Remus continued to scan the grounds. Sirius sighed.  
"You won't see her and you know it," he said softly, edging closer to Remus, "Keep your head here and watch out for your daughter!"  
Remus looked at him in surprise.  
"I was just looking around," he shrugged.  
"I think I know you better then that Remus," Sirius snapped.  
"Ok, ok! I'm just worried. Why would it take her all night!?"   
"Have you seen this thing Remus? It's huge and we don't know what can kill it! Leslie can take care of herself. I think it's time you did the same."  
Remus smiled slightly.   
"What would I do without you as a friend?" he asked.  
"I shudder to think," Sirius replied with a laugh.  
Anaka watched her father talk to Sirius. Harry was talking about something but her mind was somewhere else. What was her father worried about? Anaka knew her father needed to concentrate on what was going on or he could make a fatal mistake. The fact they were going to transform tonight did not help the situation. Anaka's head was already pounding and her stomach was a mess, made worse from her nerves.   
"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Anaka blinked and looked back at him.   
"My dad seems to be worried about something," she sighed.  
Harry shook his head.  
"If that ever happens to me I give you permission to knock me back to myself."  
"If what happens?" Anaka asked.  
"If I ever fall in love and lose my senses."   
Anaka paused a moment. A smile crept onto her face.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Harry you are such a genius!" she blurted.  
"What?!" Harry asked confused.  
"You have relieved what's making my dad so confused and worried! He won't accept it so it's eating him. I knew it all along! He loves Leslie!"  
Harry absorbed that a moment and shook his head.  
"They have not known each other long enough for that to happen."  
"Why not?" Anaka scolded, "John and I fell in love and we did not know each other that long."  
Harry gave her a skeptical look and Anaka sighed.   
"It explains why he is so worried," she suggested.  
Harry shrugged.  
"I guess we have more important things to think about," she grumbled. Harry smiled slightly and they walked towards the Miffugans.  
****************************************  
Leslie awoke suddenly and checked her watch. She sighed when she realized she had only slept a half an hour. Leslie had been awake all night and had not slept a wink. Even though it was only a half an hour, it felt good to sleep a little. Leslie knew she needed all the strength she could get.   
Leslie got up from her seat behind the statue where Anaka had been attacked and stretched. There had been no sign of the creature all night. Leslie checked the weapons at her belt to make sure they were all there. The dagger, pocketknife, handgun, potion, wand, and small bombs were all in place. She looked up and down the now light hall. Leslie let her mind wander as she paced the hall. What if she never found the creature? What if the creature left the castle and started attacking the professor's and auror's outside? What if the creature killed Dumbledore? Or Harry? Or Remus, or Anaka, or Severus?  
Leslie stopped pacing and shook her head. Worrying was not going to help her. She looked at the statue for a moment. Leslie's eyes widened and she walked closer. A series of scratches were on the statue that had not been there before Leslie went to sleep. She bent closer and gasped when she realized what it meant. Before she could turn around Leslie was sent sprawling to the ground by a powerful blow to her side. She scrambled to her feet and turned around to see the creature. Leslie made sure to avoid its eyes as she unhooked the potion on her belt.   
"Why must you get in the way?" the creature hissed, "It is not you I was sent to kill."  
"Then who were you sent to kill?" Leslie shot back. The creature laughed.  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"I will reconsider killing you if you do," Leslie replied. The creature laughed harder.  
"You? Kill me? I think not…"  
The creature lunged at her and Leslie jumped back, throwing the potion at where the creature's head should have been. The creature cried out and covered its eyes. The potion only seemed to annoy the creature. Leslie watched it grow larger and cursed silently. Why her?  
The creature grabbed for her with a hand the size of her head. She rolled to the side and drew her handgun. The creature's claws raked her left side and Leslie crumpled to the ground. She looked at her side and gasped in pain. Her black shirt was torn and blood was seeping out of the three long wounds. She crawled away from the creature, wincing in pain. The creature hissed and grabbed her legs, pulling her towards it. Leslie cried out in pain and anger and turned over so that her back was being dragged on the floor. She pointed her gun at the creature's chest and fired three shots. The creature grunted and let her go. Leslie was surprised to see two burn marks on his chest in the shape of hands.   
"John really hurt you huh?" Leslie gasped loudly.  
The creature roared and knocked the gun out of Leslie's hands, knocking her against a wall in the process. She slumped against the wall, dazed. She took off the three bombs on her belt as the creature shrunk to a normal size. She threw them at the creature and watched with despair as he knocked them all aside, unfazed by the nearby explosions. Leslie looked at her belt again.   
"My weapons seem to be going fast," she grumbled.  
She drew the pocketknife and lunged at the creature. The creature grabbed her arm and twisted it in an odd direction. Leslie screamed and dropped the knife. The creature grabbed her other arm and forced her to her knees. Leslie gasped, staring at the ground.  
"What should I do with you now?" the creature hissed in her ear.   
********************************************  
John looked at the scene before him. Professor Snape had returned from speaking with Voldemort a few minutes ago and was now discussing tactics with Dumbledore and a few other professors and aurors, his parents included. Anaka and Harry stood quietly next to him. Everyone was waiting patiently for the battle to start. John, Harry, and Anaka were the very last line of defense and John hated it. He was not a kid and should be in the first few lines with his parents. After all, they had powers that they could use to defend the others.   
Anaka noticed his itchiness and felt a pang of guilt. He was back here against his will because of her and Harry. Everyone seemed to think they were too childish to do anything.  
"I am sorry John," Anaka said suddenly.  
John looked down at her surprised.   
"For what?" he asked. Harry turned towards them to hear her reply.  
"You got stuck here with Harry and I because we are young and everyone thinks we will either mess things up or get everyone killed. You must think I am such a child," Anaka said quietly, head bowed. John smiled and Anaka looked up as John took her hands.  
"I do not think I have known anyone as grown up as you. You have been through more things in your life then I can count. You have made it through everything ok. If anyone should think someone's a child you should be thinking I am one. The things I have done were childish and nothing compared to you and Harry," he hugged her and Anaka buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Even if I was in the front and you were back here I would come back here to protect you," he whispered.  
He glanced at Harry and smiled at the boy's red face. Harry seemed to be very interested in the ground as they drew apart and kissed.   
"Are you going to change when it starts?" Anaka asked. John shrugged.  
"It depends on what my parents decide," he replied.  
"Do you think your powers are stronger then Voldemort's?" Harry asked. John hesitated.  
"Our powers are different. One has advantages and disadvantages against the other. I guess it depends."  
Harry nodded. The small group of battle planers broke apart and Sirius, Remus, and the Miffugans walked towards them.   
"It's all set," Alania said cheerfully. Anaka smiled. It seemed like one person was trying to keep cheerful.  
"Do not try anything heroic," Sirius said sternly to Harry. Harry nodded and smiled as Sirius ruffled his hair.  
"That goes for you to young lady," Remus said to Anaka. Anaka hugged her father.   
"I promise," she replied.   
"How are you both feeling?" Rich asked.  
"Surprisingly well," Remus answered, "besides a pounding headache and a feeling like a knife in my stomach I am fine."  
"I'm ok," Anaka smiled, "I just have a headache and a minor stomach ache."  
Rich nodded.  
"Good luck to you all," he said.   
John hugged his father and mother and watched them walk to the front of the lines.   
"I guess we should be going too. Severus said they will be here any minute," Remus said quietly. He hugged his daughter and Harry and shook John's hand.  
"Be careful," he told his daughter's boyfriend.  
John nodded. Remus and Sirius soon disappeared in the crowd.   
"I guess we wait," Harry sighed.  
John stayed silent. There was something moving in the surrounding forest. Something a few miles away.  
"Do not let your guard down. They are coming," he said slowly.  
"Where…" Anaka started to ask when a sound like people screaming all at once escaped the forest.   
There was a moment of complete silence and then one of the five Aurors they had sent to watch in the forest came running towards them. Dumbledore met him halfway and everyone was craning to hear what they were saying. John could hear it perfectly and listened intently.  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
The auror tried to catch his breath and then spoke.  
"They…. came out of no where…. no time…. to move. He killed the other four…. I ran as fast as I could…." he gasped.  
"Who killed them?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer. The Auror's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at Dumbledore.  
"You-Know-Who."   
Then all hell broke loose.  
  



	26. Separated

Chapter 26- Separated  
  
Death Eaters came out of the forest from all sides and quickly surrounded the stunned group of professors and aurors. The professors and aurors stopped going for their wands. There were too many Death Eaters for them to stop and before they could start a spell fifty Death Eaters could kill them. John pushed Harry and Anaka behind him as an evil laugh filled the air. The Death Eaters in front of him parted and John's eyes widened as Voldemort strolled towards him. He continued to laugh and threw his arms in the air.  
"To simple," he cried, "to simple indeed. Already you are beaten. How long did it take? 1? 2 minutes?"  
John narrowed his eyes and stared defiantly at Voldemort.  
"We are not beaten yet," he spat. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and smiled evilly at John.  
"Ah. The Miffugan boy. Or should I say it? What are you exactly? I bet you could put your powers to more use if you were with me."  
"I would use them to kill you," John said quietly.  
"Try," Voldemort hissed.  
As John took a deep breath and started to reach for his wand Voldemort took his wand out in one quick movement and the auror next to him dropped to the ground, dead.  
John stopped moving and Voldemort's smile widened.  
"Perhaps we can come up with a compromise?"  
********************************************  
Leslie's fingers were starting to go numb on her left hand. Pain shot up her arm and it was twisted and bent in an odd angle. Leslie knew at once that it was broken.   
"This is not a good day for the left side of my body," Leslie mumbled.  
The creature twisted her arm even more and Leslie gasped.  
"Why will you not look at my face? Are you afraid?" the creature hissed.  
"No, why should I be?" Leslie said through clenched teeth, "would you mind if I made a suggestion?"  
"What?"  
"Can you do whatever you are going to do to me soon? I would like to get it over with."  
The creature laughed and let go of Leslie. She sat on her heels and cradled her broken arm.  
"Voldemort would be pleased if I brought him you," the creature mused, "It might even make my real targets come to me."  
"Who are your real targets?" Leslie asked, still staring at the ground.  
"You will learn soon enough," the creature replied.  
Leslie let out a defeated sigh.  
"I guess I do not have a choice huh? I have to go with you."  
The creature forced Leslie to look up and soon she was frozen by its stare.  
"You have no choice," it said with an evil smile.  
************************************************  
"What compromise?" Dumbledore demanded. He walked in front of John. Professors McGonagoll, Snape, and Lupin stood next to him. 4 aurors stood behind them, eyeing the nearby Death Eaters.  
John smiled slightly as Dumbledore and Voldemort stared at each other. It was visible that Voldemort was uneasy around Dumbledore.  
"You give me what I want and you keep your pathetic lives for now," Voldemort replied.  
"What is it you want?" Remus asked.  
Voldemort surveyed the group of professors and aurors. John looked around for his parents and was surprised when he noticed two quick flashes of color behind the Death Eaters.  
"I would like for you to give me…" Voldemort started when suddenly the Death Eaters nearby started to cry out in pain.   
Others seemed to be frozen in place and some collapsed. The Death Eaters still standing were looking around frantically for the attackers and the group of captives took advantage of it. They ran past the Death Eaters into the forest. They dodged spells and sent back some of their own. They came out on a small hill over looking a clearing.  
They ran down the hill and stopped. They set up a watch on the hill and prepared for an attack. John was gasping for breath when two blurs came out of the forest towards them. They stopped in front of him and he laughed. His parents were smiling in their Zekan forms.  
"How was that?" his father asked.  
"That was great dad!" John replied. He quickly changed himself and soon everyone was staring at them.  
"At least we have a fair chance now," Alania said proudly.  
Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.  
"I do not know how you did it but I know we owe you."  
"Nonsense," Rich cried, "you would have did something if we had not."  
They talked for a few minutes and then decided on what to do. They set up a watch on the hill and waited. There was no way for them to get supplies and there was little food to eat. For the rest of the day everyone stayed on alert, waiting for Voldemort to make his move. The moon was high in the star filled sky before any sign of Voldemort and the Death Eaters was seen. Remus and Anaka transformed in the nearby forest. Sirius stayed with them in his dog form and they all trotted back to the make shift camp. Remus ignored the uneasy stares they received and walked up the hill. It was time for Anaka and Remus to take the watch and they paced from one side of the hill to the other. It was quite unsettling for the professors and aurors to look up at the hill and see two wolves prowling above them, looking from side to side.  
Anaka was just noticing a change in the way the wind smelled when her father started to growl. The hair on his back was raised and he was baring his teeth in a snarl. Anaka realized what it was and howled. Her father joined her and soon everyone in the camp was awake and running about.   
"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore asked, running up the hill.   
Sirius sat next to Remus and sniffed the air. As he started to growl it became evident what had bothered them. Death Eaters were walking slowly out of the forest. There was no sign of Voldemort as they walked up the hill, faces hidden by their robes. John started to walk down to meet them when Dumbledore stopped him.  
"We wait for them to come to us," he said quietly, "we fight fair."  
John nodded reluctantly and they walked down towards the camp. The professors and aurors watched as the Death Eaters lined up on the hill. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they searched for Voldemort, wondering if he would come out and kill them all any minute. With a roar the Death Eaters ran down the hill. Everyone gripped their wands as the real battle begun.  
********************************************  
Leslie struggled against the monsters stare but could not move. She would have fell to the floor if she could have but she was frozen in her strange position. The creature moved away from her.  
"Stand," it hissed.   
Leslie was surprised when her legs suddenly started to move. She was standing before she knew it and her heart sank. This is not good, she thought, if this monster could take control of someone's entire body and make them do whatever it wanted then she was in big trouble. If Voldemort had this power then a lot of people were in danger.   
The creature moved back two steps and to Leslie's horror she moved forward two steps. It smiled evilly and started to walk down the hall. Leslie's body jerked and she started to walk after the creature. She could not help but start to panic. Leslie tried to take a deep breath and was surprised to find that she could. Leslie was not looking in the creature's eyes, yet it seemed to control most of her. What other surprises did this creature have?  
Leslie's right hand was numb and had that strange tingling feeling. She tried to move her fingers and her index finger twitched slightly. Her spirit grew from the small triumph as they walked out of Hogwarts and towards the Forbidden Forest.  
*******************************************  
Remus and Anaka, bloody and bruised, walked along the look out point on the hill. They searched for a target in the jumble of fighting bodies. The moon was high in the sky and it was no surprise for Remus to see the dead and wounded scattered around the field. They trotted down the hill and headed for a group of Aurors who were surrounded by Death Eaters. They dodged spells and bit at the Death Eaters heels. The Aurors slipped away, countering the spells the Death Eaters sent at them. Remus and Anaka howled as the Death Eaters separated and started to get lost in the mass crowd in the center of the field. Dumbledore, Severus and most of the main battle was going on there. Remus and Anaka were supposed to watch the outskirts and help those that had been separated from the group. There was still no sign of Voldemort and that did not help matters. Everyone was nervously eyeing the forest as they fought.   
Anaka sniffed the air. It was not the usual fresh, crisp night air. It was filled with blood, burning flesh, death, and fear. Remus growled softly to his daughter and they continued to make their rounds around the clearing.   
********************************************  
Leslie watched the creature walking in front of her. It had not looked at her since they left Hogwarts and she was now able to control all of her hand. She flexed it and started to work out the numbness in her wrist. Her left arm was hanging at her side, uselessly, broken at an odd angle.  
They came to a small opening in the forest and Leslie heard the small trickling of a stream. She looked around and her heart stopped. A familiar figure was sitting on a rock smiling at her. He stood up and stroked her check as she glared at him.  
"So this is the valiant little spy," he hissed.  
"Voldemort," Leslie spat. It came out as a sputter and Voldemort laughed. Leslie blushed, she had not really concentrated on working out her mouth.  
"Yes," he said softly, "and just you wait till you see what I have planned for you."  
Leslie's eyes widened as the creature knocked her unconscious.  
******************************************  
Remus and Anaka were guarding their small make shift hospital when there was a loud scream. There had been so many screams since the beginning of the battle that Remus ignored it. By now the moon was getting lower and Remus knew they would be in their human selves soon. Madame Pomfry looked at them as she bandaged an injured wizard.  
"You better see what that's about. It did not sound like someone in pain," she said. They barked in reply and trotted to where Dumbledore was planning a strategy with some aurors. Remus did not know what Madame Pomfry was expecting but Dumbledore would be sure to know about it. He looked up as they approached.  
"What is it Remus?" he asked. Remus whined softly.  
"We have no time for his nonsense," Severus snapped. Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. Severus was walking briskly towards them.  
"Voldemort's arrived and he's brought some friends," Severus replied.  
One of the Aurors gasped and Dumbledore looked at the ground.  
"Continue planning," he answered, "I will go deal with this," he looked at Remus, "perhaps you should come Remus. Anaka, go look for Harry."  
Anaka barked and ran to find Harry. Severus led the way, followed by Dumbledore and Remus. Remus glanced at the moon. It seemed to be getting lower every minute. As they came to the front of the crowd Remus realized the fighting had stopped. All the Death Eaters were retreating to stand behind Voldemort and all the professors and aurors were standing quietly in a bunch behind Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight before him.  
"Do not look in its eyes," Severus whispered. Dumbledore obeyed cautiously. It certainly explained why some of the professors and aurors were standing like stone behind him. This large thing in front of them was the cause of what had troubled Hogwarts. Dumbledore could not tell what it was by looking at it.  
His eyes fell on the women he was holding in his arms. He knew Remus saw it too for he whined and started to growl furiously. Leslie was beaten and bruised and blood was soaking the ground under her. Her left arm seemed to be broken and Dumbledore knew she needed medical assistance immediately. Her head hung limply over the creature's arm.  
Voldemort was smiling evilly beside them.  
"What do you want Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked softly, "What reason do you have for holding this girl?"  
"You will know soon enough," Voldemort replied. He glanced at the moon and his smile widened. He looked at Remus.  
"As soon as the moon goes down," he said quietly, "Till then," he shrugged. He turned quickly and headed for the forest. The Death Eaters surged, confused, around him. They followed him into the forest and soon all was quiet.   
"Get the wounded to the hospital," Dumbledore cried, giving out orders, "collect the dead and then everyone meet with me!"  
Remus struggled with his feelings as he watched Dumbledore and Severus leave. He caught Severus eye as he passed and found almost the same feelings there. Severus wanted to go after Leslie as much as Remus did. Anaka sat beside him and whined. Harry stood next to them. Sirius stood next to Harry, his hood hiding his face. He had a long cut on his check and Harry was looking tired and worn out.  
"Keep yourself together," Sirius growled. Remus snarled at him.  
"Do not give me that," Sirius snapped.  
Harry smiled slightly. It was a strange scene after all.  
"She will be fine," Harry said softly. Anaka whined and howled sadly at the lowering moon.  
The next few hours dragged by and were filled with getting cleaned up and helping those that were wounded. The dead were put in a tent and Dumbledore started to explain their new strategy. Soon the moon was gone and the sun was starting to rise. Remus and Anaka hurried into the forest with Sirius and transformed where no one could see them. They stood and stretched their legs.  
"It's been a long night," Remus yawned.  
"You're telling me," Anaka sighed.  
"It will be a hard day too," Sirius replied.  
Remus scanned the forest around them. Where was Leslie?  
"She will be ok dad," Anaka said gripping his hand. Remus smiled at his daughter.  
"I bet you are right," he sighed.  
"Come on," Sirius growled. They walked towards the camp in silence. As they walked Remus thought about their encounter with Voldemort. He had looked at Remus and mentioned the moon. Was it possible that he thought Remus would go after Leslie when he was back to his human self? Did he know about his relationship with Leslie?   
Remus shook his head slightly. What relationship? It was true that they both had feelings for each other but they had never been a couple. It seemed like Leslie was resisting it and using her spy rules as something to hide behind. Why would she want to hide from a relationship with the person she loved? Or was that it. What if she did not love him?  
Remus's thoughts were interrupted as they entered the camp. Anaka ignored the usual stares and walked towards Harry and John.  
"Did Dumbledore decide anything yet?" she asked.  
"Only if they attack us," John replied, "Nothing about attacking them or trying to rescue Leslie."  
Anaka shook her head in disbelief. They could not leave Leslie to die. She did too much for them.  
"Voldemort did send a messenger to us though," Harry added.  
"What did he say?" Anaka asked, surprised.  
"He said if we want to see Leslie alive he wants to meet with certain people," Harry said quietly.  
"Who?"  
John hesitated.  
"I have a right to know," Anaka growled. John sighed.  
"He wants to meet with Sirius, your dad, and you."  
Anaka stayed quiet. This did not sound good. Anaka looked for her father and found him talking to Dumbledore.  
"I guess we will go then," Anaka replied. John sighed and hugged Anaka close. Anaka felt so safe in his arms that she wished she could never leave them.   
"Be careful," John whispered, kissing her check.  
"I will," Anaka whispered back. Harry and Anaka hugged and then walked towards Sirius and Remus.   
"I guess you heard," Remus said softly.   
"When do we leave?" Anaka asked sternly.  
"Now," Sirius replied. Anaka nodded. Sirius and Harry said a quick good bye and then they walked into the forest.  
"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Anaka asked.  
"I do not think he wants to talk," Sirius replied.  
Anaka shivered.  
"Just keep your eyes open," Remus muttered.  
They continued to walk in the now light forest. They came to a small patch of grass in the forest. The trees blocked the sun and the area was dark and gloomy. They walked slowly into it and were not surprised to find people already there. Seven Death Eaters accompanied Voldemort and the creature. Leslie was tied to a tree, apparently still unconscious.  
"So you have come," Voldmeort said with an evil look, "Good. I would have hated killing such a lovely creature. Then again I have done it before."  
Remus and Sirius glared at Voldemort. Anaka stood silently beside them.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Remus asked coldly.  
"About what you will do to save this girl," Voldemort hissed, "and if you do not agree then I will kill her."  
He snapped and a Death Eater holding a familiar looking dagger pressed it against Leslie's throat. Remus's eyes widened as he realized it was Leslie's dagger. The Death Eater pressed the dagger against her throat and a small cut formed. Blood dripped onto the dagger.   
"What do we have to do?" Remus cried. Leslie's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She gasped as she realized where she was and what was happening.   
"Become my prisoners that's all. You for her," Voldemort hissed. Leslie looked at Remus with horror. He would never do that.  
"Leave Anaka and Sirius out of this and I will go," Remus said softly.  
"I go if you go," Sirius snapped.   
Voldemort shrugged.   
"Fine."  
The Death Eater dropped the dagger on the ground and stepped away. The creature smiled and slashed at the ropes holding Leslie. Leslie drew a sharp breath and put a hand to her stomach. There were new gashes there and blood. Blood. Leslie knew she was losing too much blood. She stumbled to her feet and picked up the dagger. She swayed as she put it on her belt. Anaka ran into the forest with three Death Eaters following her. Two Death Eaters each grabbed at Remus and Sirius. They struggled slightly but let them tie their hands.  
"No!" Leslie screamed. She stumbled towards Remus, a look of disbelief on her face. When she reached him she stroked his cheek.  
"Don't do this!" she urged. Remus looked into her pained face and smiled slightly.  
"I'd rather die then have them hurt you," he said softly.   
Leslie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then she gave him a firm, loving kiss. Remus knew then that he was stupid for thinking she did not love him. She loved him as much as he loved her. A Death Eater grabbed Leslie forcing them apart. Remus watched helplessly as the Death Eater brought her before Voldemort.  
"I would advise you not to come back," he said quietly, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at Leslie's defiant face, "but I have a feeling I will see you again soon."  
The Death Eater pushed her forward so that Voldemort's mouth was close to her ear.  
"Next time I promise to kill you," he said just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
The creature grabbed Leslie and walked away with her into the forest.  
"I hope we did the right thing," Sirius grumbled.  
"Me too," Remus whispered staring after Leslie, "me too."  



	27. Beyond the Extremities

Chapter 27- Beyond the Extremities  
  
Harry, who had been watching the scene unfold in the small clearing, noted the direction the creature was taking Leslie in. Harry and John had decided that Harry would follow Anaka and the others and make sure they were ok. Harry made sure his invisibility cloak was close around him and walked slowly around the clearing. He made sure to stay within hearing range and listened to what was being said.  
"Why did you bargain for us?" Remus was asking. Voldemort circled Sirius and Remus slowly.  
"We are not important. No one cares about what happens to us! No one would give you what you wanted to save our hides," Sirius snarled.  
"But certain people do care for you," Voldemort said slowly.  
"You promised to leave Anaka alone," Remus warned. Voldemort shrugged.  
"That goes for Leslie too," Remus added. Voldemort frowned.  
"If she comes back and tries to be a hero I am not responsible for what happens," Voldemort said with fake innocence, "sometimes I can not control what the creature decides to do."  
Remus glared at Voldemort and tried to loosen the rope tying his hands. All he got was a kick in the side from the nearby Death Eater.  
"Who are your targets then? Who do you want to come?" Sirius asked.  
"Well Dumbledore certainly cares for you," Voldemort started. Sirius laughed bitterly.  
"He's to smart for you," Sirius sneered, "he would not fall into any trap you set."  
Voldemort thought a moment.   
"You know you are right," he said quietly, "then I guess I am just waiting for a certain boy to come."  
Sirius's face went white and Remus's stomach churned. All of this to get at one boy. The one boy that cared about them both and was most likely to try a rescue without anyone knowing. Remus's thoughts were interrupted as the three Death Eaters that had chased Anaka returned. They put an unconscious Anaka on the ground. Remus looked at his tied and gagged daughter.  
"You said you would leave her alone," Remus whispered, "and I actually thought you might."  
Voldemort shrugged.  
"Oh well," he answered.  
"What boy?" Sirius croaked. Remus knew Sirius was looking for a way out but there was none. They knew exactly whom Voldemort wanted.   
Voldemort shook his finger slowly at them as his lips curled into a smile.  
"Harry Potter," he hissed.  
Harry stopped in his tracks as he reached the spot where Leslie and the creature had gone. He looked into the clearing and watched the adult's faces turn griefstricting. They knew Harry was going to do something to help them. He looked at Anaka, unconscious on the ground. All of this was happening because of him? People were getting hurt and might die because of him?   
Harry looked defiantly at Voldemort's back.  
"You will not get me that easy," he whispered as he walked deeper into the forest, after Leslie.  
**********************************************  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could through the forest, trying not to make too much noise. He stopped suddenly and studied the ground. He took a deep breath as he looked at the scene before him. Blood was mixed in with the dirt and a nearby tree had three long scratches in it. Harry shook his head, not daring to believe any of the thoughts going through his head. He continued to jog through the forest until he heard noises ahead. He stopped jogging and started to walk. Harry listened carefully as he made out voices.  
"I see no point in this! Just…. Just let me go!" Leslie sighed.  
"What's the fun in that?" the creature hissed.  
"Are you going to kill me?" Leslie asked blandly, "Voldemort let me go but I trust him as much as I trust you. You already tried to kill me once so why do you not try it again?"  
Harry could just make out the figures walking in front of him and quickened his pace. Soon he was only a few feet away. They had stopped walking and Leslie was now sitting on a rock with the creature standing opposite her.  
"Perhaps I have already killed you," the creature said slowly. Leslie glared at him but some sort of understanding dawned on her face. She sighed.  
"You are going to keep me walking until I bleed to death," Leslie said softly, "but if I get away and go back to help the others I will die anyway."  
The creature shrugged. Harry could see the satisfaction on its face and narrowed his eyes. Leslie would not die while he was here. Then they would get help and rescue the others.  
"Leave her alone," Harry cried.   
He walked into the clearing and smirked as the creature looked around, trying to find the person that had spoken. Leslie took advantage of that and ran towards the creature. She kicked it in the face and then punched it with all her strength in its stomach. The creature doubled over and Leslie drew her dagger and stabbed it in the back. The creature howled in pain as yellow blood seeped from the wound onto the dagger. Leslie removed the dagger and ran, stumbling, into the forest with Harry following.   
Once they were far enough away Leslie stopped. She gasped for air and sank to the ground. She looked at her various wounds as her vision blurred.  
"To think I will bleed to death," she mumbled, "What a way to go."  
"That will not happen," Harry said sternly as he removed the invisibility cloak.  
"Harry!" Leslie cried, "I thought it was your voice. How did you find me?"  
Leslie blinked as Harry, or the two Harry's she was seeing, moved closer. Harry helped her up and smiled.  
"You will be fine now," he said defiantly. Leslie smiled weakly.   
"You are a brave kid," she said as they walked away, "or you are just stupid and do not know what is good for you."  
"I like choice one better," Harry laughed.  
********************************************  
John waited impatiently outside the camp. Where was Harry? He had been gone for to long. John walked further into the forest and sighed. That kid was most likely getting into trouble.  
"John! John it's me! Harry! Come here!"  
John blinked, as two figures appeared a few yards away. John ran to them and was there in a second. Harry shook his head and looked at John sternly.   
"She needs medical assistance now," Harry said urgently. John looked Leslie over and his heart sank. She was in no condition to walk any further.   
"I can help," he said slowly, "just lie down for a moment."  
Harry and John helped Leslie to the ground as she protested.  
"I am fine," she croaked, "just get me a bandage! I have to go rescue…"  
Harry cut her off with a look.  
"You can not go rescue anyone in this condition! Even with a few bandages."  
Leslie nodded. She knew he was right. John took a deep breath and then laid his hands on her broken arm. Leslie cried out in pain as a grinding noise filled the air. John had his eyes closed and was concentrating hard. Eventually the noise stopped. Leslie groaned and moved her arm as John let go. She looked at him in surprise as she continued to test her arm.  
"You healed it," she whispered.  
"I'm not done yet," he answered.   
After a few minutes John had stopped Leslie's bleeding and closed most of her major wounds. Eventually he had to stop. Sweat poured down his forehead and he was breathing hard.  
"I will be fine in a few minutes," he answered as they stood.   
"Now we can form a plan," Leslie replied.  
"Got any ideas?" Harry asked. Leslie smiled.  
"Of course," she answered, "but we will need John's help."  
*********************************************  
"Dumbledore would not agree with this," Harry said for the hundredth time.  
"Since when do you listen to what Dumbledore says?" Leslie shot back.  
"I listen when people could die," Harry answered.  
"No one will die as long as John and his parents are ready."  
"Explain to me again what I do," Harry said.  
Leslie sighed. The plan was not flawless but it was the only plan they had come up with. She was thankful that John's parents had agreed.  
"You wait for my signal to get John's parents," Leslie said with a sigh, "then you come back and play your role."   
Harry nodded.  
"You ok with that?" Leslie asked, glancing at him.  
"I have faced Voldemort before," he reminded her.  
"Not like this," she muttered.  
The plan was for Leslie to go in and cause a distraction. She would try to kill the creature with her dagger and then signal for Harry to tell the others to get into position. Then Harry would come out and cause more of a distraction. Once John and his parents got the signal they would fly in grab one of the prisoners and fly away. Harry and Leslie would then escape and run towards the camp. Leslie could only think of all the things that could go wrong.  
Soon they were only a few feet from the camp. Remus, Sirius, and Anaka were surrounded by a group of Death Eaters. Voldemort seemed to be talking with the creature. It did not seem too happy about the dagger wound in its back.   
"Here it goes," Leslie whispered, "stay here and make sure you could see me."  
Harry nodded. Leslie looked into his face and could not help but see the face of an innocent child. She sighed and hugged him. They drew apart and Leslie tiptoed away. Harry watched her leave and then turned to look at the small clearing.   
***************************************  
Leslie made sure she was behind the creature and close enough to jump before she unsheathed her dagger. She took a deep breath and said a quick prayer.  
"Protect them please," she whispered closing her eyes. She opened them slowly and then jumped.  
Chaos soon filled the clearing. Leslie stabbed the dagger into the creatures back and hung on for her life. The creature roared and swung back and forth reaching behind him, trying to swat her off. The creature only scratched her occasionally and Leslie was used to that by now. She removed the dagger and fell to the ground. Leslie stabbed at the creature's leg and the creature hit her hard in the side. She rolled away and stood.   
The Death Eaters had their wands out but did not make a move towards her. Leslie tried to stop panting as someone started to clap slowly. Leslie turned to see Voldemort walking towards her. He was smiling slightly and clapping.  
"Bravo," he said as he stopped clapping, "bravo indeed. Did you really think you could stop us on your own? I do not know if you are stupid or brave!"  
"How about both?" Leslie asked quietly.   
"I will regret killing you," Voldemort said ignoring her comment, "you would have made a very valiant Death Eater if the Ministry had not gotten to you first. You see I despise spies. They disgust me."  
Voldemort stopped when he was a foot away from her and Leslie narrowed her eyes at him.  
"So kill me," she whispered, "it does not matter. Everyone knows you are here and will soon rescue these innocent people and kill you. My life does not matter."  
"Your life means nothing to you perhaps," Voldemort said slowly, "but it seems to matter to someone here."  
Leslie looked at the ground. After a moment she took up a fighting stance, holding her dagger tightly.  
"I will not go without a fight," she said quietly.  
Voldemort shrugged and motioned for his creature to come forward. Leslie twitched her dagger slightly and her gaze flickered to Harry. That was the signal he was looking for. He nodded and started to walk away but stopped when Voldemort spoke.  
"You may go with a fight but what about your friend in the woods?"  
Leslie froze. Her eyes widened slightly but she quickly narrowed them.   
"What friend?" Leslie asked.  
"Do you think I would not know? I am not that stupid," Voldemort said with a laugh, "I have people watching the forest. I know the certain boy lurking about."  
Harry froze and looked around. He backed up as a noise came from in front of him. Suddenly three Death Eaters surrounded him and the only way out was for him to run into the clearing. The Death Eaters drew their wands and Harry ran into the clearing.  
"Harry!" Leslie cried. The creature made his move and grabbed Leslie. She cried out in surprise and dropped her dagger. Harry watched as the creature wrapped a hand around her neck. Leslie had her back to the creature and she gasped. Harry could tell that the creature was not squeezing hard and that Voldemort would use that. The scar on his head burned and it got worse as time went on. Harry quickly ignored it, he could not be distracted now.  
"It is about time," Voldemort hissed, glaring at Harry, "Will you not join your friends Potter?"  
Sirius, Remus, and Anaka jumped up. Sirius started to run towards Harry but two Death Eaters grabbed him.   
"Get out of here Harry!" Sirius cried.  
"Go, Harry, go!" Remus yelled.  
"Run Harry! You have to run!" Anaka screamed.   
Two Death Eaters grabbed Anaka and Remus. Harry watched them struggle as the one lone Death Eater walked towards him. The three Death Eaters came out of the woods and two of them grabbed one of Harry's arms. The others stood close by with their wands out. Harry was slowly forced to walk towards Voldemort. His heart pounded in his chest. What was he going to do? He had to think of something fast before Voldemort killed them all.  
**************************************************  
John and his parents waited patiently a mile away from where Harry was hiding. John sighed. He had a strange feeling that Harry should have been here by now. John wondered what was going on and suddenly noticed his mother looking anxiously towards the clearing.  
"Something is not right," she whispered, "Harry is not where he should be."  
"Where did he go?" Rich asked. Alania looked at him.  
"I think they captured Harry."   
****************************************************  
Voldemort laughed as all the captives were bunched together. The creature threw Leslie among the group and Remus caught her.   
"Are you alright?" he asked as she straightened herself. Leslie smiled.  
"Never been better," she answered.  
"All of you will soon be dead and then part of my troubles will be over," Voldemort sneered.  
"We are not dead yet," Anaka snapped.   
"You will not win Tom," Remus said quietly. Voldemort glared at him.  
"Watch how you talk Lupin," Voldemort hissed, "or I might decide to kill you or one of your precious friends now. I will make them suffer right before your eyes."  
Remus narrowed his eyes at Voldemort but kept quiet. Harry put his hand in his pocket and was surprised to find his wand there. A flicker of hope ran through him and he looked at Leslie. She must still have her wand too.  
Harry edged closer to Leslie as Voldemort started to speak with one of the Death Eaters and the creature.  
"Where's that rat that always stays with Voldemort?" Sirius whispered angrily.  
"Probably on some errand," Remus answered.   
"Where are your wands?" Harry asked quietly.   
"They have them," Anaka replied. Leslie's eyes widened and she stuck her hand in her pocket. She smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair.  
"Smart boy," she whispered, "I did not realize I had it! I thought the Death Eaters took it when they first captured me."  
"I have mine too," Harry said slowly. Leslie nodded.  
"We can take out the surrounding Death Eaters but that would leave Voldemort, the creature and that one Death Eater," Leslie replied.  
"Let's try it," Anaka said eagerly, "It is probably our only chance!"  
Remus and Sirius agreed reluctantly. Leslie slipped to the back of the group and Harry stayed in the front. There were three Death Eaters watching the back and three watching the front. One of the Death Eaters in the front was facing Harry while the other two were looking off to where Voldemort was standing. In the back, two Death Eaters watched the group while the other scanned the surrounding forest. Leslie and Harry slipped out there wands slowly. The first Death Eater gave Harry a surprised look as Harry disarmed him. Harry knocked them all unconscious just as the other two were turning around. Leslie kicked one of the Death Eaters wands out of his hand and then kicked the other one in the stomach. As the other one turned around Leslie knocked them all out.  
A cry of rage turned their attention to Voldemort. Voldemort and the Death Eater next to him had their wands out and the creature ran towards them. Sirius back kicked the creature in the jaw, stunning him for a moment. As he cried out in anger Remus ran and hit him in the side with his shoulder, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The Death Eater ran towards Anaka and she dropped to the ground. The Death Eater gave a yelp of surprise as he tripped over her and fell to the ground.   
Leslie ran for her dagger and dodged a spell from Voldemort. As she looked up she saw Harry trying to untie Anaka. Voldemort walked towards them whispering a spell.  
"Look out Harry!" Leslie cried running towards Voldemort. He was closer to Leslie and she figured she might be able to stop him.   
A roar from her left made her stop running. She swung around and gasped as the creature rammed into her.   
Harry turned around and countered Voldemort's spell just in time. Anaka tore her hands free from the loosened rope and steadied Harry as he staggered backwards.   
"What should we do Harry?" Anaka asked as Voldemort moved closer.   
Suddenly, someone grabbed Anaka from behind and she screamed. Harry turned around just in time to see someone dragging Anaka into the forest.  
"Stop!" he cried. Before Harry could make a move he was being thrown to the ground. He struggled to move and looked to see Sirius rolling off him.  
"Watch your back!" Sirius snapped, "You did not see Voldemort's spell coming at you!"  
Harry nodded and quickly got up. Voldemort seemed to be preoccupied by Remus so Harry took the chance of running into the forest after Anaka. He only had to walk a little bit before he saw Anaka standing next to the Death Eater. To Harry's surprise they seemed to be having a conversation.  
"I will come right back!" Anaka was saying.  
"Just find the Miffugans fast," was the reply, "and be careful!"  
Anaka nodded and ran into the forest. As the Death Eater turned around Harry realized that the voice was familiar.  
"Professor Snape," Harry said out loud. He quickly regretted it as Severus froze and scanned the area. Harry sighed and walked out of his hiding place.  
"What are you doing here?" Severus snapped.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied.  
"If you go now you can catch up with Anaka," Severus said quietly. Harry shook his head.  
"We need to help the others," he said sternly.  
"Then come with me," Severus answered, "I have an idea."  
***********************************  
Leslie stabbed at the creature again and cursed as she received a blow to her head. She fell to the ground and staggered back up. Why was this thing so hard to kill? She had slashed at it and stabbed at it forever. As she dodged another blow she rolled to the side. Leslie looked at the rest of the clearing to see Remus and Sirius untied and trying to get at Voldemort. That will not work, Leslie thought as she watched them approach from both sides. A ripping and tearing sound reminded her of the creature and she groaned. Her left arm was bloody once again and Leslie took a step back. The creature lunged for her and Leslie jumped. She landed on the creature's back and hung on as the creature stood up. He moved violently from side to side and Leslie stabbed its shoulder in an attempt to stay on. The creature roared with pain and leaned his head back. Leslie gripped his shoulder with her left hand and removed the dagger with her right. She then leaned her right hand back and stabbed at the creature's head as hard as she could. A sickening crack and sucking noise filled the air.  
The creature roared and moaned and started making the most unearthly noises she had ever heard. Leslie jumped off the creature and stood back to watch the creature fall to the ground in agony. Voldemort, Remus, and Sirius had all stopped moving and were watching the horrific scene. Leslie's stomach cringed as the creature started to shake violently and then it stopped. She moved closer to the creature and removed her dagger. It was breathing shakily and Leslie knew it would not live much longer. She could almost hear it say something as its lips moved so she kneeled on the ground and leaned closer.  
"It is not over," the creature hissed. Leslie looked in its eyes, surprised. She was only frozen for a second before the eyes clouded over and Leslie could move again.  
She sheathed the dagger and stood up. Leslie turned slowly to face the others. They all had similar looks of surprise on their faces but Voldemort's seemed to be consumed with anger and rage. Leslie quickly drew her wand and prepared to counter a spell from Voldemort when a Death Eater came crashing out of the woods. He ran to Voldemort.  
"The auorors and professors are heading this way," he said hurriedly, "we have to get out of here!"  
Leslie jogged quickly to where Remus and Sirius were standing.  
"Look," Sirius whispered. Harry was coming out of the woods on the other side of the clearing.  
"I will go meet him," Leslie replied. They nodded and watched as Leslie started to slowly cross the field.  
Harry saw Leslie coming towards him and started to walk towards her. They were only a few feet away when Voldemort let out a cry of rage. Harry and Leslie stopped and turned towards Voldemort.  
"You will not get out of this alive!" he fumed pointing his wand at them. The Death Eater jumped back as Leslie and Harry rolled to the side. Harry started to stand up as Voldemort backed away towards the forest. Once Harry was standing Leslie noticed his back was towards Voldemort. Voldemort whispered a spell and a beam of green light streaked towards Harry.  
"Harry look out!" Sirius cried. Leslie stood up and ran to Harry.  
Voldemort ran into the forest, followed by the Death Eaters that had awakened. The one Death Eater that had warned Voldemort ran towards Harry.  
By the time Leslie had reached Harry the beam was only a few feet away. She grabbed his shoulders and braced herself behind him, preparing to block the spell so it would not hit him. To her surprise she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, gripping them hard. She blinked as a stinging pain went through her head. Leslie looked down at Harry and gasped. She took a step back and the person behind her did the same.   
Remus took in the horrific scene slowly. A beam of light was going through the Death Eater's head and Leslie's. As it came out her forehead it bent and went through Harry's head. Their eyes rolled into their heads and they started to glow a faint purple color.   
"What spell is that?" Sirius croaked. Suddenly three streaks entered the clearing and stopped in front of Harry.   
The Miffugan's stared at the three figures and the beam and then turned to Remus and Sirius. John was holding Anaka and he quickly let go of her. She ran to her father and hugged him hard.   
"What happened?" she asked, "What did Voldemort do to them?"  
"I do not know," Remus answered.  
Alania walked closer to the three and whispered some words. The beam disappeared and they all collapsed to the ground. As Remus, Anaka, and Sirius walked closer they realized that all you could see of their eyes was the white only it was no longer white. It glowed a pulsing violet, matching the glow on their skin.  
"Who's the Death Eater?" John asked, pulling off its hood.  
"It's Professor Snape," Anaka whispered.   



	28. Cavern of Contemplation

Chapter 28- Cavern of Contemplation  
  
The hospital wing in Hogwarts was full to the brim. Those that had been injured were everywhere and part of the wing had been turned into a morgue. Anaka shivered whenever she looked over at the closed off area and felt a deep sadness whenever a new victim was brought in.   
Anaka reread the letters she was writing one last time. She had written to Hermoine, Ron, and George explaining what had happened during the battle and about the state Harry, Snape, and Leslie were in. It was quite disconcerting looking at them. They glowed a faint purple and their eyes were a bright violet. There eyes were the strangest of all. It looked like their eyes had rolled inside their heads and instead of seeing white you saw violet.  
No one had left their sides since it happened. Sirius sat quietly next to Harry's bed and Remus sat inbetween Harry and Leslie's bed. Anaka found herself sitting inbetween Snape and Leslie. As she sealed her letters she looked at her professor. Did anyone care about what happened to him? Leslie did but she was in the same spot as he was. Who did that leave? Her?   
It was true that she did not hate Snape as much as she used to. If she held a grudge against him because of her father's childhood then none of them would be able to live in peace. Harry and the others had not even known about Anaka and yet they seemed to accept her right away. What if Snape had a secret child? Anaka smiled. It was funny imagining Snape as a father and yet she wondered. How could anyone not want a family or want someone to care about?  
Anaka sighed and looked over at John. He was sitting by the door reading the book about Abaron. Anaka knew that his parents knew more about this strange event then they were letting on. John looked up occasionally and looked at the three unconscious, if they were unconscious, beings. He looked up now and as his eyes roamed over the three beds Anaka caught his eye. He smiled weakly but Anaka did not smile back. John's smile faded into a frown and he gestured for her to come over to him. Anaka placed her letters on the nearby table and walked over to John. John stood and they walked out the door.  
Once the door was closed John sighed and closed his book.  
"You and your parents know more then you are letting on," Anaka scolded, "What is happening to them John?"  
"I know my parents know more but I do not," he replied, "The only key to figuring this out is by looking in this."  
"Have you learned anything yet?" Anaka asked.  
"Some vague things," John said hesitantly.   
"Like?" Anaka pressed.  
"There is this one thing that it could be," John started, "But it is very vague and unrealistic."  
"A lot of things that happened this year seem unrealistic," Anaka said rolling her eyes.  
"There is this place where the creator and ruler of the Zekans resides. Kind of like her place of solitude or whatever," said John, "It is called the Library of Knowledge, also known as the Den of the Mother or the Cavern of Contemplation."  
"I guess the chief or ruler is a girl huh?" Anaka said thoughtfully.  
"According to this," John replied.  
"But what makes you think Harry and the others went there?"  
"Well, it says that when the Great Mother calls the bodies of those that are called become motionless and they glow the color of the ruler. Their essences are sent to this place."  
"That's some pretty heavy stuff," Anaka said quietly.   
"You're telling me," John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.   
He flipped through some of the pages in his book.   
"It could be possible that Voldemort's spell back fired or something went wrong and they were sent actsodentically or it could be that this creator of the Zekans called them."  
"But why?" Anaka asked as John opened the door.  
"I hope when they wake up we can find out," John replied.  
***************************************************  
Harry opened his eyes and immediately wondered if he had really opened them. Everything was pitch black around him. He heard two people breathing beside him and his heart started beating fast. Suddenly a hand gripped his left hand and someone put a hand on his right shoulder.  
"Harry?" the voice on his left whispered. Harry sighed with relief.  
"I'm here Leslie," Harry whispered back.  
"Potter? Leslie? Where are we?" asked the voice on the right. The hand squeezed his shoulder hard and Harry yelped in surprise.  
"Sorry," Severus grumbled.  
"It's so dark," Leslie whispered.  
"Please forgive me," a whispery voice answered.  
They all froze and stared straight ahead as there was a sound like someone lighting a match. A single small flame appeared and grew brighter and brighter until the small flame lit up the whole room and a women stood in front of them. She had fiery red hair and violet eyes.  
The room resembled a comfy library. Tons of books stood on beautifully carved wooden shelves that reached the ceiling. The floor had a red carpet and there was a fireplace in one wall where a violet fire was blazing. Chairs and couches with red cushions were arranged next to the fireplace and in the corners. In the middle of the room stood a solitary wooden desk. A wooden chair was next to it and it had a bright blue cushion. The desk was full of papers and open books. The writing in the books was foreign to them just as the marks on the doors were. In the wall a few yards away stood a grand doorway with intricate gold and red patterns and symbols everywhere. One symbol stood on the middle of the door and Harry thought it looked familiar.  
"Welcome," she said in a more human voice. She blew out the match and flung it to the floor. She was wearing a silver robe over a violet tunic and black pants. The women turned around swiftly and her robes swished around her. She walked towards the desk.  
"You are early," she said quietly.  
"Where are we?" Harry whispered. The women flipped through some papers on the desk. She finally looked up at Harry.  
"You are in the Library of Knowledge," she answered. A smile spread across her face.  
"Also known as the Den of the Mother and Creator or the Cavern of Contemplation."  
"And you are…?" Severus asked slowly.  
"I am the Mother and Creator of the Zekans," she said quietly, "but if I really was then I would look quite old do you not agree?"  
They gave her confused looks and she sighed.  
"Humans," she muttered. Then in a louder voice she explained.  
"In some of your ancient cultures like the Egyptians, the pharaoh was basically considered a god and creator. To the Zekans I am their chief, their ruler. They believe me to be their mother and grand creator like the rulers that have come before me. I was given the keys and enchantments needed to get here by the former ruler, my mother. Unlike you humans, Zekans can come here fully and not leave our bodies behind. I am afraid you left your bodies in quite a strange state."  
"So," Leslie started, "only women are rulers and they pass it to their daughters? What if you only had sons?"  
"Human reproduction is quite different from Zekan reproduction," the women said with a smile, "each family has at least one boy and one girl. After that it is up to fate but the first two children are always a boy and a girl."  
"This is absurd," Severus growled, "Why are we here?"  
"Before I get to that," the women said slowly, "Why don't we learn each others names hum? After all you are the ones that intruded my home and place of solitude. No mortals have been here before. It was quite a surprise when I felt you coming."  
Leslie, Harry, and Severus quickly introduced themselves and then waited for her to speak.   
"My name is Ravenna," she said quietly.   
"What did you mean when you said we were early?" Severus asked. He had been waiting to ask her for sometime.  
"You three are not supposed to come here for a few more years," she exclaimed, "it was quite surprising having you show up now."  
"Why were you expecting us and when were we supposed to come?" Leslie asked curiously.  
"You three and one other are supposed to be the key to enter the land that you seek," Ravenna replied.  
"What land?" Harry asked.  
"The land of Abaron," Ravenna said gesturing around her. Suddenly the library faded and they were in a beautiful forest. Huts were all around them and blurs were here and there. Zekans of all ages, speeds and colors were everywhere. Children practiced flying with undeveloped wings and teenagers raced trying to see who was the fastest. Their clothes were of a strange cloth and some of the men went without shirts.  
"Wow," Harry said stunned.  
"Wow is right," Leslie whispered.   
The scene faded and then another came up. They seemed to be at a reception and everyone was dressed formally. Anaka was showing everyone a bright ring on her finger and John stood smiling nearby. Leslie was wearing a long white gown and Remus was in a stunning tuxedo. They seemed very happy and there was a huge cake behind them. Severus was talking to an auror and did not look very happy when someone cried out a toast to Leslie and Remus.  
Leslie frowned as she looked at the scene, her heart beating. Was this a wedding she was looking at? Her wedding? The scene faded again and they were back at the library.  
"The scene you just saw is the time when you need to return to me," Ravenna said quietly.  
"But how do we get back here?" Severus asked. Ravenna took a small wooden box off the table and three keys. On the top of the box was a handprint.  
"Harry. You are to hold onto this box at all times until the day comes when I will call you," Ravenna said giving him the box. Harry noticed three keyholes in the box as he put the box in his robe pockets.   
"Each of you must have one of these keys," Ravenna said quietly putting the keys on each of their necks. The gold chain matched the golden keys perfectly and Harry looked at it mesmerized.  
"You must go now. You have already seen to much of what is to come," Ravenna whispered, "Go in peace and I will see you soon."  
Then they were all plunged into darkness.  
**********************************************  
Anaka was reading through John's book when she heard a groan come from all three patients. She looked up at Severus to find his eyes back to normal and him rubbing his head.  
"Professor!" she cried closing the book and standing up.   
"Harry and Leslie are back too!" Remus cried happily.  
"What happened?" Sirius asked as he hugged Harry.  
"We need to have a little chat with the Miffugan's," Harry replied.  
Anaka watched as all three of them suddenly put a hand to their necks and looked at each other. Anaka looked closer and realized they all had a gold chain around their necks. Those were not there before, Anaka thought staring at the chains.  
Madame Pomfry quickly checked them over and said they were fine. Severus, Leslie, and Harry got up slowly.  
"So why do you have to talk to John and his parents?" Anaka asked excitedly. She had a feeling she knew what they wanted to ask. Severus gave her a strange look.  
"None of your business," he growled. Anaka sighed and clutched the book in her hands.  
"Wait!" Anaka thought aloud. Everyone turned to look at here and Anaka blushed.  
"I just realized something," she went on, "I have this!"  
Severus's eyes widened and he looked over at Leslie. She shrugged.  
"I guess we should talk to you first Anaka," Leslie said quietly, "alone."  
"About what?" Remus protested as Sirius and he were ushered out of the room. Once they were gone Anaka flipped through the book.  
"You went here didn't you?" Anaka asked excitedly, "You went to this place."  
"That's it," Harry whispered, "That's the place."  
"We better find the Miffugans," Severus said quietly.  
"I might know where they are," Anaka said biting her lip, "Come on."  
Anaka and Harry were out of the room in a flash and the adults did not bother to stop them. As Leslie and Severus were heading out the door Madame Pomfry stopped them.  
"I need to speak to you for a moment Leslie," she said sternly. Leslie nodded and Severus walked into the hallway. He made sure the door stayed open a little and he listened carefully.  
"Leslie I need to check your mark," Madame Pomfry said worriedly, "Has the stress brought it out? Did Voldemort find it?"  
"No," Leslie said quietly, "He did not find it."  
Madame Pomfry sighed and examined the red glowing on the top of her chest.  
"It seems like the spell is working. Be careful, if he found out…"  
"I know. The pain would be worse."  
Severus walked quickly away from the door as Leslie came out.   
"Are you alright?" Severus asked quietly.  
"We should catch up with Anaka and Harry," she said hurriedly walking down the hall. Severus sighed and followed reluctantly.  
***************************************  
Rich examined the small wooden box, the keys and the hand print and frowned.  
"I have no idea about how it works," he concluded handing it back to Harry.  
"But it must be the way to find Abaron," John said staring at the box.  
"Well I guess we will not know for a few more years hum?" Alania said handing back the keys, "Don't get your hopes up Johnny."  
John sighed as Harry stuck the box back in his ropes. He watched his parents exchange looks and knew they were keeping information from them.   
"I still think it is the key," he mumbled.  
*****************************************  
Harry sat in the common room late at night, staring at the box and key before him. There was definately a puzzle here and he wanted to figure it out. The images he had seen while with the women Ravenna were the most interesting things to him. Had he really seen the ancient land of Abaron? Had he really looked into the future and seen Leslie and Remus's wedding?  
The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts and he looked up. Leslie smiled at Harry and glanced at the box before him.  
"A real mystery huh?" she said heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously. It was late after all.  
"Just for a swim," Leslie shrugged, "The things we saw give me a lot to think about."  
Harry smiled.  
"I can understand that," he replied.  
"Good night Harry," Leslie said quietly.  
"Good night," Harry whispered.  
**********************************************  
Severus had been strolling on the grounds thinking about what had happened to them when a splashing caught his attention. He turned towards the lake and watched a figure come out of the water and stand on the banks, gazing at the moon. Curious, Severus walked slowly towards the figure. When he got closer the figure swirled to face him.   
"Whose there?" the figure asked squinting.  
"Leslie?" Severus asked, recognizing her in the moonlight. Leslie bent down and picked up her glasses. She blinked when they were on and smiled.  
"What are you doing out here Severus?"  
He shrugged and sat down on the banks of the lake. Leslie sat next to him and they stayed silent a moment.  
"Why are you out so late?" Severus asked quietly.  
"I love the night almost as much as you do Severus," Leslie said quietly, "Why would I not be out here?"  
She reached for her clothes and sighed.   
"No matter how hard I try they always get soaked, "she mumbled miserably. Severus glanced at her soaking clothes and robe and smiled slightly.  
"You were never good at keeping things clean," he said quietly.  
Leslie hit him playfully in the arm and Severus smiled.  
"At least I wash my hair," she retorted.  
There was another moment of silence before Leslie spoke.  
"Does this mean we can be friends again?" Leslie whispered.  
"I was a jerk for being mean to you," Severus sighed, "I am sorry."  
"Did you just apologize?" Leslie asked with a smile.  
"No," Severus answered.  
"I did not think so."  
Leslie shivered as a cold wind blew past them and Severus took off his robe and gave it to her.  
"Thanks," she chattered, wrapping the rope around herself.  
"What did Madame Pomfry want to talk to you about?" Severus asked slowly.  
"You eavesdropped didn't you?" Leslie asked miserably. Severus nodded.  
"Oh Severus!" Leslie scolded, "That was a private conversation."  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Leslie looked at him for a moment and then stared at the water.  
"It's about something that happened awhile ago," she said quietly, "when I was a spy and had to pretend to be a Death Eater."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, you know how we somehow got him to believe I already had the mark?"  
"Yeah."  
"The day after you practically broke my cover he kept me to question me, remember?"  
Severus nodded.  
"If I had not been a spy and trained to deal with tor…. I mean questioning then I would have broke and told him everything Severus but I didn't. I actually got through it all and he believed me. The thing that really blew my cover was when he asked to see the mark. I told them on my arm but when they looked it was not there. When they realized it was not anywhere he gave it to me."  
Severus stayed silent a moment taking in what she was saying.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he choked, "that night when I helped you get away you should have said something!"  
"What would you have done?" Leslie asked angrily, "The Ministry helped me as best they could. They gave me a spell that would hide it and stop the pain. It only tingles now when he's near. That's one of the reasons I was sent back to America. They only let me return to England this time because they knew I was the only spy that could do the job."  
Leslie watched Severus rub his arm subconscious. He stopped and looked at Leslie.   
"Where is it?" he asked curiously. Leslie pointed to a spot above her chest. She pulled the top of her suit down a centimeter and revealed a glowing red mark on her skin. She took her wand and tapped it whispering a word. Severus bit his lip as the mark appeared. Leslie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Severus.  
"You feel this all the time?" she asked quietly. Severus nodded and rubbed his arm.  
"All the time," he whispered. Leslie's eyes stung and she quickly tapped the mark making it disappear. She covered up the mark and wrapped the robe tighter around herself.  
"I don't know what to say," Leslie said quietly looking at Severus. Severus did not know what to say either so he leaned down and kissed her.  
****************************************  
"I wonder whose hand is supposed to go there?" Anaka said looking at the box Harry had been looking at all night. Right after Leslie had left Anaka had come down to find Harry examining the box.  
Harry was about to answer when Leslie suddenly entered the room. Her face was bright red and she had a robe wrapped around her. She glanced at Anaka and Harry and then ran up the stairs.  
"What was that about?" Harry asked yawning. Anaka sighed.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll see what my dad is up too."  
"Hopefully she did not tell him about the future," Harry mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Anaka frowned and decided to check on her dad.  
******************************************  
Severus was sitting at his desk when Anaka entered the classroom. She had just spoken to her father and he had told her that he had not spoken to Leslie at all that night.  
"What did you do now?" Anaka scolded, "Why can't you learn to play nice with the other adults?!"  
"What are you jabbering about?" Severus growled, looking up from his desk.  
"You did something that made Leslie quite uncomfortable," Anaka answered, "What did you do?"  
"Nothing," he mumbled. He looked down at his desk and sighed.  
"Was she very upset?" he asked quietly. Anaka shrugged.   
"I still have to talk to her," she replied, "it would just be nice if you and her could get along once in a while."  
Severus watched Anaka head for the door.  
"Why do you care?" he asked suddenly. Anaka hesitated a moment and then opened the door.  
"I care because you only have two friends in the whole world and you don't need to lose one of them. Leslie is your best friend and you should both stop being so stubborn and get along."  
"Who's my other friend?" Severus said with a half knowing smile.  
"I'll leave you to figure that out," Anaka replied closing the door behind her.  
********************************************  
Anaka entered Leslie's room to find her sealing an envelope. She was wearing regular clothes again but had Snape's robe on instead of her own.   
"What's that?" Anaka asked flopping on a bed.  
"A letter to the Ministry," Leslie replied, "I need to know what my next assignment is."  
"You're leaving already?" Anaka asked, surprised. Leslie shrugged and smiled slightly.  
"I have had more problems at this school then during my whole spying career!"  
"He did not mean it," Anaka said quietly, "Whatever he did I bet he's sorry."  
"You went to see Severus again didn't you?" Leslie scolded. Anaka nodded.  
"If you must know what happened Anaka then I will tell you. He kissed me. He definately surprised me and after a few minutes I pulled away and ran inside. We were just talking about the past and got all caught up. There is nothing to worry about."  
"Weird," Anaka whispered.  
"Yup," Leslie said stuffing the letter in Snape's pocket, "Right now though I really don't feel like talking about it so I guess I will just send this letter."  
Anaka watched her close the door and sighed. Was growing up really this confusing?   



	29. A jumble of activity

Chapter 29- A jumble of activity   
  
The next morning the Great Hall was full of aurors and professors getting ready to leave. Certain wizards were coming to Hogwarts to clean up the grounds and school. The new school year had to start whether the professors liked it or not. Harry listened vaguely to the conversation John and Anaka were having. Mostly his mind was on what had happened to him, Snape, and Leslie. Something did not seem right with what John's parents had said. Harry got the impression they knew more then they were letting on. As he stared at his food he remembered something else and his eyes widened slightly.   
"Harry? Harry?!," Anaka said loudly, trying to get his attention.   
"What?" he asked looking up at them.   
"I asked you if you were ok but you didn't answer," Anaka replied, giving him a worried look, "Are you ok?"   
"I just remembered something," Harry said slowly.   
"What?" John asked eagerly.   
"Do you have a sister?"   
John stared at Harry for a moment, his face blank. Then it paled slightly. Harry looked at him uneasily.   
"A sister?" Anaka asked confused, "What made you ask that?"   
Harry explained the part of the conversation where Ravenna told them about Zekan children.   
"Well, why don't you answer him?" Anaka asked. John looked at Anaka and smiled.   
"As far as I know I have no sister. But then again I would not put it past my parents to keep an older sister secret from me."   
"Why would they keep her secret?" Anaka mused, "I wonder…"   
"Maybe we should change the subject?" John suggested, going back to his breakfast.   
"No," Anaka said sternly, her eyes twinkling, "Let's try to find out more about this sister."   
*******************************************   
"Parents have been complaining Dumbledore. No one can take the OWLs this year and that ruins the 5th years and the 7th years…" Fudge shook his head, "They want the Ministry to do something and I have an idea."   
Dumbledore nodded. He was in the Minister of Magic's office and he knew that something had to be done. The howlers were pouring in from parents of children in all years. Something was going to have to be done.   
"I think we should create an 8th year," Fudge said with a smile.   
"An 8th year?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.   
"I think it may be the only solution. The 5th years will be put into 6th and taught what they missed this year. Then they can take the OWLs at the end of the year. Each year will be taught what they missed this year. You only have to do this until the 1st years from this year meet the 8th year. Teach the new 1st years their usually curriculum."   
Dumbledore thought a moment. It was a good idea. It would give all the students a chance to catch up and get their proper scores.   
"I guess it is the only way," Dumbledore sighed, "I will inform the teachers and other staff and send out letters immediately."   
Dumbledore got up to leave but stopped when Fudge cleared his throat.   
"I'm afraid you must give this letter to one student in particular," Fudge said handing Dumbledore a letter. Anaka Lupin's name was written on it in gold letters.   
Dumbledore started to reply but Fudge stopped him.   
"I gave you a whole month to inform her and her father and you still have not. I let her finish the year because you asked me too but I'm afraid the rest of the Ministry just won't have a werewolf going to Hogwarts. Not when they know about it and can stop it."   
Dumbledore nodded and opened the door.   
"You are making a mistake Cornelius," he said quietly, "this girl has potentially. She was able to perform the death curse successfully even if it did not kill the creature. You know what can happen if a student like her is led onto the wrong path."   
Fudge suddenly seemed older and he sighed.   
"I know all to well," he replied. Dumbledore nodded and walked out the door.   
***************************************************   
Leslie waited impatiently outside the US Ministry ambassador's door. Snape sat beside her. Leslie glanced at him and noticed he was staring straight ahead. He kept on doing that until finally he turned to face her.   
"What?" he asked. Leslie shrugged.   
"You have been staring straight ahead for awhile and you have not said a word to me this whole time. Not on the way here or finding his office or just sitting! I thought we were ok again."   
"I did not think you wanted to talk," he grumbled and scanned the room they were waiting in. It was full of cubicles and people running around with errands here and there.   
"Why not?"   
"After the other night…."   
"Oh," Leslie answered. She quickly looked down, trying to hide her blushing face.   
"I tried to forget that."   
"Why?" Severus asked suddenly. Leslie looked up at him with a surprised expression. They stared at each other for a while.   
"If I had kissed you when you had first come to Hogwarts would you be trying to forget?"   
Leslie blinked a few times. Why was this happening to her? Couldn't everything be simple in at least one area of her life?   
"Severus," Leslie stammered when the door to the office opened. A smiling man with dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes appeared.   
"Leslie Brand I presume?"   
Leslie smiled and stood up.   
"It's good to see you again Mr. Diqui!" she replied, shaking his hand.   
"Please, call me Tom."   
"Of course."   
Tom ushered Leslie into his office and closed the door, totally ignoring Severus. Severus frowned. He sat there uncomfortably watching the nearby people. Now what?   
*******************************************   
"So Leslie, I heard you took a few broken bones and cuts on this mission huh?" Mr. Diqui said sitting behind his desk. Leslie sat in the chair facing him.   
"I think I was hurt more times on this mission then in my whole life. England sure has lots of problems to deal with. Especially with You-Know-Who causing trouble."   
"Yes Voldemort is stirring things up," Tom sighed. There was a moment of silence and then Leslie cleared her throat.   
"Well? Have you received any assignments from the American Ministry about what I should do next?"   
"Somehow I do not think you will like it Ms. Brand. They want you to stay here and relax a while. They got word of everything you were through from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I agree with them when they say you should rest. I read the report. You've been through a lot."   
Leslie gripped her hands tightly. Stay here? Relax?! She should be back out in the field where she could be of use instead of staying in jolly old England to have a vacation.   
"There must have been a mistake…" she said slowly. Mr. Diqui shook his head.   
"The Ministry said to stay alert for any sign of Voldemort and to basically recuperate. They will send you an immediate owl if there are any jobs they need you for."   
Leslie nodded and stood up. She shook Mr. Diqui's hand and then walked out of the office. She stood silent; watching the nearby people until she realized Severus was standing beside her.   
"What happened?" he asked.   
"I have to stay here to recuperate," Leslie snapped, "They will not give me an assignment for awhile."   
She pushed past Severus and walked quickly down the hall leading out. Severus ran to catch up with her. As Leslie started to open the door, someone from the other side pushed hard and she stumbled back. Severus helped steady her and groaned inwardly as Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked through the door.   
***********************************************   
Anaka, Harry, and John sat in the Miffugan's living room quietly. They watched Rich and Alania bring them snacks from the kitchen and sit.   
"Now what did you want to speak about?" Alania asked.   
"Have you remembered something?" Rich voiced. Anaka and Harry exchanged looks.   
"I did remember one thing," Harry said slowly, "I remembered what Ravenna said about Zekan reproduction. Parents always have one boy and one girl. Does John have a sister?"   
Alania and Rich stared at Harry. His blunt question had surprised them.   
"Do you think we would not tell John if he had a sister?" Alania laughed nervously.   
"I would not put it past you," John said glaring at his parents. Alania's laugh choked off and she looked at her husband with misty eyes.   
"Fine," his father sighed, "We'll tell you. You did have an older sister."   
"I knew it!" Harry chirped.   
"But," Rich said sternly, "she died. She died when you were very young. I believe you were only 4 at the time. Your sister was 7 and she caught a deadly disease. We took her to the doctor but no one knew what she had. We suppressed your memories of her if you had any. We thought it would be to painful for you."   
Alania glared daggers at her husband.   
"No," she said defiantly, "You will not lie to our son again!"   
"What?" Rich asked surprised.   
"You know as well as I do what happened! Tell him the truth!"   
Rich sighed.   
"Fine," he said bitterly, "But when he hates us totally I hope you remember you wanted to tell him. You see son, your sister contracted this disease and none of the doctors knew what it was. That's the truth. The thing is she did not die. She disappeared."   
"There's something else," Alania sobbed.   
John stared at his parents, his face pale. His whole life was a jumble of secrets and lies. Anaka and Harry sat there uncomfortably.   
"When Veronica disappeared she left that ring," Alania said quietly.   
"Veronica?" John whispered, "That was her name?"   
Anaka looked down at the ring on her finger and shivered. Why would John's sister leave this?   
"The other Zekan families believe that Veronica used the ring to find Abaron and that since she was so young and innocent they took her with them. We did supress your memories of her because we thought it would be to painful for you," Rich replied.   
"I hope she went to Abaron," Alania said with watery eyes, "My poor baby girl. I never saw her grow up. She would be 21 now. Going on 23 this fall, just like you'll be 19 soon."   
"I think we should go," Harry whispered to Anaka. Anaka put a comforting hand on John's arm.   
"I think Harry and I should leave you with your parents to sort this out," she whispered. John nodded and watched them leave.   
****************************************   
"How he can put up with his parents I'll never know!" Harry growled, "Talk about a messed up family! His whole life is a jumble of lies."   
"Poor John," Anaka said sadly. Her hand fell on the two necklaces hanging around her neck. The one Harry had given her and the one John had given her.   
"I know what it is like to be lied to," she said quietly. Harry shook his head.   
"Let's get something to eat," he grumbled.   
********************************************   
"Well hello Severus," Malfoy said with a cold smile. His hand rested on his son's shoulder and Leslie frowned.   
"Who's your little friend?"   
"Little friend?" Leslie snapped, "The name's Leslie Brand. What's it to you?"   
"Touchy," Draco snorted. Leslie glared at the child and Severus put a restraining hand on her shoulder.   
"What are you doing here Lucius?" he asked calmly. Lucius smiled.   
"Just some business. It turns out Hogwarts is adding an 8th year. It's a good thing since half the 5th years would have failed the OWLs. Not to mention the 7th years…"   
"An 8th year?" Severus said unbelieving. Now he would have to put up with the same brats for an extra year.   
"Perhaps you and your friend would like to join me and my son for a drink once we're done?"   
Before Severus could turn down the offer Leslie smiled.   
"We'd love to Mr. Malfoy. I've heard so many good things about you and would love to get to know you better."   
"We will just be a minute then," he replied walking away with his son.   
"Can you tell me why you said yes?" Severus groaned.   
"Because," Leslie said excitedly, "I have a feeling he's up to something and I want to find out what it is. I would not be surprised if Voldy got him to do something and just happened to not inform you."   
Severus frowned.   
"Alright. But let's not stay with them long."   
**************************************************   
Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore enter the almost empty Great Hall. He watched the wizard walk towards them, a letter in his hand.   
"Dumbledore's coming," Harry whispered to Anaka. Anaka stiffened slightly. Dumbledore smiled and put the letter on the table.   
"I got this letter from the Ministry today Anaka. I would like you to show it to your father before you open it."   
"Of course Professor," she mumbled picking up the letter.   
"Promise me?"   
Anaka looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. She suddenly realized he was smiling at her sadly and there was a regretful look in his eyes. She nodded slowly. Dumbledore patted her on the back and then walked away.   
"That was strange," Harry said slowly. Anaka started to open the letter and Harry gave her a wide eyed look.   
"He made you promise," he stammered.   
"I have to know what it is," Anaka said tensely. She took out the piece of parchment and read it slowly. Her face turned pale and she looked at Harry.   
"I'm not allowed to attend Hogwarts next year," she whispered.   
"Why?" Harry asked confused.   
"They know I'm a werewolf. I'm not to go to any school in England."   
*************************************   
Lucius smiled triumphantly to himself as he emptied the small packet of powder into the spies' glass. He stirred it gently and then stuffed the packet into his pocket. He grabbed the other glasses and brought them to the table. Draco smiled at his father as he gave out the drinks. The Three Broomsticks was not as crowded as they had expected it to be but it only worked better for Lucius. Leslie smiled sweetly at him as she took her drink. Severus thanked him but was frowning as usually.   
Lucius did not like the fact that Severus was spending so much time with this spy. He took his seat and forced a smile.   
"To success," he said raising his glass. Draco raised his and the other's followed.   
"To success," Leslie said with a smile. They all took a sip from their glasses and Lucius watched Leslie drink. Voldemort will be happy, he thought as Leslie drained her glass.   
***************************************   
"I don't believe this!" Remus said angrily. He crumpled up the piece of parchment in his hand.   
"Dad calm down!" Anaka cried.   
"How are you going to get an education!?"   
"From you! You've already taught me a lot."   
"You can't get a good education from just me."   
"I'm sure some of the other professor's will help me!"   
Remus sighed. He looked at his daughter.   
"Just let me talk me to Dumbledore," he said quietly, "Maybe we can work something out."   
*********************************   
"You know it is out of my hands Remus," Dumbledore said slowly, "I promise to mention Anaka once school starts again. I'll try as best I can to at least get her a tutor. Right now all I can say is you should take your daughter home and rest."   
Remus nodded and gave Dumbledore a sad smile.   
"I really appreciate all you've done," he said quietly.   
"Anytime," Dumbledore replied, "I'll keep in touch."   
***********************************   
"That was the biggest waste of time!" Severus growled as they entered the Gryffindor common room.   
"Yeah," Leslie sighed, "He gave nothing away."   
She rubbed her aching head and sighed.   
"Where am I supposed to go now?" she groaned.   
"Leslie!" Anaka cried as she and Harry entered the common room, "Where have you guys been?"   
Leslie quickly filled Anaka and Harry in on her situation and got extremely angry when Anaka shared the news of her letter with her.   
"Oh well," Anaka sighed, "I know Dumbledore will try the best he can."   
"True," Severus said quietly.   
"So where are you going to stay?" Harry asked.   
"I have no idea," Leslie said shaking her head, "I guess I will just have to try to find an apartment somewhere."   
Harry nodded.   
"I'm not looking forward to going back to the Dursleys either."   
Anaka's eyes lit up suddenly when an idea entered her mind.   
"You both need somewhere to stay?" Anaka asked. They nodded.   
"I have the perfect place!"   
***********************************   
Remus sighed as he stared at the 6 trunks he had to put in the carriage. One was his, one was Anaka's, one was Harry's and three were Leslie's. How she got so much stuff he would never know.   
"Thanks again Remus," Leslie said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.   
"Yeah, thanks Professor," Harry said quietly. Remus smiled. He put the trunks in the carriage with the help of Severus and John.   
"Let's go," he said happily as they all scrambled into the carriage. John hugged Anaka and then watched her get into the carriage.   
"I'll keep in touch!" John cried, waving at Anaka. Anaka waved back and smiled.   
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Severus whispered to Leslie as she got in the carriage. Remus rolled his eyes as he held open the door.   
Leslie laughed.   
"Yes Severus. Calm down, I can take care of myself. I'll write to you as soon as I get to the house."   
Severus nodded and got out of the way so Remus could enter.   
"Good bye Severus," he said with a smile. Severus stared at the carriage as it rode away.   
"Bye," he growled. He suddenly felt like letting Leslie go off with Remus was a very bad idea. Especially when Leslie and him had never finished their conversation. 


	30. Tying up Loose Ends

Chapter 30- Tying up Loose Ends  
  
Leslie's eyes widened as they reached Remus and Anaka's home.   
"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, "What a wonderful place to live!"  
"Just wait till you see the lake," Anaka said with a smile.   
They dragged their trunks to the front door and Remus quickly opened the door. He entered the house and smiled to himself as he looked at the familiar surroundings.  
"Dad come on!" Anaka grunted as she dragged her trunk and her father's into the house.   
Remus helped Harry and Leslie drag their trunks inside and then closed the door. He was about to tell them they would be staying upstairs when barking filled the house and a large black dog ran out of the kitchen.  
"Sirius!" Harry cried, surprised.  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Remus asked as Sirius stopped running and growling and trotted towards them. He smiled once he was back to himself.  
"I did not know you were coming today," Sirius said hugging Harry, "Lelaca's been avoiding me as much as possible."  
"Where is she?" Anaka asked.  
"She's with Sunfire in the back giving him some exercise," he replied. Anaka smiled.  
"Let's go see them Harry," she said opening the door. Sirius waited for the door to close before glaring at Leslie.  
"What are you doing here?" he growled.  
"I needed a place to stay and Remus offered. Well, Anaka did actually."  
"She's going to stay here?" Sirius said turning to Remus, "You have got to be kidding me."  
"Do you have a problem with me Super dog?" Leslie snapped.  
"Maybe," Sirius replied. Remus sighed as he watched the scene.  
"So when did you get here? You did kind of disappear after everything," Remus said changing the subject.   
"I arrived only about two days ago," Sirius replied. Leslie rolled her eyes and looked over her trunks.  
"How long will you be staying?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Sirius answered, "Maybe longer then I expected now."   
Leslie gave him a scolding look.  
"Where can I bring my trunks?" she asked.  
"Upstairs," Remus said quickly before Sirius could voice his nasty reply.  
"Good. I'll bring them up. Oh and Remus can you remind me to do something?"  
"Sure," Remus replied.  
"Remind me to put extra locking spells on my trunks. I don't need him going through them."  
Remus sighed and watched as Leslie walked up the stairs with one of her trunks floating behind her.  
"You really need to get rid of her," Sirius mumbled, "She always seems to be around."  
"So?" Remus said glaring at his friend, "If you are going to stay here you have to promise to be nice to her. Otherwise you can hand yourself in for all I care."  
Sirius shook his head and smiled at his friend as Remus walked into the kitchen. Sirius followed.  
"You are still hung up on her huh?" he teased.   
"I'm not hung up on anyone," Remus mumbled as he started to make tea.  
"Well you still like her, that's obvious."  
"You just don't like her because she is the only girl you've known who did not like you."  
"No one ever liked me! I don't know what you are talking about Remus."  
"Oh please. Almost every girl in Hogwarts liked you."  
"Almost is the key word in that sentence."  
***********************************  
Anaka ran across the yard, taking in the familiar settings. Harry ran beside her and they slowed down once Lelaca and Sunfire were in sight. Anaka smiled as she watched the pair.  
"Sunfire looks good doesn't he?" Anaka asked Harry absently.  
"Yeah," Harry replied.  
"Ms. Ana!!" Lelaca squealed when she noticed Anaka and Harry. Her big brown eyes grew wide and she scooped up Sunfire. Anaka smiled as the small house elf ran towards them.   
"How have you been Lelaca? How's Sunfire?" Anaka asked. She took Sunfire from Lelaca and hugged him tightly. Sunfire purred soothingly and rubbed against her.  
"Lelaca was fine until Black showed up," Lelaca said making a sour face, "The house smells like dog now and Lelaca must clean up his messes and cook for him and do all the chores with no help at all!"  
She pulled on her long ears and shook her head hard.  
"Me no like it at all!"  
"Maybe I could help you do some work," Harry suggested. The house elf stopped and looked up at Harry.  
"Oh would you?! Oh Mr. Harry Potter is so nice! So kind he is to little Lelaca, not like that mean old Black, oh no!"  
As Lelaca started to list the things Harry could do Anaka held back a laugh. Harry's face grew paler with each chore though he nodded politely and did not object when Lelaca grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house. Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Anaka an apologetic look. Anaka smiled at him and watched them go into the house.   
"So how have you been Sunfire?" Anaka said looking into the face of her kneazle. As he crooned a reply Anaka laughed and put him on the ground.  
"Let's have some fun for a change!" she cried running after the kneazle.  
*******************************************  
Leslie had gotten all her trunks up without any trouble and put them in the room that seemed to be a study. She opened her trunks and made sure she had brought everything. Then she quickly wrote a letter to Severus telling him not to worry and that she would be fine.   
Leslie sealed the letter and put extra spells on her trunks. No matter what Remus said she did not trust Sirius Black one bit. As she quietly walked down the stairs Leslie could hear the murmur of voices coming from the kitchen. Once Leslie reached the bottom of the stairs the door burst open and in came Lelaca with Harry close behind.  
"Hi Leslie," Harry said with a weak smile, "I told Lelaca I'd help her with some cleaning and I'm starting to regret it."  
Leslie smiled as Lelaca rebuked him.  
"Harry would it be alright if I used Hedwig to send a letter?"  
"Sure," Harry replied as he was dragged up the stairs. Leslie opened Hedwig's cage and gave the owl the letter.  
"Just give this to Severus," she said opening the door. Hedwig was gone in a flash, grateful for being let out of her cage.  
Leslie sighed and stared out the door. She watched the small rode with a curious expression. There seemed to be something coming towards the house.   
"Remus," Leslie called into the house when she could clearly see a carriage coming towards the house, "Someone's coming."  
Remus and Sirius walked quickly out of the kitchen. Leslie, Remus, and Sirius walked outside the house and watched as the black carriage stopped in front of them. The door opened and a small elderly man jumped out. He quickly fixed his glasses and examined them. The man took a piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment.  
"Can I help you?" Remus asked.  
Suddenly a hand shot out of the dark carriage and slammed the door shut. Leslie stared at it suspiciously and tried to see through the tinted windows.   
"I'm here to see a Ms. Brand," the man said quietly. They all turned and looked at Leslie.  
"That's me," she said slowly.  
"Well then let's get to business. I have been sent by the American Ministry to give you a full physical."  
"A what?" Leslie said with surprise.  
"I have a letter with the Minister's signature," he said holding up the piece of paper, "before you can return to the United States you must have a check up."  
Leslie stared at the piece of paper stating Leslie needed a full physical before returning to the States.   
"Oh all right," Leslie growled.  
"Good, good," the man said stuffing the paper back into his pocket, "I'm Doctor Slotchburg. Is it alright if we use one of your rooms Mr. Lupin?"  
"Of course," Remus said with a slightly confused expression. He watched them enter the house.  
"Someone's in there," Sirius said squinting at the carriage.  
"You should go to the lake or something before he or whoever is in there recognizes you," Remus said hurriedly. Sirius nodded but continued to look at the carriage suspiciously on his way to the lake.  
********************************************  
Leslie shivered slightly at the sight of the doctor's needle.   
"I'm just going to draw a little bit of blood," he said with a warm smile. Leslie nodded. She watched as he drew the blood and put a band-aid on the small cut.  
"Well I believe I'm finished," he said collecting his things.   
"That was short," she replied puzzled.   
"All that was really important was the blood," he said curtly walking out the door and down the stairs.  
"What are you talking about? Wait!" Leslie cried. She ran down the stairs and out the door only to see the doctor jumping into the carriage.  
Leslie ran towards Remus as the carriage disappeared.  
"That was one strange doctor," Leslie said staring at the road.  
*******************************************  
The doctor trembled as the three cloaked figures in the carriage removed their hoods.  
"Did you get the blood?" one of them asked. The doctor nodded.  
"Then test it," snapped another.   
The Death Eater handed him a small pill. The doctor dropped it into the small vile of blood and sighed with relief as the blood started to change to a rusty yellow color.  
"The disease is latent in her blood and will only start to work once you give her one of those pills," said the doctor with a sigh.   
The Death Eaters smiled evilly at the doctor.  
"Well done," one of them replied.  
"So I can go home now?" he said nervously.  
"I'm afraid we have to make sure you keep this a secret," said the other quietly.  
"And I think I know just the way," laughed the other taking out his wand.  
***************************************************  
Remus watched the others eat at dinner. He felt a feeling of happiness surge through him. He could not remember the last time his house had been so full of laughter since Molly died. The sound of something lightly tapping on the window caught Harry's attention.  
"Hedwig's back!" he cried recognizing his owl. Remus quickly stood and opened the window. Hedwig flew to Harry and dropped seven letters into his lap.  
"Wow, you got a lot of mail," Sirius remarked seeing the letters.   
"It's not all for me," Harry replied looking at the letters.  
There were two letters for Harry, one from Hermoine and one from Ron, there were three letters for Anaka, one from Ron, one from Hermione, and one from John, and there was two letters for Leslie, one from Severus and one from the Ministry. Leslie quietly excused herself and left the room. Sirius grunted on seeing her leave but said nothing. Remus sighed.  
"Anything interesting?" he asked.  
"Actually," Anaka said happily, "John's invited us all to a party."  
"All?" Sirius said with a surprised expression.  
"Yes. He's invited me, dad, Harry, Leslie, and you but he said he would understand if you turn him down. After all, you don't want someone recognizing you."  
"What would a party be without me there?" he answered with a mischievous smile.  
Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.  
"There's something else," Anaka said re-reading the letter, "He says to wear something formal, preferable something you would wear for a ball."  
"This family is rich right?" Harry asked.  
"Yup," Anaka said, still a little surprised, "I can't wait. I've never been to a ball before!"  
**************************************************  
Leslie read her letters carefully and slowly. While she couldn't help but smile every time she read Severus's letter, Leslie couldn't help but frown every time she read the one from the Ministry. Now that the time to leave had come she felt quite reluctant.   
Remus knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
"You'll never believe what we have been invited too," he said with a smile, "The Miffugans have just sent us an invitation to a ball."  
*****************************************************  
Sirius, deciding to not go to the ball, looked curiously at Leslie's trunks. Of course he knew they were locked but that didn't keep him from trying. His eyes wandered around the room and fell on her letters. Sirius smiled as he took them and sat on the bed. He rolled his eyes as he read Severus's letter.  
"What a git," he mumbled picking up the other. This time he felt a surge of happiness when he read the letter. Leslie was leaving tomorrow.  
****************************************  
Anaka, Remus, Leslie, and Harry entered the gigantic mansion with looks of shock on their faces. They had never seen such a rich neighborhood before. The ballroom in the mansion was magnificent. Candles floated everywhere and waiters and waitresses served drinks. Anaka, even wearing one of her mother's handmade gowns, felt out of place in the setting. She stared at the gowns and tuxedos of the other wizards and witches.  
"Have you ever seen such beautiful things," Anaka gasped.  
"Well I'm starved," Harry said eyeing the gigantic buffet, "Let's find John and then get something to eat."  
The group huddled close together and wandered around the ballroom. As they reached the center they found a bunch of people surrounding the Miffugans.  
The group politely squeezed through the crowd. Remus was not surprised to see Mr. Miffugan entertaining the crowd while Mrs. Miffugan gossiped with some of the women. Finally Remus found John. He was pretending to listen politely to an old wizard but Remus could tell his mind was somewhere else. John looked over the wizards shoulder, nodding silently. He sighed and pulled on his collar. He had always hated these occasions and the formalness of it all. He glanced out the windows of the ballroom wishing he could just fly away.  
"Well look whose arrived!" Rich cried his eyes landing on the small surprised group of newcomers.  
John looked at them and blinked in surprise. A smile crossed his face.  
"Anaka! You all came!" he cried with joy rushing towards them and ignoring the old wizard.  
"Of course we came," Anaka said with a smile.  
"You certainly have a lovely place," Leslie said to Mrs. Miffugan.  
"Oh just wait till you see the rest my dear. Please follow me."  
Leslie gave an apologetic glance to Remus as she was dragged away.  
"So Harry my lad, why don't you entertain my guests with your wondrous tales?" Mr. Miffugan suggested.  
Before Harry could comment Rich had taken Remus by the arm and pushed through the crowd. John and Anaka followed.  
"Have fun Harry," Anaka whispered as she passed him. Harry grew pale and gulped as the crowd closed around him.   
"Poor Harry," Anaka said with a laugh, "We left him in quite an awkward situation."  
"Oh Harry can fend for himself," John said quietly. He gently slipped his arm around hers and guided her out a door and onto a small balcony.   
"The sky certainly looks beautiful tonight," Anaka said taking a deep breath.  
"Not as beautiful as you," John replied. Anaka blushed slightly.  
"There's something I needed to talk to you about," John said quietly, "now that you know about Abaron I'm sure of what must be done next. I knew Snape would never agree to this, Harry would not be allowed to leave England and Leslie is to busy with her own work to help us. So you might say you are my last hope. I'm leaving for New York soon. My mother is talking to Leslie now about the best places to stay until our house is done. I was hoping that you might…well…consider coming with me. After all, you have that ring."  
Anaka stared at John slowly taking everything in.  
"Go with you to New York? America?" she said slowly. John nodded.  
"I'd like nothing better then to have you go with me," he said taking a step closer to her. He gently kissed her hand and Anaka smiled.  
"How could I pass up such an opportunity? Of course I'll go if my father let's me!"   
She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
**********************************************  
"New York City will take some getting used to but I'll be happy to show your son and Anaka, if she is allowed to go, around the city," Leslie answered. Mrs. Miffugan smiled as they walked back to the main ballroom.  
"I thank you with all my heart Ms. Brand," she replied, "My only wish is for my family to be safe and for my daughter to be found."  
Leslie nodded. The ballroom was quickly emptying out and Leslie glanced at Mrs. Miffugan.  
"It's over so soon?"  
"Not entirely," she said curtly. Harry walked towards them looking tired.  
"I never want to go to a ball again," he groaned.  
"Sorry about that," Alania replied patting him on the head, "Now if you two will follow me we must go out of the ballroom and into the library. There are some people you need to meet."  
*****************************************************  
Remus followed Rich gloomily. Mr. Miffugan had explained everything to Remus who had told him flat out no. Rich could hardly argue with his answer so all he did was tell him they were needed at the library. Rich quickly opened the door and they slipped in. Mr. Miffugan locked the door behind them and Remus glanced around the room. The room was full of a bunch of families along with the Miffugans, Anaka, Harry and Leslie. At a nod from Alania, John and his parents transformed. Remus blinked when to his surprise the other families followed. Bright lights of all colors blinded him as they all changed. Leslie slipped next to Remus.  
"They're all Zekans," she gasped.  
"The other families," he murmured.  
"We all are looking for Abaron Remus," Rich said quietly, "and we know it's in New York. They need Anaka to go."  
"We just want to find our home," Alania replied.  
"It could all depend on me and Anaka finding it," John said gently.  
"Please dad? Leslie will look after us I promise."  
"Where will you stay?" Remus replied.  
"I can get them two apartments in my building right next to each other, a floor below or above mine," Leslie answered.  
"If you can find a school or a tutor," Remus said slowly, "Then I see no reason for why you can't go." 


	31. Good-Byes

Chapter 31- Good-Byes  
  
Anaka stood at the airport terminal, anxiously watching the other travelers get on the plane.   
"We'll be on the plane soon enough," John said, noticing her anxious looks.  
Anaka nodded. She looked around the airport and sighed with relief when she saw their parents and Leslie walking towards them.   
"Well, the baggage has been checked in," Leslie said with a smile. She quickly handed out their passports and tickets.  
"You keep in touch John," Mrs. Miffugan said quietly, holding back tears.  
"I'll be fine mom," John said reassuringly. He hugged his mother and father.  
"Just keep an eye out for trouble," Mr. Miffugan said in a low voice. John nodded.  
"Don't get into any trouble," Remus said sternly to his daughter, "and keep up with your school work. Write me and if you ever need anything I'll be on the next plane out."  
Anaka smiled and hugged her father tightly.  
"I'll be fine dad. Just think of it as an educational experience. I bet we'll see each other soon."  
"You bet," Remus said kissing his daughter on the top of the head.  
"Well then I guess we should be off," Leslie said quietly. Anaka nodded and followed John onto the plane.  
"You know I'll watch after them both as closely as possible," Leslie said reassuringly.  
"Watch after yourself too," Remus said with a smile.  
"I always do," Leslie replied. She gently squeezed his hand and walked onto the plane.   
********************************************  
Leslie quickly took her seat by the window and silently acknowledged the person sitting next to her.  
"Are you sure Sunfire will be ok?" Anaka asked from behind.  
"He'll be fine," Leslie replied.  
"I guess so…"  
Leslie smiled to herself and quickly took out a magazine. Anaka stared out the window. She could see her father and John's parents in the airport. As the plane started to move she noticed another figure standing off to the side and behind them. A slow smile crossed her face as the figure waved.  
"Leslie," she said quickly, "Look who came to say good-bye!"  
Leslie glanced out the window and started at the sight of the figure. The figure smiled slightly and waved before turning to leave. Leslie blinked and watched the figure leave.   
"Why Severus Snape," Leslie murmured, "I have the strange feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon." 


End file.
